Real Women Have Curves
by Truefan20
Summary: Bella comes to Forks as the overweight book worm. No guy wants anything to do with her. Edward Cullen is the popular jock with a secret. What if Bella really had a reason to have self-esteem issues. Can she overcome the fat stigma?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_I own nothing, SM is the brilliant person who inspired this. I'm simply having a little fun with it._

_Now, this is a reposting. I fixed the errors, or most of the obvious ones. Sorry if it's not perfect, I'm not claiming I am. I'd rather be known as the girl who wrote a great fic than the girl who had absolutely no errors. Also, this is not the same plot line as the movie with America Ferrera...so don't worry about a scene by scene, line-by-line rewrite._

_That being said, this story is a bit different than most stories I've read. I wanted to write something that the fandom hadn't really touched on. Weight and bullying and self worth are things that have affected me personally and I'm here to help spread a message and have girls and women understand the reprecussions of these issues. If you like it, then I'm flattered. If you hate it, then sorry, go find another fic._

_So without further ado. I present to you Real Women Have Curves._

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**B POV**

The rain smothers the window, skewing the shapes of the trees, people and buildings that lay outside. Everything looked like a green, suffocating blur.

Then again, that's how I've always remembered this desolate part of the country. Green, suffocating and blurred. My memories of my father consist of him taking me on soaked camping and fishing trips.

The worst part is the tiny library that stocks next to no books, forcing me to cram my oversized roll-away duffel bag with as many books as it can carry, then finding or making room for some clothes.

Of course all of my clothes are size XL, shirts are 1/2 to long sleeved, pants have to be longer than my knees and I have at least half a dozen pairs of sweatpants. Anything to cover the body I am so ashamed to show.

That was the worst part of living in Phoenix. Seeing all the girls wearing spaghetti-strap tanks, bikinis, and short shorts that I could and would never be caught dead in. I never fit in, simply because of that fact. I've always been invisible, except when someone is yelling something like "Hey fatass! Move! You're blocking the view!"

I just learned to sit in the back, not draw attention to myself and keep my head in a book. At this point I'm probably more well read than most English teachers.

It goes without saying that I never had distractions from my studies, and when I say distractions I mean boyfriends, girls nights out, school activities, social events of any kind.

My mother always tried to tell me that I was beautiful just the way I am, that some guy was going to come along and see me for who I really was, that my weight didn't matter, it was just a number. Something corny and less heartfelt then a prostitute telling her client it's the best sex she's ever had.

I'm not a complete imbecile, I'm fat, I know it. At this point though I've tried everything I can to lose weight, it just never works for me. Diets, done them all. Pills, popped more than Robert Downey, Jr. (pre-detox). Exercise works for a week, then nothing. It just doesn't work and no matter how healthy I eat, I never lose weight.

Some people say it's because I'm just too lazy, but mostly it's because I've just gotten used to being this way. Changing would just ruin what I do have going for me, which is being an invisible bookworm, which suits me. For now, I'll just remain that way.

"Hey Bells, we're here." Charlie pulls me out of my hypnotic state. "I got something for you, as a home warming gift, I guess."

He leads me around to the side of our house where there sits the most awfully spectacular thing I have ever seen.

Being 17 years old and living with Renee was not living in luxury. With all the speeding tickets and auto accidents she would get in monthly, insuring me and getting a car for me were never really an option, as my mother barely made enough a month to cover hers. Well that's until she met Phil, but that's another story.

So seeing a red beast of a truck sitting there, winking at me with the freedom that every 17 year old yearns to have is quite a surprise. I accept the truck with as much grace as a baby bird taking flight for the first time. I'm terrible at accepting gifts, especially if I have nothing to give in return.

"No problem Bells," Charlie grunts, "Just wanted to make sure you had something to get back and forth to school with."

"Thanks," I murmur.

We make our way back to the cruiser to grab my duffel bag and carry-ons. We hastily deliver them to my room without another word being said.

"Well..." Charlie blows his breath out in short beat-like rhythms then turns and walks out without saying another word. I love that man of few words.

I shake the rain off my coat and hang it on the back of the door and continue to unpack my books and the few pieces of clothing in my possession. Once I'm done, I look around the room noting that the walls are still the dull yellow that I remember. The bed is in the same exact place it has always been. The bookshelf, although now overfilled with books, still has its lack of structural integrity. And the desk, which holds the ancient looking computer, is dustier then I remember, but still looks web worthy.

I glance at the clock, 3:45. Enough time to finish a couple more chapters in the current book I'm reading and then start dinner. As a girl who has a love-hate relationship with food, it makes sense that I can cook.

As I begin to get pulled back into the fictitious people and places of my book the rain really picks up, making me look out the window and roll my eyes. Ah Forks, you haven't changed. Then again neither have I.

_Next chapter will be up shortly...and when I say shortly...I mean a couple hours to a day. That's how I'm going to update until this whole thing is reposted and then the outtakes and sequel will be underway!_


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintances

**Chapter 2: Acquaintances**

**B POV**

The following morning I wake at 5:30 am. Great, now I have time to not only take a shower but also to get to school before everyone else. Thus maintaining my ability to not be noticed.

I grab my bag of toiletries, my dark jeans, dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of boy shorts and one of the three size D bras I own. Did I mention I was chesty? Yep, it adds to the fat girl image.

I turn the shower on full blast heat and step in, avoiding looking in the mirror at all costs. I quickly shampoo, shave, and brush my teeth. I hop out, dress quickly and then clear the steam off the mirror with a towel. I stare back at my reflection wondering what to do with my mocha brown hair. For a second I indulge in imagining that I would tease it, like Nicki Blonsky's character from that movie Hairspray. Then snap out of it, grab a pony tail and pull it back, like always. I apply a scant amount of make-up, just some mascara and blush.

I check the clock, 6:00. Is that too soon to go to school when it starts at 8:15? Hmmm, maybe I should have some breakfast first.

I grab my raincoat, a male size large, and backpack and set them in the empty chair. Charlie had left when I was in the shower so I don't have to worry about making anything for him. I grab a bowl, a spoon, the milk, the cheerios and a banana. I pour myself a bowl of cheerios and tear the banana into little pieces and drop them in the cereal. I stir and slowly begin to eat. I grab my book that I started yesterday and read as I eat. Bite, read a paragraph. Bite, read a paragraph. Bite, read a paragraph. As soon as my spoon comes out of the bowl with nothing on it I throw the milk down the garbage disposal and rinse the bowl out. I put the cereal away and sit down to finish the chapter.

I read until I finish the next three chapters. I glance at the clock only to have it stare defiantly at me 7:15. That should be enough time to get to school, grab my schedule and get to class with time to spare.

It takes me about 10 minutes to get to the school and find a parking spot in a place I think isn't too conspicuous and head towards the building. I find the office and get my schedule just fine. However the layout of the school makes no sense to me whatsoever.

"Need help?" A voice chimes from behind me. The voice in question belongs to a curly brunette girl who wears a bright pink rain coat and a big smile.

"Oh, umm, sure. Where's Room 135?" I ask timidly.

"Oh, I'm headed there too! What a coincidence! Why don't I give you a little show around the school so you know where to go for your other classes as well? I'm Angela Webber by the way. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Uhh, yeah. Just Bella. Thanks." I accept her offer. Of course she knows of me. Chief Swan is an upstanding, important man of the town of Forks. Him having a daughter moving in with him after being taken away by her mother 15 years prior is big news.

"Ok Bella, well welcome to Forks High School! Home of the Trojans!"

I fake laugh, like I do when Phil tries to tell me a joke a 5 year old wouldn't fall for.

Angela is a nice girl; she explains how the classrooms are organized, by floor number, splintered hallway and then classroom. No wonder I couldn't find the bloody class. We walk in and take seats over near the window about halfway back. Fine by me, less people to walk past me and take notice.

Students slowly start to file in. Of course, Angela knows them all and instead of just letting them take a seat, she introduces me to them. Fabulous, there goes the inconspicuous plan. I smile politely and just nod my head. A blonde named Lauren takes one look at me, flips her hair and looks the other direction. Obviously she feels I'm not a threat to her. Her friend Jessica takes a bit more interest but only because she notices how pale I am.

"Aren't you from Phoenix? Isn't it sunny down there?" she asks valley girl style.

"Yes, it is. Very. But I burn too easily to try to get a tan." I reply shyly.

"Haha, well you won't have to worry about that here." Angela shrugs. "We have sun maybe a dozen times a year."

Jessica just smirks then sits next to Lauren who turns to her and begins whispering. I know they're talking about me because every minute and a half they both look at me then burst into giggles.

The teacher walks in and begins passing out the syllabus. The class passes in a blur, very Forks-like. Before I know it 4th period is over, the lunch bell rings and Angela is walking with me to the cafeteria. She's chatting about something I'm not even following along with. I intercept the word, homecoming and a boy named Ben. I notice that kids keep staring. Guess the invisibility thing only works when there's another 4000 students walking the hallways.

We sit down and I'm introduced to Ben, Tyler, Eric and Mike. Jessica and Lauren are there as well. Ben and Angela sit next to each other and exchange smiles. Hmmm, maybe I should have paid more attention to Angela. Jessica is trying to engage Mike in a conversation, but he's too busy making a volcano out of his mashed potatoes to care. Lauren is talking to Angela, and Eric and Tyler are debating something about Star Wars.

I choose this moment to take a look around the lunchroom. I try to pick out cliques or groups of people, but unlike Phoenix it doesn't seem there are that many. I see one group who definitely look like the bullies, or badasses. A blonde, skinny muskrat looking kid has his arm around a vibrant red head with cat-like features. I turn to ask Angela but she's already two steps ahead of me.

"Let me point out some of the people or groups who are also here. That couple there you were just looking at, that's James and his girlfriend Victoria. Try and steer clear of them. That group over by the fire exit, that's Aro, Marcus and Caius. They're musicians, they think they're gonna be rock stars and that they own the school. Their little groupies are Jane, Alec, Demetri and Chelsea. And that group over there by the window, those are the Cullens and the Denalis. They are the jocks and cheerleaders."

I turn and look to where she's motioning and notice some of the best looking guys in the school.

"The big guy is Emmett, he's a linebacker. Jasper, the blonde, is the quarterback and Edward is the running back. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate and Irina are the cheerleaders here at the school. Rosalie is the one with Emmett's arm around her. Alice, the one with spiky black hair, and Jasper are together. Kate and Irina are after new guys every week and Tanya is constantly after Edward."

"Oh, ok." I nod. Tanya is after him, does that mean they're not a couple? They sure look like they'd be perfect for each other.

"Oh and Emmett, Edward and Alice are siblings. Their parents are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale's dad owns the local auto repair garage. And Tanya, Kate and Irina are triplets. Their dad is the town's mayor and their mom is the principal of the school."

As I observed the Cullens and Denalis, I noticed that they were some of the most beautiful kids at the school. Everyone seemed to be laughing at something Emmett was saying and Tanya was nestled into Edward trying the same flirtatious behavior mirrored by Jessica. Edward glanced up and we locked eyes. I smiled a small smile and looked down at my lunch. I peeked at him under my lashes and saw him lean over to Jasper and point at me. Jasper snickered and I knew right then that Edward was going to be one of the jerks that would tease me when he thought I couldn't hear.

Great, the bronze-haired hottie had it out for me. Awesome first day. Eye roll commencing.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

**E POV**

The lunch bell rings, Jasper and I grab our books and head into the hallway.

"HEY FAGS," Emmett booms as he shoulders me into a locker, effectively, startling two girls who are standing near it. "Seen the new girl yet? She's an eyeful." He snickers.

"Not yet," Jasper responds, "What do you mean an eyeful?"

"Let's just say, Air Force One has landed." He snorts. We arrive at my locker and I switch out my books.

"Talking about the new girl?" Rose asks as she entwines her arm around Emmett's.

"Yeah, Emmett tells us she's of the larger breed." Jasper replies.

"That's putting it mildly." Rose scoffs.

"JAZZ!" Comes the high-pitched squeal followed by a ball of energy canon-balling into Jasper less than a second later.

"Hey Hun," Jazz coos as he grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for a kiss. "How was class?"

"Good, what are you four talking about?" Alice asks.

"The new girl, Isabella." I respond, "Seen her yet?"

"Oh yeah, she's in my history class. She seems like a nice girl, a little uncomfortable with all the attention being the new girl entitles." She shrugs.

"Ha, I don't think the stares in the hallways have anything to do with being the new girl," Rose giggles.

"It's because she's fat," Emmett laughs. "OW!" He winces as he rubs where Alice's fist met his rib.

"Enough!" Alice retaliates, "She has enough problems without you guys making fun of her!"

"Jeez Alice, take a chill pill we were only joking." Emmett whines as he continues to rub his rib.

"Yeah well joking at the expense of someone, especially who hasn't done anything to you is cruel. I may be your younger sister, but I can and will make you regret it if I hear something like that come out of your mouth again."

We arrive at the quickly filling lunchroom and take our usual table near the window. I sit with my back towards the window and Jasper to my right. Tanya approaches, tailed by Kate and Irina. When will that girl get the hint? I don't want her. She's just getting desperate now. Last week she invited me over to her house to study French. She's taking Spanish.

"Hey you," she purrs as she sits next to me. Mental note, sit between Jazz and Em next time.

"Hello," I respond stiffly hoping she'll notice the tension in my voice and back off.

"Glad to see you again. How's your day been?"

"Fine, nothing new." I turn to start a conversation with Jasper, but his mouth is a little preoccupied with Alice. Damn him, I turn back to Tanya.

"So, you ready for the big game on Friday?" Tanya asks grabbing my bicep.

"Yeah, _totally_," says Emmett, "I'm ready to beat those La Push bitches!"

"I'm ready," I respond coolly. Which is true because with Em as tackle and Jazz as QB I know I'm safe. Not to mention I have the quickest 100 yard sprint this side of the state.

"Of course you are baby," Tanya coos as she snuggles up to my side.

"Hey," Jazz whispers, "Don't look now, but new girl is looking at ya."

I scan the lunchroom and find her in moments. She's sitting next to Angela Webber. She has brown hair that matches her eyes, pale skin and is wearing a dark blue shirt. As soon as she sees that I'm looking back at her she ducks her head. Wow, she is shy. She is, how to put this nicely, full figured, but not necessarily fat. She's pretty evenly distributed and the whole shy thing is kind of sweet.

"Looks like she's hanging with the ASB kids, poor girl doesn't know what she's gotten into." I point as I laugh at the fact that the ASB kids are some of the most viewed and publicly recognized of the school. They are the ones who organize all the school functions, community fundraisers, yearbook, etc. Her being as shy as she is probably wouldn't be too conducive to the whole being viewed as part of the faces of the school body thing.

Her face drops slightly and I wonder what caused her reaction.

"Is _that_ the new girl?" Tanya asks snidely.

"Ha, yeah!" Emmett grunts, "She's very..." Alice scowls at him, "...shy." He saves himself.

"Well, that's...cool. But she's also fat. I think she's bigger than that ugly red truck parked in the parking lot."

"That's rude Tanya," I interject. "First off, I noticed that truck, it's a classic. Secondly, what has she done to you? I know for a fact Alice has already voiced that she doesn't appreciate people bad mouthing the new girl and I sure as hell don't appreciate it either."

"Well excuse me," Tanya snapped, "I didn't know it was such a big _fucking_ deal." And with a flick of her wrist, she motions for her entourage to follow her and briskly walks away, sashaying her hips.

"Jeez Eddie," Emmett huffs, "What was that about?"

"Forget it," I grunt.

I look down at my tray of food feeling the eyes of everyone left at the table on me. Why did I just do that? Usually I don't let things like that get to me. Usually I keep my mouth shut and let people say whatever they want. Usually I avoid situations like this.

What is wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4: Biology

**Chapter 4: Biology**

**B POV**

After the first introductions to the rest of the group I was left alone. Mike asked me a couple questions about Phoenix but I was able to hold onto my sanity a little more. I would be lying if I said I didn't take anymore interest in Edward Cullen. After he made his joke at my expense I saw the strawberry blonde and him get in a disagreement about something and then she stormed off. The rest of the time he kept his eyes glued to his lunch and didn't say another word to anyone else at the table. Whatever.

I made a quick escape from lunch so I could make it to class sooner. I didn't want to be stuck at the front of the class. I liked to sit far away from the door and towards the back, where fewer people would be able to stare at me, and if they did I could see them craning.

The class was set up with lab tables in three rows of five, 2 people per table. I grabbed the one closest to the windows in the back and watched as kids filed in. I noticed a few kids from lunch that Angela had pointed out. James was one of them and his girlfriend Victoria, of course they sat at the table in the back, but on the other side of the room. A couple kids from the band group walked in too. Everyone seemed to be avoiding me. I was hoping nobody would sit next to me, but as I said the class was filling quickly and seats were running out.

The teacher walked in and began passing out the syllabus. Just then two things happened. First, the bell rang. Second, Edward Cullen walked into the class. He stood awkwardly at the door and looked around. Crap, he saw me. Actually looked right into my eyes is more like it. There were still a few spots open, one of which was next to Tanya. She smiled at him and beckoned him over. He nodded at her then walked past her. He turned at the last aisle and headed straight back, to me.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" He motioned to the chair next to me and smiled the most gorgeously sexy smile I had seen and took a seat.

"Uhhhh..." was all I could manage to say.

"Okay everyone, settle down and take a seat." The teacher announced.

I looked at the teacher, then at Edward, then at Tanya who hadn't taken her eyes off Edward. Her eyes were now bugging out as they quickly switched to him then me.

"I take that as a yes?" He smiled again, this time adding a wink.

"Ok class," the teacher stated, "I see not everyone has table partners. Tanya please go take a seat next to Marcus. Now, turn to the person next to you and introduce yourselves. This person will be your permanent lab partner for the rest of the semester."

There were some squeals of delight and some groans of despair. I turned to Edward and bit my lip.

"Hi," I managed to squeak.

"Hey there Bella," he responded, "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

"You too," I managed to gain some composure, "How'd you know my name?"

"Well you're the fresh meat here at Forks, everyone knows your name."

Great, he referred to me as the new bait in the jailhouse. This would be a long semester, "I didn't mean how did you know my name, I meant how did you know I liked to be called Bella?"

"Oh," he scoffed, "My sister Alice heard you tell someone in a class you have, that you corrected them that you'd rather go by Bella."

"Ah," was all I could respond with.

"Okay class, listen up!" The teacher began, "Today we are going to be learning about cellular structure."

Joy, I already knew this stuff, gotta love AP Bio in Phoenix. I saw Edward turn and look at me out of my peripheral vision. I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, nothing." He turned back to look at the teacher.

I turned back to look at the teacher who was now passing out pictures of a cell.

Edward passed me my copy, our hands touched. His skin was warm and both tough and soft at the same time. I quickly grabbed my copy and scribbled my name at the top.

"Okay, work with your partner using the diagram in your book to identify the parts of the cells on both sides of the paper."

I turned it over and noticed that there was both an animal cell and a plant cell, one on each side of the paper. This would be easy. I started immediately filling out the answers.

"Sooooo," Edward blew the last part like he was exhaling, "I see you already know this stuff."

"Huh? Oh, uh...yeah. I took AP Biology last semester in Phoenix."

"Oh, that's cool. So you've already done all this. Do you understand this pretty well?"

"Yep," I responded.

"Ok, cool. 'Cause I'm not that great at it."

Oh so this was why he sat next to me, so he could cheat off me. I guess he figured the fat girl would have nothing better to do then to study on Friday nights. Then he could have fun over the weekends and I'd get stuck with all the work. This just gets better and better.

I continued working, silently. He opened his mouth a couple times like he was going to say something, then closed it again. Then opened. then closed. He turned back to his book and began looking through the pages.

The rest of the period we sat in relative silence both filling out our worksheets individually.

**E POV**

How is it that I'm sitting here? Better yet, _why_ is it I'm sitting here next to this shy and intriguing girl?

I spent the rest of lunch staring at my tray of food, only a couple times glancing up at the brown-haired girl who had caused my blow-up. When the lunch bell rang I tried to spy her again, but she had already left.

"Hey Jazz, why don't you go ahead and save us a couple spots in class, I need to talk to Edward for a second."

Jasper nodded, swiftly kissed Alice's temple and continued down the hallway. Alice turned quickly to me with a look I recognized. It was the look she used when she was worried and wanted information.

"Edward, are you okay? And don't tell me yes because even Emmett noticed you were upset, and he is particularly obtuse."

"Alice, I'm fine. I promise," I was telling the truth, "I was just tired of people trashing the new girl. It seems to be all I'm hearing today. She's new to the school, she's shy and yes she maybe 'full-figured'," I air quoted as I said that last word, "But it doesn't mean people get to disregard and belittle her."

"I completely agree Edward, and I can see there is something different about Bella. I don't understand why people have to make fun of her behind her back. If I were in her position I wouldn't want people to treat me like that."

"I know what you mean," I agreed.

I did know what she meant, I had spent the entire lunch wondering why I was so drawn to this new girl. In reality I knew exactly why, but I wasn't ready to admit that to myself, let alone anyone else because despite the fact that I was one of the most popular guys in school, I was still vulnerable to the constant shit slinging that high school entailed.

"Good. Then I better head off to class. Good luck in Biology. I'll see ya after school!" With that Alice practically glided down the hallway.

I checked the clock, I had one and a half minutes left to get to class. I took off at a light jog.

I arrived just as the bell rang, so there weren't many seats left. Tanya beckoned to me to sit next to her and added a wink to top it off. Did she really think I was going to sit next to her after what ocurred at lunch today? Damn that girl had issues.

My eyes landed on Bella, the draw was strong and I couldn't resist. I made my way to the back of the room where she sat.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked, flashing my best panty dropper smile at her.

"Uhh..." was all she could respond with.

Damn, I was good. I knew what that smile did to girls, of course using it on her felt like cheating. She couldn't have had many boyfriends, could she?

"I'll take that as a yes." I slid into the seat next to her and tossed her a wink.

The teacher began passing out the syllabus and then told us to introduce ourselves to the person we were sitting with as this would be our new permanent lab partner. Thank God I didn't sit next to Tanya, her knowledge of Biology began and ended with her spreading her legs.

"Hi," her first word to me was as faint as a whisper..

"Hey there Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

A weird look came across her face. She asked how I knew her name, which was stupid because who didn't know her name.

"Well you're the fresh meat here at Forks, everyone knows your name."

She grimaced. Was it something I said?

"I didn't mean how did you know my name, I meant how did you know I liked to be called Bella?"

Oh so that's what the expression was for, everyone else called her Isabella.

"Oh," I scoffed, "My sister Alice heard you tell someone in a class you have that you corrected them that you'd rather go by Bella."

"Ah," another half a word was all she responded with.

The teacher announced we'd be working on cell structure. That was simple enough, I'd known about cellular structure since my dad bought me that book on bacteria when I was 12. I'd always been interested in this kind of stuff since I was little. I wanted to be a doctor, follow my dad in his footsteps.

I glanced at Bella to see if she was sweating this. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. Was she bored by this topic? Maybe she knew this stuff already. Wow, she had a gorgeous complexion, so light and blemish free. How did she escape being tan in someplace like Phoenix.

"Yes?" She caught me looking at her.

"Oh, sorry, nothing." I turned back.

Crap, she must have thought I was checking her out. I grabbed the copy of the worksheet being passed out and handed one to her. Her skin looked so soft, I had to touch it. I accidentally on purpose bumped my hand into hers. Well, her hands were as soft as silk, my mind wandered to what other parts of her skin must feel like...No, I had to stop thinking like that for both my sake and hers.

"Okay, work with your partner using the diagram in your book to identify the parts of the cells on both sides of the paper."

How was this going to work? Was she going to do one side and I do the other. Did she know this stuff well enough to be able to do it on her own?

"Sooooo," I hated awkward moments like this, "I see you already know this stuff."

"Huh? Oh, uh...yeah. I took AP Biology last semester in Phoenix."

Wow, smart too. This girl was different. Great even more of a pull to her.

"Oh, that's cool." I responded. Shit how was I going to keep up our conversation if I couldn't even help her with this assignment. "So you've already done all this. Do you understand this pretty well?"

"Yep," she popped the p. Damn she had pretty lips. I wish she were less shy. I could watch her talk all day. Maybe if I pretended to not know this stuff she would offer to help me. I bet that would get her to talk more.

"Ok, cool. 'Cause I'm not that great at it."

The only thing that caused her to do was to fold in on herself more and let her hair fall between us. What could I say? Shit I was a fish out of water. Usually girls tripped all over themselves trying to make me talk. This was new and...difficult.

Well the only thing I could do now was to pretend like I had no idea what I was doing and look through my book for the answers. I didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable by trying to get her to talk.

I silently worked on getting the wrong answers, not all of them, just the ones that could be easily mixed up.


	5. Chapter 5: Project

**Chapter 5: Project**

**B POV**

"Ok class," the teacher interrupted, "Time to put the finishing touches on your assignment and turn it in."

I put the bookmark into the spot I had left off on in my book and set it aside. I had finished with the worksheet fifteen minutes ago but Edward was laboriously shifting through pages and notes. Maybe I was wrong about the not doing his own work and copying off me. He never once asked me for a question or even a hint.

"Are you done?" I ask politely. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah," he nods once, "But I would feel more confident with my answers if we compared papers."

"Okay," I dig the paper out of my binder and scoot it closer to his.

"Well you got the nucleus mixed up with the nucleolus." I point out.

"Oh," His eyebrows scrunch together in a rather adorable way."I wasn't sure about that one. Thanks." He quickly erases and corrects.

"Anything else?" He taps his pencil eraser like a drum.

"You have the cillum and the vacuole mixed up too. Do you play drums?" I muse.

"Whaa? Yeah, how'd you know."

I gesture to his still drumming pencil. "You're unconsciously playing."

"Oh, Haha! Nervous habit." He corrects his mistakes again and sets his pencil down this time. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I like to play Rock Band. Jasper and Emmett play guitar, Alice sings and I play drums, mostly because I suck at the other three."

"Oh," I nod. "I like to sing but I don't think I could play drums."

"Drums aren't for everyone, but once you get the hang of it they're super easy. You sing huh? Anyway I could hear a song or two?"

"Haha. Umm, not unless you sneak into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower. I don't really sing in public. I'm probably not very good anyway." Did I just invite him to take a shower with me? Oh Lord, here comes the blush. I need to stop talking right now.

"Don't talk like that. I bet you're great."

Oh crap, a compliment. The one thing I take worse than gifts. I gulp audibly and turn away to pack up. Why is he being nice? I hope he's not one of those guys who's only nice when nobody's looking, those are the worst. The kind that will laugh and joke and tell you you're beautiful when it's just you, then when he's around his friends and more attractive girls he's a complete ignoramous jerk. I've had too much experience with _that_ guy. I promised myself that would never happen to me again.

"Ok class, we have about five minutes before the bell rings. I'm passing around another assignment. This one is an out of class project you and your partner will be working on for the next couple of weeks. It is due two weeks from Friday and will count for 20% of your grade so make sure you _do not_ put it off until the last night. I will grade on effort, creativity and grammar as well as content so make sure you take that into consideration."

The yellow sheet of paper is passed to me and I hand one to Edward.

"Cool!" He nods. "When do you want to start?"

"Well, I'm free whenever." I shrug.

"Great! How about today after I get off of football practice?"

Woah, that's quick. "Sooner the better," I nod. He obviously just wants to finish this and get rid of me.

I start to head off but am rubberbanded back to the table by an arm grasping the back of my jacket.

"Woah there." He stops me. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know. I have a car so I can meet you somewhere."

"How about we meet at the Dairy Shack?"

"Ok," I bite my lip. Public? He's daring to meet me where people will see us?

"5:45?" He asks, "Practice ends at 5:15 and then I have to shower and change. You don't want me smelling like B.O." He chuckles.

"Sure." I nod. He smiles that gorgeous smile of his again and this time as I try to walk away I trip a little over my own feet.

Did I just agree to meet Edward Cullen, the hottest, seemingly nicest guy in school at Dairy Shack? The same Edward who I witnessed whispering jokes about me at lunch? The same Edward who Tanya Denali currently is glaring daggers at? I rein myself in when I remember that it's only for a school project. That he's only using me to get a good grade. That I'm nothing more to him than a pawn, a fat nothing of a girl who he can use and throw away. I promised myself this wouldn't happen again, so why did I just agree?

Well, here I am sitting in my truck, glaring at the clock and willing myself to back out of the driveway. I called Charlie to tell him where I would be. He was thrilled I'd made friends so soon, especially with Edward Cullen.

"That kid has got some serious promise Bella," he raved, "He's got the state record for recieving and rushing yards! He's going to break the record for touchdowns by the looks of it! Wow, my baby girl going on a date-"

"Dad-" I try to stop his rant.

"the first day she's here. With Edward Cullen no less! I bet Harry will hate this, oh and Billy! He's done nothing but brag about his son, the football hero this and his son the football hero that. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he hears about this!"

"Dad!" I forcefully interrupted. "Stop! It's not a date. We're partners for a Biology project."

"SO? Edward's a nice kid! He won't be able to resist how sweet and loveable you are."

"Okay dad, whatever you say," I spit out, meanwhile feeling worse about the situation. So now I can lump my father into the I 3 Edward Fan Club with all the rest of the hormonal teenage girls in my class, I roll my eyes.

"Ok baby girl," he chuckles, "What time should I expect you home?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, before seven hopefully. I'm cooking a lasagna for you though. It'll be in the oven under tin foil to keep warm. you can reheat it if it's too cold."

"Aww, thanks Bells. You didn't have to do that you know. I could have found my own dinner. I did survive for fifteen years before you arrived."

"I know dad. I just feel bad about leaving you alone my second night here."

"Don't be. I'll invite Billy over to watch the game. Maybe I'll spill the beans about your...undate to him, haHA!" He's acting like a little kid who just got a new toy.

"Okay dad," I concede with another eye roll. "I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Oh Bel-" I hang up, effectively cutting off anymore raving he might have done that would make me feel even more insecure and stupid for doing this.

My truck splutters as I ram it into reverse and slowly back out of the driveway. It's 5:30, I'm meeting him there in fifteen minutes. Bad thoughts creep into my head as I wind my way through the streets. I might have turned to go back home once or twice, okay six times, but I had my reasons. What if he and his friends show up and tease me for actually thinking he was going to meet me there? What if I get there and he makes me do all the work while he goofs off? What if he just doesn't show and I sit there looking like an idiot for an hour?

Well, if that were the case I would order food and pretend to just be there of my own accord. If he didn't show up by the time I finished eating then I'd leave. HA Mr. Gorgeous, see if you can control me now.

I creep my truck into a spot that is further away from the Dairy Shack. Wait, I pull out and flip around to park closer to the Dairy Shack. What if I have to make a quick getaway?

I grab my backpack and hop out of my truck. I walk up to the order window and peruse the big menu board.

'Welcome to Dairy Shack," the girl at the window welcomes me with little to no enthusiasm. "Our special today is the Moo Burger." I cringe, that doesn't sound appetizing at all. "What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll just have a small fry and a strawberry shake."

"What size shake?"

"Small?" I shrug.

"We don't have _small_, we have regular and large."

"Oh, well regular I guess then," I smile shyly and pull out my wallet.

"That'll be $4.28," she flips her hand out palm up as she pops a bubble with her gum.

I hand her the five and drop the change in the tip jar. I hate change.

"It'll be a few," she says, "Fries need refreshing."

I nod and turn to find a seat on the patio. I find a table that's next to a patio heater and has an umbrella. After all I'd hate to get all my papers wet.

I look around once I sit down. There's an older couple eating their burgers and sharing a drink. The man sets his burger down and places his hand down on top of hers. She smiles and he leans in to kiss her. It pulls at my heartstrings. I quickly turn away from the intimate moment and pull my binder out of my backpack.

A tray is set in front of me and I glance up. It's one of the girls I saw at lunch today. Jane, I think Angela said her name is.

"Anything else I can get you?" Her voice is surprising, so high-toned and child-like. I shake my head and watch her walk away.

I turn back to my food and pop the lid off the shake. I grab a fry and dip it into the pink ice cream treat. I take a bite and smile. Perfect blend of hot and cold, sweet and salty. I glance towards the parking lot, no sign of Edward. I check my phone, it's 5:50. Well he's not that late. Maybe practice went longer.

I reach into my bag for my IPod. I find it in the bottom of the bag and unwind the headphones. As I press play the soothing tones of Pachabel in D fills my head. I pull the assignment sheet from the binder and glance over it.

We have to create a presentation on cells. The structure and function of both animal and plant cells. Easy enough, but there's a catch. We can't just use a couple of diagrams of cells. We have to apply it to something else. Some other object or function. Okay, well that seems do-able.

HOLY CRAP! I jump about a foot in the air as a hand grasps my shoulder. I rip my headphones out and pivot around. It's Edward. He laughs at my reaction as he takes a seat.

"Sorry," Edward chokes, "Didn't mean. To scare. You." He says between laughing fits.

I don't respond, the only thing I can do is blush.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he catches his breath.

"Yeah," I nod. "You just surprised me."

"Haha, well that's obvious. Sorry I'm late. Coach wanted to talk to me about the big game on Friday."

"Oh, it's okay." At least he showed, that's a good sign. Didn't mean he was going to be much help though.

"I'm gonna grab some food, you want anything?" He points at the window.

"No thanks," I gesture to the tray in front of me.

"Okay, be right back. I'm starving."

I watched him walk to the counter. He had to lean down to reach the hole in the order window. I couldn't help but notice what he was wearing. He had on a black North Face jacket, a gray cotton tee shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of Nike's. He finished ordering and walked back to me. I glanced back to my binder when he turned, in order to avoid being caught checking him out.

He plops down on the bench across from mine and pulls his backpack up. I wind my IPod up and stuff it into the sidepocket of my backpack.

"What were you listening to?" He asks casually.

"Oh," I shrug. "Nothing." I don't want him to think I'm a freak for liking classical music.

"Well what's your favorite music?" He asks.

"Umm, I don't really have a favorite. I listen to a little bit of everything. Country, classical, rock, pop, alternative, R&B, rap. I don't discriminate."

"Cool! I love all of that too. My favorite band is Needtobreathe. I like how they can sound modern, but still incorporate a banjo and harmonica into their music."

I gape at him. My IPod had about 30 Needtobreathe songs on it and I have even more on my computer. They are one of my favorite bands because they sound country but also rock and alternative and folk, all mixed in one. I figured him for a rock or rap kind of guy.

"What?" He flashes his crooked smile with an eyebrow crick at me.

"Nothing," I shake my head quickly, "I love Needtobreathe as well."

"I saw on their website that they're going to be in Spokane soon. If I can find someone to go with me I was thinking of buying tickets and taking a road trip over there."

I nod. He'd probably invite Tanya, or a guy from the football team to go with him.

"But that's not for a couple months." He waves his hand in front of his face. "Okay, so I looked over the assignment and thought of a couple ideas."

Well there went my no help excuse out the window. Seriously? Was this guy too good to be true?


	6. Chapter 6: Reason

**Chapter 6: Reason**

**B POV**

Edward and I got a pretty good plan going for a project. He somehow managed to compare a cell to a football team. Some analogy about how a cell works in precision and with co-operation of different parts, just like a good team does. Each position has a certain job or task but they all work together for the betterment of one. It sounded original and unique to me so I agreed. We both divided the work evenly. I have to create the diagram while he has to write up the cell functions and how they compare to the workings of a football team.

I slid my binder into my backpack and stood up. Edward finished packing his stuff up. "Thanks Bella," he said. "Sorry about making you witness the way I scarfed down that food. Usually i get hungry after practice, but for some reason today I was famished." He wasn't lying, the guy had downed three cheesburgers, a tub of fries and two cokes within about ten minutes.

"Haha, don't worry about it. If you think you're bad you should see Charlie eat. He's like the human vaccuum."

"I bet, being the Chief of Police probably doesn't allow for much of a lunch break," he chuckles.

"I think it's more of an old habit from the Army." I state.

"Oh that would do the trick too."

"Well, thanks Edward." I say as I turn to walk away.

"Wait up a sec Bella. Sheesh what is it with you and trying to walk away from me?"

I stop and turn back to him. Of course I'm trying to walk away from him, I don't know how to feel around him and it scares me.

"Can I have your number? You know, in case I need help with anything. You saw how terribly I did earlier."

"Uh, yeah sure." I shrug.

"Cool," he pulls out his phone, which I'm surprised to see is just a small flip phone, nothing too expensive or flashy. "Ok, I'm ready." I recite my home number to him and he programs it in.

"That it?" I ask.

"Do you want mine? In case you have any questions or concerns about the diagram?" He asks with just an edge of hope to his voice.

"Oh, sure." I nod. I pull out my Blackberry Pearl and program his name as Bio Partner.

He must have been looking over the screen to see that I got the right number because the next thing he asks is, "Is that all I am to you? A bio partner?" He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know." I shrug, "Isn't that all I am to you?"

"Why would you think that?" he asks taking a step closer to me.

"That's what I am to most other guys." I put my head down and bite my lip.

"Well, I'm not most other guys," he teases.

I feel his hand caress my cheek as he pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I look up and am caught in the gaze of his shockingly green eyes. There is so much depth to them, I get lost for a moment, then snap out of it as I replay the words he just said.

"I gotta go," I turn away and walk back to my truck.

"I'll call you Isabella," he shouts as I rip the door of my truck open and throw my bag hard enough to rattle the passenger door.

"Yeah right," I whisper to myself as I slam the door and flip the ignition. The car roars to life as tears of anger sting my eyes.

Fifteen minutes later I pull into the driveway. The tears have now begun to flood down my cheeks, leaving icy trails in their wake. I cut the engine and immediately wrap my arms around my chest and let my head hit the steering wheel.

The touch of his hand caressing my cheek, the words that he whispered to me echo in my head. The same words that when uttered months earlier had given me such joy and hope. All they leave me with now is the feeling of emptiness and loss. I hate those words, but most of all I hate the voice that tainted those words for me.

_I'm not most other guys._

_I punched my hand into the seat. I know Edward said those words not knowing what they meant to me. How could he have known that those words were uttered to me before? How could he know I fell for them before? How could he know that those words were the reason I had moved to Forks?_

Those words forced me to leave everything I knew and loved in Phoenix. I was too cowardly to face them. Too cowardly to face him, those blue eyes that had deceived and beguiled me.

Drake Higgins was his name. He was the cutest, richest, coolest guy in school. He was a year older than me. All the girls flirted with him. All the guys were friends with him, and he chose me. He picked me to be his partner for a history project. I was the youngest one in the class, but I had one of the best grades.

"That's not why I picked you," he said, "I'm not most other guys Bell. I've liked you for a while. You're smart true, but you are also intriguing and pretty." These words made me melt, made me swoon. I fell, hard. He complimented me, sent me roses, took me on night drives and made me feel alive.

It wasn't until I tried waving to him in the hallway, or sitting with him at lunch did I notice that something was wrong. He would ignore me or ask me what I thought I was doing sitting there. He would come to my house later with flowers, or a stuffed animal, or even jewelry and tell me how sorry he was. How it was a joke and that it wouldn't happen again.

After one such apology he took me out for a drive. We ended up at the ridge, the place boys took girls to park. He turned on some soft music and pulled me into the back seat.

"I love you. You know that right Bella?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I kissed him, "I love you too."

"Then why won't you let me past second base? We've been dating for a couple months now, I think it's time for us to take things to the next level."

"I don't know," I whisper as he kisses my neck. "I just don't think I'd feel comfortable being with you in that way yet."

"Is this about you having love handles again?" He asks exasperated.

"Maybe. I just don't feel attractive." I shrug and look away.

"Jelly Belly," he croons the nickname he uses for me that I hate, "You know I think you're beautiful. Don't you?"

I shrug. What is holding me back? No other boy has taken any interest in me and said or done anything like Drake has. His sense of humor is terrible, but he always apologizes for hurting my feelings. I feel his hand slide further up my thigh as I contemplate where this is going. He can see that he's winning and takes advantage of that. His lips find mine as he reaches for the top button of my shirt.

"Come on baby, I promise you'll love it."

I nod slightly, giving him the inch he needs to make a mile. Within no time my shirt is off and I'm more naked in front of him then I've been in front of anyone since I was a little kid.

"There," he sighs, "Was that so bad?" I blush as he reaches around my back to unsnap my bra. His lips trail from my ear to my throat to my shoulders. The small piece of material is discarded to the floor of his father's Lexus and he backs off in order to look at my body.

"Wow," it comes out more as a scoff then a compliment. I move to cover my body with my hands and arms. "No. Don't." He grabs my hands and begins pushing me back slowly.

"Wait," I falter. "Drake I-" he covers my lips with his hand and rips his shirt over his head. His tan and muscled chest is illuminated in the glow of the city.

"There," he says, "Now we're even." He pulls a small packet out of his wallet and moves back above me and kisses me too persuasively. His hands are fumbling with my jeans.

Before I know it he's hovering over me, the rest of my clothing forgotten on the floor of the car.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod, not being able to find the one word that I know I have to say before he should go on, but he does anyway. He pushes into me, I grab his shoulders and squeeze my eyes waiting for the pain that I know is coming. It doesn't. It feels...uncomfortable?

"How's that?" he grunts.

Again a silent nod is the only thing he gets. He grinds into me, slowly at first, emitting small grunts with every thrust. Still no pain. Is it the angle or is he just that small? He speeds up his efforts as his grunts get louder. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the ridiculousness. I'm having sex, for the first time, in the back of a Lexus, with a guy who has no idea what he's doing. He's practically jackrabbiting me. I can feel the car moving in response to his wild and uncoordinated act.

Less than two minutes later he lets out a sound that can only be described as a cross between a horse's neigh and a cat's meow and collapses on top of me. His breathing slows and he pulls back from the embrace of my arms. He averts his eyes and I follow him into the sitting position. He pulls his boxers up from around his ankles and retrieves his shorts and shirt.

"I'll um," he coughs to clear his throat, "I'll leave you to dress, just hop back up front when you're done."

With that he pulls his shorts on, opens the door and jumps out. I locate my clothes and dress quickly. I step out and look over to see that he's texting, a smirk is plastered on his face.

"Hop in," he directs me with no amusement in his voice. I slide into the passenger seat and glance over at him. He doesn't look at me. He starts the engine and puts the car in reverse. We drive back to my house in silence. When we arrive he's all of a sudden found his manners and walks me to my door.

"'Night," he bids. I move in for a kiss but he takes a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow Jelly Belly."

I nod and let myself in. He squeals his tires as he speeds away. I hold myself together long enough to give Renee an excuse to go to bed. I close the door to my room, turn around and slide down the door as tears overpower me. I wrap my arms around me as quiet sobs tear through me.

After that night Drake changed. He avoided me as always. I knew better than to sit with him at lunch by this point, but I needed to talk to him about what happened. My opportunity came when he was waiting out front of the school for something. I approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and flinched.

"Hey," I greeted him. "How's it going?"

"Fine," he said as he went to turn away from me.

"Drake," I said firmly. "We need to talk." He reluctantly turned around with his head down and a hand over his eyebrow scratching his forehead.

"What is it?" he asked as he mustered enough gumption to look me in the eye.

"What happened the other night?" I asked. "Because I thought things went well. Then you drop me off, bail on me, and then won't speak or look at me." He shakes his head and rolls his eyes just as a green El Camino pulls up behind him.

"DUDE!" Tim Mothman shouts, "Come on! Hotties are waiting!"

Drake looks at him and motions to him for one second. He turns back to me, gives me this stupid smirk and says, "Listen Jelly Belly. I don't think we should see each other anymore. I have a reputation to uphold and you just don't factor into that."

"DUDE!" Tim shouts again. "Is that the chick you won the bet on? Tell her she's owes me twenty bucks." I glare at him. He waves his hand as if trying to waft away a bad smell.

"Don't listen to him-" he starts.

"Is that all I was to you? A bet? A challenge you could take?" A blur of emotions scorch through me. Hurt, Insecurity, Mistrust, Stupidity, Anger. "You spineless dick." I spat.

"Woah!" He puts his hands up, "I'm not the one desperate enough to sleep with the first person who says a few nice things. Admit it, I did you a favor. You will never feel pleasure like that again in your entire life. No guy would dare sleep with you who's not trying to win a bet or on a dare." He rolls his eyes. "You should thank me you fat slut."

I flinch away like his hand is the thing that gave the blow. The lump in my throat magnifies and I choke.

"Oh are you going to cry?" He croons. "Maybe you should tell your boyfriend. Oh wait, you don't have one."

The anger in me intensifies. "You have a tiny dick." I shout. "I don't need to have experience to know that." I slap him across the face and walk expediently away.

School at Midland High School got worse after that. Drake made my life a living hell. He and his buddies stopped ignoring me in the hallways for sure. However instead of talking to me, they just snorted like pigs and pretended to cry. The girls who once never took notice of me would point and snicker to each other. 'Fat Slut' was written across my locker once or twice. I couldn't face it anymore. That's when I called my dad and asked to move in with him. I gave the excuse of Renee and Phil being newlyweds and wanting them to give them time and space to live their life.

I figured Forks was the safer option. A new chance. Someplace where people didn't know me or hate me. I figured boys here wouldn't take notice of me either. I guess I was wrong. Edward seemed to take notice.

I pry my arms apart, grab my backpack and slide out of the seat. I wipe away the last remaining tears and take a deep breath to calm myself as I trudge up the walkway. I enter the house, the smell of lasagna fills my nose. I hang my jacket up and set my bag down.

"Hey hun!" Charlie's voice calls to me from the living room. "Billy's here!"

"Hey Bells!" Billy calls. I walk into the living room to find not two people sitting in there, but three.

"Who's this?" I ask pointing to the teenager stretched out and snoring on the couch.

"Oh, shhh. That's Jacob. Billy's son." Charlie answers. "He's beat from football practice."

"Oh okay," I nod as I head into the kitchen. I hear Charlie excuse himself from the room and follow me.

"How was the date?" he asks curtly. I glare at him, "Oh sorry. How was the meeting?" He corrects.

"Fine, we got a lot done." I shrug. The lasagna has been eaten, all of it. I throw the foil away and start to load the dishwasher.

"That's good," Charlie nods. "Anything else happen?"

Other than me leaving quickly and crying all the way home because of something Edward unknowingly said to upset me? No, I thought.

"Not really," I shake my head.

"Well, you got a call." He gloats.

"Oh." Is all I can respond with, thinking it's Renee.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" He teases.

"I'm sure it's mom just checking to see how the first day went," I said as I began rinsing the lasagna pan off.

"Well, fine. You got two calls. Yes, mom did call. However, so did Edward Cullen."

The pan slips out of my hand and lands in the sink with a clatter. I look up at Charlie. He raises his eyebrows and makes them do a little wiggle dance. He used to do that when I was little to cheer me up. His eyebrows then contort into a face of concern, uh-oh.

"He wanted to know if you got home okay. He thought that maybe you were upset. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No," I said as I continue rinsing the pan off and place it in the dishwasher.

"No?" he double checks.

"Nope." I repeat.

"Okay then," he exhales as he heads back into the living room but stops just before he turns the corner. He puts his hand on the wall and turns back, "You know you can talk to me Bella. I really do want to know what's going on in your life."

The lump in my throat becomes noticeable again.

"Yeah dad," I cough to clear the lump, "I know. I love you."

"Love you to baby girl." With that I hear him walk back to the living room and collapse into his

La-Z-Boy.

I collect myself as I finish doing the dishes and head back into the living room just as Billy wakes Jacob.

"Hey there Bella," he stretches and grins. "Long time no see. How have you been?" This cannot be the same kid that I used to team up on with his sisters. He was tall, his hair was buzzed and _he was tall_. How did he even fit on that couch?

"Yeah," I agree, "Last time I saw you we were making mudpies. I heard you're more into pigskin now."

"Yep," he says puffing his chest out, "I'm the Quarterback of the Rez team. Are you going to Friday's game?"

"I don't know. Hadn't really thought about it," I shrug. It's true, my mind had been otherwise occupied.

"Well you definitely should. But hey, it was nice seeing you again. I gotta get my dad home though." He grins as he side steps the coffee table and heads to the door. "See ya around?"

"Yeah," I agree, "I'll think about the game."

"Great! Bye!" And with that he pushes Billy out the door and down the wheelchair ramp Charlie had installed.

"Well, night," I bid Charlie, "See ya in the morning." He tells me goodnight as I climb the stairs. I pull my phone out. I have two messages from Renee.

_Called at 6:30. Dad said u were on a date! Deets ASAP!_

_Hello! Just ur mom here! Call me when you get this._

I hit reply and type a quick message.

_Nothing interesting. NOT a date, school project. I'll call you tomorrow. Luv ya._

I grabbed my favorite sweats, changed quickly and turned out the light. My eyes were too heavy to try and read. All that crying wiped me out. I climb into bed and nestle under my down comforter. It's times like these I wish I had a cat.


	7. Chapter 7: Bound

**Chapter 7: Bound**

**B POV**

The next few days were uneventful. I went to school, came home, read, made dinner, watched some TV, worked on homework, did some laundry, went to bed. Rinse and repeat.

I had called Renee the day after the cry-fest and told her about school and how I made friends with a girl named Angela. How dad spoke out of turn and that the guy that I was partnered with was good-looking and nice but that I doubted that anything would happen.

She urged me to get involved more, maybe find an after school job or extra curricular activity. If nothing else it would look good on a resume. I agreed and began job hunting. However, no positions for a high school student were really available.

I asked around a little and Mike said that his mom was looking for some help at their Outdoors Equipment Store. Hell, I could sell sleeping bags. Maybe I could prove how roomy they were by demonstrating how even I could fit in one.

Edward's and my biology partnership was going well. He definitely wasn't the slacker type. I had a feeling he was bull shitting me on the whole, "I don't understand this stuff." He seemed to know it pretty well by himself. He gave up the act eventually and claimed his dad had helped him understand it.

This only caused more concern for me. Why was he sticking around then? He didn't seem to need me to boost his grades, come to find out he had the highest GPA on the football team and quite possibly was in the running to be Valedictorian of our class.

It wasn't really until Thursday morning that I thought something might be up.

As I was sliding my binder back into my backpack, a small cough caused me to look up. There stood the spiky black haired girl, Alice. She had hazel eyes, shadowy make-up that made her look dramatic and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Bella." she chimed. "I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. I know that you two are partners in biology and seem to be forming a friendship so I thought I might invite you to the post game get together tomorrow night."

"Um-" was all I could manage to get out before she interrupted me.

"Edward knows I'm inviting you. He said he'd love if you'd go but didn't want you to feel obligated. It's just going to be a few people. I think it would be a great way for you to get to know some more people a little better. So please will you go?"

I nod slightly, but it's all the fuel Alice needs to get excited. She giddily claps and springs up and down like a slinky.

I clear my throat, "Uhm, where is it going to be at?" I ask with more bravery than I thought I could muster.

"Oh, well. About that." She puts her finger up to her lips and taps it three times before answering. "It'll be at our house, but it's a little hard to get to. How about I pick you up from your house tomorrow before the game. You can ride with Rose and I over and then Edward can take you from the game. Rose and I have to stay a little late to help clean up the stands. Our house is a little difficult to get to without having one of us to show you where it is at first."

"Umm, okay." I agree tepidly. "What time is it that you're going to pick me up?"

"Well the game starts at seven, so let's say I stop by at six. We have to be there a little early because as the cheerleaders we have to help set up. You don't have to do any of that though. You can just find a spot in the bleachers."

"Ok, six sounds good." That will give me enough time to hyperventilate, pass out, collect myself, make dinner and change clothes at least three times.

"Great!" Alice cheers, "I'll see you tomorrow!" She spins on her heel to walk off then changes her mind and practically pirouettes to face me again, "Oh that reminds me, are you coming to the pep rally tomorrow night after school?"

"I don't think so," I blush. School spirit and me had never really clicked. "I have some stuff I have to get done before you pick me up."

"Okay," her face falls minutely. "Well then, I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

I grab my bag and head to lunch. I'm standing in line waiting to grab a PB&J when I feel someone come up behind me.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward whispers in my ear. I flinch a little and spin to look at him but my foot catches my ankle and I lurch forward. I end up practically tackling the person in line in front of me who in turn hits the person in front of him who knocks the tray out of the hands of the girl in front of him and before I know it there is pudding down Tanya Denali's shirt.

Holy F My Soul! This is not good.

EPOV

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tanya screams

She turns around and glares at the person behind her, who points to the person behind her, until everyone is pointing at Bella.

I effectively caused her to domino the entire line until Tanya had a chestful of pudding. Startling her every time I come near her is not going to make her feel more comfortable around me, and Tanya officially hating her is not going to make her feel welcome to this school.

"YOU!" Tanya acquires her target, " Do you have ANY idea how much this top cost? I guarantee it cost more than your whole wardrobe combined!"

Bella cringes away from her and takes a step back toward me. I can't let her go head to head with Tanya. I do what I feel I need to in order to protect Bella's frail emotional state.

"I'm sor-" Bella begins, but I interrupt her before her apology has a chance to escape her lips. I step between her and the menacing Medusa.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I startled her and she tripped. It was an accident." I know that's not going to stop Tanya from trying to rip Bella's throat out in front of the entire school, but maybe it will distract her, let her funnel some of her anger onto me.

"This isn't about you," It's not working; must try harder, "This is about that tub of lard not paying attention to what the hell she's doing!" WHAT? Oh no she did not. As Emmett likes to say, 'Now you've made him angry. You don't want to make Eddie angry.'

"Tan-" Bella begins again, trying to step around me. I stop her again.

"No Bella. I have this handled." She doesn't object. "Tanya, that was rude. It was an honest mistake that could have happened to anyone. Now, I am sorry for ruining your shirt. I will replace it if need be. However I think now you owe an apology to Bella for the rude name you have just called her." I mentally chuckle. Yeah, like Tanya will ever be capable of giving up and apologizing.

My hand reaches down to grab a boat of applesauce, not that anyone notices, they're all too busy waiting for Tanya's reaction.

"This shirt is a one of a kind. It cannot be replaced. As for calling her a name, I don't see any need to apologize for stating a fact." Tweedledee and Tweedledum are asking for it too, the way they're glaring at my Bella. My Bella? What the hell? Where did that come from? Crap, not now.

"Well in that case," I tilt my head to the side and take position. "Let me make sure that shirt is thoroughly retired from your wardrobe." And with that I flick the boat of applesauce at Tanya, direct hit.

I'm anticipating Tanya's reaction, which is why I'm able to move Bella and myself out of the way before Tanya manages to hit either of us with the flying Styrofoam bowl of ravioli. The pasta smacks right into Tyler Crowley's chest and falls to the floor.

"What the?" Tyler stares at the large mess on his shirt for a moment before he throws his head back and crows "FOO-O-D FI-I-IGHT!"

With no more of an introduction than that chaos erupts throughout the entire lunchroom. Friend turns against friend. I note seeing Emmett double fist a couple of boats of applesauce and letting them fly. Most girls are cowering under tables in order to prevent their hair or clothes from being caught in the crossfire.

I grab Bella by the wrist and pull her behind the side door of the kitchen that is standing open. The makeshift shield provides some cover for us.

"Oh man," I groan as I notice the collateral hit I've taken. There's ravioli sauce all down the side of my shirt.

"Tell me about it. I am in so much trouble." She whines.

"You are? How am I going to tell my mom that I got ravioli sauce all over my new shirt. She's going to kill me." Esme could be scary when it came to ruining perfectly good clothes.

"Really? REALLY!" Her face contorts into one of supposed anger. She's cute when she's mad, like a little kitten that looks like it's about to attack you. "You just gave me an express ticket to the Underworld from the Sisters of Fate, started a food fight and have probably given us all detention...and you're worried about your shirt?"

"You worry too much." I hardly notice the bowl of Jell-O that misses us.

"No. I think I worry just enough," she fumes, cutely. "Had you not decided to interject I could have avoided this whole situation."

"Oh yeah? How?" I snort. "Tanya would have still screamed her head off at you, torn you down and made you a spectacle. Your express ticket to Hades was inevitable the second I got your attention. At least this way we're both under scrutiny and the food fight will distract the heat off of you for the time being." She knows I'm right. "Besides, if we all get detention, I'd rather you be there too." It's true detention with Tanya would have been the worst, at least now there's a buffer.

"Still," she pouts those pretty lips. "I don't like that you came to my rescue. It makes me feel..."

"Insufficient? Vulnerable? Protected?" I list. "I couldn't stand by and let Tanya make you feel more insecure than I can tell you already are. You didn't deserve it. It was my fault. Why won't you let me take the blame?"

"Because, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Like I owe you something. I don't like feeling bound to anyone."

"Bound?" Interesting choice of word, it reminded me of the genie from Aladdin for some reason. Does she come with a magic lamp too? "Hmm, bound. So if you're bound to me does that mean you owe me something?"

"If that's what it takes to make me be unbound then sure."

I mentally fist pump as I realize I've just gotten her to unknowingly agree to do anything I ask of her.

"Good to know."

"No, wait." She puts her hands up like she's trying to calm down a madman with a gun. "That's not what I meant."

"Too late, you owe me. I don't know what it is you owe me yet, but I will find something that I want from you Isabella Swan." This needs to be well thought out, there are just so many possibilities.

The look on her face changes faster than Alice's interest in shoes. Once she's set though, I find myself a tiny bit scared. No trace of a baby kitten anymore, she's a fully pissed off lioness. She reaches around the door frame and pulls out a red bottle. It takes me a second to recognize what it is, and by now it's too late.

"Tell your mom I'm sorry."

And with that I shut my eyes in order to avoid the red projectile from blinding me. I try to reach for it but she is too quick. Before I know it she has two condiments spraying me down. I grab her wrist but the mustard and ketchup are making everything slick and I lose grip of her. She's unrelenting. It's gonna take me at least three showers to get all this crap out of my hair.

The only way I can try to stop her is to pin her shoulders down and try and gain control of her arms, but again she slips out of my grasp and butt bumps me into the open cafeteria.

She brings the bottles up to her lips. Oh she did not just do the double pistol smoke blow. Gloves are off now. I jump towards the lunch line and grab the first thing I can get, strawberry Jell-O. That'll work. I dump it straight onto her chocolate locks. She squeals as the half liquefied Jell-O runs down her shirt and pools in her cleavage. Bottles in hand she desperately tries to shake the Jell-O out of her bra, causing me to bust up laughing. I think I even do the whole knee slap, guffaw thing.

The shrill whistle I've been expecting immediately ends the war.

"Enough!" Mrs Denali shouts. "I want Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen, Tyler Crowley and Isabella Swan in my office. NOW! The rest of you clean yourselves up and head to class early where your teachers will be giving lectures on proper lunchroom etiquette."

"Well," I knew this was coming, "Guess the fun is over. Time to face the music." I head off the glares and stares of the students, hopefully people won't focus on Bella as much.

We walk single file out of the cafeteria. The principal brings us into her office and sits us down.

She immediately grabs a phone and dials a 3-digit code. "Frank? It's Carmen. I need you to send four towels down to my office as soon as possible." She pauses for a response.

"Yes, please call in Kathy and Gary for help with the mess. Thank you."

She hangs up the phone, folds her hands over her desk and stares flatly at me.

"Mr. Cullen." she dryly voices, "Would you mind telling me what happened in the cafeteria to trigger such a chaotic mess?"

"Sure," I answer quickly. "Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning preferably." She nods her head

"Well in the beginning, God said let there be light-"

"That's not funny," Mrs. Denali interrupts as Tyler chuckles under his breath. She glares at him then turns her gaze back on me. "You four already have detention all next week." That was to be expected. "And I will be letting your parents know about this." Tanya's ahead of the curve on that one. Dad and mom might be surprised to hear it's me rather than Emmett. "Please Mr. Cullen, enough with the antics, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened mom, " Tanya jumps the gun, "That girl smashed pudding into my new shirt. Then Edward threw applesauce in my face. I don't deserve detention. I have nothing to do with this."

"Hush," Mrs. Denali gives the 'You're fired' wrist snap, "I don't want to hear it from you right now. Will someone please tell me what happened."

"I can help clear things up," Bella speaks as she raises her hand. "You see, Edward came up behind me and startled me. I knocked into the person in front of me and it domino effected down to Tanya who unfortunately got chocolate pudding on her shirt. I will pay for a replacement if possible. Tanya understandably got upset, Edward stepped in, things escalated, applesauce was thrown, ravioli was thrown in retaliation and then the food fight was brought on."

"Does that sound about right?" The principal flits from face to face as we all nod our heads."So Edward technically threw the first stone?" she reiterates.

"Whoa, this isn't the Middle East," Tyler defends. "There were no stones, only sauce."

"Whatever," she dismisses him. "Edward was the one who threw first?" I nod.

Just then her office door opens and an older janitor sets a pile of fresh towels on her desk. She hands one to each of us. We immediately towel off as much of the mess as we can.

"Ok, well then in that case you, Edward, also have to help clean the mess up. I'll call your fifth period teacher and let him know that you will not be attending class."

"No!" Bella interjects. "That's not fair. This was my fault. I'll take responsibility. I'll help clean up the mess." My head snaps towards her, I shake my head quickly. Stop I mouth to her. She shakes her head no.

"Isabella," Mrs. Denali sighs, "You are one of the only innocent parties in this situation. You did not mean to bump into the person in front of you. Ms. Denali overreacted causing Mr Cullen to react overzealously and in turn that triggered Mr Crowley's food fight declaration."

"So," she argues, "I still feel guilty. Please let me help clean. It will get done sooner with more hands to help."

"True," the principal taps her chin with her forefinger. "In that case Tanya and Tyler will also be joining in on the festivities.

"WHAT?" Tanya raises her voice, "MOM! That's not fair."

"I don't care, you have responsibility in this. You are going to help clean and then later we will discuss you punishment at home."

Tanya slumps back in her seat and huffs.

"Now, get to work. I have some phone calls to make." With that we all are dismissed from her office and head back to the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8: Punishment

Chapter 8: Punishment

**B POV**

Things went from bad to worse after I dominoed the other kids in line into Tanya. She proceeded to scream at me, then Edward, then hit Tyler Crowley with a cup of ravioli thus starting the only food fight I have been involved in, let alone helped to originate.

I entered into an accidental oath with Edward and was saluted to by Emmett and Jasper as though I was some respected General during my own personal walk of shame.

Detention I expected. However to be let off without having to clean up the mess was inexcusable. I was the reason the first bowl of pudding was thrown, it may not have left my hand, but it was because of my actions. I was not going to let myself off easy. I insisted on helping to clean, which also indirectly led to Tanya and Tyler being forced to clean as well.

As all four of us enter the cafeteria the smell of food and cleaning agent blasts our sense of smell. Edward reels back a tiny bit and Tanya full out plugs her nose and coughs. The janitors spot us, shake their heads and turn back to their mops and brooms. A few teachers who don't have fifth period classes are helping out too.

I take a breath and walk up to Frank, the janitor that had given us the towels in Mrs. Denali's office.

"What can I do to help?" I set my jaw.

"Well, I suppose you can help wipe up the walls seeing as how all the brooms and mops in the building are currently being used." He wipes his brow and smiles. "The buckets are in the kitchen towards the back, next to the sinks. Grab one and fill it about halfway with water. There is a large bottle of Pinesol, make sure you put a little of that in the bucket and grab a few rags. You two," he points to Edward and I, "can start on that wall over there." He moves his finger to a large wall that could have very well been an art mural made of food. There was grape juice, ravioli, applesauce, soda, pudding, what looked like split pea soup and who knows what else splattered all across the wall.

I nod my head and walk towards the kitchen door that had served as a shield for Edward and I. I make a bee line for the buckets and begin filling one up.

"You know," Edward muses, "you didn't have to volunteer to clean up."

"I know," I answer flatly. "But I already owe you for one thing, I don't want to owe you more than that." I flip my head in his direction and glare at him. He must think it's funny because he smiles and chortles a little.

"I'm not gonna let that go," he states.

My bucket is half full and I proceed to put a little Pinesol in it and grab a couple rags. I leave him to finish filling his bucket and head to the wall.

Tanya and Tyler are both wearing elbow length gloves. Tanya is holding a large garbage sack, her body arched as far as possible from the entrance of the bag as Tyler picks up styrofoam cups, boats, sporks, soda cans, juice boxes, ziploc bags and paper bags that have been discarded or used as weapons.

I stand in front of the wall and look from one end to the other. Well I guess the middle is just as good a place as any to start considering the whole wall is evenly covered. I soak my first towel, bend on my knees and start from the floor up.

Edward approaches, takes a spot about five feet away from me and begins scrubbing as well.

We work in silence for a bit until he clears his throat. I look over to see that he's staring at me.

"Yes?" I ask a bit unnerved.

"Well," he starts, "I wanted to speak to you about what I originally approached you about."

"Okay." I agree as I turn back to the wall. I can talk and work at the same time.

"Well," he begins again, "Alice told me that you have agreed to go to the game with her and Rose. I was wondering if that's true."

"Well now I'm not sure." I respond coolly. He stops working again and looks right at me.

"If this is still about the being bound thing..." he trails waiting for a response.

"No," I respond mildly. "This is about the fact that I now have detention for a week and that the principal is telling my father that exact same thing as we speak. I will probably be grounded."

"Oh," he gets back to work. "And if you aren't grounded?"

"Then I'll keep my word to Alice. She is quite effervescent and disarming isn't she? It was really hard to refuse her with all of her energy and...springiness." Is that even a word I muse to myself?

"Huh, yeah. You have no idea. When we were kids for some reason no matter how hard I tried I was never able to maintain dibs on shotgun. She always managed to beg, bribe or threaten her way into the front seat. With Emmett too. Pretty soon she realized she could do it to others and ever since if Alice says it's going to be done, it usually is."

I nod my head.

"It's probably why she's captain of the cheerleaders." He continues.

"She's captain?" I ask. "I thought Tanya was."

"Nope. Tanya is only a cheerleader," he paused to make sure Tanya was out of earshot then lowered his voice, "Because she has the connections. What with her dad being the mayor and her mom being the principal. Alice figured she would be a valuable asset despite the fact that she can't stand her half the time."

"Wow." I whisper.

How could I have misjudged that. After all, in my quick clique tour of Forks High School Angela never mentioned any rankings. Now that I had gotten a chance to talk to Alice, it made sense that she was captain. It seemed backwards though, at my old high school Tanya would have been the cheerleader simply _because_ she had such high social connections. I made a mental note to reevaluate the political system of Forks High School. Maybe I could pick Edward's brain on the way to his house from the game tomorrow night, if I got the chance.

"Anyway," he interrupts my train of thought, "it's cool that you're going with Alice. You'll have a blast. I'll introduce you to Emmett and Jasper and Rose too."

"Okay," Crap, more people. I don't think I'd ever been this social at my high school in Phoenix. I might have to skip to the hyperventilating and passing out now.

"Are you staying after the game to help the girls pick up the whole crowd's mess too?" He scoffs.

"No," I stop scrubbing. "I was told you were going to give me a ride after the game ended." I look at him with the same look a deer has when it's stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Oh," he stops and looks up at me too. "Ok." Did Alice not tell him? What the hell Alice? She just earned herself a serious drop on my list of favorite people at this school.

"Unless of course you don't want to, or can't or have other plans..." I shoot out quickly.

"NO!" I jump at his sudden outburst along with the rest of the cafeteria cleaners. "I mean, no." He corrects more quietly this time. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" I ask with just a hint of trepidation.

"I'd love to escort you to the party," he nods and then gives a slight bow, "my lady."

I giggle. He grins then begins scrubbing higher up the wall. I hadn't noticed until now, but we'd finished cleaning the bottom third of the wall. I look at the clock. Damn, it only took us ten minutes to do that, I guess we'd finish sooner than I thought, the lunch bell hadn't even rung yet.

"Umm." Edward muses. "I think we're going to need a ladder to get that stuff higher up. I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Frank."

I continue working on the wall from about waist height to just above my head. It was beginning to take more energy and rag rinsing. This seemed to be about the height most people were hitting at. I turn to rerinse the rag and jump back a step. Tanya is standing there.

"Now that you don't have your body guard," she hisses. "Listen up. Edward is mine. I don't know if anyone has told you yet but he and I are 'interested' in each other. I won't have the new girl come in and swipe him from me. If you want someone I'm sure Laurent, James' eternal tagalong is available." I gulp. "One more thing. If you value your invisibility and reputation, don't get on my bad side. I can and will tear you down if you so much as think of doing anything like that again." Her face lights up with a smile as I see Edward enter my peripheral.

"What's going on?" He edges into the conversation.

"Oh," Tanya giggles. "I was just saying to Bella that this whole thing was just a big misunderstanding. That we shouldn't let this ruin any chance we might have of becoming friends."

"Really?" Edward asks with more than a hint of doubt.

"Yep," she nods.

"Great!" Edward exclaims. "In that case. Tanya, can I speak to you over here for a second?"

"Of course Eddie!" Tanya coos as she grabs him around his arm and practically yanks him to her side.

They walk a short distance away. He disentangles himself from her arms and leans in closer to her. I turn away not wanting to witness whatever there is between them and begin washing the wall again.

Why should I care what's going on between Tanya and Edward? He would never be interested in me. I shouldn't be interested in him. He's...well he's damn near perfect except for the fact that I can't figure out what he wants from me, besides an oath. I sneak a peek, Tanya is nodding her head in agreement to something. Edward winks at her and begins walking back to me.

A clattering sound alerts me to the fact that Frank has arrived with the ladder in tow. Edward thanks him and sets it up.

"Spot me?" he asks me.

"Sure," I respond, "I'd hate to see you fall and break your neck before you get to cash in on the oath you tricked me into making."

"Well if I did break my neck," he says as he soaks a rag, "my demand would be for you to nurse me back to health."

"Oh I'm sure. You'd be the first food fight related injury in history ever." I laugh.

"Not true," he steps on to the first rung. "In 3rd grade a kid in my class got a spork to the nose during a small food fight. It wasn't pretty." He chuckles.

"Hardy-har," I mock.

"So," he huffs as he climbs the ladder, "Are you going to give Tanya a second chance?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know if she deserves one." I grimace.

"Well," he shrugs. That seems to be all he can say so he turns to work on the wall again.

We finish cleaning the wall in relative silence, except when I see a spot he missed. It takes us another twenty minutes to do the top part of the wall and working together on the middle portion it only takes us fifteen.

As we stand back and admire our work, Frank comes over, rests a hand on both our shoulders and beams. "Looks good!" He appraises. "Get back to class you two! There's about twenty minute left in fifth period."

"No more work?" I ask.

"Nope, everyone is finished up." He chuckles.

"Okay," Edward nods, "Let's go Bella."

The rest of the day went by fast. As I pull up to the house I notice Charlie's police cruiser is parked in the driveway. Uh-oh. I will myself to get out of the truck and walk the twenty yards to the front door. I let myself in and set my bag down.

"Dad?" I shout.

"In here." He calls from the kitchen. I walk in and see him sitting and reading the paper.

"Hey," I whisper anticipating the angry bear.

"Hey!" He greets amiable and upbeat. Maybe he didn't get the call? "How was your day?"

"It was fine," I answer grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

"Anything interesting happen?" He muses as he peruses the sports section.

"Well," I sigh. "Lunch was...fun."

"Fun how?" he asks curiously.

"I had Jell-O." I state. Remembering I really need to take a shower even though I had somewhat cleaned my hair with a wet paper towel in the bathroom in between cleaning and fifth period. My cleavage however is still tinted pink and is sticky.

"Oh yeah?" he asks. "Does it make for a good conditioner?" He looks up at me with humor in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth.

I gape a little then catch myself. "The school did call you?" I ask guiltily.

"Uh-huh." He turns back to his paper. "They said you were the catalyst but not the person who started the war." I nod. "Edward was the one to throw the applesauce first and at Ms. Denali no less. What happened? Did you steal her "bio partner?" He snickers. I try my hand at burning a hole through him with laser vision.

"No," I snap, "I don't want to talk about it. I already had to live through it." I groan, he chuckles. "So what's my punishment?" I ask with a hint of amusement. This was a first for him, having to punish me.

"Well," he stretches, "I figure because you were just an accomplice and were the first to squeal," he smiles, here it comes, "you're being forced to come with me for dinner at Grandpa Charles' house."

My face drops. His smile gets even bigger if that were possible. Grandpa Charles was one of the most stern and humorless people I knew. Charlie might as well have given me capitol punishment. Goodbye cruel world.


	9. Chapter 9: Energy

Chapter 9: Energy

**B POV**

The shrill honk of a car breaks me from my train of thought. Oh God, they're here. Time to stop freaking out.

I check myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my favorite jeans, the one with the band that instantly slims you in the waist. I changed my shirt three times and finally decided on my green V-neck t-shirt and black fleece Columbia. My hair is pulled back into a half pony and I dug my eye shadow out of my barely used make-up kit my mom gave me two years ago. I went with gold. I pull on my old tennis shoes and head out the door.

Rose is standing outside wearing her Cheerleader outfit. The chest is black with green and gold lettering. The front has a Trojan helmet on it. She wears a shimmer gold long-sleeved shirt on under it. Her tennis shoes are black with green and gold laces. Her hair is pulled back in a high curled pony and she wears puffy paint on her cheeks, three dots in a line.

I walk briskly and jump into the back of Alice's bright yellow VW Bug. Rose sits back down and shuts the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greets. "I like the school spirit!"

"Thanks." I blush, I'm not nearly as spirited as them but then again they are cheerleaders.

"So, Rose and I were just discussing the post-game game plan."

"Oh, okay. What's the plan?" I ask.

"Well, all the cheerleaders are required to stay after the game to help clean up the bleachers. Edward obviously is going to take a little time to hit the locker room and change. So you can just hang outside the stadium while you wait for him. He'll drive you there and then we'll meet you there a little bit later."

"Sounds good." I agree.

In truth I was freaked out. I had never been to a high school football game. However, I told Angela I was going and she was so excited. She told me they're a lot of fun and that I could sit with her during the game. That made me feel better, at least I had someone who would be nice and comfortable to hang with.

"OH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Rose squeals as she turns the song up. The song blares out of the car as Rose rolls down her window and starts yelling along to the song.

_But somehow I can't believe__  
><em>_That anything should happen__  
><em>_I know where I belong__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna happen__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah_

_'Cause she's so hi-i-igh  
>High above me, she's so lovely<br>She's so hi-i-igh  
>Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite<br>She's so hi-igh  
>High above me!<em>

We sing along to the end of the Tal Bachman song as Alice pulls into the rear entrance of the stadium parking lot. We park alongside one of the outer walls and hop out. I help them carry some signs and pompoms up to the area where they will be cheering.

"OK!" Alice huffs as we return from the car for the second time. "Tanya has the rest of the stuff and is texting me when she gets here. Bella would you mind helping Rose and I set up a few of these signs until Angela gets here?"

"No, not at all." We hung signs that directed the students to one area and the parents to the another. A couple of "GO TROJANS!" signs were hung over the railing in front of where the students would be. Alice had disappeared at 6:20 to go help Tanya bring some more boxes out.

"So," Rose grapples for something to say as we sit waiting for Alice and Tanya to come back. "How do you like Forks so far?"

"Aside from having Tanya freak out on me, a giant food fight and detention?" I ask nervously. She giggles.

"I guess that's not a great start." She adds.

"I would think not." I stick my hands in my pockets.

"Well, it's not so bad. At least you're starting to make friends." She points out with a nod of approval.

"True," I agree. "Angela is really sweet. Edward seems to be okay. Alice is so easy to be around too."

"Angela is a super nice girl. Alice will be Alice. As for Edward, it's weird for him to really pursue a friendship with anyone. I don't think I've ever seen him really talk and hangout with someone outside of our group. It's kind of refreshing. I was beginning to think he had some sort of anti-social disorder."

"He seems to be into Tanya." I suggest. She looks at me like I just grew another head.

"Are you kidding? He can't stand her. He'd never say that to her face but he makes it clear in his body language and the emotional guard you can practically feel whenever she comes around."

I couldn't believe that. With the way Tanya made it sound and the way he had walked away with her yesterday to have a side discussion; it seemed like more. But then again he had stood up for me and thrown applesauce into her face. Maybe Rose had a point, she had known him longer. This new development was disconcerting.

"What kind of friends did you leave at Forks?" Rose asks animatedly.

"Umm. I didn't really. I mean I had one friend, but she moved to Connecticut our sophomore year. We kept in touch for a while at first, but after a few months she just kind of forgot about me." I shrug.

"What was her name?" Rose pushes.

"Addison." I sigh. "I guess it was inevitable though. The direction she was going in school would have made us go separate paths anyway. We just kind of grew out of our friendship."

Literally. I ponder the last time I saw Addison and how she had been complaining about how I never wanted to go to school functions, drool over guys or shop at the mall. I guess I saw no point in all of it. Again, I never felt I belonged in Phoenix and she could never understand that.

"Anyway," I wave my hand in front of my face, "I couldn't stand living in Phoenix anymore."

"Too hot?" She guesses.

"No. I didn't mind the heat. It was a dry heat, so that didn't bother me. My mom got remarried to Phil and I wanted them to have their whole honeymoon phase." Rose scoffs at that.

"Bullshit!" she claims.

"What?" Did she not believe me?

"Bullshit! You didn't move because your mom and stepdad were acting like hormonal teenagers. I may not know much about you, but I know that you're way more mature than that. Something like that may bug anyone else, but not you. What's the real reason?" She demands.

Wow, Rose was more aware than I thought. "The truth?" I ask. She just looks at me with a pointed glare. "A guy."

"Isn't it always?" She rolls her eyes. "What did this jerk do?"

"He ruined me." Where did this honesty come from? I thought Alice was disarming; Rose was almost worse because instead of using her energy and happiness, she just tore it from you with this inner strength that practically radiated from her every cell.

"How?" she continued to pry. I pause. "Did he spread rumors?" I nod. "What else?"

"He had his friends pig call me and pretend to cry when I passed them in the hallway. He had girls stop talking to me. Told everyone I begged him for sex and that I was a fat slut." It all came out in a rush of words, like word vomit. Rose recoils and then comes over to me. She sits next to me.

"Was he your boyfriend at one point?"

"I thought he was." I still couldn't believe I was talking about this, let alone to Rosalie Hale. "He would come over to my house and bring me flowers or candy or other gifts. He would take me out driving or to the movies. I thought he loved me. I thought I loved him. Then I made a mistake. I let him go too far. After that he stopped talking to me, stopped calling me. I approached him and found out that I was nothing but a bet he had going with his friends. He bet his friend he could get the fat girl in his history class to sleep with him. He won. Then I lost."

I take a breath, bite back the tears and look at Rose. Her lower lip is quivering and tears are forming in her eyes.

"Oh Bella!" She throws her arms around me and squeezes. I'm stunned silent. She pulls back and begins to wipe her eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I went through a bad break-up too. Not as bad as that. But rumors were spread, reputations were severely injured. I didn't have the option of moving in with another parent though. Thank you for opening up to me Bella. I appreciate it."

I was in shock I think. First of all, I hadn't talked about it, ever, and now here I was spilling my guts out to Rose. She didn't dismiss me, tell me I deserved it or stopped talking to me. I smile a weak smile.

"Thank you Rose. Please do me a favor and try to keep that to yourself. I want to leave that part of my past in Phoenix. I don't even know why I told you."

"Oh Bella! OF COURSE! I would never!" She hugs me again then lets go and waves. "Alice and Tanya are back. Don't worry about Tanya, Alice and I have your back if she says anything." I gulp and nod.

Tanya, Alice and Rose finish setting up signs along the bleachers and unpack the mascot uniform. According to Alice it's Eric's night to wear the mascot uniform but he's running late.

"Bella!" I hear Angela call to me from across the bleachers. She's wearing head to toe green, black and gold. She holds a big wad of black, green and gold in her hands. "Here, this is for you." She hands me a scarf as she walks up to me. "I got a new one and it does get cold at games so I figured you might need it."

"Oh, thank you!" I wrap the warm scarf around my neck and drape it over my chest. "Does it complete the outfit?" I joke.

"Yeah!" She laughs, "Now, hold still. I'm gonna put some puffy paint on your face." I bite my lip, then point my face up so she has better access to my cheeks. She pulls out a bottle of paint and puts small dots on my face that match hers and all the other cheerleaders.

"Is there a reason for the dots?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" Angela cries. "Each dot signifies a win for the team. Our team has won three games since the start of the season, so we wear three dots."

"Oh," I smile, "Makes sense. How many games have we played?"

"Three!" She laughs. "Undefeated! WOOT!"

I laugh as she grabs a seat right in front down by the cheerleaders. Rose winks at me from the cheerleader huddle. Alice turns and gives a little wave too. I wave back and smile. So this is what I was missing in Phoenix. Then again, there was no Alice, Rose or Angela in Phoenix.

The bleachers fill up fast and soon I'm surrounded by students all dressed head to toe in the school colors. Some guys are wearing Trojan Helmets. Eric is dressed as a Trojan soldier and marching around in front of the stands. The energy in the air is strong and I can't help but get wrapped up.

The announcer begins welcoming the people to the game and introduces the opposite team. The crowds across the field erupt in cheers. A mascot wolf leads the team in, waving a brown, red and gold flag. I crane to see if I can make out Jacob, but they all look the same in their red uniforms and brown helmets.

Just then everyone around me gets real quiet. They start snapping their fingers, then clapping their hands, then stomping their feet meanwhile letting their voices start from low moans to high screams until finally the announcer shouts "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL TROJANS!"

The team comes barreling out from behind a big sign with a picture of a Trojan soldier riding into battle. They are dressed all in black with gold and green helmets.

I find myself joining in on the cheering and screaming that is emanating from around me. I feel so alive. I haven't ever felt anything like this before. I feel like crying but I can't because the energy is too positive.

I join in on all the cheers, even though I don't know any of them. I stomp back and forth across the bleachers, following the motions and cheers of the cheerleaders. I cheer when Edward, who's number 22, makes a breakaway touchdown. I groan when we are intercepted and then cheer again when the ball is fumbled by and repossessed by us.

Before I know it there is forty-five seconds left in the game. The score is 14 to 10, in our favor. The La Push Wolves are in control of the ball with eighty yards to go. Time seems to go in slow motion.

The ball is snapped to Jacob, he looks for the open man, sees him and makes a throw. It flies through the air; ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty yards until it is caught by his teammate. He tucks it in his arms and makes a run for the end zone. He's thirty yards away, twenty yards away, ten yards away; the defense is on his heels. A La Push player barrels into the Trojan tailing him and he makes a dive for the end zone.

He lands over the line and a groan goes up from all around me. The opposite side of the field erupts in a violent volcano of cheers, pompoms and foam wolf paws. The buzzer goes off just as the announcer claims La Push as the winner. Everyone erupts in conversations,

"I was sure we had it!"

"Did you see that guy?"

"We'll get 'em next time!"

Angela turns to me. "Wow, that was a great game! We did so well! The wolves were just a little bit better. That Black kid sure has an arm! We'll get 'em next time."

"Yeah he does!" Ben cried, "I wonder how far he could throw if he actually tried! Too bad he's a rez kid. I mean Jazz is good and all, it's just, that kid is a sophomore and Jazz is a senior! We could use him after Jazz graduates this year!"

"I don't think his dad would let him transfer schools." I interrupt. "Billy is a very proud Quileute, I don't think he'd let his son play for any other high school."

"Woah!" Mike cries, "You know Jacob Black?"

"Yeah," I blush. "Him and I were practically raised together. My dad and Billy are best friends and would tag team caring for us kids when I came up for the summers."

"Did ya hear that Tyler? Bella knows a future NFL player!" He laughs.

"No way!" Tyler responds. "That's awesome!"

Angela laughs and leads me back out the gates and to the parking lot. "My ride is here. Are you cool to stay here Bella?"

"Yeah," I wave at her. "I'll just go find Alice and ask her where Edward is meeting me."

"OK! See you Monday in class!" She waves as she hops into a black SUV. I wave in return and head back into the enter side of the gate.

I spot Alice from across the stands and walk over to her. She's directing a couple girls to grab a sign. "Hey Alice," I greet as I approach her.

"Hey Bella!" She practically sings. "Edward comes out of the locker back where we parked. You can go wait by my car. He'll meet you there. I texted him telling him to meet you there."

"Okay," I nod. "Are you sure I can't do anything to help?"

"No, we've got enough people to get everything. Thanks though." There's a loud crash behind me, I turn to see Eric and Ben on the ground laughing with half of a sign in their hand, the other half is still clinging to the wall and waving uselessly in the wind. "I gotta go help those two Bella. I'll see you at the house okay?" She leaves without waiting for my reply. I cross my arms in front of my chest and head out towards the exit.

There's a light that is flickering on and off looming above the exit. I check my phone for the time 9:17. I cross the gate and begin walking towards Alice's car. I hear laughing far away but other then that there is nothing over here. I see Alice's car about thirty yards away, but between me and it is a small group of people huddled together. The cherries on their cigarettes light the darkness for a moment as they inhale, only to fade as they exhale.

I take a breath and walk towards the car. They see me once I get about ten yards away and all three turn to face me. I recognize them at this point. It's James, Victoria and the other guy, Laurent.

James has his arm around Victoria's waist and as I close the distance, trying not to look at them or draw attention to myself. I peek at them from the under my lashes and peripheral vision, James drops his hand from Victoria and pushes off the wall. He takes a couple steps and stops right in front of my path.

I hesitate, stop and look up at him. He has an evil grin on his face.

"Hello Isabella." His voice is like oil. It's smooth but sounds like it has the ability to start fires at the same time.

"Hello," I nod. I make to step around him but he intercepts me again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He teases.

"I'm just waiting for my ride." I stammer.

"Oh yeah?" He looks around. "Where are they?"

"On their way." I go to step around in the other direction, but he steps that way too.

"Hmm," he rubs his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Why don't you join us while you wait Bella?" Victoria comes up behind him and lays her chin on his shoulder, her smile matching his. I glance at Laurent who is still hanging back by the wall.

"No thanks." I shake my head.

"Aww," he croons, "You're gonna hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry." I step away from him but he steps toward me.

"I'm not." His smile gets bigger. "I don't have feelings. So forcing you to give us the keys to that car over there doesn't make me feel bad."

"Well," I pause, "I can't help you. I don't have the keys to that car."

"You don't?" he mocks a hurt tone as he takes another step forward, "That's right you drive that big red Chevy. Why aren't you driving it now?"

"Because," I answer stepping back, "I carpooled with a few friends."

"Friends? So soon Isabella? Goodness you are popular. Being defended by Edward Cullen, carpooled by friends, escorted to your ride. Oh, wait, that last one didn't happen. Which means you are alone."

My mind screams at me to run but I can't move. I slowly take another step back, push my hands in my pocket and pull them inside out, both in my jeans and my jacket. "I have nothing. Not even a wallet." Which is true. I had put my money and school I.D. in my bra for safekeeping.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to search you for your keys." He smiles and springs at me. I scream and turn to run but he grabs onto my sleeve and rips me back toward him. I struggle but he throws me up against the wall and pins me against it, his knee in the back of my thigh is painful.

I feel the cool wall pressed against my cheek as he orders Victoria to search me. She pats down my legs, to my socks and shoes then works her way up again. I see Laurent through what obscured vision I do have. He is just standing there, smoking his cigarette, but he also looks a little scared. I plead at him to help me but he doesn't move.

Just then I hear a thump over to my right and with an "oof" James's hands are ripped from my wrists. I hear Victoria gasp and then let out a choked scream.

"Laurent!" James yells out. "Do something!" Laurent springs into action and jumps on the guy who is now holding James down. He throws Laurent off him and I catch a glimpse of his face. It's Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10: Party

Chapter 10: Party

B POV

"Get off him!" I yell trying to separate both of Jacob's attackers.

Just as I'm about to grab at Laurent, a hand grabs mine and pulls me away violently. I slam into the ground and grapple at the dirt as someone jumps on me, straddling my back. A sharp tug at my hair causes me to scream out.

"You will watch this," she purrs in my ear. I struggle more but she has her knee in the back of my upper arm and pain lances through my body making it feel like if I struggle anymore it will break my arm.

I focus on Jacob. Laurent and James have somehow managed to get him up on his feet. Laurent is pinning his arms behind his back and blood is running from Jacob's lip.

James turns to look at me, a gleam of sinister hate in his eyes. He winks at me then turns back to Jacob. He swings back to deliver a punch to his face. But before his fist can connect with Jacob another body is slamming into him, knocking him to the ground.

Victoria and Laurent are momentarily stunned allowing Jacob to twist away and head butt Laurent. He leaps at Victoria and yanks her off me, discarding her to the side like a rag doll.

"You okay Bells?" He asks as he helps me pull myself up.

"I think so," I answer quickly dusting off the dirt.

Jacob nods and turns back to the fight now in full swing going on between James and my other defender. He taps the other guy on the shoulder letting him know he's there. The guy seems to have it handled. One hand is tangled in James' shirt collar; the other is a fist in the air. He gets right up into his face less than a centimeter away.

"Don't EVER touch her AGAIN." He hisses through clenched teeth. I recognize the voice, but not the tone or emotion in it. "Do you HEAR me?" James' head rolls back as he faints.

Edward pushes himself up to stand above James. He kicks James' foot to make sure he's not faking it. However telling from the dark stain quickly forming on James' pant leg you can tell he's not.

Edward turns back around and looks at me. He takes a deep breath and steps toward me. "You okay?" His voice is calm and lined with worry and an edge of protectiveness.

"Yeah," I bite my lip. "Thank you so much you two." I look at Jacob as he steps back at us from where Laurent was just laying before he took off running.

"No prob!" Jake does the head nod thing guys do at Edward. "Hey man!" He greets. "You good?"

"Yeah I'm excellent."

Edward puts his hand out. Jacob grabs it. Thinking they would let go I'm a little surprised when they do some sort of secret handshake that only the two of them know.

"How's your arm?" Edward asks. "It'd be a shame if Laurent did any permanent damage to it. I want to make sure you're in top form next we play you. I can't prove to you we're better on a fluke." He jokes as he punches Jake in his throwing arm.

"It's fine" Jake laughs, "I don't think next time is going to be an issue. Just another rerun of tonight."

A confused look is plastered across my face, I'm sure. Wow, Jacob and Edward are friends?

Edward chuckles at the look of disbelief on my face. "Jacob and I met this last summer at football camp. We were roommates and played on the same team."

"Undefeated the entire summer!" Jake fist pumps. "Guess that also applies to punk ass rednecks too. Thanks by the way."

"Anytime!" Edward scoffs. "So, Jake. What are you up to tonight?"

We all turn around as James groans from a few feet away. Victoria has lifted his head into her lap. I thought she had run away but apparently she just ran off to get a jacket. Her eyes snap to Edward's.

"Don't think you're untouchable Cullen." she warns. "You may have had this _dog's_ back-up. Next time it won't happen again."

"If I didn't believe in not hitting girls, your ass would be laid out right now." Jacob snaps. "So shut your mouth before I sick Bella on you."

"As soon as the creep wakes up," Edward warns, "Get lost."

"Anyway," Jake turns back. "What were you saying?"

"Oh," Edward shakes his head to clear it. "Well, we're having a party over at our house if you're interested."

"Oh man! Cullen parties are the best! I wish I could go but Sam is having a team only party that we all agreed to go to!" He whines.

"I understand." Edward shrugs. "Maybe next time."

"Sure sure!" Jake nods. "Right now I gotta go though. Quil and Embry are waiting at my car for a ride."

"Yeah!" Edward puts his fist out. "I gotta give Bella a ride over to the party." Jake freezes as his fist bumps Edward's. He looks at me and his eyes get wide.

"Wow. Didn't picture you as the party type Bella. Too shy and reserved. What have you done to her Cullen?" He appraises. I punch him in the arm.

"Sicked Alice on her." Edward returns. I punch him in the arm too, give him my best angry glare, then turn to walk to the car. "Umm, Bella." Edward stops me. "Car is that way." He points over his shoulder as my blush explodes.

"That's awesome!" Jake splutters bending over and slapping his knee in amusement. "And the dramatic exit award goes to Isabella Swan." I stomp back the way Edward was pointing.

"See ya Jake!" Edward waves as he turns to walk with me.

"Bella," he grabs my forearm to stop me and looks into my eyes, piercing holes into my soul again. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" He whispers.

"Yes." I reaffirm. "I'm just glad you and Jake didn't get hurt. I knew I should have just waited under the light."

Thanks to me Jacob and Edward could have gotten seriously injured. I would never be able to live down letting two of the area's best football players get injured to the point of not being able to play.

"You could have just told Alice that I'd meet you on bleachers under the spotlights." He offers. "I don't mind walking an extra hundred yards or so in order to escort you to the car. Especially with dickheads like James around."

"Let's just go," I wave him off. "I'd hate to be late for my first after game party." I mock trying to shove all the fear in my voice to the back of my head.

"Okay." He surrenders and walks me to his car.

E POV

I hit the unlock button and pop the hatch before we arrive at my Subaru WRX Hatchback. Bella walks around to the passenger side.

I dump my stuff, slam the rear door and run around to her side before she can reach the door. I open the door for her and watch her hesitate. She looks up at me and bites her lip. I hate how she does that, she has such pretty lips and when she bites them she distorts the perfect bow.

She quietly thanks me as she slides in and buckles. I close her door lightly and breathe a sigh of relief. Relief that she's safely in my car instead of walking around in the dark.

I couldn't be more thankful to Jacob, had he not been there I don't know what I would've come across. I shiver more in response to that thought then the weather.

I hop into the driver's side as she flips the visor mirror closed and the visor back into position.

"Anymore dirt on my face?" She asks directing her face toward me.

"Yeah," I reach out and brush a little off of her forehead. I grab a twig and piece of grass out of her hair too. Her face is so soft, her hair so silky. I don't want to move my hand away, but I don't want to graduate to creeper status either. I start the ignition and take off.

"So?" I break the silence, "What did ya think of the game?"

"It was actually more fun then I think I've had in a long time." She says as she unfolds her arms and relaxes a bit more.

"Good!" Is all I can say. Is she serious? High school is supposed to be all about having fun, if this has been her only taste of it then she must have had a worse time in Phoenix then I had originally thought.

We turn onto the highway that leads to my house. The silence is kind of awkward. I know I should say something I just can't think of what.

"Rose is nice." She saves me from having to think of something. "I don't know what I was expecting her to be like, maybe more like Tanya."

"Yeah," I agree. "Rose is nice when she wants to be, but if you get on her bad side...you better look out." I whistle remembering the time I played a prank on her that involved her car, saran wrap, sticky notes and window markers.

"I get that vibe too. Like she could be just as bad if not worse than Tanya, but only if provoked." She adds.

"Pretty much." I grimace. We pull off onto the private road that leads to our house. It's pretty hidden by the dense vegetation which is why people have difficulties finding the place. We come around the bend and the house comes into view.

Every time I look at my house I'm filled with this feeling of safety and warmth. I think of all the times I had come around this same bend and seen this home, a glowing beacon radiating love. Beat the hell out of what I could only imagine my house looking like had Carlisle and my mom not met.

Bella lets out a small gasp as she takes in the abode. The white pillars out front, the wraparound porch, the double front doors, the myriad of windows lighting the three-story building.

I pull up to the detached garage and park under the basketball hoop that had been installed when I was eight.

I quickly hop out and run around the side as Bella unclips her seatbelt. I open the door again and wait for her to exit. She steps out and I shut the door quietly. I leave my stuff in the car, I can grab it later.

"Welcome to the Cullen Cottage," I pronounce.

"Cottage? It's more like a castle." She scoffs still staring up at the house in awe.

"Well," I tilt my head, "We're more humble than that."

I beckon her to follow me into the house, she follows willingly. I open the right front door and let her walk through first.

I watch her face as she takes in the foyer. Her eyes trace up one side of the staircase and back down the other. The Cullen portrait hangs on the wall in front of us. Her eyes land on the portrait and grow to the size of saucers.

"Gorgeous," she whispers. "Everyone in your family belongs in fashion magazines." She claps a hand over her mouth like she didn't mean to say it.

"Why thank you." I laugh. "Come with me, the party is in the basement."

I lead her to the door to the right of the stairs and into the kitchen. Everything is warm wood, granite and sleek metal. The walls are painted a warm red color, Tuscan sunset I think mom had boasted when she had finally decided. Mom stands up from putting something in the oven and turns around.

"Edward!" She croons as she comes over and gives me a hug. "Good job tonight honey. You did so well! Carlisle and I couldn't stop cheering you on when you scored that touchdown." I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks mom," My turn to blush at the motherly affection she has lavished upon me in front of Bella. I turn and gesture to Bella. "Mom, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh Bella dear!" Mom claps her hands to her face. "I didn't even see you there! Welcome! Welcome! Is there anything I can get you? Drinks are down in the basement and I'll be bringing pizza pockets and wings down shortly."

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen." She answers biting that lip of hers again but soon relinquishing it to say, "Your home is so beautiful. I can't stop gawking."

"Oops," I chuckle. "You found her sweet spot."

Mom tosses me a stern look, which is basically as powerful as a mouse trying to stare a cat down. Then her face warms and she turns back to Bella. "Please call me Esme and thank you so much dear. I designed it myself."

"You did?" Bella gapes. "Wow! Well, you did a fantastic job. I couldn't imagine a better color to offset the grain of the wood." Oh hell, if I didn't drag her away soon mom was going to claim her and I'd never see her again.

"Well," I interrupt mom's imminent interception, "We better get downstairs before the party starts to get lame."

"Oh?" Mom's face falls minutely. "Well we can talk later Bella. I'll give you a tour later if you'd like."

"Oh yes!" Bella nods enthusiastically. "I'd love that!"

"Oh goodie," Mom claps, "I'll see you later dears. Have fun!"

I lead her to the door on the other side of the kitchen. The music blasts us when I open the door. She takes the stairs and I follow her down.

"First door on your right," I direct her. She grabs the handle and pushes the door open slowly. I don't know what she was expecting but she pauses and catches her breath. I push my hand against the door and pry it the rest of the way open, peaking my head around Bella.

"Edward's here!" Emmett booms. "Get over here man! We can do some two on two ping pong!"

"Bella," I tap her on the shoulder. She jumps a little then shuffles over to let me in. "Ok, I dibs Bella on my team." She looks up at me, a question in her eyes. "Come on, we can take these guys." I motion to Emmett and Kyle.

Jasper is shuffling Andrew and Shay at pool. Kate, Irina and Tanya are standing back with drinks in their hands giggling. Rose and Alice haven't shown up yet.

"Where's Alice and Rose?" I ask. I hope they show up soon because I don't feel comfortable having Bella here with the Three Slutketeers alone.

"We're right here!" Alice chimes as she descends the stairs, dressed in her regular clothes again. "Oh Bella, hi! Holy crap Edward, what happened to your jacket?" I look down, there's dirt all over my letterman's jacket.

"Oh," I shrug. "I fell down."

"You fell down?" Alice asks sarcastically. "_YOU_ fell down?"

"No he didn't." Bella shakes her head. "He made James faint and piss himself."

"He did?" She asks Bella a look of surprise on her face. "You did? Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause James was trying to mug your keys off me." Bella answers curtly.

"Oh my Gosh Bella! I'm so sorry!" She pulls Bella in for a hug, Bella looks at me, a look of desperation in her eyes as Alice squeezes her too hard. "I shouldn't have sent you out there alone! I wasn't even thinking!"

"It's okay." Bella pats Alice's back. "Jacob and Edward stopped them."

Alice pulls back immediately and looks Bella in the eye. "Jacob Black?" she asks incredulously.

"The one and only." Bella bobs her head.

"Wow," Alice lets Bella's arms go, a look of pride on her face. "Two guys to defend you. Good work!" She praises. Bella's beautiful blush creeps back onto her face.

"Okay," Rose interrupts pushing Alice into the game room. "Enough of that. Let's get this party started!"

She winks at Bella as she walks past, Bella gives her a look filled with gratuity and relaxes. What was that about? Since when does Rosalie step in on Bella's behalf? I make a mental note to talk to Rose about it later.

"I say we get some Karaoke going!" Alice squeals in delight.

"I got one better," Emmett chuckles, "I say we crack out some Rock Band!"

I beckon to Bella to follow and lead her to the theatre room on the other side of the game room. We all walk in and take seats. There's bean bag, gamer chairs and some old movie theatre style seats that mom fixed up and made mobile so that we could move them if need be.

The wall has been fitted with a screen and a projector hangs from the ceiling. Emmett heads over to the case where the DVD player, Xbox 360 and Wii are set up. He starts up the Wii as Jazz and I drag out the guitars and drum set.

Soon the room is filled with Rock Band songs as people take turns playing guitar, drums and singing. I give up the drum sticks to Shay and head over to where Bella, Emmett and Rose are sitting. I crash into a beanbag chair as I catch-up to the conversation.

"You should have seen me Bella! I was wrecking the freshmen! Nobody was safe in the wake of Em-C-Hammer!" He uses his nickname he earned at the talent show last year when, on a dare, he was forced to get up and do the embarrassing dance.

Bella's tinkling laughter is quiet but easily identifiable and makes me smile in response.

"It was awesome! You totally earned a spot in the record books for starting that." Bella's blush spreads over her creamy complexion again. Emmett's dumb, doesn't he realize how unnoticed she wants to be?

"Umm, excuse me," I interrupt. "I think you're forgetting who threw the first applesauce." I point to myself in a proud way.

"Yeah whatever." Emmett waves me off, "You were defending Bella from..." he points over to Tanya who is screeching into the microphone at a decibel level that would hurt a dogs ears. "However, no matter how indirectly Tanya ended up with pudding on her chest, Bella was the catalyst, the first domino in the line, the first lit match in the matchbox. Had she not moved to Forks we wouldn't have a memory to look back on." Bella's blush gets deeper red as she fumbles around with her fingers.

"Well," Rose interjects, "I'm glad Bella moved here if for no reason but for some balance. She's a good little addition to our group. She's got friends here." Bella looks up at Rose after that and smiles a knowing smile. Rose grabs her hand to reassure her.

The song finishes up and Alice stands up. "I think it's time to start a movie!" Alice delightfully announces.

"Which movie?" Emmett asks. "'Cause I ain't watching some chick flick like The Notebook again!"

"Aww, Emmett." Jazz coos. "Just because you teared up a little isn't a reason to hate that movie."

"Shut up!" Emmett grunts. "I was not crying! I had a popcorn kernel in my eye." A round of chuckles goes around the room.

More beanbag chairs are pulled out of the closet and set up. Alice skips to the wall of DVD's at the back of the room.

"Good Lord," Bella breathes as she watches Alice grab a movie. "You could open your own video rental store."

"Yeah," I answer. "Gotta love Pawn stores. That's where we get most of our DVD's. I mean why pay ten or twenty bucks for a movie at Wal-Mart when you can get the same movie for 2.99 at Pawn 1?"

"Oh," Bella shrugs, "Yeah, that makes sense. Good idea."

"Mom's idea," I answer. "She's the one who can make money go a long way."

The lights dim as the movie starts. Rose sits on Emmett's lap, Alice on Jasper's, Irina cuddles up to Shay and Kate up to Andrew. Kyle makes a move to get closer to Tanya, but she glares at him and he backs off. Bella is sitting in her own beanbag chair next to me.

"Want a drink?" I whisper to her.

"Umm, what is there?" she asks.

"Orange soda, cream soda, root beer and coke or diet coke." I list.

"I'll take a cream soda." She answers.

I hop up and grab two cream sodas. I "accidentally" kick my bean bag closer to hers as I hand her the soda. I take a seat again, trying to push my bean bag toward hers with my momentum without flat out picking it up and moving it. It's all about subtlety.

The movie starts up, some documentary type beginning in night vision. "What movie is this?" I whisper loudly to Alice.

"Quarantine," she shushes me.

Scary movie. Great, maybe Bella will end up cuddling closer to me at the scary parts.

B POV

Alice undims the lights as the credits begin. Couples begin disentangling from each other and I uncurl myself from the fetal position and push off from Edward's bean bag. I had jumped so much during the movie that we were practically sharing bean bags now. He smiles at me as he hops up and holds out his hand to help me up.

"I guess I should get you home." Edward offers as I grab his hand.

A shock of static electricity from the bean bags shoots between us. I jump but don't let go. He just flashes that ridiculously good-looking smile at me.

"Oh Eddie!" Tanya comes over and grabs his forearm, effectively dislodging his hand from mine. "Could you please give me a ride home? Kate and Irina have to take Andrew, Shay and Kyle back to the field to get their cars."

"Oh," He looks from me to her. "Well I'm already giving Bella a ride home."

"That's okay." She coos. "You can drop her off and then take me home."

"Umm," Edward grapples. Obviously he'd rather take her home than me.

"That's fine." I say. "I probably live closer anyway."

"Good," Tanya nods. "It's decided then."

I scoot into the back seat as Tanya springs into the front. Edward gets in and then looks at Tanya, then back at me before winking. He reverses then shifts gears and heads back down the driveway.

Tanya feels the need to incessantly talk about the movie the whole way home. Saying how she thought it was so scary and that the way the director filmed it was fabulous. I start to count in my head how many times she says the word 'like' out of context.

"It was so like dark. You couldn't see any of the bad guys until they were like right on top of the camera. The part where she was like in the guy's attic and he was like rooting around in that desk or whatever. O-M-G! I was almost like peeing myself I was so scared." Five times in less than thirty seconds. We'd already been in the car for five minutes. I was going crazy.

We pull up to my house and before I can get my seatbelt off and the door open he's standing there, door already ajar. He'd done that four or five times tonight. It was sweet but getting a little annoying. _I can open doors myself ya know_, I thought at him.

I pull myself out of the car and head up the walk expecting him to get in his car and zoom off. He surprises me yet again.

"Thank you for coming Isabella." He smirks. "Sorry about the whole Tanya thing. I didn't know she would weasel her way into my car." We reach my door and I turn to look at him.

"Well thanks," I sigh. "For everything." I insinuate the coming to my defense thing.

"Absolutely no problem." He smiles.

I go to unlock the door to my house and he grabs my hand. He brings it to his lips and leaves a small kiss on my knuckles, meanwhile never letting his eyes fall from mine. I'm sure my whole face goes tomato red as he lets my hand go and I fumble with the keys.

I manage to get the door unlocked and open. I turn to wave goodbye and he hasn't moved a step. I look out at his car. Tanya is glaring daggers, her lips are moving like she's mumbling to herself. I put my head down as I shut the door.

"'Night Edward." I bid.

"Sweet dreams Isabella," he whispers.

I shut the door and lean against it. What was that? What was this whole night? Was I dreaming? I pinch myself. No, ow that hurt. I trudge up the stairs, Charlie's snoring on the couch, most likely where he waited until he fell asleep. I look up at the clock. It's 1:23. Wow, I didn't realize it was that late.

I change into my sweats as I ponder the night over again. Everything seems so surreal again. Admitting my life in Phoenix to Rose. Attending my first high school football game. Almost getting mugged by James. Being defended by Jacob and Edward. Meeting Edward's mom and seeing his home. Then finally the chaste kiss on the hand that I thought had gone extinct back in the early 1900's. I don't even recognize my life anymore. It's like day and night. Phoenix was one way and Forks is the complete opposite.

I toss and turn all night thinking and rethinking and over thinking everything.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner

Chapter 11: Dinner

B POV

All day Saturday I turned Friday's events over and over in my head, excusing away Edward's actions. He joined the fight to save Jacob, his friend, from getting hurt. He was opening doors because it was the polite thing to do. He kissed me on the hand to make Tanya jealous. These thoughts ran through my head over and over again.

I was thinking them as I did my homework, went to the store, did laundry, cooked. Pretty soon Charlie noticed something was off too. I hadn't told him about the attempted mugging because I didn't want to upset him. If I told him about it he'd never let me go to another football game again. I promised myself if I felt any more of a threat from James, Victoria or Laurent I'd tell him straightaway though.

"Okay Bells." Charlie breaks the silence as we eat dinner. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I wave my fork at him as I take another bite of the chicken alfredo I made.

"No it's not." Charlie sets his arm down on the table. "You're upset." Was he reading me that well for once? "You're upset about dinner with your grandfather tomorrow night aren't you?" I guess he wasn't reading me that well.

"Yeah," I grumble wanting him to think that is the reason I'm upset rather than over some guy I barely know.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. I already told Grandpa Charles to be on his best behavior." He takes another bite of garlic bread.

"Good," Like that would stop him from saying whatever the hell came to his mind.

Dinner continued in relative silence. I found reading hard to do that night as I sat in bed. I would start reading, then thinking and before I knew it I was halfway down the page and realized I didn't pay attention to anything I had just read because my mind was too far gone. I gave up and went to sleep.

Billy stopped by Sunday morning and picked Charlie up for fishing so I had the house to myself until noon. Charlie was due to be back by then so that we could head up to Port Angeles to see Grandpa Charles.

I'm in the kitchen eating pancakes when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Bells! It's Jake."

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Nothing," he says nonchalantly. "Just calling to make sure you're doing okay."

"Yeah I'm doing great." I put the phone between my shoulder and my ear so I can clean my dish.

"Good good." He answers. "Listen, Leah is going to be by soon. I told her I would take her to dinner and a movie. Something about not going out enough. I dunno, girls."

"I am a girl Jake," I remind him.

"Yeah but you don't count. You're...you."

"Thanks? I think," I answer. I knew what he meant. I was platonic and neutral. No need to try and figure me out because I wasn't in that league.

"So?" I muse. "You called me to tell me that you're going out with your girlfriend?"

"Ah, no. I called to see if you and Edward wanted to double tonight. That way I don't have to listen to Leah talk about girl stuff the entire time. You can do that stuff for me and then Edward and I can talk about guy stuff."

"Whoa! Edward and I aren't dating." I stammer. "And I have to go to dinner at my grandpa's anyway tonight. Sorry, I can't be your girlfriend's babysitter for the night."

"Oh," Jacob hesitates. "AWKward! I just figured the way he acted around you the other night and how you were going to his party that maybe you guys were..." He trails off.

"Well, no." I clarify. "We are only biology partners."

"OH! I get it," he nearly shouts. "Like benefriends."

"WHAT?" I yell, "NO!" I pull the phone away from my ear and press the TALK button to end the call.

Are you kidding me? Now Jacob is asking about Edward and I? What is wrong with everyone? Why would Jacob think Edward is interested in me? He has Tanya practically throwing herself at him! The phone rings again.

"No Jacob! That is NOT what is going on between Edward and I AT ALL you perv!"

"Bella?" Edward's voice asks. I drop the phone like it's a hot iron. It lands right in the sink. I grab for it and press TALK to disconnect.

Panic sets in as I realize what I just screamed at Edward over the phone. Holy shit! Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! What is Edward going to think? He is probably going to think I'm crazy. The phone rings again startling me. I collect myself and press TALK.

"Umm, hello?" I answer quietly and calmly this time.

"Hello? Bella?" Edward asks again.

"Yeah?"

"This is Edward." He clarifies.

"I know." I breathe as mortification sets in.

"Okay, good." He pauses making sure I don't hang up again on him I suppose. "You still there?"

"Yes." I answer him.

"Okay good," He repeats himself. "Well, from what you screamed earlier I can tell you already talked to Jacob." I shove my head into my free hand and wallow in self-pity as I listen to him continue.

"Anyway," He clears his throat. "He called me a little before he called you I guess." Uh-oh. Did he proposition Edward with the same thing he propositioned me with? "He wanted to know if you and I would be available to go to dinner and a movie with him and Leah, his girlfriend."

Oh God! I think I'm going to pass out right now. I open the cupboard and snatch out a paper bag. I put it up to my mouth and take two deep breaths.

"Bella? You there?" He asks again.

"Yep." I squeak.

"Ok then," he pauses as I take another couple of deep breaths. "What do you say? Are you free? I mean it won't be until a little later. I can come pick you up around four?"

"I can't!" I blurt.

"Oh," his voice drops.

"I'm sorry. I really can't." I lower my decibel level. "My punishment for the whole food fight thing is having dinner tonight with my dad's dad."

"Huh," he grunts. "Sounds easy compared to what I got. I have to do all the laundry in the house for a month because of the whole shirt thing. Not to mention I also have to do all the dishes after meals for a month too. But I guess you weren't that guilty of a party." I continue to breathe using my paper bag while he says this. "So?" He continues. "Would you be up for a rain check?"

My breath catches. "Umm," I falter. "Yeah I guess." Did he just ask me out? Did I just agree?

"Great! Then I guess I'll talk to you later." He brightens up.

"Uh-huh. Bye." I manage to choke out.

I crush the bag to my lips trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I try to think, but the only thing running through my head is 'ohshitohshitOHSHIT!'

The phone rings again! GOD DAMMIT PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME!

"Hello!" I forcefully answer.

"Bells?" It's Charlie this time.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yes." I hiss through my teeth as I manage to stand up and walk into the living room.

"Umm," Charlie pauses. "Just calling to find out if you were awake and to let you know that I'm headed home early because the fish aren't biting."

"Okay," I grit.

"Bye." He answers quickly probably fearing for his life.

At least Charlie's call allowed me to calm down. He's coming home and I can't let him see me like this. I throw the paper bag away and stomp up the stairs phone in hand. I walk into the bathroom and slam the water on full blast.

The phone rings. WTH? REALLY, _REALLY?_

"Hello!" I practically shout.

"Bella?" It's Rose.

"Yeah Rose?" I answer with more than an hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Maybe's not the time?" She asks.

"No." I breathe, letting the anger and frustration roll off of me. "Sorry." I sigh. "Rough morning."

"Okay," Rose brightens. "Well. First of all, let me apologize beforehand."

"About what?" This piques my interest.

"Umm. Well." Rose hesitates. This must be bad. "Well, you know I'd never tell anyone what you told me on purpose." Uh-oh.

"ROSE!" I shout.

"I didn't! It's just, it's really, really hard to keep something from Alice!" She cries. Oh. "And she saw that something was up with you and I. So did Edward, which is where I got your number. I stole his phone and got it out by the way, hope you don't mind."

"No big," I calm her.

"Anyway," Rose gets back to the point. "Alice saw something was up and asked me about it yesterday when we were shopping. I didn't tell her anything but I think you should because I'm going to end up spilling something with the way she catches me off guard. Not to mention she can tell when I'm lying so she's on me even more now."

"Rose," I get her attention before all the hot water runs out. "I give you permission to let Alice know. She would've ended dragging it out of me anyway."

"Oh gosh thank you!" Rose sighs with relief. "I didn't want you to be upset with me."

"Umm, Rose." I stop her. "About telling Edward."

"Oh" Rose scoffs. "Don't even worry about that. I told him that you and I had a nice talk at the football game and that you had admitted to me that you felt kind of out of place. So I told him I just felt for you and that I am taking you under my wing. To prove it I told him Alice and I agreed to take you shopping some time."

"Oh." I have to sit down. "Okaaay?"

"So when do you want to go?" Rose asks.

"Umm, I don't know. I'll let you know when I have a free weekend."

"Okay! Sounds good! See ya tomorrow at school Bella!"

"Yeah." I say as I hang up the phone and stand up. The steam has filled the room. I strip and step into the shower, letting the hot water relax me.

By 3 o'clock I'm dressed in my Sunday best, no pun intended. I'm wearing my black slacks, red flowy blouse and a black shoulder jacket. I've left my hair long and am wearing a red headband.

"Ready to go?" Charlie calls as he comes down the stairs.

"Yep," I answer as he reaches the landing.

"You look nice." He compliments me.

"Thanks." I blush. "Let's go." I grab my keys. I insisted on driving because I refuse to drive in Charlie's police cruiser.

We hop in and drive the distance to Port Angeles in relative silence, listening to music. Charlie spent most of the time trying to get the ancient piece of junk to accept an audio cassette he had brought along with us. He succeeds getting it in but the system refuses to play anything. He ejects the tape but it doesn't come out.

"We need to get you a new stereo for your car Bella." He grits as he tries to pry the tape from the tape deck.

"Well _now_ we will that you just crammed a tape down it's throat. Don't blame it for not liking your bad taste in music." As if in response to my comment, black film starts pouring out of the mouth of the cassette player.

"Shit," Charlie glances up at me with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm not ten anymore Charlie." I roll my eyes. "I know what that word is."

"Fine." He focuses back on the tape deck as he tries to pull it back out. He apparently gives up because he punches the thing with the side of his fist. "We'll get you a new one this week Bells. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I shrug. "We're here anyway."

I pull into the driveway of a small brick home. The lawn is immaculate. The grass is cut, the flowerbeds have no weeds, the bushes are trimmed and the sidewalks have no dirt on them.

I exit the truck and wait for Charlie to come around the truck. We walk up to the door together and he knocks. No answer. Dad opens the door and shouts out. No answer.

The front room matches the front yard. No dust, pillows in place, pictures in order and freshly vacuumed.

"Dad!" Charlie calls out again.

"No need to yell! I'm right here." A gruff voice comes from around the corner. A body soon follows. He's taller than Charlie, with a fuller mustaches and way less hair. He's wearing a flannel shirt and suspenders that hold up his jeans.

"Oh. Hey dad." Charlie greets him. "We brought dessert." Charlie holds up the pie I made before we left; caramel apple, Grandpa Charles' favorite.

"Well good." Grandpa shakes Charlie's hand.

"Hi Grandpa." I wave.

"Come over here and give your grandpa a hug."

"I have to use your restroom dad. I'll drop this off in the kitchen on the way. Be right back." Charlie excuses himself to the bathroom.

"Hey." Grandpa beckons me over with his finger. I take a step closer. He pokes me in the stomach. "What's this?" he asks.

"Umm, my stomach?" I guess.

"Wrong, it's a jiggly bowl of Jell-O. When you gonna lose that?"

I look at him with a face of horror, then catch myself and try to laugh it off. I feel a blush spread over myself. Did he really just say that to me? This is going to be a long day.

"Yeah," I stammer.

"Good. First impressions are important and you don't want people to think you're lazy." I cringe. Of course he would say that, look at his house.

"Anyway. Come on in, make yourself at home." He waves me into the kitchen.

Charlie comes out a moment later. I give him a look of desperation mixed with betrayal. He looks at me puzzlingly.

"So how ya been dad?" he asks as he continues giving me this stupid look. I roll my eyes and look away.

Grandpa continues to complain, about everything. The wind blowing too hard, the rain overwatering his yard, the squirrels knocking pine cones out of the tree, the neighbors having too many barbecues in their backyard, just an endless supply of complaints.

"But enough about me." He finally concludes. "How have you been Bella? I haven't seen you since you were, smaller." He insinuates my weight rather then my age, but only I catch it.

"I've been good." I respond coolly. "School is good. I'm making friends. Looking for a job, not many to be had."

"Yeah," he agrees. "That's another thing that's been terrible. The economy and employment around here. I swear every time I step outside this house I see another homeless man asking for a handout."

"So where you been applying to?" He asks, apparently forgetting his rant about people who haven't had a good life. "And what do you want to do with your life?"

"Umm," I begin, "I've applied to a couple places. Some retail stores and daycares." I offer.

"Hmm, well could your weight have anything to do with not being hired?" He asks very seriously. Dad chokes on his drink as he takes a sip.

"Dad!" he interjects as he wipes the beer off his chin and chest. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Grandpa defends, "Some people don't want people working for their companies that look a certain way. They have certain images they want to put out to their customers."

"I don't think child care centers and book stores have weight limits for their employees. And if you are going to talk like that then I'm going to take Bella home. She doesn't need that kind of bullshit from you."

"Well excuse me," Grandpa huffs. "Didn't know it was such a touchy subject." I blush and look away.

"Yeah well," Dad says as he takes another sip of beer. "Enough."

With that the oven bell rings notifying us that dinner is ready. Grandpa bends over and pulls a roast out of the oven, surrounded in potatoes, carrots, onions and celery. It smells amazing and looks delicious. He sets it on the stovetop and pulls out a carving knife and serving fork. He cuts into it and it immediately falls apart.

"It's done." Grandpa announces. He finishes cutting it up and putting it on a serving platter. He carries it over to the table where Charlie and I sit. He sets it down and takes a seat at the head of the table. "Let's say grace."

He bows his head, Charlie and I exchange a pointed glance and then both bow our heads.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the wonderful meal we have in front of us. Thank you for the clothes on our backs and the shoes on our feet. Lord if you could watch over us and make sure our lives are happy and full we would be grateful. Personally I wouldn't mind if you took care of a couple of those squirrels out back, or at least forgive me for taking a BB gun to them this afternoon. Bless my son and granddaughter on their trip home when they leave. Amen."

"Amen." Charlie and I whisper in unison.

"Dig in." Grandpa gestures to the food in front of us. Charlie reaches for the serving fork. He serves himself up some meat and potatoes then slathers it in gravy. I grab a roll and begin buttering it. Grandpa grabs a little of everything and salts it.

"So you never answered my question before." Grandpa states before he takes a bite of celery. I spear a piece of meat onto my plate.

"What question?" I ask.

"What do you want to do with your life?" He asks pointing his fork at me.

"Well," I begin as I spoon some vegetables on my plate.

"I was thinking of going to either WSU or UW." I offer.

"Okay." He nods. "And what are you going to major in?"

"It gets a little fuzzy after that." I shrug as I put gravy on my food.

"Well aren't you planning for your future?" Grandpa asks. I take a bite of roast, chew and swallow before I answer.

"I guess I've been saving money and stuff like that. Great roast by the way." I add as I take another bite.

"Well, that's being financially responsible. But what about retirement?" He pushes.

"Maybe I'll marry well?" I shrug and chuckle.

"Huh. You'll have to get him drunk first." He fires back. Charlie chokes on a piece of meat momentarily, takes a drink and slams his beer down.

"That's it dad!" Charlie shouts. "Enough with your questions. Bella didn't come here so you could make her feel bad and tear her down. Bella as soon as you're done with your meal we're leaving."

I contemplate pushing my plate away and walking out now, but we came all this way and I don't want to make a scene. I shake my head and take another small bite of vegetables.

"Dad. I mean it, one more negative comment and we're gone." Charlie points his finger at grandpa. Grandpa just puts another piece of meat in his mouth and changes the subject. I finish eating but with less enthusiasm for it. I leave half of it on my plate and then ask to be excused.

I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. The tears fall down my face. Even my own grandfather doesn't accept me for the way I look, how can I expect anyone else to? I splash some cold water on my face so that my crying isn't as noticeable and wipe my face.

I walk out of the bathroom to hushed and angry tones coming from the living room.

"I mean it dad." Charlie hisses. "She has enough problems without you making her feel worse about her body image. I'm not going to sit here and let you pick on, intimidate and belittle her like you did me. She's too good for that. She's too good for you."

I clear my throat as I come around the corner.

"Hey there sweetie. I just remembered I told Billy we were gonna watch some football tonight." He grins half-heartedly. "We better head back before he gets there." I nod. Charlie grabs the keys and holds the door open to me.

"Bye grandpa." I turn to wave to him before walking out the door.

"Goodbye Isabella." He waves back.

The drive home is filled with silence. I mull over the feelings of insecurity and just plain smallness I feel. Well, not smallness, I guess largeness. My heart hurts.

"I'm really sorry Bella." Charlie reaches out to grab my hand. "I didn't know he was going to be like that."

"It's fine." I shake my head.

"No, it's not." He argues. "You're a seventeen year old girl. You shouldn't have to hear shit like that, especially from your own grandfather. It's not right. I promise I won't subject you to that kind of thing again." A single tear traces a line down my cheek. Charlie pulls me to him as he drives. I lean into his side as he kisses me on the top of the head.

How Charlie escaped my grandfather's home with his kindness, love and charity still intact, I will never understand. I do know that he is a much better father to me then his own father was to him. I cuddle deeper into his side as he drives us back to our home.


	12. Chapter 12: Secret

Chapter 12: Secret

E POV

I hang up the phone and sigh, like a girl. Well, she didn't say no, but she didn't make it easy either. What was all this nonsense? I pick the phone back up, I have to know what Jacob said to her to freak her out.

I dial Jake's number, he picks up on the second ring.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Jake, me again."

"Sorry man." Jake apologizes. "I tried, she didn't bite. You're going to have to try another approach."

"Maybe not." I muse.

"What? But she said no. She's not up for going on a double." Jake argues.

"No, she just said not tonight." I correct. "When I called her the second time she said that she was busy going to her grandfather's for dinner."

"Yeah she told me that too." Jacob confirms. At least she's maintaining the story if she is lying, but I have a feeling she isn't.

"So," I conclude. "She took a rain check with me."

"ALRIGHT!" Jake congratulates me. "Knew she couldn't resist the Cullen charm."

"I know, I know. I charm my women into submission." I mock. "By the way, what the hell did you say to her to piss her off?"

"Oh," Jake guffaws. "I might have proposed the idea that you two were fuck buddies."

"What?" My voice goes monotone and serious. "Are you fucking high?"

"What?" Jake asks innocently. "It disarmed her enough to agree to go out with you again."

"True." I scratch my chin. "But I'm sure she was also hyperventilating from embarrassment."

"She'll be fine." Jake blew it off. "Oop, Leah's here. Gotta go."

I make the whip cracking sound at him.

"You don't get to make that sound. At least my girlfriend knows how I feel about her. I'm serious man, just tell her. It'll make things so much easier."

"Yeah yeah." I whine. "Shut up and take your girlfriend out."

"See ya!" I hear the phone click at the other end.

"Who's taking their girlfriend out?" Emmett announces as he walks to the fridge. "Cause you sure as hell aren't."

"Jake." I answer hopping up on the countertop to sit.

"Ah," He tosses me a soda then pulls up some countertop for himself. "So did ya do it yet?"

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"Don't play coy with me Eddie." He warns. "I saw the looks you were giving her Friday night. You have a raging hard on for Bella Swan."

"Come on Em." I wince, "Enough with that." He was right but I didn't want him to think he had me pegged.

"Fine," He takes a swig of soda. "But you didn't answer my question. Did you ask her out or did you pussy out?"

"Kind of both." I answer rolling my eyes. "I did ask her, but only after I had Jake ask her for me."

Emmett splutters, flecks of soda and spit spew out of his mouth. "You what?" Emmett asks incredulously.

"You heard me." I say. "I figure Bella's shy enough, maybe if I were to have someone she knows and trusts already break the ice that she'd be more agreeable."

"Oh," Emmett grabs a paper towel and wipes himself and the countertop up. "So what you're saying is that you didn't have the balls to look her in the eye and ask her out yourself. Just like you didn't have the balls to straight out kiss her on Friday."

"You ass," I jump off the counter. "First of all Rose wasn't supposed to tell you. And B, I didn't full out kiss her on Friday because Tanya was in the car. Had I done that Tanya probably wouldn't have stayed in the car at all. She would have gotten out, stormed over and forced her tongue down my throat to claim me." I shudder.

"I could imagine how that would've been." Emmett stares off. "What did she do instead?" He asks as he joins me back in the real world.

"As soon as I got in the car she started screaming at me. Telling me it was gross and weird that I kissed her hand goodnight. Then, when she saw I didn't care she switched gears and tried pawing at my junk like a cat in heat." I shudder again as I remember her very forward advances. I almost ran into a tree the first time she groped me.

"WHAT?" Emmett guffaws. "God! That is too funny. Here you are getting Tanya Denali to practically jump your bones and you're two goddamn twitterpated with Bella Swan to even want it. Where's your man card? I hereby seize it."

"Shut up." I order him. "Tanya is like a dog, once you give her a bone she'll keep coming back to you for more. If I give it to her, then I'll never get her off me."

"Nice bone reference." Emmett chortles. "I'm sure your _bone_ is going to be nice and dry once you give it to Bella." He shakes his head unfathomably.

"Who's giving what to Bella?" Rose chimes in.

"Eddie here is giving Bella a bone." Emmett chuckles.

"Fuck you with something hard and sandpapery." I threaten.

"That's not nice Edward." Emmett whines. "I want a bone, not sandpaper." I roll my eyes and look at Rose.

"Well I just got off the phone with Bella." Rose gloats as she heads to the fridge.

"Really?" I ask with more enthusiasm in my voice then I would have liked to show right in that moment. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Rose waves her hand dismissively. "I was just asking her what day works best for a shopping trip. She said she'd get back to me."

"Oh," I answer.

Emmett smacks Rose's ass as she leans farther over to grab a Diet Coke from the back of the fridge. "See that's how you do it Eddie. Claim her by showing her who's boss."

"Emmett," she scolds as she stands up. "Stop it or the candy shop is closed for business for a week."

Emmett's face falls. "Sorry babe."

"Where's your man card?" I tease. "I'm seizing it." He gives me the middle finger in response.

"Seriously Edward," Rose whines. "Please don't put Bella in a situation she doesn't want to be in. She's emotionally in a hard place right now. With leaving everything in Phoenix and moving here she feels insecure and unsure of herself and her place in this school."

"I understand Rose." I do.

Bella is so easily startled and blushes so quickly that if you blink, you'd miss what made her do it. But underneath all that she still has this spark.

I saw it the first time when she came after me with the condiments and then again last night when I had kissed her hand. I have to find out what it is and pull that part of her out. I've made it my personal goal.

I walk out of the kitchen and up the staircase. I take a right and head to the last door on the left. My and Emmett's rooms are on this side of the second floor, Alice's and the guest room are on the other side along with the bathroom. Mom and Carlisle's room takes up most of the third floor, along with Carlisle's study and Esme's office.

My room is gold, black and brown. I throw myself onto the bed that fills up most of the room and stare at the ceiling for a while. I grab for my IHome remote and turn my music on. Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell begins slow and quiet. One of my fantasies is to make love to a woman to this song.

I lean over the side of my bed and grab an old Merck Index my dad gave to me. I shuffle toward the back and grab out my copy of "Big N' Busty", a copy Emmett had given me on my sixteenth birthday to shock me.

It had quickly become my favorite nudey magazine. I tried looking through Playboy and Penthouse, but nothing ever piqued my interest. All those women looked so fake and unnaturally skinny. This magazine had women who looked like...women.

I knew that if Emmett found out that I still had this copy I'd never hear the end of it. If anyone at school found out that I preferred thicker women, then I'd be mocked religiously until the end of time.

That's why when I first saw Bella I was immediately attracted and repulsed by her presence. I was attracted to her sexually, but repulsed because her being at the school made my dirty little secret real, tangible and oh so potent.

I, Edward Cullen, am a closet chubby chaser, and Bella Swan is my kryptonite.


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping

Chapter 13: Shopping

B POV

It had been two weeks since the dinner with my grandfather. I knew that my disposition had taken a huge blow. I felt like I had taken a step forward only to be forced two steps back. I had attended the last two Friday night games but refused to go to any more after game parties, using Charlie as an excuse.

Edward seemed to notice that I was more standoffish, but he kept trying to get me to talk anyway. Rose and Alice too. It wasn't until lunch one day that things got desperate.

"Bella!" Edward calls from a few tables over. He waves and then walks over.

"Hey!" He greets the table looking at Lauren, Jessica and Angela. Lauren and Jessica's eyes are glued to him, hell they were pretty much undressing him with their eyes. Angela acknowledges him then turns back to her conversation with Ben.

"Hey Edward." I answer. "What's up?"

"Well," He starts with a trace of pride in his voice. "Guess what I just got in the mail this morning."

"What?" I play along.

"You have to guess!" He declares.

"Hmm," I purse my lips. "Well it couldn't be a summons for jury duty." I rule out. "Or a draft into the army because you're not eighteen yet."

"No," He smiles wider.

"Can I get a hint?" I ask.

"Yeah," Edward nods. "The hint is More Time."

"More Time?" I ask.

"Uh-huh." He chuckles.

"I don't know. I give up." He pulls out two skinny, long pieces of perforated card-stock with a bunch of printing and hands me one.

"What is this?" I look at it for a minute.

"That would be your ticket to the Needtobreathe concert three weeks from now." Edward brags.

"WHAT?" My mouth drops open. "No, I can't accept this! This is your ticket. Don't you want to take Emmett or Jacob?"

"No," he answers a little hurt. "You took a rain check on me, remember? Not to mention I'm cashing in your oath bond thing on this. You're going Bella, that's final."

"What if I'm busy that weekend?" I fire back at him.

"You're not." He answers flatly. "I already had my mom call your dad to make sure it was okay. He was thrilled."

My eyes get wide and I'm speechless. "Umm," is all I can manage to get out. Think Bella, think! Isn't there a way you can get him to take someone else?

"I take that as a yes." He winks as he walks back over to Emmett and Jazz. His head gives a slight nod as Alice and Rose break into a clapping applause. When they see my face and immediately stop.

Rose grabs Alice's arm and they come marching over. "Bella, you're coming with us." Rose directs as Alice grabs my arm and drags me off to the girls bathroom.

Rose leads the way in and pulls her make-up from her purse. "Okay spill." She demands. "What are you thinking?"

"Why me?" I ask in shock.

"That's easy," Alice answers. "Because you're the only other person we know who loves Needtobreathe as much as Edward does."

"Well sure." I answer.

"And because you and him get along so well." Rose adds.

"Okay-" I start again.

"Not to mention it would be good for you to get out of town." Alice interrupts.

"Oh and it also gives you a good reason to update your wardrobe a bit with us." Rose turns back to me.

"Oh God." I let my head drop into my hands.

"Oh stop it." Rose commands. "It'll be fun."

"Are you sure?" I whine.

"YES!" Rose and Alice shout in unison.

"FINE!" I shout in return, agreeing to both shopping and going to the concert. Alice and Rose both jump up and down and then hug me.

The concert is two weeks away, Rose and Alice are picking me up soon to go shopping in Olympia.

Alice entered to win a $5000 shopping spree at a mall there and ended up winning, lucky little pixie. However, she decided to split it with Rose and I evenly. Although I have a feeling that this is actually going to be an episode of one of those mini makeover shows they have on the Style Network, starring none other than me.

I wait in the kitchen for the honk to ring out. Charlie is reading his sports section as I bite my nails.

"So where are you going?" Charlie asks as he peeks up from behind the page.

"Making a day trip to Olympia." I shrug. "We'll be back by tonight."

"Okay," He puts his eyes back on the sports section. "I'm gonna go get that new radio put in your truck then."

"Thanks," I say just as Alice's honk alerts me to the fact that she's here. I stand and peck Charlie on the cheek. "Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells. See ya when you get home." He bids ruffling his paper a little.

I let myself out the front door and climb into the backseat of the Bug. Rose shuts the door and we're off.

The drive is relaxing, I sit in the back listening to music most of the time or Rose and Alice banter back and forth about Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett may be big and bulky," Rose argues, "But he is graceful for his size. And he is especially gentle where it counts." She gives a salacious grin.

"Oh God." Alice nods, "Jazz's hands. I swear to God they work miracles."

"Doesn't it bother you that your trading information about your brothers?" I chime from the backseat.

They both look at each other, then shrug. "Not really." Alice says. "I mean they are our brothers, but we just try and be mature about that kind of thing."

"Huh," I look back out the window.

"Look at it this way. Jacob is like a brother to you right?" Rose asks.

"I suppose, the closest thing to it anyway." I nod.

"Well say Leah and you were talking girl talk and she shared some bedroom info with you about Jacob. Would you be grossed out or not care?"

"Depends on how far she went." I answer. "If she's going to describe in detail every inch of his dick then I might be uncomfortable. But if it's just that he's a good lover then not really."

"See?" Alice asks. "Rose and I don't go into detail, just basics. And if you would hurry up and realize you have feelings for Edward..." she trails off.

My mouth drops open. "ALICE!" I cry. "What the hell?"

"Don't even deny it Bella." Alice argues. "You know you do. I see the way you look at him sometimes."

"That is so not even close." I try in vain to defend myself. "I don't know how to feel about him. I mean I can see that he's a nice guy and all. I just don't think I could handle anything other than a friendship right now."

"Yeah I can see why you would feel that way Bella." Rose consoles. "But after my bad break-up I didn't think I'd date again until I was in college. That's when I found out that Emmett had been crushing on me since middle school. He basically kicked the shit out of the guy who was spreading rumors. I was so thankful and it didn't take long for him to sweep me off my feet."

I smile at Rose as I think about how our paths in life have been so similar. But in the end, she's her and I'm me. She's gorgeous and any guy would love to have her. I'm plain and fat and no guy would want me.

"Bella," Alice scowls at me from the rear view mirror. "I know that look on your face. Stop thinking about that kind of shit right now. You reinforcing those thoughts and ideas only make it worse on yourself. I don't think you see yourself very clearly if you have such a low self-esteem."

"That's easy for you to say Alice," I snap back. "You never had a guy use you and then discard you. You don't have a grandfather who says shit to you like 'Maybe you can't get a job because you're too fat' or points out that if you want to get married you're going to have to get a guy drunk first. You've never had someone make pig faces at you in the hallways and girls write fat slut on your locker. I may be insecure, but I have a reason to be don't you think?"

"Yes," Alice sighs. "I know you do. But things are different here in Forks. Try compartmentalizing your life. If your life were a scrapbook, the first part of it would be dark and filled with awkward and negative pictures and comments. But flip the page, start new. Don't let everything you experienced before taint the things you experience now. Let Edward in."

I pout and cross my arms over my chest. "Don't pout Bella." Rose says. "It induces premature aging."

I stick my tongue out at her. "I'll think about it. But it's not going to happen overnight. I've agreed to let you guys play dress up on me. I've agreed to go on this concert road trip with him. That's huge for me. I just need some time to get used to it." I take a deep breath.

"Good," Rose nods. "Then let's forget about this for the time being and enjoy this free shopping weekend brought to you in part by Alice Cullen." With that she cranks up the Vanessa Carlton song. I let myself relax and enjoy this song._._

We spent the rest of the drive listening to chick anthems and discussing the stores we wanted to visit. Alice insisted on going to Vanity. Rose wanted to go to Wet Seal. They both agreed they would take me to Torrid, whatever stores those were. We got there around noon and stopped for lunch, then the torture began.

I soon learned Torrid was a plus-size only store. All of the clerks were plus-size and the sizes were ranked from size 0 which was really a 10/12 to size 4 which was comparable to a size 26/28.

Alice and Rose shove me into a changing room and bring stack after stack of clothing.

"Bella I don't know why you don't show more skin. Your complexion is gorgeous. Not to mention I would kill to have your shoulders." Rose compliments, and in this moment I completely agree with her. The selections they bring me include tanks, tube tops, dresses, and halters that I fill out perfectly. They help me find out that I'm mostly a size 1 with some size 0's and 2's thrown in depending on the cut or cling of certain shirts.

As I try on article after article of clothing, none of it being too small, I gain a little more confidence. Pretty soon I'm doing spins and cat walking out of my dressing room. Alice and Rose whistle and clap like a good audience.

In the end I walk out of Torrid with a dozen or so new tops, a few pairs of jeans, a couple pairs of shorts, a dress, a new swim suit, some cute pajamas, three new size DD bras, (they measured me and found out I had grown since I bought my last bras.) and these awesome things called Spanx, which pretty much suck everything in and re-proportion my body.

When the cashier hit total my eyes bugged out of my head. Alice and Rose had to remind me that it didn't even add up to a fifth of what we had. I couldn't argue with them and walked out with three huge bags of clothes.

Rose got to drop a few hundred in Wet Seal and Alice did the same in Vanity. We made a pit stop to drop our bags at the car and went back for round two.

We visited a shoe store and bought a couple of pairs of shoes each. I being the bargain shopper managed to get four pairs for the price of two of Rose's. I ended up getting a pair of flats that I loved, a pair of heels that Alice insisted I get, some gladiator sandals they both said were adorable and a pair of boots that I would be needing soon with winter coming.

Cosmetics were pricey as well. Rose and Alice indulged more in make-up then I felt the need for. I did buy an amazing smelling perfume though.

"Hmm," Alice flips through her receipts figuring out how much we have left. "We still have about a grand and a half left."

"Well," Rose ponders, "Bella, weren't you saying how your room is still the same as it was when you were a baby?"

"Oh yeah!" Alice cries. "I'm going to call Esme now!" Alice pulls out her phone and speed dials Esme. "Esme," Alice greets. "We have an idea but need your expertise."

"Why does she call her mom Esme?" I whisper aside to Rose. "I call Charlie and Renee by their names but never when I'm talking to them."

"Oh," Rose looks surprised. "You didn't know? Esme isn't Alice or Emmett's real mom. Carlisle's wife died in childbirth with Alice. Then Esme came along with Edward two years later and joined the Cullens. Edward was three at the time. I thought you knew that."

"Whoa, now I'm confused." I shake my head.

"It's not that hard to understand. Emmett is two years older then Edward, but because he was sickso much during third grade, they held him back. Alice was so close to the cut off date to join kindergarten that they just took her and Edward the same year. That's why Alice and Edward are juniors and Emmett is a senior." Rose explains like it all makes perfect sense.

"Oh," I nod. "I guess I can try and wrap my head around that."

"Okay!" Alice gets our attention. "I just got off the phone with Esme and she's super excited about redoing Bella's room. So first thing's first. Let's visit a department store and find some paint!"

It only took me about ten minutes to finally decide on a color scheme. I chose a shade of blue called Gentle Wave, a brown accent color called Winter Delta and a trimming dark blue shade called Homecoming Blue.

We found a bedspread, sheets, accent pillows and a rug in a clearance bundle package. Then we came across some cute wall decorations and organizers that would help tie the room together.

By the time we finally had everything packed up and in the car I was crammed between a bedspread and five bags of clothing with a trunk full of stuff as well.

"Well ladies." Alice dusts her hands together. "I think we have accomplished what we came here to do. Let's head home."

We get home at around 8, Rose and Alice helped me carry all of my bags and new room stuff into the house and up to my room.

"Hey Bells." Charlie calls from the living room.

"Hello Chief Swan!" Rose and Alice call back in my place.

"Oh!" Charlie gets up to help us. "Well hello ladies. Nice to see you! How was shopping?"

"Amazing!" Rose answers.

"We made out like bandits!" Alice giggles as she hands Charlie a couple of bags. "There's more in the car, but this is all Bella's."

"ALL OF IT?" Charlie shouts.

"Yeppers." I grunt as one of my bags hits the banister of the stairs.

"Holy jeez Bella!" Charlie breathes. "How much did this cost me?"

"Not a dime Chief Swan." Alice brightly informs him. "I won a five thousand dollar shopping spree to a mall in Olympia and split it between myself, Rose and Bella."

"Well that was awfully nice of you." Charlie thanks as we lug everything into my room.

"It was my pleasure." Alice chirps. "Oh by the way. Esme wanted to know when a good day to come over and start was."

"Start what?" Charlie asks looking from me to Alice and back.

"Oh," I blush. "Esme, Alice and Rose have taken it upon themselves to redo my room."

"Alright!" Charlie brightens. "I was going to suggest you at least paint the walls and get a new bedspread." He looks down at the hand stitched quilt my grandmother made me when I was born that lays across the bed. The faded material is covered in circus animals dressed in top hats. "We can put that in the attic for when you have kids." He points at the family keepsake.

"Cool," I nod. "When can Esme start?" I ask Alice.

"Well she said she'd like to start as soon as possible. She's got a new bookcase and desk for you if you're interested. Well it's her old ones that she replaced last month. She hasn't been able to get them to Goodwill yet and figured if you liked them that maybe you could have them." Alice offers.

"If she's sure," I pause. I had already accepted enough from the Cullens, but if they were just going to Goodwill then maybe I could offer to pay for them.

"Then in that case," Alice chirps, "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" Her and Rose wave goodbye as they bound down the stairs and out the door before I can protest.

I look up at Charlie and shrug my shoulders. "Cheerleaders." I say as if that is all the explaination needed.


	14. Chapter 14: Makeover

Chapter 14: Makeover

E POV

"Edward!" Carlisle calls through the door. "Wake up son!"

I groan, it's a Sunday. I should be sleeping in until noon. I peek out from under the sheets, it's just past 8.

"Not now, Need more sleep!" I shout back.

"I'm coming in." Carlisle warns. I don't know why he bothers. I don't sleep in the nude, not with Emmett in the house. I never know when he's going to bust in trying to pull a prank.

Carlisle opens the door and stands in the frame. "Your mother needs you to get up. She needs you to help take some stuff over to the Swans."

"Be down in ten." I leap out of bed.

I shower, clothe and grab a protein bar. Mom and Alice are already awake and cheery-eyed, damn morning birds.

"Morning dear." Mom greets as I enter the kitchen.

"Mornin'" I grumble.

"We got her Gentle Wave, kind of a lightish blue, Winter Delta, this creamy chocolate and a darker blue called Homecoming blue paint. We also found a matching area rug, bed set and some organizers and wall art." Alice brags. "That furniture that we're taking over is going to be perfect. I saw her room and it was in desperate need of some paint and her furniture was falling apart, literally. I think her bookshelf was only being held together because of how many books were crammed in that thing."

"Oh goodie!" Mom claps. "I've been itching to do some remodeling. I was contemplating redoing the theatre room because I was so desperate."

"Morning gorgeous." Carlisle walks in and greets mom. He strolls over to her, lays a kiss on her lips that pushes the limits of a PG-13 movie and smiles. He grabs a cup of coffee and leans against the counter.

"Well," Mom collects herself as she announces. "If everyone is here, we might as well get to work. The furniture is already in the garage under the sheets, we just have to load it into Emmett's Dodge."

We all head out to the garage, Carlisle and I do the heavy lifting, which is fairly easy because the desk and bookcase are made of light wood. Carlisle hops in the driver seat of the Dodge and I hop in the passenger. Mom and Alice are following us in Alice's Bug.

We immediately unload the furniture upon arriving at Bella's house. We get to the open door with the bookcase.

"Hey Bella." I smile and wink as we head through the door with the awkward-to-carry-because-of-its-length bookcase.

"Hi." she waves, still with sleep in her eyes and voice. She's not a morning person either I guess. "Up the stairs last door on the left." She directs.

We manage to get the bookcase up without hitting the walls. Wow, Alice couldn't have been more right about her room. The neutral yellow color that mothers paint babies walls is faded and chipping. Her bookcase is trying to mimic the Leaning Tower of Pisa and her desk is tiny. She had packed up most of her room and moved things around so that we could get to work right away.

"Ok!" Esme starts, "First things first, get rid of the bookcase and desk."

When we try to lift the bookcase it falls apart into slats of wood on the floor. Well, good thing she got an upgrade. We take the bookcase out in pieces and put it onto Charlie's wood pile outside. Might as well burn it since it's good for no other reason. The desk is taken downstairs and left out by the trashcan on the curb for the trash collector to dispose of.

When we get back upstairs with the new desk we are directed to leave it in the hallway. Mom and Alice have lost no time in our absence. They have the whole room taped and are now laying down plastic sheets to catch spills.

Carlisle admires how efficient they are and excuses himself saying that he has to run into the office for a bit and that he'll see us at the house later this afternoon. He wraps his arms around mom and plants a kiss on her, this one more steamy than the one I witnessed this morning,

Bella is dressed in an old pair of sweats and an old shirt that hangs off one shoulder. I have to check myself before I let my mind get away from me. It's the most skin I think I've seen on her, her shoulders are beautiful, so smooth and strong but feminine. She's carefully pouring the light blue paint into three trays.

"What can I do?" I offer my service as I come up behind her.

"Oh," she responds. "Um, help paint if you really want to."

I grab a roller and dip it into the tray making sure it has a nice even coat. Esme directs me to paint every wall but the one with the large window in light blue. Alice brings in a radio and the fun begins.

"I love this color!" Esme gushes as the first coat is in full swing.

"Thanks," Bella accepts. "I love the color blue. It's just so carefree and relaxing. It complements the warmness of the brown."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Esme agrees.

We work at a pretty fast pace, mom works on the trim while Alice, Bella and I use the rollers to do more surface. We do the wall with the large bay window in chocolate, that takes less time than the other walls as all four of us are working on one wall.

We finish a second coat on the blue wall and by 11:30 have all walls done in two coats. We pull the painters tape off. A thick streak of yellow is left all the way around the blue and brown walls.

"Umm," I point. "Is that an accident or did you mean to do that?"

"It's purposeful," Mom bites back. "Take a chill pill and trust me." She opens the dark blue paint and starts free-handing the outer strip on the blue walls a dark blue. It makes a cool framing effect and makes the light blue seem even more light blue.

"Okay," Mom turns to Bella as she finishes the last of the blue trim. "You need to leave the room now that we're done painting. I don't want to ruin the big reveal."

"What?" Bella asks a look of confusion on her face. "I thought you needed my help?"

"Nope, not for this part." She shakes her head. "We just needed help with the painting part."

"Well, then," Bella blushes. "Can I make lunch for everyone for helping me?"

"That would be lovely." Esme agrees. "Edward why don't you help her too? We'll call if we need you two." Mom gives Alice a smirk and turns back to pick up the paint and plastic sheets. What are they up to?

Bella and I head down to the kitchen. She grabs out a cookbook and peruses through it until she finds something that looks good.

"So." I start. "What are we making?"

"Wash your hands then sit here." She points to the chair across from her without answering my question. So bossy, it's a refreshing change from her being so undecided and unsure of herself.

She stands up, closes the book and hands me a cutting board, knife, tomatoes, lettuce, black olives, green pepper and green onion. "Cut into pieces the size of your thumbnail."

She goes to the sink to wash her hands as well and then grabs ground turkey, chicken stock and a large onion from the fridge.

She cuts the onion quickly, faster than I've even seen mom cut an onion and tosses the little pieces into the pan that has been warming on the stove. She pours a little chicken stock in and let's it simmer for a bit as she opens the ground turkey package.

She looks back at me, then points to the still uncut vegetables sitting before me. "Are you going to cut those?" She asks pointedly.

"Oh yeah." I shake my head. I could watch her cook all day, it's almost hypnotic. I get to work cutting up the lettuce, much more slowly than she does. I keep track of her actions, but less absorbed this time.

After distractedly cutting the veggies and her whipping around the kitchen with a grace and confidence I had not thought she possessed, she pulls me from my gawking.

"I think we're done." She announces as she pours her homemade pico de gallo in another serving dish. "Will you go grab your mom and Alice?"

"Yeah," I take the stairs two at a time and knock on the closed door.

"Just a minute!" Mom shouts from behind the door. I hear a scramble and then the door opens a crack to show Alice's face.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Lunch is done. Bella says you and Mom can come down to eat." I answer quickly.

"Okay great." Alice smiles as she shuts the door and delivers the message.

Within ten minutes they're downstairs. The lettuce is sitting in the bowls and a taco bar is essentially set up along the counter.

"Help yourself to some taco meat and whatever else you want in your salad." Bella offers. "What does everyone want to drink? We have iced tea, milk or water."

"I'll take a water." I agree.

"Same here." Mom and Alice agree.

"So where's Charlie?" I ask as I dish up.

"Oh," Bella smiles. "Today is Sunday, his fishing day."

"Well that's nice for him." Esme answers. "It's good to do things for yourself on a regular basis."

We all take a seat around the kitchen table.

"So," Bella begins, "What do I owe you for the furniture?"

"Absolutely nothing." Esme answers brightly. "I'm more than happy to be paid in nothing but being able to help you with this, and lunch, which is delicious by the way." She adds taking a bite out of her salad.

"You should see her cook." I admonish. "In the time it took me to cut the vegetables she had cooked the meat, warmed the beans, made the salsa, and fried the tortillas."

Bella waves a dismissive hand. "It's nothing. My mom has been watching the Food Network since I was little. She was fascinated by it but never had the patience to apply any of it. I soaked it up like a sponge though. I love to cook now."

"Well you definitely have a talent for it." I coax a blush from her.

"Thanks." She ducks her head. "So how's the room coming?"

"Superb!" Alice answers. "We're done placing furniture. We're just waiting for the paint to dry enough before we start on the wall decorations. It should be fine by the time we head back upstairs. Good thing we got the quick dry kind."

We finish eating and chatting about school, the weather, stuff like that. Mom and Alice head back up to the room as Bella and I clear the table and begin cleaning. I work on getting leftovers into Tupperware as Bella loads the dishwasher.

"Thanks for helping today." She says.

"No prob." I answer. "Thanks for making lunch. It was delicious."

She gets quiet again. I can't stand it. We've known each other for a month and she still isn't comfortable around me to accept a couple of nice words.

"Can I ask you something?" I begin.

"Um, sure." She visibly tenses.

"Why is it that whenever Alice or Rose compliments you you don't seem to mind, but if I tell you you're a great cook you shy away?"

"Honestly?" She asks as she closes the dishwasher door and turns back to me. "I guess because I don't know what it means coming from you."

"It means exactly what I say." I shrug.

"Well yeah." She shakes her head. "I hear what you're saying. I just don't know why you're saying it."

"I say it because it's true." I admit. "You are a good cook. You have a distinct talent for it."

"Well thank you." She nods. "It means a lot."

"That's better. You're very welcome." I smile. I walk up to her and look down at her. She bites her lip again.

"Why do you do that?" I ask as I run my thumb across her lip, the small touch makes my thumb tingle.

"Do what?" She releases her bottom lip.

"Bite your lip." I whisper.

"I don't know. Nervous habit?" She asks light-heartedly.

"Well it's distracting." I move my hand to the side of her cheek. What is wrong with me? I can't stop touching her face.

"Edward-" she groans as she grabs my hand and moves it away from her cheek. She pushes me back with her fist a few inches. "What are you doing?" She laments.

"I don't know." I answer. "I thought I was comforting you and your incessant need to be tense around me."

"I don't think I can go on this trip." She chokes.

"What? Why?" I ask a little loudly.

She winces. "I don't know that you and I have the same idea of what it means."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answer tersely, crossing my arms.

"You _know_ what I mean." She crosses her arms in return. "You seem to have some idea in your head that shouldn't be there. I'm broken Edward and I don't think I can be what you think you want me to be. The best I can promise is friendship. If this trip is going to be some way for you to try and get me to do something, then I don't know if I can go." She admits.

Did she just accuse me of trying to make a move on her? Is that why she thinks I gave her the ticket. So I could get her alone and try to take advantage of her? Well, I kind of did, but not without her full and willing consent. I wasn't going to force her to be attracted to me. If a friendship was all she needed right now, I could do that. I didn't have to voice my thoughts to her about how great she looked in that shirt.

"Bella," I sigh. "Bella Bella Bella." I shake my head. "When I told you I was different from other guys I meant it. I'm not going to push you to like me in that way. If a friendship is all you can do right now then okay, I'm fine with that. But should you decide that you do like me as more then friends..." I trail off.

"You'll be the first to know." Bella rolls her eyes. "I don't see that happening but okay."

"BEL-LA! ED-WARD!" Alice sings from the top of the stairs. "You can come up now!"

Bella uncrosses her arms and pushes off from the counter. She leads the way up the stairs and into her room. Alice puts her hands over her eyes and leads her to her new and improved room.

"One, two, three." Alice counts before unfolding her hands from Bella's face. "What do you think?" She squeals.

Bella's mouth drops open and a small choke escapes her lips. The room reflects the woman that Bella is. It's warm and inviting but also relaxing and soft. The paint looks the same but different. Seeing it with everything in place makes it that much more powerful.

The area rug adds more energy and warmth to the room. Her bookshelf is in the corner opposite her dresser. The bed is still against the right wall and the desk is up against the wall opposite the bed. Her organizers are on the other side of the bookshelf and the wall decorations make the paint pop even more.

I mentally count in my head how long it takes her to absorb everything and respond. I get to 56 seconds before she manages to say anything.

"It's beautiful." She croons. "I couldn't have done it better myself Esme. Thank you so so much! Alice thank you for being so selfless and buying this for me."

"You deserve it Bella." Alice smiles. Bella hugs her and then transfers to Esme.

"I am speechless." Bella admits. "It's so much more then I imagined." A sob gets stuck in her throat. "I owe you."

"Oh hush," Esme dismisses. "You don't owe us anything. We had fun, it was all worth the look on your face. Just promise you'll come by so I can give you a tour soon." Bella nods as she wipes a tear out her eyes.

I want to reach over and hug her, kiss her forehead and wipe the tear from her eye, but resist. I just promised her friendship and those actions are way more then just friendly. This trip wis going to be way more difficult then I anticipated. I just have to be the little engine that could. Yes I can, Yes I can, Yes I can.


	15. Chapter 15: Departure

Chapter 15: Departure

B POV

It's Friday the 15th, Edward and I leave tomorrow to go to Spokane for the concert. We are leaving town bright and early to get over there in time to drop our stuff off at his buddy's house we were staying at and then go to the concert later that night. We should be driving back on Sunday.

To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I packed and repacked everything in my bag last night. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher's lectures because I was distracted by my own thoughts.

Due to being wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see my self-proclaimed enemy zone in on me while I was in the hallway.

I stood at my locker to drop some books off when a hand grabs the back of my arm, hard, and spins me around.

"What did I tell you about Edward Cullen?" Tanya hisses at me. "I warned you not to go near him and now I hear you're going on a little side trip with him?"

I jerk my arm out of her grasp, the last thing I like to be is cornered.

"It's none of your business." I snap at her, slamming my locker shut and walking off in the opposite direction. She jumps in front of me and slams her hand into the locker to stop me from moving forward.

"You're damn straight it's my business. Edward is mine, not yours, you fat pig." She grits.

"If he were yours, then he'd be with you." I answer dismissively. I go to move around her but her two sisters are there to block my way.

"He _is_ with me, he just doesn't know it yet." She flicks her wrist. "You have a snowball's chance in hell with him."

"Excuse me?" Edward looms over Tanya. "What did you just say?"

"Oh! Eddie," Tanya giggles nervously. "I was just telling Bella here to have fun on your little...trip."

"Yeah right. I heard what you said Tanya." Edward responds coolly. "Let's get something straight here. First of all, I told you if I ever heard you speak to Bella like that again I would report you for harassment. Second of all, I do not, have not and will never be attracted to you. You are a desperately stupid and an extremely fake twit of a girl who does not even compare to Bella on any level. You trying to belittle and manipulate her is ridiculous and shows how little a person you truly are. And thirdly, as for this trip, Bella is correct in saying that it is none of your business. She and I are friends, and I gave her that ticket because she is a fan of the band that we are going to see. You don't need to know any more than that. Bella," he looks at me, "would you like me to report this incident to a school administrator?"

I shake my head no and squeeze through Tanya and Irina into Edward's side. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, tosses a spiteful glance back at the purple faced Tanya and walks me to my next class.

"You okay?" He asks moving his arm from around me.

"Sure" I look down at my feet. He puts his fingers under my chin and tilts my face up. He sees the doubt in my eyes and the tears starting to form.

"Don't listen to anything she says." He whispers. "I swear to God when she breathes the air comes out crooked." His smile mirrors mine at that comment.

"Thank you." I respond. "I guess I owe you again huh?" I giggle.

"Absolutely not." Edward shakes his head. "I should have done that a long time ago. I guess I always figured there was an end to how far she would go." He shrugs. "But I guess not."

"I gotta get to class." I answer.

"Okay," He goes to turn away and then stops. He looks at me then leans in and leaves a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll see ya after school. You're still coming over to stay the night with Alice so we can leave early right?"

"Yep," I nod as butterflies rocket around in my stomach. I head into the door, this will be another lecture I won't be able to pay attention to.

Charlie carries my bag out to the truck for me before I head off to the Cullens.

"I left a meatloaf in the fridge. The directions are on the top. I'll be back Sunday night. I have my phone and I'll call you when I get to Spokane."

"Okay." He nods. "Stay safe Bells, have a good trip, and have fun!" He waves as I shut the door and roll down the window.

"Bye dad." I call back over the roar of the engine. Alice is waiting for me outside the house, a look of terrifying glee spread across her face.

"Bella!" She launches herself off the porch and toward my truck. "We are going to have so much fun tonight! Rose is coming over too! We are going to have mani/pedi night tonight!"

"Awesome," I nod in mock enthusiasm. I carry my bag up to her room and leave it at the foot of her bed.

"So?" She starts. "What are you taking to Spokane? She eyes my bag."

"Practically everything we bought in Olympia," I roll my eyes.

"Oh good!" Alice claps. "Can we plan your outfit for the concert?"

"I suppose." I lug my bag off the floor and onto the bright green bed.

Alice dives into the bag like a kid dives into a barrel of candy. She takes out all my clothes besides my underwear and bra and lays it out. Rose walks in the door just then.

"Oh yay!" Rose greets, "I didn't miss the outfit planning!" She closes the door and hops over to the bed.

Alice and Rose debate about what would be good in the car versus what would be good for the concert. They both decide comfort for the car trip and sexy hotness for the concert. They pair a coral and purple tube top with lace trimming with a pair of jeans that hug my butt perfectly and the gold gladiator sandals for the concert. For the car ride I'll be wearing khaki shorts and a dark blue boyfriend tee with a nice white cami layered underneath that peekaboo's my cleavage.

After my clothes have been put back in my bag the nail polish is pulled out. We all sit in the family room off the kitchen and watch a Freddie Prince Jr. movie that's on TV. Alice is giving me a French tip manicure and Rose is grabbing us a few diet cokes.

Edward and Emmett walk in from the back slider door, both shirtless, both sweaty, both in basketball shorts.

"I'll get you next time little brother." Emmett huffs as he shuts the door.

"We'll see about that," Edward teases, "Your short game needs some definite work."

"Yeah but my long game is pro." He brags. "Hey ladies!" He notices us sitting there.

I haven't stopped staring at Edward. His boxer briefs are peeking above his basketball shorts. They cling to his waist right below the point where the definite V of his hips begin to lead down to his groin. I swallow back a choke and trace lines up his body. His stomach is muscled, not overly so, but enough for me to want to run my hands over the contours of the lines. His pecs are defined but not bulging and they are all covered in a light sheen of sweat.

He catches me checking him out and tosses me a smile and a wink. I feel my whole face go bright red and avert my eyes to my feet.

"Come here baby," Emmett cat calls as Rose walks into the room with the sodas. "Gimme some of that sugar."

"Eew! Em!" Rose squeals. "You're all sweaty!" She feigns disgust and bats him away as he goes in for a kiss.

"You've never seemed to mind before." He winks. She giggles and gives in, laying a kiss on his lips. His hands start to roam down and she pulls back.

"That's enough." She warns. "Not in front of your siblings and Bella." She gives him another peck on the lips and twists out of his grasp to come join Alice and I on the couch.

"Well, I'm off to take a shower." Emmett announces. "You coming Eddie? Wait, that sounded gay. I mean, Eddie you stay right there until I'm out of the shower."

"Pssh," Edward dismisses. "I'm gonna go take a shower in the guest bathroom. _You_ can use our bathroom."

"Yeah," Emmett agrees. "Cause we're men, straight men who don't ever shower in private together." A giggle escapes my throat as I look up at Edward. He rolls his eyes at Emmett and takes off toward the stairs.

As soon as they're out of earshot Rose starts in on me. 'So, Bella," Rose muses. "What's this I hear that you and Edward shared a kiss in the hallway?" She looks at me, one eyebrow raised.

My mouth drops with an audible half choke. "What?" I manage to say.

"Don't play dumb Bella." Rose scoffs. "It was all Tanya was screaming about to Kate and Irina when I passed them in the hallway earlier today."

"What?" Alice cries. "Bella?"

I look from Alice to Rose and back. "We didn't kiss." I shook my head. "He kissed my cheek when I was upset to try and calm me down. Tanya cornered me in the hall and tried to claim Edward again. He put her in her place and then walked me to class. I was upset and he kissed me on the cheek to calm me down."

"oooOOOO!" They both crescendo together. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-."

"Come on now," I interrupt their little nursery rhyme from kindergarten. "It's not like that."

"Why not?" Rose asks a little peeved. "You have to admit there is something there. Why can't he be interested in you, huh? You're smart, funny, intelligent, a great cook I hear, fun, sweet. You are everything he needs Bella. When will you see that?"

I shake my head. He doesn't need me, he needs a girlfriend who looks good standing next to him, someone who he can show off to the world.

"That's it." Alice stomps her foot. "Bella! We understand what that douchebag Drake did to you and that your self-esteem took a major hit. But, Edward is smitten with you. Now, you listen to me. If you hurt my brother I swear to God, I will hunt you down and torture you with mani/pedi's everyday of your life!" Rose nods her head in agreement and scowls.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, sheesh!" I concede. "Sorry. I'll try to be more objective. I'll admit his actions recently are becoming way more obvious and forward. I'll try to keep an open mind on this trip but I can't promise that by the time we get back anything will have changed."

"Ugh," Alice groans. "If that's as much as we'll get from you fine!"

The argument was given up and we finished watching the movie. We went to bed early as Edward and I were getting an early start in the morning and I didn't want to be sleeping on the ride over.

My phone alarm goes off at 6:30. I dig through the sheets for the annoying bugger and pull myself out of bed. I grab my bag of toiletries, my road trip outfit that I laid out and my towel. I shuffle out to the bathroom and tinker with the faucet until I get the right temperature steaming out of the shower head.

By 7:00 I'm out of the shower, dressed and in the entryway, bag in hand. Edward's bag is sitting on the ground by the doors but he's nowhere in sight.

"Edward," I whisper yell so that I don't wake anyone.

"Right here," He whispers as he comes around the corner. "Do you want to grab something quick here or grab something on the way out of town?"

"I hate fast food breakfast so let's grab something here." I drop my bag and follow him into the kitchen.

We grab some fruit and a couple cereal bars and head out to the car. Soon we're on the open road and I surprise myself because I actually feel comfortable and I'm not panicking.

E POV

"Pop that open for me would you?" I point to the glove compartment. "Hand me out the IPod adapter and the map of Washington please." She hands me the IPod adapter and leans back in to dig through the papers for the map.

I take this opportunity to rake my eyes down her legs. She's wearing mid-thigh length shorts, well at least they are when she's standing. Sitting, they ride up a little farther and my eyes are automatically drawn to that fact. Her skin is smooth and even more pale than her shoulders and arms.

I avert my eyes before she turns back to me with the map.

"Keep it, Navigator Swan." I wink at her. She smiles and sits back in her seat. "I know how to get us across the Sound and to Seattle." I answer. "We have to take a ferry from Kingston to Edmonds, but after that it gets a little fuzzy. I know we have to be on I-90 at some point."

"Umm, yeah." She laughs. "We have to be on I-90 pretty much the entire way." She says as she traces the line on the map.

"Well, let's just worry about getting to the Ferry crossing for now." I plug in my IPod and select the Current Faves playlist. We listen to music for a bit, discussing our favorite songs and artist. She likes pretty much anything but apart from Needtobreathe her favorite artists are Vanessa Carlton, Iron & Wine and Garth Brooks.

"Why Garth Brooks?" I ask.

"Well, my mom went through this country phase. She did nothing but listen to country and dress in Levi's, cowboy boots and cowboy hats. She would go line dancing and everything too. Well, I fell in love with Garth Brooks' music. There was always a deeper message behind his lyrics, he would never outright say what it was that he was trying to get across. At least in my favorite songs."

We finally arrive in Kingston and check the ferry schedule. The next one is scheduled to leave in a half an hour. We get the car registered and drive on board.

"Wanna go look around a little?" I ask.

We inspect the ferry and people watch a little. There's this cute married couple who are heading out on their honeymoon, all smiles and kisses. There's another couple with a few kids, all who have these bright blue eyes filled with fascination and wonder.

The boat finally leaves the dock and we head towards Edmonds. We watch the birds swoop and dive in the air. Bella points out a brown thing floating in the water up ahead. As we near it I notice it's a seal, but it's not moving. I mention that I think it might be dead and as soon as I do, it flips its fins and looks up at us. It plays around a little and then heads north.

It takes us about half an hour to forty minutes to get to Edmonds. We depart of the boat and drive south on I-5 to Seattle. Bella directs us perfectly along the exits and we smoothly enter onto I-90 towards Spokane.

"So," I ask as we exit the greater Seattle area. "What do you miss most about Phoenix?"

"Hmm, the warmth I think." She answers. "I loved being able to walk outside and not be cold. I miss the color brown as well."

"You know," I smile, "Washington isn't all green ferns and vegetation. Once we get out to the basin and plateau area of Washington, there's brown fields and mountains and rock formations. This state is actually really diverse."

"Really?" she asks. "I've only ever seen the Olympic National Rainforest. Everytime I would mention Seattle in Phoenix everyone always had this stigma that the only weather here was rain and snow."

"Well, maybe over on the west coast of Washington sure." I shrug. "But weather on the eastern side of Washington is much drier. Higher elevations, way more sun, colder winters though."

"Hmm," she ponders. "I can't wait to see it."

"But other than the weather and lack of vegetation." I redirect. "Do you miss anything else? Any people? Friends? Boyfriends? Grandparents?"

"Well Grandpa Charles is my only living grandparent and he lives in Port Angeles. I didn't leave any friends in Phoenix and the only idea of a boyfriend that I had was the reason I moved." She audibly snaps her mouth shut like she just said something that would offend me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She shakes her head.

"No." I deny. "You said that your boyfriend in Phoenix was the reason you moved. Why?" What did that dickhead do to her? This was too suspicious, she came here "broken" as she put it and I get a feeling that he played a huge part in that.

She stares at the passing cars and doesn't speak for a long time. I wait patiently for her to answer, knowing that she just needs some time to collect herself before she delves into this with me.

"His name was Drake." she finally admits. "He was the guy all the girls swooned over. Remind you of anyone?" She gives me a sideways glance.

I take in the weight of the moment. She is finally opening up to me. This amazing, shy, peculiar and beautiful girl is sharing her past with me. The question now, is, did I really want to know? She's been burned, and she just admitted to me that the guy that left her with a broken wing, reminded her of me.

This was _definitely_ going to be harder than I thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Confession

Chapter 16: Confession

E POV

Bella was reluctant to share any more information with me other then what she first said. I didn't want to push her too far so I just told her that if and when she wanted to talk that I would be there for her, as a friend, even though I was beginning to think that was going to be impossible.

We stopped for lunch at Martha's Inn in George, Washington. Bella thought it was clever and I was starving, so we agreed to have lunch there and then have dinner in Spokane. We made a pact, no chain restaurants during the trip. We had to stop at mom and pop or privately owned restaurants and stores only.

As for the scenery, she said it wasn't quite as pretty as Phoenix, but it had its own charm. Then again all of the crop land was tilled up. During growing season was the best time to take this drive because of all the green and brown rolling hills.

By around one in the afternoon we had reached Moses Lake and by three we were seeing signs for the Spokane Airport exit. I-90 then descended into a view of the city that was rather breathtaking. The city was sprawled out in a small valley, the multitude of buildings, all different structurally, glimmered in the sunlight. A mountain stood in the background of the city giving it a majestic look.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "This is so different from Seattle. I mean it's smaller by far, but with the sunlight and all the different buildings, it's so pretty." I smile in response. "So where does your friend live?" She asks.

"On the North side. I have directions. Look for the Division St. exit." I answer.

I-90 went right through downtown Spokane and the exit that we were looking for wasn't very far in. Bella was enamored by all the different architecture. We crossed the Spokane River, which also went right through downtown, and followed Division through most of the expanse of the city.

The piece of the city that could be seen from the freeway wasn't even half of the size that Spokane really was. The directions led us to a part of town that was near a University. The houses around were all large carpenters with semi-circle driveways and parks for lawns.

"Ok," I say. "Look for a large green house that has a red front door."

"There it is," Bella points to a house that has a dense row of trees and bushes in front of it. I pull into the driveway and park.

"Leave the bags for now." I answer her unvoiced question. We walk up the front steps and knock on the door. I hear the running footsteps before the door is opened.

"Edward!" Jeremy yells at me. "Yay! You made it!" He wraps me in a hug. "And this must be Bella." He wiggles his eyebrows at her and then sticks his hand out for a handshake. She softly shakes his hand and smiles.

"Come in!" He invites. "Let me show you around."

The entryway is separated by a small banister and leads into a large living room. The walls are painted a warm gold and orangey color. The furniture is leather and the TV takes up most of one wall. There's a piano against another wall. The living room leads into a dining room with an old Victorian style dining room table. There is a spare room off the dining room and a small hallway leading off it as well. I make out a staircase and another bedroom door.

"This is the main floor." Jeremy presents. "The kitchen is through the door on the right side of the dining room. Bella you will be in this bedroom."

He leads her through the small hallway and into the bedroom next to the stairs. The room is bright and I soon realize it's because it has a connecting room with practically a wall of windows that views the expanse of the backyard. The room is all creams and whites with some golds and blacks thrown in for accents. There is a large bed in the main part of the room and some chairs for sitting in the windowed room.

"Oh goodness," Bella squeaks as she takes in the room. "This is beautiful. It's almost like a hotel." She laughs.

"Why thank you." Jeremy laughs. "Hotel Whitworth at your service. Edward your room is the one off the dining room. It connects to the bathroom that you both will be sharing." I nod.

"Is this all your property?" she asks as she gestures to the large backyard.

There's a large patio with plenty of patio furniture. There's a rope swing and a trampoline in the yard. There's also a large fire pit surrounded by natural looking rocks in the middle of the yard. The yard has a dozen or so trees giving it plenty of shade but also leaving sunny areas.

"Yeah." Jeremy answers. "My dad owns the property all the way back to the fence line. The large outbuilding you see there," He points to what appears to be another house. "That's set up to be a mother-in-law residence but it's being used as a my dad's shop at the moment. Around the corner is another rope swing and a kids' playhouse."

"Wow," Bella gawks. "This is so beautiful."

"Thank you! My dad has done a lot of work." Jeremy boasts. "And sometimes that yard can be a pain in the ass. In the winter and fall especially. All the pine needles and snow. Ugh."

"I think we can go grab our bags Bella. We have some time before the concert though if you want to take a shower or a nap. We can leave at around five, go to dinner and then go to the show. Jeremy do you think you can give us directions to the Knitting Factory, I think it is?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Actually I think it would be easier if I just dropped you off and then picked you up after the show. Parking can get crazy down there during a concert."

"Thanks man!" I pat him on the back.

"No prob." He answers. "Why don't you go grab the bags? Bella and I are gonna have a little girl talk." He winks at me.

Bella looks up at him confused. He grabs her arm and drags her out the door and through the kitchen. Oh Jeremy, what are you up to?

B POV

Edward and I arrived in Spokane around three and I couldn't get over how small the city appeared at first but how big it really was. Then we arrive at this mansion that has its own private park. Edward's friend seemed super nice, but then insisted on having a chat with me.

He pulls me through the kitchen and into the backyard. We take a seat on the back patio and he proceeds to just look at me with this knowing smirk on his face.

"Umm, hi." I break the silence.

"So?" His grin reminds me of the Cheshire cat's. "How did you and Edward meet?" He asks.

"In class." I answer with a squint. "We're partners in biology."

"Oh," Jeremy answers with no emotion in his voice. "What is your impression of him?" He asks.

"He's a nice guy." I admit. What was this Jeremy guy getting at anyway? Was he expecting me to tell him my life story?

"That he is." Jeremy blinks and gives a slow head nod. "He's a great guy. Which is why I get the feeling that you must be a very special girl."

"Why would you think that?" I ask slowly.

"Well," Jeremy starts. "For as long as I've known Edward he's never pursued a relationship with any girl."

"Okaaaaay," I nod. "And you thought he was gay?" I guess.

"Oh heavens no." Jeremy shakes his head. "He oozes straight man. No style whatsoever. Then again I'm no queen and I have style. I guess some of us lady lovers just are gifted with the knowledge of style and some aren't." He shrugs.

"So you're not gay?" I double check.

"Nope. I love the tits." He boldly states. I can't help but burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He looks amused.

"Nothing." I choke through giggles. "It's just I thought that maybe when we arrived that Edward and you had some sort of...past." I explain. "I figured maybe that explained some of his behavior towards me."

"Why because he's a nice guy?" Jeremy asks. "Because he defends you from bitches? Because he looks at you like you matter? There are nice guys who would do that you know. Especially for girls that they like."

"Not with me." I argue.

"Oh please." He wrist snaps. "Just because you've never met one doesn't mean they don't exist. Honestly Bella, are you that insecure?"

"Yes," I respond. "Especially with him."

"Well don't be." He rolls his eyes. "Edward is one of the most genuine guys I've ever known. He had my back when the gay rumors started flying in Forks despite the fact that he might have been thrown under the bus as well. I moved so that he wouldn't get mud slung at him either. Then I got here, figured I'd woo the nicest girl at the school, which worked. And now people may think I'm gay, but I just grab Emery in my arms, lay a big kiss on her and every guy instantly shuts his mouth."

I ponder over that. Jeremy seems to have gone through public humiliation as well, but instead of dragging along his issues with him, he just took matters into his own hands and changed the stigma that originated. He has a point, the only person that can cause you to feel inferior is yourself.

"Hmm," I tilt my head. "So your personal opinion is that I should trust Edward?" I ask.

"With your life." He nods. "He's one in a million."

"Thank you Jeremy." Did I just use Jeremy as a reference, like jobs use references. Only now I'm taking love life references, fabulous.

Edward comes around the side of the house then and we all sit outside in the shade and chat about the drive out and about the concert tonight.

"Why didn't you get tickets Jeremy?" Edward asks.

"Psh," Jeremy glances at him. "Only tickets I'd buy are Justin Beiber. The Beibs is bomb."

"Oh so that's the look you're going for there?" I gesture to his windswept hair, expensive jeans and jacket that's a size too big for him.

"OF COURSE!" He spreads his arms to show off his style.

"Well if you're not going to the concert," Edward starts. "Then would you like to join Bella and I for dinner?"

"Wish i could," he shrugs, "But I told Emery I'd take her to see some Improv group tonight."

"Okay," Edward agrees. "Where do you recommend us going to dinner at then?"

"Hmm," Jeremy rests his chin on his hand. "Well you're going to the Knitting Factory for the concert, so I would say go to dinner at The Old Spaghetti Factory. It's right down the street. I can drop you off there and then show you where to walk from there to the concert."

"That'd be spectacular." I agree. "But we're leaving in an hour so I'm going to go take a shower really fast and change into some new clothes."

"I gotta change clothes too." Edward stands and offers me a hand up.

I take it and go to let my hand drop but he grips it and pulls me towards the back door. I look at him and he just winks at me and gives me the sexy grin again. I peek over at Jeremy who has an eyebrow raised at me as if he's trying to tell me 'told you so'.

I let Edward walk me to my room, where he leaves me to grab my clothes, take a shower and change. I emerge from the room with my tube top, new jeans and sandals on. I knock on the door of the bathroom.

Edward opens the door and freezes. His eyes get bigger as he takes in my new outfit. "Wow," He breathes. "That shirt looks great on you."

"Thanks." I blush as I drop my eyes. I notice he's wearing khaki pants and a nice shirt with a fleece jacket.

"No really Bella." He starts again. "You have beautiful shoulders. And you fill it out nicely in the-" He stops himself before he finishes his sentence.

"You were going to say chest weren't you?" I finish his sentence for him.

"Umm, yeah." His turn to blush. I laugh and shake my head. "It's okay. I know I do. The curse of my grandmother."

"Trust me," He smiles brightly. "It's not a curse." He brushes his chest against mine as he walks out of the door to the bathroom.

I enter and shut the door quietly. I look in the mirror and for the first time in a while I see myself smiling. It's so strange to see my reflection with a look of happiness. It makes me smile even wider. I finally control myself and put on my make-up. Some coral eye shadow, mascara and blush. I have my best lip gloss in my pocket.

"Bella!" Edward calls from the dining room. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" I answer through the door. "Let me grab my jacket."

I grab my lace shoulder cover that matches the lace trim on my shirt and walk out to the dining room.

"Jeremy's already in the car." Edward's gaze traces from my eyes down and then back up. For some reason I don't move to cover myself this time. I just let him look. He offers me his arm and walks me out the front door.

The restaurant we are going to is right downtown. It's so pretty at night. The streets and all the window displays are lit up at night. Jeremy shows us where the concert hall is and the way we take to get from the restaurant to there. He drops us at the front of The Old Spaghetti Factory and takes off to pick up Emery.

"After you." Edward opens the door for me and puts his hand out.

I step through the door and the smell of garlic and cheese and spices fills my nose. The waitress seats us in the giant trolley car that is sitting in the middle of the restaurant serving as a seating area. Edward orders the lasagna and I order the cheese ravioli.

They deliver out drinks, salads and bread when I finally crack the subject I know he's been dying to hear.

"So you asked me a question earlier." I begin once there's a lull in conversation. "At the time I wasn't sure if I should tell you. But Jeremy's advice and a minor epiphany made me realize that I should fill you in."

"Okay." He nods knowing where this is going.

"Remember how I told you about Drake Higgins being the reason I left Phoenix?"

"Yes," he nods again slowly.

"Well," I clear my throat. Here goes nothing. "I left Phoenix because Drake Higgins made my life a living hell at my old high school. He made me feel so low and undeserving that I would rather exile myself to Forks then stay there another day."

"What did he do?" Edward asks as he rests his hand over mine.

I can feel the lump in my throat beginning to form. "He took advantage of my desperation to be loved." My voice cracks on the last word and tears begin to form.

"He made me feel like I was special and unique. He chose me to be his project partner, then made advances on me. I believed him, and I fell for him." A tear escapes down my cheek but my voice doesn't waver anymore. "He would take me out on dates, but never where we would be seen. He would come over to my house at night, but would never approach me in school. He would dismiss me if I came near him in public and talk down to me when I did. He would apologize later and then push me to sleep with him."

Edward's grasp tightens on mine, lending his support and urging me to continue.

"When I stopped saying no, he took advantage of that and when he was done with me, he dumped me." I close my eyes as the pain of that moment washes through me again. "I found out that he not only had used me for a project, but had bet his friend twenty bucks that he could get me to sleep with him. Once he won the bet, he dropped me. When I embarrassed him in front of his friend, he ruined me."

I pause again to catch my breath. "Oh Isabella." Edward pulls my hand up to his lips and lays a kiss on each of my fingers.

"Him and his friends started to oink at me in the hall and pretend to cry. He told all of the girls that I begged him to sleep with me and that he did because he felt pity for me. That I was the worst lay he'd ever had. That was when 'fat slut' started getting written on my locker about once a month. I moved shortly after that because I couldn't stand it anymore." The tears flow down my face in a steady stream. Edward leans over and wipes some of the salty tears off my face.

"How are we doing over here?" The waitress checks on us. I turn my head away so she doesn't see me crying.

"We're fine." Edward says to her. She walks away and I keep my eyes averted.

He turns back to me, my hand still in both of his, he's stroking small circles in the palm.

"Isabella, look at me." He directs me. I slowly peek at him from under my lashes, thank God I wore waterproof mascara. "You are beautiful inside and out. What that dickhead Drake did is inexcusable. If I ever get the chance to kick his ass I would do it in a heartbeat. Nobody should treat anyone like that, especially someone who is as caring, kind, intelligent, fun, gentle and good as you are. I appreciate you being open with me about this, and I understand now why you are as reserved as you are. I still maintain what I said the day of the room makeover. I will continue to be your friend for as long as you want me. However, I also want you to know that if you would let me, I would like to prove to you that not all guys are like that. I want to be with you Isabella. I want to hold your hand in the hallway and kiss you before each class. I want you to wear my letterman's jacket at the school and sit in the girlfriends' section of the stands during games wearing my number. I want you Bella, in any way I can have you, but I want you to want that too."

In that moment I forget about everything but me and him and this confession he has just made to me. Am I ready for this? Can I do this?


	17. Chapter 17: Fight

Chapter 17: Fight

E POV

I can't believe what Bella has just finally admitted to me. That Drake kid was a goner if I ever laid eyes on him. To have used a perfectly innocent and good person over twenty dollars was beyond my imagination.

Broken was an understatement Bella had used to describe herself. She wasn't just broken, she was emotionally incapacitated, and I was the lone resuscitator, like Ed Harris in the movie The Abyss. I was going to breathe life back into this broken-winged dove.

After I confessed to her that I would be whoever she wanted me to be, the food arrived. Bella, being emotionally stunted, used it as her excuse to not answer my plea. She excused herself to the bathroom, came back fresh faced and smiling and began to dig in to her food. I was starving and couldn't _not_ eat just because I was on the edge of my seat in anticipation.

We continued with dinner as if we had never had the emotionally charged conversation and talked about the concert and which songs we hoped they would sing.

"I hope they play Hurricane," Bella says as she takes another bite of her ravioli.

"Oh I like that one." I nod. "Personally I hope they play the song Haley." It was very fitting for the thoughts that were sweeping through my head.

"I don't think I've heard that one." Bella scrunches her face.

"It's a good one." I answer as I take another bite of lasagna.

"Well then I hope they play that one too." She smiles at me. I should be upset because she is avoiding the topic that I want to get to the bottom of, but I can't help but be light hearted.

She is smiling and carefree about this concert and I only want to see her be like this. The tears she shed earlier had almost made me choke up as well. So much pain and hurt behind that face. I reach out and stroke her cheek again, she closes her eyes and just smiles. I take my hand back and finish eating my dinner.

I pick up the check and open the door for her to enter back onto the street. We walk the few blocks down to the Knitting Factory. It's only 5:30 at this point and the concert doesn't start until 7:00.

"We should get in line." Bella says. "Because I read from people who had come to this concert house online that seating is kind of sparse, especially for anyone under the age of 21. We can only stand on the floor or on the balcony. The few chairs they do have are reserved for handicapped and elderly."

"Okay." I shrug. "Fine by me." I had brought my IPod to listen to in case we got bored.

A line was already forming when we walked into the building, a dozen or so people were sitting or standing against the right wall. We sat against the wall and listened to my IPod for an hour or so discussing the music and listening to different people in line. I was also trying to force the idea of looking down her top out of my head. That shirt was the most revealing thing I'd ever seen her wear and I was right at the perfect angle to see down it.

At 6:45 a guy the size of King Kong came out and through the line checking ID's. He put huge black X's on both Bella and my hands using the kind of pens that permeate the air with that alcohol smell.

They opened the gates shortly after. The crowd at this point was rather large, so in order to prevent us from being separated (and also because I had this overwhelming urge to touch her) I grabbed her hand and walked with her into the concert hall. We chose a spot right on the floor and up on the barrier that separated the stage from the crowd.

The crowd spread out behind and all around us. Bella and I were over to the right side of the stage and in front of a very large speaker. The group to our left included two girls and a guy and the group to our right included three guys. Everyone kept a little distance at first, but once the lights dimmed and the leading band started everyone pushed in a little closer.

The starting singer was a good crowd warmer. He was a local and he had this rock and funk kind of sound. I peeked at Bella to my right and saw her bobbing her head to the song.

Soon the official opening band of the traveling group started and the crowd started dancing along more, as well as drinking. I noticed the guys to our right were getting a little rowdy, each of them had probably had a couple beers by now.

Bella seemed to notice as well, she would glance at them and then scoot closer to me. I had to keep an eye on them, to make sure they didn't get too carried away.

The announcer got up onstage and finally introduced the band Needtobreathe. The whole house burst into screams, claps, hoots and whistles. Bella looked up at me with this huge smile plastered across her face and bounced a little in excitement.

The band took the stage and introduced themselves a little bit then went straight into singing 'These Hard Times'. I was clapping and snapping along and bobbing my head to the music, Bella was dancing slightly and singing along. It was too loud to hear her but I saw her lips moving along with the lyrics.

The band continued with a lineup of songs from their latest album, including Hurricane, which caused Bella to squeal in delight. Then they dimmed the light and the lead singer took center stage.

"This song is a song that comes from our 2006 album, Daylight." The singer states. "It is a slower one but is dedicated to a girl I once knew. It's called Haley." Bella looks at me and smiles, then grabs my bicep and gives it a slight squeeze.

The lead singer grabs a guitar and sits on a stool. A single beam of light comes down on him as he starts playing.

_If you don't know just how you feel,__  
><em>_Don't say those sweet things that you know I'd wanna hear.__  
><em>_If you don't know just what to think,__  
><em>_Then put your thoughts away and keep them out of reach.___

_Haley don't hurt me, if you don't know,__  
><em>_I could have moved on a long time ago.__  
><em>_You're undecided, your eyes do show,__  
><em>_Haley don't hurt me if you don't know._

Bella's gaze meets mine and the unanswered questions we have are communicated. She turns to face me full on and I mirror her movement.

_If you don't know just where we are,__  
><em>_Then slowly step away before we get too far.__  
><em>_If you don't know just where you stand,__  
><em>_Don't brace a fall that you may never want to land.___

_Haley don't hurt me if you don't know,__  
><em>_I could have moved on a long time ago.__  
><em>_You're undecided, your eyes do show,__  
><em>_Haley don't hurt me if you don't know._

Bella stands on her tiptoes as her hands move to wrap around my neck. I let my hands rest on her waist and lean down until our foreheads are touching. I close my eyes and feel the reverberations of the music guide my heartbeat and the soft-as-a-whisper breaths she takes graze across my face.

_We're on and off again,__  
><em>_It's more than I can stand.__  
><em>_So let me know if you're for real this time.__  
><em>_Your voice, it shook again,__  
><em>_Reminded me of when,__  
><em>_We talked our way into the end._

I move my lips to her ear as the final line of the song is sung and replace my words with those of the singer. "Bella don't hurt me if you don't know, I couldn't move on a month ago. You're undecided, your eyes do show. Bella don't hurt me if you don't know."

I pull my face back to look at hers, a single tear has made its way down her face. I use the pad of my thumb to wipe it away, her eyes close and she leans into the soft touch. I close my eyes and lean down to press my lips to hers.

A loud thump is heard a second before I anticipate her lips touching mine and she's ripped away from my grasp. My eyes snap open to see Bella, sprawled on the ground in front of me and in the oncoming way of two of the drunk guys next to us who are now fighting.

B POV

The music is all I hear. The touch of his hand on my face and waist are all I feel. The smell of the mint he ate from the restaurant wafts from his mouth. I know now that I want this. I want to trust him and I want him to prove me wrong. I close my eyes and wait for his lips.

A hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me away from him and for a second the image of Tanya snaps through my head. Did she follow us?

When my hands hit the floor panic sets in. I turn my face to the left to see that there is a clearing in the crowd that has formed and two of the guys that had caused me some concern are brawling.

The scuffle has caught the attention of the bouncers though and they are on it in less time then it took me to be ripped from Edward's grasp. I feel a comforting hand on my arm as Edward leans down to help me up. He pulls me up and into his embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear. I nod into his shoulder and push myself away. The people around me are all looking at me in surprise. I blush and duck my head. The singer has stopped performing and is covering his eyes to see if everything is all clear.

"Sorry about that folks," he says. "Guess some men just don't know their limits." The crowd giggles nervously and the band starts another song.

Edward's arms are around me, enclosing me like a cage, his hands are white knuckling the bar in front of me. I rest my hands on top of his and slowly trace lines up and down the backs, trying to relax away his tension and anger. Had those bouncers not taken care of things I have no doubt Edward would have.

His fingers loosen in response to my soft touch and he lets go of the bar completely, his arms wrapping around beneath mine, he squeezes lightly and then relaxes again. I start swaying in time to the music and he soon follows suit.

The final song of the night is 'The Outsiders'. It's the most high energy song of the night and I can't help but to wiggle out of Edward's arms and dance to this song. I toss my hair around and clap my hands and move my hips. Edward is right behind me clapping and dancing with me.

As the song ends, the house lights come up. Edward grabs my hand and leads me out the side exit to the street.

"Oh man." I grab my ear and wiggle it a little. "My ears are still ringing."

"WHAT?" he shouts jokingly in return. "I can't hear you! I think I'm deaf."

I laugh and he pulls me in closer and wraps his arm around my shoulders. It's a bit chilly out so the warmth that this creates is welcome. Edward pulls out his phone and dials Jeremy. Jeremy and Emery pick us up and drive us back to the house.

Emery is tall and blonde like Jeremy, I wouldn't call her skinny, but I wouldn't call her fat. She's more average looking but she has at least a size DD chest.

When we finally arrive at the house it's just past 11.

"I'm not tired." Edward admits.

"Neither am I." I agree.

"Let's start a fire in the backyard." Jeremy offers.

We all agree and are soon sitting around the fire. Jeremy invites a couple of his friends over and soon we are being introduced around the fire. The chat is light and fun, such a welcome difference from being heavy and emotional like earlier.

Edward sits on one of the rocks that surrounds the fire and I sit in front of him, leaning back on his legs.

The warmth of the fire is comforting but doesn't do a great job of keeping me warm. I shiver in response to how chilly it is. A warm jacket surrounds my shoulders and I look up. Edward drapes his fleece jacket around me and then rubs up and down my arms so that the friction helps warm me.

_'Thank you'_ I mouth at him from where I sit. He just smiles and kisses the top of my head and lets his hands rest on my shoulders. I look over at Jeremy who is leaning against a rock with Emery cuddled up to his side. He looks at me, the same "I told you so" look plastered across his face.

Before long I'm drifting asleep to the sounds of the fire and the light banter going back and forth between friends.

"Bella," I hear Edward whisper in my ear. "Bella, everyone's leaving and we have to get you to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow and head back."

"Okay," I sigh.

He walks me into my room, pulls back the covers and deposits me into bed. He covers me and kisses me on the forehead. At this point I wonder if I'm sleep walking or if this is real.

"Edward," I croon before he shuts the door. "Don't hurt me," I whisper remembering the words he sung-spoke to me at the concert.

"I never will. Now sleep and dream good dreams Isabella." I nestle down into the covers more and let myself drift.


	18. Chapter 18: Caught

Chapter 18: Caught

B POV

The trip back from Spokane was longer then the one headed to Spokane. The tension between Edward and I was still there, but it was different. We both had wordlessly accepted one another, but like they say, everything looks different in the morning light.

We pull up to my house and Edward turns the car off. He grabs my bag out of the backseat and brings it up the walk for me. He drops it off in the entryway.

"Well," he clears his throat. "Thank you for coming with me Bella. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah." I blush. Oh crap. What do I say or do? I mean yeah we had a great night last night and there was that kind of breakthrough, but was it like Vegas? What happened in Spokane stayed in Spokane? "Well thank you for everything Edward."

"No problem." He chuckles nervously. Obviously he was just as lost as I was. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He leans in towards me. Oh crap is he coming in for a kiss or a hug? I go to hug him. He swerves to kiss me, but then reassess when he sees I go in for a hug, just as I recalibrate to kiss him. We end up doing the head bobbing thing and then finally hug before he awkwardly pulls away and turns to head out the door.

I quietly shut the door and turn. What in the hell was that? I shake my head as I grab my bag and walk up to my room. I pull out my bag of toiletries from my bag and head into the bathroom. I need a hot shower to make myself relax. I'll call Charlie to see where he is after that.

I let the shower warm up as I strip my clothes off. This time I look at myself in the mirror before I step in. The reflection staring back at me still makes me feel uncomfortable, but more so because I'm not used to looking at it with such objection.

My hair rests in loose loopy curls due to being up in a bun during the ride. It rests just above the peak of my breasts. My stomach isn't overly protruding, it's got curve to it but it's also flat at the same time. My hips are wide, "birthing hips" as my Aunt Mimi used to say. My thighs are thick. I tear myself away from my image and step into the shower.

I let the water relax away the tension as I reflect on everything that went on this weekend. The comfortable drive over, the conversation with Jeremy, the look in Edward's eyes when he saw me in that strapless top, the emotionally exhausting dinner, the amazing concert, the acceptance of one another, the almost kiss, the way I felt in his arms. It was all a dream, it had to be.

I quickly extinguish the flow of water and squeegee out my hair. As I pull back the shower curtain I begin to mildly panic.

Please don't tell me I forgot to bring a towel, or my robe. Crap I did.

I shake my leg off into the tub, step onto the mat then shake the other one. I open the door to see if anyone is in line of sight, Charlie might have come home while I was in the shower. The coast is clear.

I eye my room like a sniper lines his scope, judging angle, wind speed and distance. The door stands open. I shoot myself across the hallway, one hand around my breasts, the other shielding the lower part of my anatomy. I reach out to grab the handle, turn with the door and close it, leaning my forehead on the jamb.

As I let my breathing slow and my heart rate decline I suddenly freeze. I don't remember leaving this door open. I shut it when I'm not in it, so why was it open when I came out of the bathroom?

A sudden cough makes me flip around. My scream gets caught in my throat and turns into more of a coughing whine.

He's there in my room. Just standing by the bed, looking at me, as I'm naked and dripping from the shower. Time slows down, what can only be seconds of his eyes roaming my body seem more like minutes. I know I should cover myself, or run back out, but his gaze is like a tractor beam, I can't move.

I follow the gaze of his eyes as they start at my freshly maincured toes and rake up my thighs to my hips, stomach, breasts, lips and finally he meets my stare. His eyes fill with some emotion that I can't pinpoint and then he gains composure. He quickly flips his back to me and looks out the window.

I grab a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from where I deposited my bag and yank them on.

"I'm good." I whisper. He doesn't turn around immediately, so I repeat myself a little louder. Still no response, he's probably disgusted and doesn't want to look at me now.

"Edward?" I ask. He turns around. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your jacket in my car," He points to it lying on the bed. "I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer, so I let myself in. I called out once or twice but then I heard the shower. I figured you must not have heard me, so I let myself into your room and was just going to drop it off and then call you later and let you know."

"Oh," is all I can manage to get out. "I see."

He takes a few steps toward me, my eyes drop in embarrassment and my face flushes red. He stands there for a second, then reaches out and rests his palm on the side of my face. I sneak a glance into his eyes.

Before I can even say anything he's leaning toward me. "Bella," he breathes, "You're breathtaking."

He leans down, never breaking eye contact and rests his lips on mine. My eyes close in response, a sigh escapes my throat and my hands reach out to him. His lips are soft and warm and gentle. He continues this slow and light kiss for a second, then pulls back, then pecks me again, then pulls back, and again, and pulls back and again. I'm standing there stunned into silence, stomach filled with butterflies, heart soaring. I reluctantly open my eyes and look up at him.

His eyes are sparkling and starting fires in my soul. He pulls back a little more and lets his hands fall to my wrists. I bite my lip as I smile and look down, more so because I feel like I'm about to explode with happiness than die of embarrassment.

"I better get going." He sighs. "Walk me out?"

I nod and he takes my hand. We walk down the hallway and stairs in silence. When we reach the front door I'm taken by this new feeling of confidence. I pull him back to me, wrap my arm around his neck, stretch up and kiss him. His lips meet mine eagerly and this kiss is much less shy then the last one.

His hands pull at my hips, my hands roam through his hair, our lips twining around each other until finally we both have been sated a little. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine and touches his nose to my nose.

"I have to go Isabella." He breathes. "Can I call you later?"

"Of course." I answer. He leaves one more peck on my lips and then pulls the door open and walks out. I watch him slip into his car, and then drive off. I shut the door, lean against it and squeal like a little girl who just got a pony.

Edward Cullen called me breathtaking, then he kissed me. I wrap my arms around my chest and give myself a tight squeeze. I feel like I could die of happiness.

E POV

I grab Bella's bag from the back of my car and walk her into her house. How was this supposed to work now? I mean last night we almost kissed, and then we were constantly touching the rest of the night.

I lean in to kiss her but she goes to hug me. I decide not to push her and switch to a hug, but she changes to a kiss. We end up doing this weird head bob, hug, kiss on the cheek thing.

I high tail it out of there because I don't know what else to do and am too embarassed that I didn't take the initiative. I_am_ the guy right? Aren't guys supposed to make the first move?

I get halfway home before I realize that Bella left her jacket hanging on the back of the passenger seat. Maybe this will give me an excuse to try to kiss her again. I turn around and head back to her house.

I knock on her front door, no answer. I knock again, still no answer. I try ringing the doorbell, it's broken. I turn the handle, it's unlocked. I step in and call out her name, no response.

I climb the stairs to her room and hear the water running in the bathroom. She's taking a shower. Oh well, I guess I'll leave her jacket in her room and call her later.

I jump as I lay the jacket on the bed because the door slams closed. I turn and see her, naked, leaning against the door. Her hair drapes down to her shoulder blades and is dripping wet. Her back arches towards her curvy booty. Her thighs are thick and shapely.

She tenses and turns just as I cough. My eyes scan back up her body as I can feel myself engorging in my pants. Her feet and knees are still crossed from her quick turn around accentuating the hour glass shape her body has. Her thighs lead to a small chocloate patch of hair at her hips. GOD her hips, they are full and make me want to grab them. Her stomach is flat but round and her breasts are full and perky. Her gorgeous shoulders are covered by her hair and her eyes are bugging out of her head. The blush she wears travels all the way down her chest.

I remember why I'm here and quickly turn to try and collect myself. I hear her shuffling around and have to block it out. Focus Edward, focus! Think of Emmett in a speedo, think of dead bunnies, think of anything to reduce the size of your dick right now. I pinch the bridge of my nose in concentration.

I'm snapped back by her voice, I've managed to reduce myself to half mast at the most. I turn to look at her. She's dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, adorable. I grasp in my head what it was she just asked me. I glance at the bed, her jacket, that's it.

I tell her what I was doing in her room. She takes that bottom lip of hers in her mouth again and I can't control myself, those lips are too delicious looking. I stride over to her, my hand burns to touch her face. I pull her face up to look at me.

"Bella," I exhale her name. "You're breathtaking." I mean that in every sense of the word, physically, emotionally, intellectually.

I keep my eyes locked on hers, looking for any sign that she might not want this. All I see is her willingness. When my lips finally touch hers she closes her eyes and practically purrs like a cat. I close my eyes in response and leave small light kisses on her lips. I reluctantly pull back.

"I should probably get home." I don't want to leave her here, like this. "Walk me out?" That'll buy me at least another minute with her.

She walks me to the door, I'm certain she'll retreat back into her shell at this point so I'm taken by surprise when she pulls me back, wraps her hand around my neck and full on kisses me. I take a second to catch up but am soon kissing her back with just as much enthusiasm. My hands wrap around the hips I so desperatley wanted to feel, and wanting to go lower. Her hands tangle in my hair making me go crazy with want. Hello again erection.

I pull back before I get too carried away, take a deep breath to calm myself and rest my face against hers.

"I have to go." I reluctantly admit. "Can I call you later?"

Her face relaxes and she smiles. "Of course." Thank God. I kiss her once more and then head out the door before she notices I'm about to burst through the front of my pants.

I get in my car, I know she's watching so I pull out slowly and drive away. I pull up to the garage and grab my bag. I take the stairs two at a time and rush into my room. I'm minorly interested in where everyone is, but it's not my main priority right now.

I grab a towel and go into the bathroom. I turn the shower on and hop in. It's still a bit chilly but warms soon. I let the water rush over my neck and down my back as I hold myself up against the wall. I close my eyes and the image of Bella is there, burned in the back of my eyelids.

I let myself get aroused again. I bring one of my hands down and imagine it's her who's doing the stroking. Her beautiful lips, her long brown hair, her creamy thighs. The tightness begins to build.

I imagine her lips at my ear, sighing my name. Her fingers gripping my hair, the feel of her body beneath mine. I explode at the idea of her hips meeting mine. I continue for a minute and then let my hand fall. My heart races, my breathing is wild and unmeasured.

Oh God, Isabella Swan is my addiction.


	19. Chapter 19: Exclusive

Chapter 19: Exclusive

B POV

When Charlie got home later that afternoon he asked all about the trip.

"How was the concert?" He asks as he takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Amazing!" I spout as I clean the dishes. "The band was great, they played all the songs I hoped they would. But a fight broke out next to us and I got...bumped."

"Bumped?" Charlie looks at me with doubt.

"Yeah," I answer. "It was no big, the bouncers broke it up before it got bad."

"Well good. If Edward would have brought you back broken I would have broke him." He warns.

"No dad," I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, he was really sweet."

"Really?" Dad looks at me with a flash of curiosity and suspicion. "How so?"

"He gave me his jacket, and opened doors and was respectful." I gush. I can't help it, I'm just so giddy from that kiss he left me with.

"Well now," Charlie puffs his chest out a little. "He sounds like a good kid. Maybe you should invite him over for dinner."

"Maybe." I shrug. "I'll ask him when he calls."

"When he calls?" Charlie looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. He said he would call me later." I answer as I turn the faucet off and place the last dish in the drainer. The phone rings, it's closer to Charlie. I go to jump on it, but he beats me to it.

"Hello?" He answers pushing my hands away from him.

"Why yes, Edward Cullen." He brightens and swats my hand as I try to grab for it again. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh Bella?" He questions. "Yes of course she's right here. But before I put her on how was the concert?" I give up and tap my foot, cross my hands over my chest and glare at him. He waits for Edward's response.

"Oh well I'm glad you had a good time." He answers. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my baby girl. You're a good kid and I appreciate it."

I lean in closer to dad's ear to catch Edward saying. "It was my pleasure sir. Your daughter was a wonderful navigator and I wouldn't imagine having taken the trip with anyone else." A blush breaks out across my face.

"Well," Charlie clears his throat. "I'll hand the phone over to Bella now." He pushes the phone at me and I grab it gleefully.

"Hello?" I answer as I practically fly up the stairs to my room.

"Hey you." He snickers.

"Hey yourself." I tease. I stretch out on my bed laying along the width of it.

"How's the rest of your day been?" He asks.

"Boring." I giggle. "Charlie got home, I made dinner, then he started asking me about the trip. How has your day been?"

"Uneventful since I dropped you off." He says. "My mom, Alice and Emmett have been bugging the crap out of me with questions. How was the concert? How did Bella like it? Did you and Bella have fun? Did anything interesting happen?" He mocks their pressing questions. I giggle in response.

"All I want to do is scream at them that you and I are an item now." He laughs, I freeze. "But I haven't said anything about you and I yet." I relax a little bit but still can't form words.

Edward Cullen just called he and I an item. He is serious about this. He wants me to be his girlfriend. He wants to tell his mom, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Tanya, and the entire school that we are official. Part of me shoots to the moon with excitement, but another part of me shrivels into a ball.

"Bella?" Edward gets my attention. "You there?"

"Yeah," I choke. "I'm here."

"What's wrong?" He's perceptive this one.

"Nothing." I answer shaking my head.

"Bella." His voice gets stern. "Tell me."

"The item thing just took me by surprise is all." I answer quietly.

"Ah," He answers unconcerned. "I guess I shouldn't have phrased it like that. I was simply trying to judge your reaction."

"Oh," I cringe. Did he think I was going to run away screaming?

"So?" He wants an answer. "What do you think?"

"About what?" I ask innocently. If he wants me to agree to this he better be specific.

"About us, being an item? An all-inclusive exclusive couple who are proud to be together." He practically shouts at me through the phone.

"I think," I pause, knowing that he's probably freaking out right now. "I think I'd love that." I finally exhale. I hear him let the breath he was holding go.

"Good." He answers strongly. "Then we make it public tomorrow?"

"I'm okay with that." I grab a pillow and hug it to my chest. I'm way more than okay with that.

"Excellent." He answers. I can hear the edge of surprise and sheer happiness in his voice and I know that as soon as we hang up he's going to do exactly what I do; one of those jumping on the bed, gleefully dancing around your room in your underwear things.

"In that case I better get my beauty sleep because I'm going to need it if I'm going to flaunt you on my arm." I boast. "SHIT!" I clap my hand over my mouth.

"What?" He asks.

"Tanya." I choke. "She's gonna be pissed."

"Don't worry about her." He dismisses my fear. "She'll be pissed but you have me, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Angela and Jasper behind you to back you up."

I relax a little. He has a point. "Thank you Edward." I croon. "You truly are an amazing guy. I keep thinking that this is all a dream and that when I wake up I'll still be the fat girl who gets picked on in Phoenix."

"Don't you dare Isabella." He interrupts. "You are not dreaming. You are here in Forks. You will never have to deal with that douchebag Drake again. He's nothing, you're everything. Do you hear me?"

I nod, but realize he can't see me nodding. "Yes." I breathe.

"Good." He reaffirms. "Now, I'm going to hang up. But after I do, know that I'm thinking of you and that I'm so excited to finally walk you down the hallway tomorrow."

"Ditto." I giggle.

"Goodnight my swan." He coos. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow...girlfriend." He adds.

"Goodnight handsome." I whisper. I pull the phone from my ear and press TALK, then pull the pillow I now have in a death grip up to my face and scream in delight into it. Edward Cullen just called me his girlfriend.

In a span of twenty-four hours my life has gone from confusing, disappointing and sad to clear, full and happy. Well at least in this moment it is.

E POV

I stand at the door waiting for Emmett to move his ass. "EMMETT I'M GIVING YOU UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOUR BIG HAIRY ASS DOWN HERE! THEN I'M LEAVING! 1...2...-"

"Don't get your panties in a wad." Emmett demands as he lumbers down the stairs. "What's with you today anyway?"

I didn't dare tell him about my weekend with Bella, the awkward but glorious run in, the kiss or the plan for today. He was going to find out soon enough, for now I wanted this to be my little surprise.

I practically skip out to the car. Emmett gives me this 'What the fuck are you doing you fag' look as we get to the car. I climb in the driver's seat and take off.

My eyes scan the parking lot for Bella's truck, no sign of it. I cruise into my unofficial spot next to Alice's car. Alice, Rose and Jazz are over near the commons talking to Tanya, her sisters and a couple other guys. Emmett and I head over to join them, meanwhile my eyes continue looking for Bella's truck.

"Hey there babe!" Emmett greets as he takes Rose in his arms and plants a kiss on her. "What are you all talking about over here?"

"Oh just talking about the Winter Formal. It's a Sadie's dance this year." Alice responds.

"What's a Satan's dance again?" Emmett asks.

"A _Sadie's_ dance is girl ask guy dance." Tanya shoots at him.

"Oh right." Emmett nods. "Does that mean that even if we're dating we're not officially going until you ask me?" Emmett turns to Rose.

"Maybe." Rose replies. "Would you like to be my date to the Winter Formal oh good-looking God of my heart?"

"Damn straight." He answers. "But I prefer to be called 'oh sexiest man of my life'."

Over the light laughter that goes around the group I hear the roar of Bella's truck. She pulls into the parking lot, parks over where she has since she got here and kills the engine.

"Oh _God_," Tanya whines then shuts up. Alice and Rose both shoot her a look daring her to say another word.

I feel like I'm about to burst with excitement if I don't go and grab her and touch her and kiss her right now, in front of everyone.

She hops out of her truck, scans the quickly growing crowd and locks onto us, due to Emmett's height I'm sure. She bites her lip and makes her way over to us.

The first thing I notice is that she's got her hair down, usually she leaves it up in a pony. Then my eyes scan down in an automatic reaction to my attraction. She's wearing some dark wash jeans, a pair of flats and a flowy blue top that makes her skin seem even more gorgeous and her cleavage pop out in just the right way.

I feel like one of those goddamn Chihuahua's who gets so overexcited that they shake. When she gets within earshot Alice and Rose both call out her name in glee.

She heads straight towards me. I reach out to grab her hand and she takes mine. With my other hand I cup her face and guide it right into mine for a kiss.

I can feel her hesitation and nervousness in this kiss. I'm sure she can feel every face in our group on us. I don't withdraw until I feel her relax and let herself get sucked into the moment. When my lips finally leave hers I look into her eyes.

"Hey you," I whisper tease.

"Hey yourself," she whispers back and smiles.

B POV

I woke up this morning with Edward's face in my head, when I glanced at the clock it was already 6:45. I had to get up now if I wanted to dress nicely for what this day was going to involve.

I showered last night so I was fine to skip on that this morning. I dig through some of my new clothes that I bought on the shopping trip and finally decide on the blue one that Rose and Alice had said looked amazing on me.

I dress quickly and walk into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair is up in a pony like I had left it last night and for once, I let it down, brush the snarls out and let it frame my face with its waves.

I'm out the door by 7:30, make-up done, bag packed, jacket on, new perfume applied. I walk to my truck and hop in. The time of truth has finally come. I flip the ignition and ease out. My heart and mind are racing all the way to school.

When I pull into the school parking lot I see Edward's and Alice's car parked next to one another but I don't see them in the crowd. I park my truck, grab my bag and stall for just a second. You can do this Bella. Just think about Edward, focus on Edward.

A voice inside my head screams at me. What if this is all a joke? What if everyone has been in on it since the beginning? What if Edward was only leading you on this last weekend so that he could wreck you in front of everyone today? I push those thoughts away. Well I guess we'll see if that happens in a minute.

I exit the truck, scan the crowd, find Emmett's big head of curly hair, bite my lip and march over. Edward notices me first. He's staring right at me, a look of pure delight and excitement on his face.

As I get closer, Alice and Rose call my name. I don't respond because Edward's hand is reaching toward me. I grab his hand and he pulls me into him.

He kisses me, right in front of everyone, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya and everyone else who is standing within a fifteen foot radius of us.

At first I'm hyper aware of this fact and can't find it in myself to kiss him back with much enthusiasm. But his lips work against mine in a very persuasive and all-consuming way. I give in and feel the weight of this kiss, all my inhibitions and fears seem to melt, along with my heart.

When he finally pulls back he uses the greeting he used on the phone with me last night. I answer him with my end before we are interrupted with a cough from Emmett.

We both turn to look at the rest of the people. I'm sure both our faces have matching looks of 'oh you all are right here.' Edward wraps his hand around the back of my waist and to the opposite hip and stands beside and behind me a little, like he's presenting me to the group for the first time.

"Hey guys." I answer quietly. "How's it going?"

No response from anyone. Everyone is gaping, mouths open, eyes wide. Edward chuckles behind me, I look back over my shoulder at him.

"Uh," he starts. "So, about those Seahawks huh?" I giggle in response but it seems to work. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett at least seem to snap out of it.

"What the _hell?_" Emmett bursts.

"When did this happen?" Rose demands.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice claps in delight.

"Way to go you two." Jasper gives us the thumbs up.

"Well," I begin to Rose and Alice. "The concert just made us realize that there was something between us and we were both tired of denying it."

"DETAILS!" Alice and Rose both yell at the same time. I laugh and notice that Tanya has disappeared.

"Can you pick my brain later? The bell is about to ring." With that the 5-minute warning bell goes off.

"Fine," Alice fumes. "But you will spill in second period."

I nod as we all head into class. Edward takes my hand and squeezes it. I look up at him and he flashes me that sexy as hell smile. He walks me to class and leaves me at the door with a kiss.

This is going to be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20: Brothers

Chapter 20: Brothers

E POV

"What the hell man?" Jasper starts in on me as we walk to our fourth period together. "You could have given us a heads up."

He's referring to Bella the brunette bombshell I dropped on everyone this morning. This was the first time him and Emmett had gotten a chance to speak with me alone, as the other times I'd seen them in the hall I was picking Bella up from class and dropping her off. We'd spent most of the morning getting stared, whispered and pointed at.

"Yeah," Emmett pipes in. "We were there when you got home yesterday. We asked you how your trip went. You never once mentioned how you and Bella ended up hooking up."

"I really don't like that term," I correct. "It insinuates that we did more than just realize that we liked each other."

'Well," Emmett scoffs. "You did didn't you? We could all tell that wasn't the first kiss you two shared and I've always known you liked the fatties." I turn on him, grab the collar of his shirt and slam him into a locker.

"DON'T." I warn. "You dare talk like that again." I let him go and roll my shoulders. Despite that Emmett is big, he's about as lethal as a paper cut, especially to Jazz and I. I step away from him but maintain contact. "If I find out you ever say anything like that in front of Bella, I swear to God, I will fuck your shit up."

"Whoa," Jasper steps in and calms the situation with one of his signature glances. "Tone it down guys. Emmett why don't you head to class? I'll take it from here."

"Yeah," Emmett breathes. "I'm outta here." He shoves past me and through the hallway.

"What was that about?" Jasper asks with an edge of worry in his tone.

"Nothing." I shrug his hand off my shoulder.

"Bullshit." He answers mildly. "You just slammed your own brother against a locker because he said something dumb and insensitive, like he always does by the way, over a girl who you barely know."

"Yeah," I grunt as I go to walk towards class again. "So? He deserved it. He was incredibly rude, if Bella heard that she'd be mortified."

"Yes, she would." He agrees, "But he didn't say it in front of Bella."

"Doesn't matter." My hand balls into a fist. "He thinks it, and knowing him he'd end up slipping and saying something in front of her. I can't let her hear that kind of shit."

If she heard my brother or one of my friends saying something like that she would automatically think I had put that idea in their head and I would become her new Drake.

"What happened this weekend?" Jasper asks. "You went away as Edward, the guy with a crush on Bella and came back Edward, Bella's boyfriend and protector."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. We have class." I walk into the classroom and take a seat in my usual place.

I am so engrossed in reading the poem that the teacher is making us read over and discuss in class that I jump slightly when Jasper pushes a note across the desks to me.

_Is this about that Drake guy?_

How the fuck does he know? This just keeps getting better and better.

_Yes, how did you hear about it?_

Jasper scribbles an answer back and pushes it back at me when he knows the teacher is looking away.

_Alice._

Of course, that annoying little bugger couldn't keep anything from Jazz. I roll my eyes at him.

_Bella's been burned by him. I'm not him and I'm trying to prove that to her. Em saying those things would end up making her lose all trust in me._

He read over it, but before he could respond the teacher started in on the lesson and we weren't safe to try to pass notes anymore.

The bell rings and Jazz immediately starts in on me again. "Okay," he huffs. "I get it. She's been hurt, you're a nice guy but seriously Edward." He grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty doorway. "Are you into the thicker ladies?" He whisper mumbles.

Was I ready to finally tell someone about my sexual preferences? Well it was Jazz, and he would never tell anyone, including Alice, unless I told him it was cool. What was I supposed to say to him. 'Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I don't like to skinny dip, I like to chunky dunk?' I didn't see him reacting in a subtle way to that.

"I don't know." I answer. "Maybe. Honestly I do think that the skinny chicks are overrated. I think Bella is beautiful physically, maybe not everyone agrees with me, but she has this spark that draws me in like a moth to flame. It seems to be chemical and I can't resist dude."

"Holy shit balls." Jasper runs his hands through his hair. "You got it _BAD_ for Isabella Swan."

B BPOV

After first and second period Edward had met and walked me to class. I told him that he didn't need to pick me up after third because my classes were literally across the hall from one another and it was pointless. After fourth we agreed to just meet in the lunch room, which is where I'm heading now.

I want to see how kids react to me without Edward. I mean don't get me wrong, I swoon whenever I see him standing there with his sexy grin, and walking in the hallways with him is a comfort to me-but I also need to make sure that if I'm alone, people won't stare as much.

It isn't really working.

Angela and I are headed to the lunchroom when I first notice it. Girls are smiling at me more. They aren't scowling, they aren't frowning, well a couple are, but mostly they just watch me walk past and give me a small reassuring smile. Then again, maybe they're only smiling at me becuse they feel guilty about what they had just said behind my back and are now trying to make up for it.

"Angela." I get her attention.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Is it weird that Edward and I are dating? I mean what's your reaction to it?"

"I think it's great! Edward is a great guy and you are an amazing girl. You deserve each other." I roll my eyes, she isn't going to be much help. "But, I'm not naive Bella." She amends. "Other girls are going to automatically consider you their enemy, because you have the guy on your arm that they all want. I'm just worried that you might take some hits from bitches who won't think twice of digging at you."

I blink in response as we pause before entering the cafeteria. Wow, Angela said 'bitches'. However the bigger idea is her stating the truth about other girls' thoughts.

"I know." I put my face down. "Girls are going to try to dig at me and make me feel worse about myself. That's what had held me back from doing this. I don't want to be the new target for girl slander. But I can't _not_ like Edward. He's so sweet, fun, charming and Angela," I practically whine. "He makes me feel...alive! And beautiful! I haven't ever felt that before."

Angela's smile explodes on her face as she brings me in for a hug. "Then do what makes you feel good! Don't let your fear get in the way. Besides, Edward seems to want to be there for you."

She winks and then turns away just as gentle arms wrap around my waist and a warm breath tickles my ear.

"Alive huh?" He whispers. "And beautiful?" I turn in his arms so I can face him.

"Yes." I giggle. "I'm serious Edward, you make me so happy that I almost forget about the terrible things that happened to me in Phoenix. With you I'm not 'Fat Bella' who everyone ignores and makes fun of. I can almost forget all the nasty stares that the other girls gave me, and the noises guys would make."

"That's it," he growls. "You're coming with me."

He pulls my arm softly but forcefully and walks me past the cafeteria, we take a right to go outside and head towards the picnic benches outside. Nope, we walk straight _past_ the picnic benches outside and turn a corner. There is a small alcove in the building here that is protected from rain and prying eyes.

As soon as we get into the protected crevice he pushes me up against a wall.

"Edward what are-" I go to argue but he's there, at my lips. His kisses are like fire, I can't help but be consumed. I kiss him back with as much urgency as he's emitting.

"Bella," he moans around our fevered kissing. One of his hands wraps around the small of my back and rests right above the curve of my butt. His other hand is on the side of my neck entwined in my hair, his thumb tracing patterns along my jaw. I let my hands roam across his chest even though I can't feel anything through his jacket.

"Ed-ward," I say through ragged breaths as he moves his kissing down to my neck. I want this but at the same time I'm scared of it.

"Edward," I say a little more forcefully, pushing him away slightly.

He pulls his head up and looks at me, his eyes are more green then I've ever seen them. Emerald fire burning holes in me and threatening to consume me again. I close my eyes and focus on catching my breath.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asks.

"Nothing," I respond. "It's just, that was intense and I wasn't expecting it."

"Well," he scoffs. "That's what you do to me. And I had to do something, you were starting in on putting yourself down and I couldn't let you do that."

"Oh. Okay Pavlov. Is this how your going to condition me to stop thinking those things?" I tease as my hands find his.

"If that's what it takes." He leans in closer.

"Well, consider it successful. After that I don't even remember what it was that I had said to make you react that way."

"Good." He leaves a soft kiss on my lips. "In that case, let's go grab something to eat. You just gave me an appetite."

We walk back into the cafeteria hand in hand and get in line for lunch. Today is nachos. Edward orders us two nachos and hands one to me to put the toppings on. We finish getting through line and head over towards the table he usually sits at. He pulls out a chair for me, lets me take a seat and then sits next to me.

"Hey guys." Alice greets. "What took you two so long?"

"Oh," I look up at her, the panic starting to take hold.

"Sorry, Bella forgot something in her truck and I went with her to grab it." Edward says as he shoves a chip in his mouth. Nice save. I give his knee a little squeeze in response.

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" I ask. They seem to be missing from the table.

"Oh," Jasper looks from Edward to me then back to Edward. "Rose wasn't feeling well so Emmett took her to the nurse." I may be bad at telling lies, but I could definitely spot one.

"That's too bad. I hope she feels better." I don't want to pry so I just take a bite of a nacho.

Lunch ends, Rose and Emmett never showed, Tanya either, but her sisters were there. Weird, I thought hyenas traveled in packs.

Edward and I walk to Biology together. I'm still aware of the staring, but not so much worried about it. I mean it is the first day we're "out", some people just need to get used to it.

Before we walk into class we're stopped, by James and Victoria.

"Well," James hisses. "If it isn't the new power couple of Forks High School."

I go to move back a little, but Edward's grip is steadfast and he's not moving.

"Move it James." He glares.

"Hmm, I don't think I will. This is a free country and this is a public hallway. I can stand here if I want."

"Fine, but when your face ends up meeting the hard side of that locker," he nods to the locker between them and us, "Don't be surprised."

"Ooo," he croons. "So jumpy. Is the bull of the school so set on protecting his cow of a girlfriend?" I flinch. Edward's grip on my hand tightens as he tries to control himself.

"James this is your last warning." He threatens.

"Or what? You'll have your girlfriend sit on me?" Him and Victoria laugh short hissing sounds.

"No." A voice comes from behind us. "_I'm_ going to sit on you. And I guaran-fucking-tee I weigh more then Bella."

Emmett comes up and stands in front of Edward and I, arms crossed, a look of confident menace on his face.

James and Victoria toss him a glare then meander away and into our next class. Emmett turns back around.

"Sorry about that jackhole." Emmett points his thumb in the direction of the door. "Don't listen to anything he says Bella."

"I'm okay." I whisper. I look up at Edward who has a cross between two different expressions. One of relief, one of anger.

Emmett notices too, pats him on the shoulder and says. "Hey man. Sorry about earlier. I was stupid and wrong." Edward visibly relaxes.

"It's cool man," he puts his fist up. Emmett returns the fist bump and smiles a big toothy grin. "Thanks for the back-up. I was afraid I was gonna have to kick his ass, again. And this time there would be witnesses and school officials."

Emmett laughs. "No prob man. I'll see ya after school." Emmett meanders back down the hallway.

"What was that about?" I whisper into Edward's ear as we walk into class.

"Nothing," Edward waves his hand dismissively. "Emmett said some stupid shit earlier, I called him on it, he got pissed and stormed off. That's the real reason him and Rose weren't at lunch."

"Oh," I answer.

The rest of the day is filled with more stares, and smiles, some pouty faces, some looks of disbelief. But I don't really pay attention to it. I'm more worried about the smile on the handsome guy holding my hand.


	21. Chapter 21: Fears

Chapter 21: Fears

E POV

After the day of my and Bella's "coming out", everyone seemed to calm down. People stopped staring as much, which was good because I didn't think Bella could take anymore. My family and friends accepted us, hands down. I'm sure Alice had something to do with it.

James and Victoria hadn't bothered us since that day either, even in biology. They never gave us a second glance. I didn't understand.

Tonight was the game against Port Angeles, I wasn't too nervous. Bella was driving herself tonight, I was more nervous about that. I told her to park over in the main parking lot, under the lights, I'd meet her there after the game as she was giving me a ride over to the party at Rose and Jasper's house.

Hale parties were what I imagine college frat parties would be like. Alcohol, loud music, dumbass kids doing stupid shit, all that and more. They were fun, but were a lot of work for those of us who stayed afterwards to help clean. Our parents were at a gala this weekend so they weren't expecting us home anytime tonight.

"So," Emmett comes over to me as I'm in the locker room. "Nervous?"

"Naw," I shrug. "Just like every other game."

"Okay boys listen up!" Coach Williams shouts at us over the hooting and blabber. "I know we've already played these guys once this season and won, but don't go getting lazy and let your guard down. If you do that, they'll know and they'll take advantage of that. So let's get out there and show them what football is all about!"

Emmett starts the chant first, "Trojans! Trojans! Trojans! Trojans!" Everyone huddles in closer as the volume rises. We all grab our helmets and pump them in the air to the rhythm of the chant. Suddenly someone yells out "CHARGE!" and we all go storming through the door, into the cement tunnel and down towards the field.

As we reach the edge of the field, there's a swell of applause and cheers, I scan the crowd looking for Bella. She's in the girlfriends section, wearing a sweatshirt Alice made her that has my name and number on it, the number 22 is puffy painted on her cheeks. I smile, it's all the more encouragement I need.

By the first half the Port Angeles Pirates are down by 14 and by the end of the game we've won 42 to 20. We leave the field to go dress down in the lockers.

I shower and dress quickly and head out to the main gate to find Bella. She's standing just outside talking to Angela. Angela sees me but I put my finger up to my lips in a shush signal. She smiles and looks back at Bella.

"...seems kind of sad to me." Bella shrugs. I wrap my hands around her eyes and she jumps a little but then relaxes.

"Oh who could that be I wonder?" She ponders as she brings her hands up to mine. "Hmm, definitely not a girl's hands, too big and rough. Could it be my boyfriend?" She turns to look at me. Her face falls, "Oh, wrong boyfriend." She laughs out loud at the look of mock confusion and repulsion on my face.

"Jokes on you." She teases as she pulls me closer. I smile and wrap my arms around her. She stretches up to kiss me then turns back around to face Angela, who's in a conversation with Ben.

"Hey Ang," she interrupts. "We're gonna head out now. I'll see you at school Monday though right?"

"Yeah!" Angela nods as she comes in for a hug. I let them hug but don't release Bella's waist from my hands. She wiggles her way out of my embrace, I relinquish her waist but remain connected by her hand.

"Can I drive?" I ask her as we near 'The Beast', as Emmett and I dubbed it.

"I don't see why not." Bella shrugs and tosses me the keys. I open the door for her and walk around the front of the car.

We pull out onto the street and are heading towards Rose and Jasper's house. Bella scoots across the bench seat, she pulls my arm around her and nestles in. She cranks the heater and turns some soft music on the radio through her IPod. The song About Rain by Sequoyah Prep School soothes us.

She sings along lightly to the music.

I hope you like dancing in the rain,  
>I'll spin you around and pull you back to me.<br>I sure am glad you wore that dress,  
>It reminds me of the night that we first met.<br>Don't you love the evenings in July when I'm staring at you with my blue eyes.  
>And we could be fine,<br>We could be fine, fine, fine.

So roll the windows down and put the car in drive,  
>It's starting to rain a little bit outside,<br>And I've had you on my mind for some time.  
>And why did you go?<br>Why did you leave?  
>I can't forget about you and me,<br>But now I'm letting go.

I hope you like dancing in the rain,  
>I'll spin you around and pull you back to me.<br>I sure am glad you wore that dress,  
>It reminds me of the night that we first met.<br>Don't you love the evenings in July when I'm staring at you with my blue eyes.  
>And we could be fine,<br>We could be fine, fine, fine

Her voice sounds so sad and quiet that I end up pulling the car over and making sure she's okay. I pull her chin up to look at her face, a single tear as left its trail down her face. I kiss it away. She pulls me closer and kisses me again, an edge of desperation on her lips.

I pull away minutely. "What's going on Bella?" I ask.

She hides her face but I push on. "Bella, tell me. I'm freaking out a little here."

She brings her head up and looks me square in the face. "I'm scared." She whispers.

"Of what?" I ask a little loudly. "My driving?"

"No silly boy." she laughs a little. "I'm afraid of you."

"Whaaaa?" I ask stupidly. "Why?"

"Because." She looks away and out the window. "This week has been one of the happiest of my life. I'm just so scared that it's all going to be ripped out from under me. I don't want that. I couldn't bear that."

"Oh Isabella." I bring my hand up to her face and press it against her cheek. She leans into the caress and smiles lightly.

"This," she grabs my hand. "This is what I'm talking about." She croons. "I don't want to lose this. I'm so afraid that you'll wake up and realize that you don't want me. That you'll want someone prettier, skinnier, more fashionable." She takes a deep breath to start in on herself again but before she can say anything I crush my lips to hers.

She moans a little and kisses me back. I can feel her melt back and I push myself onto her more. Her hands reach for my jacket pushing it off my chest so she can run her hands down my torso. I bring my left hand down, letting it feel the angle of her shoulder, the suppleness of her breasts, the curve of her waist and hip, the thickness of her thighs. My 'friend' is back and straining against the front of my jeans.

I move my hand back up to the hem of her shirt, letting my fingers tickle the little bit of exposed skin there. She freezes and pushes me back a little way.

"What?" I ask a little breathless.

"I'm sorry." she exhales as fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

"No," I pull us back into a sitting position, and rest her head against my shoulder. "No no no." I coo. "It's okay." i answer, even though it's still killing me to have her body pressed this close to me. Her hair smells like her strawberry shampoo and I just want to lose myself in it.

"No it's not." She hiccups. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" I ask calmly as I stroke her hair. She pulls up and looks at me.

"Comparing you to Drake." She whispers. That did it, boner nonexistent at this point. I tense, throw my head against the back of the seat and groan.

"I'm sorry," she whines as she lays kisses down my neck.

"I really hate that he has such a hold over you." I grind out between my teeth as I continue staring at the ceiling of the cabin. "The fact that his actions have caused you to shut down with me pisses me off."

She rests her head in the crook of my neck. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I let a deep breath go and move my head back down. "He should be. He's done this to you." She looks back at me with big sad eyes, like a clowns, it kind of creeps me out.

"Let's just go to the party." I scoot back over to the driver's seat and pull her back into my side.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah." I smile weakly. I need a distraction from this moment.

B POV

I ruined that moment, but as soon as his hand touched my bare skin I was sent to the back of that Lexus with Drake grunting on top of me. I froze, I couldn't help it. Edward of course noticed my hesitation and stopped, but still the damage was done, moment gone.

I apologized and told him what triggered me. It annoyed him that Drake's mental scar is still blocking us from having a relationship, but what can I say? Drake was here first? That wouldn't go over well.

He puts the car back in drive and pulls back onto the road towards Jasper and Rose's house. His arm rests on the back of the seat. I sit next to him, my hands in my lap, as the next song on my IPod begins the instrumental beginning.

We arrive at the house, it's on a big corner lot. There's a dozen or so cars parked in every direction on the street and driveway. There's a few people scattered on the lawn, the tree has toilet paper in it, red cups are sitting out and the music blasts out the open front door.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Edward hisses. "This is gonna be a bitch to clean up already and I haven't even seen the inside."

"Well," I shrug. "You know I don't mind cleaning up other people's messes." I smile at him, he snorts and leans over to give me a peck before he opens the door and pulls me out with him.

We walk up the driveway and into the lawn. Before we can get through the door a guy in a letterman's jacket comes flying out the door on a mattress, flips off when the mattress hits the door jamb and rolls across pavement and into a bush. His friends come charging out yelling, "THAT WAS AWESOME DUDE!"

Edward pulls me closer to his back, checks around the door jamb to make sure the coast is clear then pulls me in after him. Once we get in the house the music exponentially gets louder.

The stairs are across from the front door, which must have been where mattress monkey came from. To the left of the entry is the dining room. The dining table has chips, pretzels and some cut up veggies set out on it. To the right of the entry is the living room. The furniture has been pushed to the walls and the floor is being used as a makeshift dance floor.

Edward takes me through the large living room and around into the kitchen, where the open bar is set up allowing teenagers to serve themselves whatever they want. Two guys are stupidly trying to make a drink with a little bit of every alcohol set out on the counter.

We head out the back slider door to the porch, which is lit by rope lights. There's more people out here, some are playing drunken volleyball. Jasper and Alice are over on the other side of the back deck. Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap, his arms wrapped defensively around her waist, her arms disappear behind his neck.

"Bella! Edward!" She waves us over. "You're here, good!"

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" Edward raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm guessing they're up in Roses' room." Jasper rolls his eyes. "You guys want anything to drink?"

"No," Edward answers. "Bella?"

"Is there water?" I ask

"Of course. We have bottled in that cooler behind you." Jazz points to a big blue cooler behind me. Edward lets my hand go, opens the lid and grabs one from the bottom of the container.

"No alcohol?" Edward directs at me as he hands the bottle to me.

"Umm, no." I laugh. "I'm a terrible lightweight, not to mention it makes me sick to my stomach and then tired." Edward smiles.

"What about you three?" I ask. "You don't drink?"

"No," Jazz answers. "I'm designated driver for the night. Gotta stay on duty."

"I don't think so." Alice scoffs. "I don't drink. It makes people do dumb things, and I'd rather not have people remember me for doing something stupid when I was drunk."

"Edward?" I look up at him. He shakes his head no. "Why not?" I ask.

"Long story." He waves it off. I'll have to talk to him later about it.

We managed to get a couple chairs and sat on the deck almost the entire night, luckily Alice had thought to bring an industrial size space heater and we all sat near that to keep warm. Emmett and Rose finally showed, both buzzed to say the least. Emmett was slurring, Rose's hair was a little messy and both had lipstick smeared across their face.

"Well this is great." Edward says sarcastically. "You two are gonna be a huge help tonight." He rolls his eyes.

"Hey, hey man." Emmett lunges at Edward. "Don't be jealoush. Jusht becaush you don't like to unwind and let loosh!"

"I prefer to 'let loose' in other ways." He answers mildly. "Ever heard of exercise? Or video games?"

"Oh yeah," Emmett grunts. "What about your increash in shower time lately huh?" He tries to wink at Edward, but ends up blinking both eyes closed and then opening one and then the other a couple seconds later.

"Shut the fuck up you lush." Edward face palms him into the slider door. Emmett's knees proceed to buckle and he slides down the glass slowly with a streaking noise.

"Emm baby?" Rose asks. "You okay?" She goes to lean over and pull him up but loses balance and topples over on top of him. A light snore is heard from the bear of a man laying on the ground.

"You...k-killed him." Rose whines as she tries to lift him off the ground. "Emm baby come back to me! Don't go to the light!"

"Oh hush." Edward snaps. "He's asleep, not dead. We'll get him up once the last few people leave, which should be soon, it's already 12:30."

Edward was right, the last people left at 12:50 probably because of their 1:00 am curfews. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I immediately got to work cleaning. Alice danced around the house picking up trash. Edward and Jazz lifted Emmett onto the couch where Rose proceeded to lay on top of him and snooze.

I busied myself with cleaning up the food, wiping up the counters and tables and sweeping the floors. Edward turned the hose on outside and washed the toilet paper remnants from the tree. Jasper took the mattresses back upstairs and put them on their respective beds then moved the furniture back in place.

By 2 o'clock everything was mostly back to normal. I had told Charlie I was staying at Rose's house, which he willingly accepted, never even wanting to call Frank Hale and ask. Alice, Edward and Emmett's parents were out of town, so they weren't expected home.

Alice and I went up to Rose's room and changed into the PJ's we had brought with us. Edward and Jasper were crashing in Jasper's room, but none of us were tired yet. We sat up for a while talking. Jasper excused himself to go to the bathroom and Alice went to grab a drink. Now was my chance.

"So why didn't you drink?" I ask Edward as I pull my legs under me. I was sitting next to him on the love seat.

"Do you really want to hear it?" He asks as he pushes a stray lock of hair out my face.

"Of course." I answer.

"Well," He begins. "Has Alice told you about our family?"

"A little." I answer, even though Rose was the one to explain. "I was told that your mom and Carlisle didn't have any kids together. That you and your mom joined Carlisle, Alice and Emmett when you were a baby and that Carlisle adopted you."

"Yeah," he nods. "Well, that's it in a nutshell." I nestle in closer to him as Alice reenters the room with a glass of orange juice.

"What really happened was my mom had met Carlisle while she was still married to my biological father. Carlisle was a doctor in Seattle then and my mother was working two jobs, one as a waitress and the other as a clerical assistant in the hospital that Carlisle worked at. Carlisle had lost his wife six months prior and was left with two kids. So he would ask my mom for advice about raising small children. They were just friends, platonic. Then Carlisle started noticing the bruises that the make-up couldn't cover." His breath hitches and I rub circles into his forearm, urging him to continue.

"Anyway," he takes a deep breath. "My mom finally admitted to Carlisle that her husband, George, was beating her. She would excuse it away saying that he had drank too much one night and that it wouldn't happen again, but it did. It happened more and more frequently, until one night he broke her arm. He told her it wouldn't happen again, but something snapped in her and she was afraid that if she didn't do something he was going to start in on me. She couldn't let it come to that. So one night, when he started getting drunk, she hid a gun under her pillow. When he started in on the hitting, she shot him." I gasp a little, Esme didn't seem like the kind to do something like that. She was so warm and motherly.

"Carlisle helped mom hire a good lawyer and she was found innocent due to self-defense. He had fallen in love with her at this point, but didn't want to cause her anymore problems in her life. Eventually she realized that he was in love with her and we became the Cullens." He relaxes a bit as the last part leaves his lips.

"Well," Jasper interrupts from the chair him and Alice are sharing. "I think it's time for bed now. I sure as hell know I'm getting tired."

"Agreed," Alice chirps hopping up. "Come on hot stuff. Walk me to my room." She pulls Jasper up off the chair and they head up the stairs.

"Edward," I whisper, his eyes dart to mine from whatever place he had just been. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

He smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Walk me to bed?" I ask quietly.

He nods and we stand up off the couch together. He walks me up the stairs and to Rose's door.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispers in my ear. He pulls back a tiny bit and brushes his lips over mine. He kisses me softly, I kiss him back. "Sweet dreams." He says as he opens the door for me.

I walk in and close the door, peering through the crack as it gets smaller and smaller. He stays there until the snap of the door is heard. I climb into the freshly resheeted bed where Alice is already curled up in.

"Night Alice." I whisper to the darkness.

"Goodnight Bella." Comes the returning voice. "Thank you for not hurting him."

Those words echo in my head as I fall asleep. He and I both have things to fear. He may not have been old enough to remember it, but the knowledge of what his mother has experienced weighs heavy upon him.


	22. Chapter 22: Truth

Chapter 22: Truth

E POV

After the hectic party Rose and Jasper's dad came home from delivering a car to the Tri-Cities. I had a feeling he knew what went on, but either trusted us kids enough or refused to take charge of the situation. Either way, we didn't get in trouble for it.

Halloween had been uneventful. Chief Swan had duty because of all the pranks going on, so Bella was asked to watch the house for trick or treaters. She invited me over to watch a scary movie and carve small pumpkins she had picked up at the store.

She had gotten a little more comfortable with me touching her, which I was both thankful for and cursed by. Every time things had started to get a bit heavy the doorbell rang, causing her to jump off the couch and get the door and leaving me to collect myself long enough for her to come back and get me going again. As a result I had to up my personal shower time in the last couple weeks.

By early November the homecoming game had been played, it was against La Push, this time we won. Both teams were moving on to Regionals next week though and we'd get another chance for best two out of three.

Tonight was the night of the Homecoming Mixer. Bella said that she wouldn't mind dropping by, but that she didn't want to stay insisting that she was a terrible dancer. I was leaving to pick her up in T-minus 5.

"Edward honey." Mom gushes. "You look so nice all dressed up."

"Mom," I complain. "I'm wearing a gray pullover sweater and a black pair of Dockers, I wear this when we go have dinner at Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's."

"Well I know." She bats. "But this time it's for Bella. I think she's a wonderful girl you know. I'm so glad you two are a couple now."

"I know Mom." I answer calmly. "You've said that umpteen million times. Now can I please go?"

"Oh fine." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Have fun. Be home by no later than one A.M. Call me if an emergency happens."

I finally escape the clutches of my house and drive to pick up Bella. Alice and Rose are over there too, something about girls and needing to get ready for a dance together, whatever. Jazz and Emmett are meeting us there. I pull up to her house, scurry up the walk and knock on the door. Chief Swan opens the door.

"Hey there Edward!" He greets me warmly and shakes my hand. "How's it goin?"

"Pretty well," I answer.

"The girls aren't quite done yet, if you want to come on in and have a seat." He offers as he beckons me to come in. I accept and take a seat on the couch.

"GIRLS!" Charlie calls. "Edward's here! Might not want to keep him waiting!"

"OKAY CHIEF SWAN!" They all call back in unison followed by an eruption of giggles.

"So Edward." Charlie takes a seat in his recliner. "You gonna be playing some basketball after football season is over?"

"Absolutely." I grin. "Point Guard." I boast.

"Atta boy." He winks at me then unmutes the game that he has on. We sit in silence and watch TV for a few minutes before Rose and Alice come gliding down the stairs. Rose is wearing a red bandage dress and Alice is wearing a flowy silver one that cuts off mid-thigh.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"She's coming," Alice pipes. At that the squeaky top stair whines, I look up the stairs to see Bella coming down and my breath hitches a tiny bit.

She's wearing a sleeveless knee-length black dress. It has a band of silver jewels that create an empire-waist effect and has pleating above and below. The hem of the skirt hugs closer to her knees accentuating her hips and legs just the right amount. She's wearing a pair of black high heels and her hair is down and loosely curled.

To say she looks beautiful is an understatement, the world could have exploded right then and I wouldn't have noticed because I was too busy gawking at her. I snap out of it as she arrives at the landing at the foot of the stairs. I immediately am at her side.

"Do I look okay?" She whispers timidly. "I feel kind of silly."

I go to say that she looks downright hot but her dad interrupts.

"You kids better get going you don't want to be late."

"Okay," Alice and Rose answer. "Let's go you two." Alice gives me a knowing smirk as she pulls the door open.

Bella goes to grab for her jacket, but I reach for it first and give her a "I want to jump you right now but your dad is in the room" look. She blushes and breaks eye contact to bite her lip and look down, so I pull her jacket on her and let my hand drop to her lower back as I usher her out the door.

We walk out to my car, Rose and Alice slide into the backseat as I open the car door for Bella. We take off down the street, the lure of her bare legs is strong and I find my eyes torn between the road and the look of her in the moonlight.

I can't help it, I reach out and rest my hand on her knee, stroking my thumb along her outer knee and thigh. She peeks at me and bites her lip again, Good _Lord_, this girl has got me chomping at the bit. _Why_ doesn't she see what I see? She would never doubt herself again if she saw herself through my eyes.

We pull up to the already packed parking lot and head into the gym where the dance is being held. Jasper and Emmett are sitting at a table off to the side, a couple of drinks in hand. They wave us over and we wind our way through the small throng of people between us and them.

"Hey ladies!" Emmett greets us as we arrive at the table. "You all look damn good."

"Come on Jazz!" Alice squeals, "Let's dance!" She pulls him up out of his chair and to the dance floor.

"Rose baby," Emmett grabs Rose's hand. "Wanna go shake what your mama gave you?"

"My mom didn't give me any of this," She gestures to her body. "I earned this. I haven't eaten bread since I was eight." She laughs and beckons him with one finger to the dance floor. Leaving Bella and I standing there. She's taken her jacket off and laid it across the back of one of the chairs. Finally, no audience to hear my words to Bella.

"Bella," I breathe into her ear as I nestle my body up closer to hers. "You. Look. Stunning." I say each word separately. She pulls back to look at my face, sees the honesty and enamoration in my eyes. She doesn't need to stretch as far in the heels she's wearing to meet my lips. I hungrily kiss her back and let my hands find her hips.

I pull back and chuckle. "Would you like to dance?" I need to get her on the dance floor before she ends up driving me crazy. She nods.

"Although," she grabs my wrist. "I should warn you again, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Don't worry," I answer. "I know a couple moves." We walk over to the dance floor. The new song, Touch by Natasha Bedingfield, blares over the speaker system.

We start out face to face, my hands on her waist, her hands on my biceps. I guide her hips side to side to let her get the rhythm to the music. She starts bobbing her head to the beat. As soon as the music picks up she's moving her hips of her own accord, adding a sashay type movement.

She twists in my arms and turns her back to me. She lifts her arms a little and starts moving her shoulders with her hips. I mirror her movements but can't keep my hands to myself for long and bring them back down to her hips, I can't help myself, they want to be there.

The music picks up more and soon she's using not only the rhythm but the lyrics to help her make movements. Whenever the word "touch" is sung, she brushes her hands along my bicep, shoulder, neck, side, stomach, chest. This is not preventing me from going crazy right now.

The song starts to get into the last couple of bars and slows down. She responds by slowing her hips and eventually comes to a standstill. We both look at each other, breaths irregular but not gasping or anything, just taking in the moment.

Three songs later and I have to have a seat because the way our bodies are reacting to one another is going to make me do something not suitable for public.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask as she sits down at the table.

"Umm, yeah!" She responds. I walk over to the punch bowl, grab two cups of punch and go to turn back to the table when I'm ambushed by Tanya.

"Edward." She stops me in my tracks, her hair in tight curls framing her face, looking more like a spoiled five year old girl then a desperate succubus. "Point made." She declares. "You can stop trying to make me jealous."

"Umm," is all I can respond with before she starts back in.

"I know that's what you were doing putting on this whole charade with Bella." She adds. "I get it, but seriously, if you keep this up much longer you're going to hurt her."

"Tanya-" I try again.

"No please, let me finish," She puts a hand up to my mouth, I cringe away from her hand. "She seems to be getting more attached to you then you think and if you really wanted me that bad you could have just made it clear-"

"Are you delusional?" I interrupt a little loudly. She flinches back like I just hit her. "I'm not dating Bella to make you jealous. I don't want you Tanya, when are you going to get that? I'm with Bella because she's beautiful and smart and kind. All things that I have never seen in you." With that I scoot past her and back to the table.

"What took so long?" Bella asks innocently.

"Oh, long line." I smile, I didn't think telling her I was cornered by Tanya would make her feel better.

We sit for a couple songs and then she stands. I stand with her.

"Oh," she squeaks. "I just have to use the ladies room super quick." I'll be right back.

"Okay," I answer as I take a seat again. I watch her walk over to the restroom. Emmett and Rose take a seat across from me.

"God these heels are killing me!" Rose yells over the music. She takes one shoe off and massages the ball of her foot.

Alice and Jasper sit between Emmett and I. "This is so much fun!" Alice claps her hands together. "I love mixers!"

A large round of screams, laughter and applause is heard as some unknown student comes running into the door with nothing but a bag over his head and a speedo on. The dance chaperones immediately start chasing him as he makes a couple of twisting loops around the gym and goes crashing out the side doors.

I turn back in time to see Bella walking back over. Once she gets closer I see she has a look I recognize on her face, it's the same look she had when I got her to make that oath to me. She strides over with determination and stops in front of me.

"Is it true?" She spits.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"Are you a chubby chaser?" She almost yells. Emmett spews red punch all over the white table cloth and everyone at the table freezes.

"Umm," I answer struggling for words. Who would tell her that? Who would know? Should I come clean or lie? I guess I hesitate a second too long and she assumes the answer.

"I take that as a yes." She uses my words that I used on her all that time ago in Biology on me. Her eyes prickle with unshed tears of anger as she turns to Alice.

"Jasper." she barks. "Will you please take me home?" Jasper nods then looks at me with an apologetic look on his face.

I watch my best friend walk out the gym door with my girlfriend and I'm too stunned to say anything.

B POV

The mixer was going great. We were dancing, laughing and having fun. We took a break and I decided to go use the restroom.

I walk in and enter one of the stalls. I lay a toilet seat condom down and sit. I finish, flush and go to unlock the stall door but am stopped by a voice that has just entered the bathroom, Tanya.

"God!" She fumes to her sisters. "I can't believe him! The nerve!" She slams her clutch on the counter. "I am way more attractive then that fat bitch! What does she have that I don't? NOTHING!"

"That's not true," Tweedledee pipes in. "She's a nice girl." I make a mental note to stop referring to her as Tweedledee.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. If I want it, I'll tell you what it is." She spits. I peek through the crack in the stall at her. She's applying lip gloss.

"Anyway," she starts again. "The only reason he's with her is to scratch an itch. Once he gets this fat girl fetish of his played out he'll come crawling back. Honestly, I don't understand the whole chubby chaser thing. I mean why be attracted to a girl with rolls, when you can have one with abs?" She continues.

I hold myself together as my inner dialogue explodes. I knew it! I knew he didn't want me! I knew he was only with me so that he could use me! Why didn't I trust my gut? How was I going to deal with this? This was worse than Drake! UGH!

I burst out of the stall not caring that Tanya and her sisters would see me. I stand there for a second, staring at Tanya through her reflection in the mirror, a look of pure loathing splashed across my face. She's not the one I need to confront right now. I set off on a rampage to the source of this bullshit.

His lack of answer to my question confirms Tanya's tirade. Jasper walks me out to the car. I slam it a little hard and forcefully buckle my seatbelt. He silently slides into the driver's seat.

He must know that I'm not in the mood to talk because he doesn't ask me anything as we pull out of the parking lot. As soon as we get 3/4 of the way back to my house though he clears his throat to say something. My eyes snap to his and with one glare I get him to reconsider saying anything.

He parks in front of my house.

"Thanks." I force out between clenched teeth as I get out of the car.

"Bella!" He calls before I slam the door, I bend down to look at him.

"What?" I answer a little loudly.

"Don't do this." Is all he says.

"I didn't. He did." I answer as tears start to form in my eyes again.


	23. Chapter 23: Proclamation

Chapter 23: Proclamation

B POV

After Jasper had dropped me off and all day Sunday I ignored calls and texts from Edward. I would delete his voicemails before I listened to them, not wanting to hear his excuses and backtracking.

Alice and Rose would send me texts that said things along the lines of:

_Hear him out._

_Don't assume the worst._

_You're overreacting._

_He truly does care for you._

I would respond but only with short one ot two-word answers.

_No._

_Too late._

_Whatev._

_Yeah right._

I was angry, really angry. I was embarrassed more because of the whole Tanya thing too. I didn't understand exactly what a chubby chaser was, but it didn't sound good.

Somehow I was going to avoid this situation at school tomorrow. I sat right next to him in Biology. I just hoped that the oinking and rumors would hold off long enough for me to convince Charlie to move up to Port Angeles.

On Monday, I had managed to avoid Edward and the Pixie for most of the day but Biology was fast approaching. How was I going to avoid this situation? I scan the room as I arrive. No sign of Edward, or Tanya.

Marcus, Tanya's partner is sitting lackadaisically at his desk when the light bulb in my head goes off. I could request a Biology partner transfer. I'm a good student, Edward is a good student, we should be dividing our brains among the class right? I approach Marcus.

"Umm Marcus?" I ask nervously.

"Huh?" He looks up from the doodle of a band logo he was drawing.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I smile.

"Oh, Hello." He answers with a bored look on his face.

"I was wondering," I begin. "Would you mind switching me lab partners?"

"I don't see why not." He yawns. "But can I ask why?"

"Well," I pause. "I just need a change and you seem like a nice guy." I lie, hopefully he wouldn't pick up on it.

He shrugs and that's all the agreeance I get from him. Only thing to do now is ask Mr. Banner. I walk up to his desk.

"Umm, Mr. Banner," I try to get his attention from the assignments he's writing on the whiteboard.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" He glances around at me then turns back to the board to finish writing.

"I was wondering if you could allow Tanya Denali and I to switch lab partners?" I propose.

"Why would I do that Ms. Swan?" He directs at me but doesn't turn to look.

"Well," Here comes the grappling for a good reason. "Edward is a great student, but I feel like him and I would be better partnered with people that aren't as well prepared for the subject. Marcus and Tanya didn't do so well on the midterm project and I feel like Edward and I could help them understand and do better in this subject."

"You have a point Ms. Swan." He finally turns to look at me. "In that case, I will allow you to be partnered with Mr. Santorio. I will alert Mr. Cullen and Ms. Denali upon their arrival. Please have a seat."

I give a breath of relief as I head back to the table that Marcus is sitting at.

"He said it's fine." I answer.

"Fabulous." He replies with no emotion.

I take a seat and rest my head on the desk. Why did this have to happen to me? I guess I _was_ just a pawn to him, someone he could use to as Tanya put "scratch an itch".

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen." I look up as Mr. Banner announces his arrival to the class. "I have just received from Ms. Swan a request that you and her no longer be partners. So you and Ms. Denali will now be partnered for the rest of the quarter." Edward's eyes flash to mine with a look of, betrayal? No, most likely angered understanding. I was the one who was betrayed.

"I guess." Edward shrugs and walks back to the table we shared up until a few minutes ago. He sits down, takes one more glance at me and then looks out the window. He looks sad, does he regret what he did to me? I hope so, jerk. I can feel the tears threaten to betray me and close my eyes.

E POV

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice sighs. "She won't listen. I've tried a few different ways of getting her to come around. It's not working."

"Same," Rose adds slumping her shoulders. "All I'm getting are one word answers. I give up."

"Thanks anyway ladies." I huff. I dial her number again, it rings twice and goes to voicemail.

"Bella, please." I'm sure I sound desperate and almost defeated, but I haven't given up on her quite yet. "PLEASE call me back. I really want to work this out." I hang up and slam my head down on the countertop.

"Ow." My delayed response to the pain makes Emmett laugh.

"Dude, stop beating yourself up, literally. She'll come around, she just needs some time to calm down. You'll see her tomorrow at school and iron things out and then everything will be unicorn shits and rainbow skittles again."

"Thanks Em," I groan pulling my head off the countertop. "You're stunning and eloquent confidence makes me feel so much better." I answer in an unamused monotone.

"I'm off to pick up Jasper from work," Alice says solemnly. "Keep trying Edward." She pats my shoulder as she grabs her purse and walks out.

I do and get no response, either from text or call. I even try calling her home phone but she must be screening my calls and threatening Charlie with death if he answers.

The next morning I wake up early, still tired from tossing and turning all night. I take a hot shower and head to school. The butterflies in my stomach feel more like angry hornets as I scan the hallways for her. I think I see her once but before I can get a clear view she disappears. I know it's just a matter of time, she can't hide forever, we do sit next to each other in Biology.

The day seems to draw on forever as I wait for the lunch bell to ring. I duck out of the lunch room before the bell rings though and head to class.

I enter the room and immediately fix onto Bella. What is she doing sitting next to Marcus? Before I can approach her Mr. Banner gets my attention and alerts me to the fact that Bella has arranged it so we aren't partners anymore. I am now partnered with Tanya.

A million emotions zing through me in the second and a half it takes me to look up at her. The last and strongest being defeat. So she truly didn't want to be with me. She had made her decision, I could respect that. I shrug it off like it doesn't mean anything to me and head back to my usual seat.

I glance back over at her with one last look of longing. Her eyes reflect the pain in her soul. I hurt her. How could I? I was no better than Drake. I have to avert my eyes out the window to avoid her from seeing the tear that escapes my betraying eye.

November passes, we lose Regionals and are sent home.

December passes, the first snow falls late this year. Bella looks like she hates it. Since she started hanging with Aro, Caius and Marcus she has seemed to retract more into her shell. I notice that she's back to wearing her old clothes that hide her body. It hurts every time I look at her, a deep ache that leaves me on the verge of tears.

Oh how I want to just go over, pull her close to me and tell her how much I love her. How time seems to slug by but also passes in the blink of an eye without her to brighten my day.

Basketball season has started, but I can't bring myself to care.

Tanya hangs on me like we're a couple, but I don't feel her. I don't care either.

It's the Wednesday before winter break and Alice and I are sitting watching something stupid on TV.

"Edward," she breaks the silence, "You're miserable. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I didn't do it. It was her choice." I answer mildly. "She broke up with me."

"No," Alice answers matter of factly. "She didn't break up with you. You let her walk away. Through all the shit she's been through you just let her walk away."

"Don't lecture me Alice." I snap. "I called her, I texted her, I tried to explain."

"Bullshit." Alice answers standing. "You gave up too soon. You should have refused the partnership change. You should have gone up to her and told her the truth, not the half-truth that she picked up from Tanya." I silently fume.

"It's almost Christmas Edward. Do _something_!" She yells as she dramatically stomps out of the room.

I exhale long and slow. Despite the fact that she can be as annoying as hell, she's right. I fucked up. I let Bella believe what Tanya the Terrible had assumed. I had to do something. A last hurrah. If she doesn't respond, then I can let her go. I can accept that I did _everything_I could.

I run up to my room and fire up my laptop. It takes me five minutes to burn the playlist that I have been endlessly listening to over the past few weeks. I grab the freshly burned CD, my letterman's jacket and my wallet. I stop at the local flower shop and buy a single long stemmed red rose.

I park a little ways down her street and jog up to her door. I knock once, it takes a bit but I hear her descending the stairs. "Coming!" She yells. She yanks the door open and freezes, staring up at me.

"Bella," I answer. She tries to slam the door but my hand stops it. "I only brought these over for you. Please listen to it. Every word of every song has meaning. After you listen to it just once you can decide if you want to throw it away. But if you should decide that you changed your mind, my phone number is still the same. Please Bella." I plead. "Please listen to it, I'm begging you." My voice cracks and I hand her the CD case and red rose.

She takes them in her hand and I turn to walk back to my car. I hop in and let myself sink in to the seat, holding my phone in my hand and praying for it to ring.

B POV

Switching Biology partners was the first change I made. The next one included switching lunch groups. I started sitting with The Volturi, the band that Marcus played in. Aro was the lead singer, he was friendly, but almost too friendly, like he wanted something from me. Caius was the definite angry one of the band. He had a temper that would flare to life at the drop of a hat. Marcus was the most chill, the one I didn't mind being around.

He had a good work ethic and was smart when he applied himself. I also got to know the band "manager", Alec. Demetri was the sound/tech guy. Jane was dating Aro and Chelsea and Demetri had a thing.

They were all pretty friendly, but cocky as hell. They had an ego that blew my mind. They basically thought they were breaking into the business of music because they had a good structure and sound. I didn't say anything, but I wasn't impressed by them.

I was too busy nonchalantly keeping tabs on Edward from a distance to really pay that close of attention to The Volturi group. The first thing I noticed was that Tanya was back at his side, pawing at him and purring in his ear. He didn't seem to respond, but then again that's exactly how it was when I first came here.

November and December passed quickly for me, days seemed to last forever though and everything blurred together. By mid-December, first semester was almost over. Winter break would be starting soon and Christmas was upon us. It had snowed, which made things even worse.

I was in my room downloading some more music and feeling sorry for myself. It was just after seven and I was contemplating going to unload the dishwasher when there was a knock at the door. Charlie had gone over to Billy's house and wouldn't be back until nine so I didn't know who it could've been.

I shuffle down the stairs and yank the door open. It's Edward. What the?

"Bella," he breathes. My whole body freezes and my mind screams at me to rush into his arms. Instead I try slamming the door, but he slaps his hand on it and stops me.

"I only brought these over for you." My eyes glance to his hand, he's holding a CD and a single red rose. "Please listen to it. Every word of every song has meaning. After you listen to it just once you can decide if you want to throw it away. But if you should decide that you changed your mind, my phone number is still the same. Please Bella." He pleads. "Please listen to it, I'm begging you." His voice cracks and I want to reach out and take him and my arms and stop all this pain. But my hand only reacts by taking the CD and rose from him.

He quickly turns and walks back down towards his car. I quietly close the door, walk back up to my room and take the CD out of its case. Written on it in his boyishly elegant writing is "My Bella". I carry it over to my CD player and insert it. The music starts up and my mouth pops open a little.

It's Garth Brooks, he remembered. I listen to the slow and emotional song, letting it soothe my pain. I slowly walk back towards my bed and lay down, letting myself go. The tears roll freely down my cheeks and onto my pillow.

The song closes and the next one is upbeat and makes me smile and giggle. It's the opening song to Juno, I love that movie.

Cascada is next, an acoustic version of a dance mix she made. In this tempo and beat it makes it a whole new song and I can't help but feel a longing.

A man's voice I don't recognize sings of 'Falling'.

Edwin McCain's classic love song enters into a Jesse McCartney hit.

By song ten I've gotten the message but continue to listen anyway. Finally the last song starts, a piano and upbeat male voice.

Oh her eyes, her eyes,  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining.<br>Her hair, her hair,  
>Falls perfectly without her trying.<p>

She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day.<p>

Yeah, I know, I know,  
>When I compliment her,<br>She won't believe me.  
>And it's so, it's so,<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me do I look okay,  
>I say.<p>

When I see your face,  
>There's not a thing that I would change.<br>'Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are.<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while.<br>'Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are.<p>

Her lips, Her lips,  
>I could kiss them all day.<br>Her laugh, her laugh,  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy.<p>

She's so beautiful,  
>And I tell her every day.<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know,  
>I'd never ask you to change.<br>If perfect is what you're searching for,  
>Then just stay the same.<p>

So don't even bother asking,  
>If you look okay.<br>You know I will say,

When I see your face,  
>There's not a thing that I would change.<br>'Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are.<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while.<br>'Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are.<p>

I don't even wait for the rest of the song to finish before I grab my phone off my nightstand and dial his number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He answers with hope in his voice.

"Edward?" I answer.

"Bella..." he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I, I," I freeze. _Just spit it out Bella_. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was stupid. I overreacted. I'm dumb. I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

"Bel-" he tries to interrupt but I push on.

"I don't know why it mattered, if anything I should have been happy about it."

"Bella-" he tries again.

"By the time I realized it didn't matter I thought you were already with Tanya again and I thought I ruined things!"

"Bella!" he shouts. "Open the door."

I walk out my room and fly down the stairs and yank the door open. He's walking quickly across the snow in our front yard, when he gets to my door he doesn't even stop. He wraps his arms under my armpits, putting his head in the crook of my neck and inhaling my scent. He uses his momentum to pull me off the ground and spin me around in a circle before he sets me down.

I grab him around the neck and pull him to my face.

"I'm...sorry." I say between kisses. "I was stupid. Please forgive me. Blame it on a two month long bout of PMS if you have to. I love the CD you made me. I love that you make me feel beautiful. I love that you're attracted me because of my larger than average assets."

"Bella," he chuckles kissing my nose. "Bella Bella Bella." He shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Just keep me right here." I sigh as I rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you Edward." I tense at my unintentional proclamation. He pulls back to look at me, reading my face.

"You do?" He asks, his eyes get wide and his mouth is open in surprise and for a second I think he's going to turn and run. _Stupid Bella, you just got him back, don't scare him away_. Then his face breaks into the biggest smile I've ever seen, his eyes smolder like emerald fire again and he crushes his lips to mine in a kiss that makes my head spin and my knees buckle.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan." He whispers when his lips finally disconnect from mine. "In case you didn't pick that up from the CD I made you."


	24. Chapter 24: Interrupted

Chapter 24: Interrupted

E POV

After Bella called me back and I rushed to meet her at the door, she invited me in to talk. We lay on her couch and begin to iron things out. I prop myself against one of the couch arms, she lay between my legs her brown hair fanned over my chest.

"Edward," she whines as she lifts her head to look me in the face. "How are you ever going to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself? I hurt you, _way_ more then you hurt me. I don't deserve you. You're too goo-" I put my hand over her lips to stop her.

"It's easy." I sigh. "I forgive you. I love you."

"Ugh!" She pulls away and kneels on the couch in front of me. I hoist myself up and lean back on my arms. "STOP! I can't take it! Yell at me! Talk down to me! Make me feel worse! Do anything but that!"

She lets her head drop into her hands and then spreads her fingers to peek out at me. She lets them drop all the way down when she sees the serious look on my face.

"Bella," I start. "I understand I have some blame in this. I let you go too quickly. I didn't make you listen. I allowed Tanya to hang all over me afterward. But the only thing I don't understand is why." I let all the disappointment, pain, sadness, desperation and betrayal seep into my voice. "Why did you react the way you did? Why were you _so_ set on believing Tanya after _everything_ I had told her in front of you? After all the times I proved to you that I was different from Drake. _Why_did you hurt me Bella?"

Tears spring up in her eyes as she scoots back to sit on her butt cross-legged. "I guess," her voice broke a little as she pauses to gather her thoughts. "Honestly, I was embarrassed." She lets her head fall to her chest. "I had listened in on a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear. Tanya was trash talking me, and I was embarrassed that I didn't even know what a chubby chaser was. And then I stormed off and left you all there, embarrassed you and then ignored you. Then stupidly switched bio partners." I roll my eyes at that, she had a point there.

"Then later when I googled what a chubby chaser was and found it was a person who preferred women with more meat on their bones I was ashamed because I realized my reaction was WAY out of line. You were even more attracted to me then I originally thought. But by then Tanya had her needy little hands all over you and I didn't want to ruin any happiness you might have had if you had changed your mind about Tanya." She huffs as she throws her head back on the couch cushion.

"I guess I can understand that." I tilt my head and lay back again, letting my body relax and my eyes find imperfections in the ceiling.

"What?" I anticipate her venomous reaction. "_No_ no no no no no! Edward!" She slaps my leg at the last word. "You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"Why not?" I sit up quickly, staring right into her face, less than an inch away. "Why can't I let it go and be done with it? It's been two months since this happened and I for one want to get past it and pretend it didn't happen."

"Well it did." She whimpers. "At least let me _try_ to make it up to you." She pleads, I can't resist when she uses that pathetically cute tone.

"Fine." I answer. "How?"

She rubs her chin as she thinks for a minute. "Ah ha." She brightens up. "You know how the Winter Formal is a Sadie's Dance?"

"Yesss..." I answer intrigued.

"Edward Cullen." She looks me directly in the eye. "I would be thrilled beyond belief if you would escort me to the Winter Formal, as not only my date, but my boyfriend." Her face lights up in a breathtaking smile. I pull her back on top of me and kiss her until she's struggling to breathe.

"Is that a yes?" She asks giggling.

"That is most definitely a yes." I nod in approval.

She sighs and rests back in the position that we started in, her head on my chest, hair fanned out and me running circles with my fingers at the nape of her neck.

"By the way." I add. "You are right about one more thing."

"What?" She looks up at me, her chin resting on the back of her hand, her palm down on my chest.

"I am even more attracted to you then you originally thought." I whisper as I let my fingers trail lightly down the base of her neck and spine. The blush that I've missed springs forth.

"How attracted?" She asks eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Beyond belief." I state. "You have _no_ idea what you have been doing to my blood pressure when I'm around you. That night at the dance, I was going crazy with lust, which is why I had to drag you off the dance floor in the first place. You, in that dress, and those heels." I let out a sharp whistle. "Dyamn." I scrunch my face up as I move my hands to under her arm and tickle.

She giggles and swats my chest playfully. "Edward stop."

"No you stop." I answer lifting my head to kiss her nose.

"Really Edward?" She asks seriously. "You like how I look?"

"No," I answer shrugging lightly. "I _looooove_ how you look."

"But why?" She asks. "Not that it's a bad thing. Trust me I'm thrilled. I just wonder where it stems from."

"I don't know." I shrug. "I just find it more healthy looking, more attractive, sexier, all around better. On my sixteenth birthday, Em bought me a titty magazine, as more of a shock and awe thing then anything else. He bought me a copy called Big N' Busty. Maybe he recognized how I had Hollywood crushes on larger ladies."

"Hmm." She ponders that for a minute. "Who did you have celebrity crushes on?"

"Ooooh," I try to remember which actresses I had admired for their bodies. "Queen Latifah, Stiffler's Mom from American Pie, Cascada, America Ferrera."

"Interesting." She lets her chin rest back on her hand.

"But," I answer. "None of them hold a candle to you." I flick her nose with my finger. She doesn't say anything. She just looks at me, her face showing no expression.

Before I can blink her lips are on mine, her hair is cocooning our heads as she kisses me feverishly. My left hand winds itself into her hair, my right ghosting up and down her body,. Her hands are on my chest, moving down and then gliding back up under my shirt. I lift myself up a little as her hands bring the shirt over my head.

She greedily kisses down my chest, my pecs, my stomach, back up along my rib cage to my shoulder where she nips at the flesh. My back arches involuntarily and I grind my pelvis against hers. She brings her face up to mine, eyes wide with surprise at the part of my body she must have just felt.

"Sorry," I whimper. "That's what you do to me."

"Well," She breathes. "That's great, it's just I felt it against my leg, through your jeans, and my sweatpants." She points out the obvious.

"Uhh," Is all I can manage. "Haven't you been through this before?" I ask a little embarassed.

"Well," She blushes, "Yeah."

"Okaaaay," I answer.

"Have you?" She asks in surprise.

"Umm," I nervously laugh. "Yeah, once."

"With who?" She asks in response.

"Umm," I pause again, "Her name was Meg." I shrug.

"Really?" She's still holding herself over me, her cleavage spilling out across my chest, distracting me like none other. "When?"

"Umm," Is now really the time to have this conversation? "This last summer at football camp."

"What? How?" She answers.

"Well," I huff, she's not going to give up on this. "Jake and I snuck out to meet Leah and her friend. Jake and Leah went and did their thing and Meg and I were left alone. One thing led to another and her and I sorta..." I trail off letting her get the jist.

"So you're not a virgin?" She asks.

"No." I answer.

"Why didn't you pursue a relationship with her?" She pushes.

"Well we kind of did. We texted back and forth, but she was from the Tri-Cities and was just up visiting Leah. The long distance thing didn't really work out."

"Oh okay." She answers apparently appeased for now.

"Why were you surprised by my..." I trail off again. This was all new again and kind of awkward to talk about.

"Well," She answers. "I guess first of all because you had kept it tucked away back around Halloween when we would start getting hot and heavy so I never felt it. But also because..." she pauses not wanting to answer.

"Because what?" I urge her to go on.

"Well," She tilts her head and squints her eyes. "To put it bluntly. Drake had a tiny dick." I bust up laughing at that. "What's so funny?" She asks smiling as she swats me in the arm.

"Nothing." I catch my breath. "Just the look on your face combined with the way you stated that for some reason just struck me as hilarious."

"Gee thanks." She teases.

"How small are we talking?" My turn to ask specifics. She holds up her pinky, flashes her eyes to it and then looks back at me. "Are you _shitting_ me?" I ask a new round of hysterics gripping hold of me. She laughs along with me.

"That's sad." I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "I shouldn't laugh but it's funny." I ponder that for a second and then remember something. "Wait, so if he was that small..." I pause just to mull it over more. "Then that would mean you probably didn't feel...well...anything." I answer.

"Nada." She responds shaking her head. "I actually had to stop myself from laughing during it." She bites her lip.

"Wow," My mouth stays in the 'o' shape for a second. "Good to know." I answer.

"Why?" She asks tipping her head to one side.

"Well," I begin, "It just means that I'll have to...go slow." I phrase it.

"Slow?" She asks.

"Yeah, because he probably didn't, um..."

"Just say it Edward." She huffs.

"He probably didn't break your hymen and when I tear it, you'll _definitely_ feel it."

"Well I knew that." She bobs her head and rolls her eyes.

"Good, then where were we?" I ask lifting my head up to her neck and leaving a light trail of kisses along her jaw line.

"Well that's a good place to start back up." She jokes.

"And that's an even better place." She sighs as I press my hand against the mound that is straining across her shirt and has been teasing me for the past twenty minutes.

"God Bella," I whisper. "You have no idea how much these," I emphasize her breasts with a small squeeze. "Have been torturing me all night. I've wanted to do this for the past half hour."

"Mmmmm." Is all she manages to answer as I close my eyes and let my senses take over. Suddenly she pulls away leaving me frustrated. Seriously, after all the shit we've slogged through tonight she's still not trusting me enough to get even a tiny bit intimate.

When I snap my eyes open to see what has spooked her, I am met with a salaciously big grin, innocently teasing eyes and a shirtless Bella wearing only a light blue, somewhat see through bra. My face flashes from angry and frustrated to confused and pleasantly surprised in the blink of an eye.

"Wow," I exhale. "That was deliciously unexpected," I say as I grab her by the arm and pull her back towards me.

"Really?" She teases as my hands hungrily devour her skin along her sides, back and shoulders.

"You have _no_ idea," I mumble against the tender area behind her ears.

"I think I have some..." She trails off as she grinds her hip against my groin illiciting gloriously frustrating friction. I moan into her ear in response. She pulls my hand back up to the thin material covering her soft breasts.

"Where did my bashful Bella go?" I wonder aloud as I give a small squeeze to where she's directed me to.

"She disappeared about the time that she discovered that you're a full-figured philanderer." She giggles.

"Hmm," I say. "I definitely like that term better then 'chubby chaser'."

"Me too." She whispers around my earlobe. "Chubby chaser gives me this image of some middle aged man who is chasing obese women because he has some mental scar from his childhood."

I laugh a little bit and let my unoccupied hand tickle the sensitive flesh on her hip. I glide a bit lower and grab the full curve of her butt. She gasps in response to the forward touch and grinds against my still hardening but restrained piece of anatomy that is screaming at me to be released.

Just as her hands begin to roam further down my chest we both freeze. The door clicks open.

"Bella!" Charlie calls from ten feet away and around the corner.

"Shit!" Bella swears quietly as she launches herself off me.

"I'm home early! Billy's TV crapped out so him, Jacob and I are back to watch the game here."

Where did my shirt go? I mouth at Bella as she grabs her shirt and flings it over her head. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT?

"What is this?" Charlie asks as my eyes dart to the entryway. Apparently in her haste and excitement Bella launched my shirt towards the front door, effectively landing in Charlie's line of sight.

"Woah!" Charlie cries as he comes flying past the wall and sprawls on to the ground. He lands face first in my shirt as Jacob backs up with Billy in tow.

"Oh!" Jacob calls. "Sorry there Charlie!" He bends to help Charlie up, looks over at me and says "Edward?"

B POV

Edward and I were just beginning to heat up when Charlie walked in the door. I sprang into full alert, panic mode and quickly located my shirt. Edward wasn't so lucky, I had accidentally tossed his shirt over towards the door where Charlie had found it when he walked in. As he leaned to grab it Jacob bumped into him, causing him to face plant into the ground.

Jacob looks over to see a shirtless Edward and a flustered and messy haired me. "Edward?" He asks a second before he realizes what him, Charlie and Billy just walked in on.

"Edward?" Billy asks from his unseen vantage point near the door. "Cullen?"

"Whaa?" Charlie looks over as he manages to get back on one knee. "Oh, Edwa-at are you doing without a shirt on?" He asks defensively as he takes in the scene before him.

"Uhh," Edward starts. "There was a spider on it." I glance at him quickly, good thinking. "I'm terribly afraid of spiders and there was one on my shirt so I scrambled out of it and threw it across the room to get it away from me."

"Yeah," I try to validate. "You didn't hear his high pitched scream right as you pulled up?" I ask.

"Um, no." Charlie fires back. "I don't see a spider."

"It must have scurried off, little bugger." Edward gives an innocent looking half smile.

"Ah," Charlie nods doubtfully. Jacob is biting the knuckles on his right fist and is visibly trying not to bust up laughing behind Charlie.

Billy comes wheeling around the corner to see what's going on as Charlie tosses Edward his shirt. Edward shakes it twice to make sure no "spiders" are left on it and then pulls it over his head.

"Thanks." He says as he stands. "I better get going then."

"Nonsense," Charlie almost challenges. "You can stay and watch the game if you want. Your curfew isn't until ten on school nights if I recall." He lifts his eyebrows like he's giving Edward a dare.

"Uh," Edward tenses. "I guess I can stay." He nods quickly. Jacob chokes still trying to hold in the laughter.

"GREAT!" Charlie boasts as he comes over to pat Edward on the shoulder. "You can sit on the couch with Jacob."

Jacob loses it and buckles over on the ground in laughter. "I'll get snacks and drinks," I offer nervously as I hurry past Edward, who shoots me a confused and desperate look, and past Jacob, who I smack on the back of the head as I pass.

I get a couple of beers, a couple of sodas and a bag of chips and head back into the living room, letting the bag of chips smack Jake in the head again as I pass him. I hand Charlie and Billy the beers and hand Edward a soda. He thanks me and scoots over so I can sit next to him. I pop my soda open and take a long drink.

"Bella you look kind of flushed." Charlie observes as the game flickers to life on the screen. "Maybe you're getting sick. You might want to back off Edward before you make him sick too."

"I feel fine dad." I answer through my teeth.

"Uh-huh, and the cool thing to do in fashion nowadays is wear your shirt on inside out and backwards." He says before he takes a swallow of beer. I look down and notice my shirt is on wrong, well I certainly couldn't blame that on a spider.


	25. Chapter 25: Talk

Chapter 25: Talk

B POV

I wake up to the incessant chirping of my phone. I reach out for it, my head still tucked under the sheets and my pillow, and feel around my nightstand until my fingers come in contact with it and pull it under my fort-like barrier.

I have three missed calls and two text messages, all of them are from Edward, I smile in response to just seeing his name.

_Wake up sleepyhead! I'm coming to pick you up for our first day of Winter Break!_

_I'm almost there! You better answer the phone!_

I dial his number and put the ear to my phone. It rings twice before he answers.

"Hey you!" He greets. "I was wondering if you slept more soundly than the dead."

"Hmm, only when I'm dreaming good dreams." I smile.

"What kind of good dreams?"

"Ones with you of course."

"Oh well in that case go back to sleep."

"No I'm awake now. I'd rather be with the real you then the dream you."

"Well I can make that a reality if you let me in the house."

"Are you here?" I ask a little surprised.

"Yeah, just pulled up." His door slams in the background of the conversation and echoes up to me from outside my window.

"Oh," I pull my head up and the chilly air nips my nose. "It's too cold, the key is under the mat if the door is locked. Let yourself in."

"Are you sure?" He whispers. "Is Charlie home?"

"No." I shake my head. "He leaves for work way early."

"Okay." He laughs. "Be up in a second." With that he hangs up and I let my phone fall into the bundle of sheets wrapped around me. I grab a piece of gum from my nightstand and then nestle down deeper into them as well not wanting to face the chilly air.

I hear the latch on the door open and then close. I don't hear his footsteps, he must have taken his shoes off. I wait with baited breath for when I'm going to feel his presence. Nothing happens, so I pull the covers back a little and peek out. He's squatting by the side of the bed, just smiling. I giggle and reach out to him.

He takes my hand and I pull him onto the bed with me. He laughs and hugs me through the blankets.

"Hmmm," he hums as he nestles down more and gets comfortable.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Just past seven." He answers.

"What the hell?" I shout. "Why are you here? How are you awake?"

"I couldn't wait to see you." He responds. "And Alice told me about the talk you two had yesterday."

I groan. That had not gone well. She had ignored me Thursday, and Friday her and Rose ambushed me after school. They demanded to know what the hell was wrong with me. Why I had stomped out of the dance. Why I had broken up with Edward and why when I realized I was wrong did I not try to fix things.

I had sat there and answered all their questions for nearly two hours until they were finally appeased. Alice was absolutely pissed that I had hurt Edward. But I made it up to her by agreeing to let her do my hair and make-up for the Winter Formal.

"I heard she really lit into you." He chuckles.

"That's putting it mildly." I scoff. "I thought she was going to burst into the hulk and take me out." I swallow audibly.

"Her bark is worse then her bite." Edward answers mildly. "When she goes silent and starts cleaning is when you know you should be worried."

"Good to know." I yawn.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" He asks quietly as he kisses my forehead.

"Uh-uh." I shake my head forcibly.

"Do you want to have breakfast?"

"Uh-uh." I decline again.

"Take a shower?" He guesses.

"Nope."

"What _do_you want to do then?" He asks.

I pull away slightly and twist my upper body to reach for the remote control on my nightstand. I press play and then drop the remote on the table again and turn back to Edward. The CD he made me starts and the smile on his face brightens.

I swallow my gum now that it's done its job of ridding me of morning breath. I push against the constricting sheets around me until Edward moves enough to let me emerge from the warm cocoon. I pull the edge of the blanket over Edward and snuggle right up to his side, shivering in response to the bite of winter that is left on his clothing.

"You looked cold." I shrug at the knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh and here I was thinking you were just trying to seduce me." He rolls his eyes. I look at him a look of mock surprise on my face.

"Me? Isabella Swan? Seducing you?" I poke his chest then let my finger draw light circles.

"Mmhmm," His lips nod his yes against my earlobe.

"Now who's seducing who?" I jest. He nips at my ear and I turn to meet his lips with mine. His hands roam across the skin of my arm, causing me to shiver again.

"Your hands are cold." I observe.

"Cold hands warm heart." He shrugs and presses them against the exposed skin of my hip. His fingers play with the waistband of my sweatpants, we're just staring at each other, me daring him to make the decision he so obviously is warring with in his mind. He seems to decide because he runs his hand over my pants, down my thigh to my knee. He hitches it up and rolls so that I'm straddling him.

His decision has been made to give me the reins and I freely take it. I slowly drag my lips down the column of his throat to his collar bone. I lay kisses across aross his chest, my hands dragging down his body, gripping small handfuls of fabric and yanking them up. He arches his back so that the fabric wriggles free to his shoulders, then he lifts his upper body so that his shirt can be discarded to the side of the bed.

The feel of his skin drives me crazy and the feel of his hands on my waist, lightly scratching the overheated skin is enough to make me moan. I pull back and a small whimper escapes his throat, until he notices that the only thing I'm wearing are my sweatpants and a smile. How do I always manage to take him by surprise like that? I chalk it up to guys being a tad bit obtuse and more involved when physicality gets involved in relationships.

He sits up and attacks my mouth, his right hand is at my chest in a flash, and the still cold but quickly warming palm harbors a very 'perked' reaction from my body.

"Mmmm" he moans at the touch of my skin. "Isa-bella." He says between breaths. I realize, I've never been fond of the name Isabella, but coming from him, in that tone, it is the most beautiful thing I've heard. I'm so caught up in feeling that I don't hear what he says immediately.

"Bella." he says through kisses and caresses. "Did you hear me?"

"No," I huff.

He chuckles and moves his hand away from me. "We have to go."

"What?" I ask pulling away slightly. "Why?"

"Because I told Alice we would meet everyone."

"Why would you tell them that?" I stupidly answer. His phone rings. He digs it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Yeah Alice." His voice is smooth, not reflecting the moment of passion he currently is in. "Give us fifteen."

Her response is short. "Hurry the hell up, you can do that later." She knows what we're up to. Why am I not surprised? I put my palm out, a silent request. He half grins at me then lays it in my hand.

"I'm taking advantage of my boyfriend." I whine into the phone. "Do we have to meet now?"

"Yes," Alice answers short but clear. "We're all here waiting for you."

"UHHH! FINE!" I spit, "If this is not worth it, I'm coming afer you." Edward cracks up and lays back.

I hang the phone up and pull the blanket around me and climb off Edward. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the bathroom," I respond over my shoulder. "Care to join me?"

"If I did we'd never get out of here." He grins. "I'll wait here." He pulls his hands up and cinches them behind his head, his biceps and arms defined by the stretch. With one last longing look I grab my change of clothes and head to the bathroom. Damn Alice, I will get even.

E POV

Bella is driving me crazy! Now that she's over this whole embarassment about her body in front of me thing, she's found a whole new game to play. 'Let's see how hard we can get Edward before we are interrupted'. To be fair she was just as frustrated as I was at this morning's interruption.

Alice and her delusional need to maintain traditions. The first day of every Winter Break we all get up early, head to our favorite sledding hill and go sledding and tubing for hours.

"Dress warm," I instruct Bella as she goes to turn the handle. "We'll be in the snow." I arch my eyebrows at her.

She gives me a pitiful look then turns back to the door and leaves. I lay there for a minute, listening to the CD I made for her and daydreaming about the feel of her body on mine. I had been tempted to depant her, but decided that might have been too far for this morning. So I settled with her taking over, which rewarded me just as well. We were going to have to have a chat soon about how fast we wanted to go.

I roll to the side of the bed, swing my legs over and grab my shirt off the floor. I dress and walk out her room to make her a quick breakfast. I settle on an English muffin with butter and some homemade jam that was in the fridge.

"Edward?" She shouts from the top of the stairs.

"Down here." I return as I lay the English muffin on a paper towel and grab a pouch of Capri-Sun from the fridge. She comes around the corner and stops, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Aww, thank you." She whispers as she takes the breakfast in exchange for a small kiss.

"You're welcome." I answer, "But we have to eat it on the go." She nods and we head to the door.

We wrestle our boots on. She opens the hallway closet and pulls out her purple and brown winter jacket, which looks new, and pulls it around her. She reaches up to grab a pair of gloves and a hat as well. I'm dressed at this point and grab her hat from her. Once she gets her jacket zipped and on I slide the black stocking cap onto her head and down over her eyes, then fold the edges up so that she can see again.

We drive to the meeting place. Emmett's Dodge is waiting, the exhaust signaling that the car is waiting for us. We exit my car and head over to his. Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap in the front seat, Rose in back. Bella and I climb in and buckle up.

"Morning!" Alice squeaks from the front seat.

"Yeah yeah," Bella whines. "Let's get this over with." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my side, leaving a kiss on her cap covered head.

"Oh come on now!" Emmett laughs. "It's a lot of fun! Even I'm not butt hurt about waking up this early!" He shoves the truck in 4-wheel and heads up the old trail.

"Yeah Bella!" Rose nods enthusiastically. "Emmett's right. It's so much fun! There's this old dried up well that we fill with tinder and firewood and a little bit of gasoline. We put a fire in it and then sled for hours without getting cold!"

Bella brightens a little at that. I give Rose a grateful look. We get to a certain point before Emmett parks the truck and we all climb out to hoof it the last fifty yards. We all grab the few sleds we brought.

We have a couple discs, an innertube, a long flat one that has slight edges and a back on it, and a couple that almost look like body boards and are made of a tough foam-like material. Emmet grabs a few pieces of fire wood and the gas can out of the back of his truck.

When we get to the spot that Carlisle and Esme had shown us when we were little we immediately start setting up. Jasper and I search for some spare tinder and drop it in the bottom of the well. Emmett drops a couple pieces of wood in the bottom with a light thud and then pours just a cup of gas in. I light the match and drop it in. The light at the bottom can be seen and the heat starts to emanate a little.

Emmett grabs one of the boogie boards and runs full force for the decline.

"Race ya down Edward!" He laughs as he launches himself.

"NOT FAIR!" I yell back at him. "YOU GOT A HEAD START!" I grab the other board and sprint towards the hill. He of course beats me down, stands and begins brushing the snow off. I plow into his legs, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying through the air.

"AHH-mmmph!" His delayed reaction to "Emmett Bowling" is heard right before he face plants into the snow. "What the hell!" He cries spitting around a mouthful of snow. "You're a dead man!" He scrambles to his feet and I'm off in a dash, back up the hill. He lumbers after me. By the time I've reached the top, sled in hand, and wrapped back up in Bella's arms he's halfway up and slipping back down.

"Aww baby!" Rose coos. "Did Eddie make you mad?"

He stops and gives her a pointed glare. "Screw Edward, I'm coming for you." Rose makes a flying jump onto the inner tube that she had positioned on a level spot right before the drop off and her momentum carries her down the hill, giggling in delight all the way down.

We spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon circuiting the hill until the brown of the dirt was beginning to streak down the hill. Bella, Alice and Rose had all somehow managed to cram on the one long slide and on the way down hit a slick part, tumbled and all ended in a heap at the bottom of the hill, laughing too hard to move. Us men folk all looked at each other, winked and pretended to Baywatch down to them and proceeded to give mouth to mouth to our leading ladies.

Before long we were all soaked to the bone, tired and hungry so we extinguished the fire in the well, plodded back to the truck and headed back to our house to have lunch and warm up.

"Well," Bella bends as she throws away her paper plate, I can't help but gawk for a second. "That was a great lunch Esme."

Esme straightens in her chair. "I'll give you the recipe to my Grandmother's Macaroni and Cheese then." She laughs.

"I'm stuffed mom." Emmett growls as he bends backwards trying to release some tension on his stomach.

"Well of course you are." Jazz teases. "You ate three plates of it."

"Mom hardly _ever_makes her homemade mac n' crack. It's addictive!" Emmett whines.

I stand to take my plate to the trash and skim my hand along Bella's back as I pass her on the way. She smiles at me and winks.

"Did you call Charlie?" I ask as I toss the plate in the garbage.

"No," She sighs. "He's probably busy with fender benders because of the snow. You should probably take me home soon."

"Okay," I nod. "We can head out now."

"Awww," Alice, Rose and Mom all croon at the same time. "Do you have to go so soon?" Esme asks.

"Yeah," she nods. "It's almost four. Charlie will be home soon and I don't want him to worry."

"Okay," They relent. "Tell him thanks for letting us borrow you for the day," Alice chimes.

"I will." She nods as we head to the mud room to grab our coats and boots. They are less cold because Esme put them close to the heater, but still wet.

We climb in the car and the thought that I had this morning crosses my mind.

"Bella," I say as I start the engine.

"Yeah?" She answers, a shiver running through her as the air from the vents hits her.

"We need to talk about something." She freezes. Crap, wrong words. "Nothing bad!" I reassure. She relaxes a little.

"Okaaay," She lets me know she's paying attention.

"Umm," How do I start? "You know this morning, how, er, eager we got to, uh, be together." I don't know why I was struggling through this.

"Yes," She gives me a knowing smirk.

"Well," I huff. "I know that everything got so screwed up and that you are more comfortable with me now then you ever were before. But, hm, I just wanted to let you know that we don't have to do anything too fast. I don't want you to feel...pressured that just because we're a couple again and now that our feelings are out there and that you know how attractive you are to me that we should...go that far."

"Edward Cullen," She teases. "Are you saying you don't mind waiting to sleep with me?"

"Uh yeah," I grimace. "Something like that."

"Well," Her lip disappears behind her teeth. "I appreciate that. But, you are much too sweet and honorable for your own good. I'm not saying that we should jump each other right now, but I definitely am not going to string you along or anything."

Oh thank the good baby Jesus. I exhale in relief.

"Relieved much?" She teases my reaction. I chuckle and pull her across the truck's bench seat to cuddle up to me more. She sighs at the contact and cranes her neck up to my ear, her hand resting on my inner thigh. My eyes roll to the back of my head at the sensation of her teeth on my earlobe. The truck swerves slightly, catching on some ice.

"Bella," I pull my head away from her lips minutely. "Not that I love what you're doing, but I think there would be a better time and place. Like when I'm not behind the wheel in slick and dangerous conditions." I point out.

"True," She pulls back a little and now I wish I hadn't said anything. We pull up in front of her house. I walk her to her door, she gets the door unlocked and turns back to me. Her hands wrap around my waist, my arms around hers.

"I would invite you in," She coos. "But Charlie will be home and I think it's best if we didn't have a repeat of the other night."

"I couldn't agree more." I groan as I remember the awkward interruption that Charlie, Jacob and Billy walked in on. "I'll call you later 'kay?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." She nods. I lean in and kiss her softly, her plans are different. Her tongue sweeps across my lower lip and I grant access to her. The kiss begins to heat up when the 'BOOP-BOOP' of a siren is heard behind us. Bella jumps a bit and pulls away.

"EDWARD CULLEN," Charlie's voice calls over a loud comm system. "TAKE YOUR HANDS FROM AROUND MY DAUGHTER AND STEP AWAY FROM THE FRONT DOOR."

I disentangle myself and turn around to face him. Bella's arms cling to me and her head peaks around and rests on my shoulder. "Don't worry." She whispers. "He's just kidding." She sticks her tongue out at him and he turns the ignition off and steps out.

"Hey kids." He smiles. "What are you up to besides tonsil hockey?" He asks as he approaches the front door. Bella rolls her eyes.

"We just got back from sledding all afternoon with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice." She answers snidely. "I tried to call you and tell you but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He huffs. "We had some major traffic issues today. It never ceases to amaze me how even though it comes every year, people never understand that you have to slow down in the snow."

"Well, I better get going." I announce

"Okay," Bella looks at her dad pointedly.

"Is that my cue to leave?" Charlie asks. Bella shakes her head emphatically. "See ya later Cullen." Charlie waves at me as he edges past us and into the house.

I look back into the molten chocolate eyes staring up at me. "Well," She breathes. "I'll see you later." She gives me a peck on the lips and goes to turn away, I don't release her wrist and pull her back to me.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I whisper as I lay one more soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She whispers. I brush her hair back a little and kiss her forehead.

"I'll call you later." I promise as I take a step off the porch. She backs into the house and slowly closes the door as I head to my car, drunk on Bella.

B POV

I walk in the door, take a deep breath and smile. I'm so happy I could burst. I've never been happier. I peel the extra layers of clothing off that protected me against the cold during the day and hang them to dry on the hooks next to the door.

When I walk into the kitchen Charlie is grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Uh-oh, it's the good stuff. He's either had a really hard day, or he's going to be having a really hard night.

He looks at me, gives me a guilty look and pops the lid off with the bottle opener.

"Have a seat Bells." He motions to the kitchen. "We need to have a chat." Oh crap, this cannot be good.

"Okaaay," I look around like a magic door will appear for me to escape out of. He sits down with a slight groan, takes a gulp of beer, sets it down and looks me right in the eye.

"Are you having sex?" He asks bluntly. The look of horror that comes across my face must not deter him enough to keep going. "Let's be adults about this Bells. You're almost eighteen. Edward Cullen is a handsome enough kid. He is also nice and respectful, but let's face it, he's still a teenage boy, I was a strapping young man at one time, and I remember when your mother and I would-."

"Dad!" I shout to stop him. "Oh my GOD!" My whole face flushes red and I shove my head into my hands, it's one thing to talk about sex with your kid, it's another to share details.

He swigs another gulp and sets it down again. "I'm just saying." He puts his hands up. "That if you are, it's none of my business, but I want to make sure that if you are that you know you can trust me enough to talk about it. After the awkward night Wednesday I had a feeling and then just now on the porch, well, let's just say I've seen enough to feel concerned."

"Dad," I try to stop him. He puts his hand up for a second, takes a swig of beer and braces himself for a confession. "You're right." I answer. "It's none of your business, but I understand that you're being a concerned parent. I...do...feel I can come to you if I have any...concerns. But until then, know that mom had this conversation with me last year and that I know about precaution and safety and all that."

He nods his head, pounds back the rest of the beer and smiles. "Okay baby girl." That seems to be all he can say, grabs another beer and walks out to the couch to drown his thoughts in the game.

I track my phone down and send a new message.

_My dad just tried to have 'the talk' with me._

I send it to Edward. A couple minutes later I get a response.

_Oh, fun. My dad did that with me before Halloween. He decided to bring out the medical visual aids and proceeded to also show me the side effects of pregnancy on the female anatomy._

_OK, but did he try to relate to you his experiences as a young man and how he used to 'date' your mother?_

_No, but he did show me how to properly apply a condom on a banana._

_You win. I surrender. I guess Charlie's__was__relatively pain free._


	26. Chapter 26: Alone

**Chapter 26: Alone**

E POV

Over the past week and a half Bella and I had not had much time together. She had gotten hired on for holiday help at Newton's Outfitters. I would bring her lunch and we'd cuddle in the back of my car and listen to music, and after her shifts I would go over to her house to help her make dinner for Charlie.

I could never tire her of watching her cook. She was so adept and skilled at it. Not only that but this raw passion and confidence awakened in her, nothing like I had never seen before. If she was sure of herself in one particular aspect, it would be in her ability to cook.

I watched her make lasagna that tasted like it came from Italy itself, freshly caught salmon that five-star chefs would've swooned over, pulled pork sandwiches that would've made Paul Bunyan cry like a baby and more. How Charlie hadn't gained twenty pounds since she moved here beat the hell out of me.

We had gone to the Winter Formal, which was a blast. Bella looked so beautiful in her dress that Alice and Rose had chosen for her. It was a floor-length red strapless with rhinestones along the top. It had a bodice that was bunched and had an asymmetrical waist line that made her hips stand out more then I had _ever_ seen.

Mom and Carlisle had insisted on taking picture after picture of all of us kids and then had finally let us leave. I was a bit apprehensive to go to the dance because of the experience at the last one. However, Rose and Alice made sure to go with her to the bathroom. I think they were slightly nervous about a possible disappearing act as well.

Tonight however would be amusing. It was the night of the annual Cullen Christmas. My parents would invite some of the important business men and women of the town and their families to a nice dinner and gift exchange. Some of the traditional guests were Mayor Denali and his family, Chief Swan, Frank Hale, The Newton's, The Webber's and The Franciscos.

Bella had said her and her dad would be over early to help setup. It was 4:20 and guests would start arriving at 5:00. I was milling around in the front of the house, pretending to clean a glass table for the last fifteen minutes and obsessively checking my watch.

I hear the sound of a car door slam and immediately rush to the door. Bella and Chief Swan are walking up to the house. Bella is dressed in the same black dress that she wore the night of the Homecoming Mixer. Her hair is pulled up in a half bun, allowing the stray strands that usually dangle in her face to be restrained and the length and curl of it to rest on her shoulders.

"Hey you." I greet Bella as she enters the door, a large pie dish in her hand. I take the pie from her.

"Hey yourself." She smiles as she takes her jacket off.

"Hello Edward." Charlie greets me amiably, a large clap on my shoulder almost makes me fumble the pie, but I catch it.

I transfer the pie into one hand and take her jacket from her, open the coat closet to the right of the door and hang it on a hook. I take Bella by the hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"EMMETT!" Esme calls as she pours potatoes into a strainer in the sink.

"Mom," I interrupt. "Bella and Chief Swan are here."

"Oh dear." Esme scolds herself. "I'm sorry about that. Welcome!"

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Charlie answers.

"We brought a pie." Bella offers as she gestures to the pie I just set on the counter. "It's custard. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh thank you so much! Oh well, I'm terribly sorry about this but do you think you could help me mash these?"

"Of course!" Bella steps towards the potatoes in the strainer.

"Chief Swan, Carlisle is out on the back deck starting the fire, do you think you could help him?"

"Absolutely," Charlie nods his head and walks to the back door.

"Edward," Mom turns to me quickly. "Please go find your brother. I need him to help move some furniture around."

We all busily work to finish make the house presentable and ready for guests. Rose and Jasper arrived with their dad and his new girlfriend.

"God," Rose vents. "I mean it's great that my dad is getting back into the game and everything since mom died, but seriously?" She looks over to where the parents are conversing, Miss Johnson's laughter squawks over to us. "She dresses like a tramp, laughs like a Dodo bird and looks like a horse."

"Well," Alice shrugs, "It could be worse. Remember the year he got terribly drunk and ended up crying?" Rose shudders.

"That was the year after mom's death." Jazz answers mildly. "He was liable to be a mess."

"HA!" Emmett guffaws. We all look at him like the insensitive ass that he was for laughing at that. "Dodo." He spits before we can berate him. "It's funny...'cause they're extinct..." He trails off and puts his head down realizing that he was off on the timing, by a long shot.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get that!" I shout at no one in particular. I walk hastily to the door, and open it to see Mr. and Mrs. Denali, followed by their three daughters. All have matching dresses on, which I find extremely tacky.

"Hello there Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Denali shakes my hand. "Where's your father?"

"In the main room." I point in the general direction and wave my hand for them to come in. They all pass silently until Tanya decides to stop for a second, in the doorway. I can't very well shut the door on her, it would be rude and I'd probably get in trouble.

"Are you coming in?" I ask Tanya.

"Well if that's an invitation." She flirts, gives me a grin which I think is supposed to seduce me and bats her lashes. I look away and grimace.

I close the door as she clears the entryway. She turns her back to me, pulls her hair to one side, revealing her neck to me and let's her hands fall into a 'take my jacket off' kind of way. Is this supposed to make me want her? I inwardly chuckle at her feeble attempt.

"Let me take your jacket for you Tanya," I sarcastically and unenthusiastically say as I roll my eyes. Bella walks into the room and sees me touching Tanya's shoulders. I toss her a panicked look, not knowing what her reaction is going to be. She seems fine because she just smiles at me. I take Tanya's jacket and throw it in the closet, not caring if it lands on a hook or not.

Tanya turns to me and goes to kiss my cheek, I dodge her incoming face and practically leap towards Bella. Bella gives me a 'Go with me on this' look.

"Oh, Edward." She says a little louder than necessary. "Your mom wants you to give me a tour of the upstairs. She never got to give me one. I'm really interested in what your room looks like. You said you'd give me your own _personal_ tour yesterday remember?" She raises her eyebrows, licks her lips and bites her lip.

"Oh that's right." I pull her to me, let my hand run down her side and rest on the curve of her butt. I kiss her and bite the lip that she teases me with so often. She pulls back a little so that the small nip is seen from Tanya's position. She twists out of my grasp a little and heads to the staircase.

"Oh, Tanya." She innocently smiles. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Yeah right.

"Tanya," I smile at the look of disbelief and jealousy emanating from Tanya. "You know where the living room is. Why don't you join everyone? We'll be down in...well...we'll be down before dinner." I take Bella's hand and rush up the stairs before Tanya can argue. Bella giggles as we hit the second floor landing.

I lead the way into my room and let the door snap closed behind us.

"Think she's pissed?" I tease from the door.

"Eh, she deserved it, the little boyfriend stealing bitch." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well," I answer walking towards her. "That was definitely a turn on."

"Oh really?" She purrs. "So you like me getting defensive?"

"Uh-huh." I nod sharply, narrowing my eyes at her as she sits on my bed, and scoots back to the center, her legs straight out, her arms bent at the elbow supporting herself. I rest my knee on the edge of the bed and continue to crawl towards her, my body holding itself above hers, off center so that both my legs are straddling one of hers.

She stretches her neck to try and kiss me, but I pull away slightly. She narrows her eyes and tries again, I let her barely touch my lips before I pull away again. She pulls back, her face looks fierce and she practically growls at me. Her arm throws itself around my neck and pulls me towards her. I relent and kiss her with as much force as I can muster, her hand drops back down now that I've given her what she wanted.

Her right leg skims up and down my calf. My hand traces up her thigh and pulls the hem of her dress higher until I can feel the curve of her hip and the lace of her underwear. I toy with the delicate fabric, allowing her to grasp what I'm doing. Our lips disengage and I move to kiss her neck. Her breathing is coming in quicker breaths as I zone in on her cleavage.

"Edward," She whispers.

"Hmm?" I let her know I'm listening without stopping my parade of kisses.

"Please." She whimpers. "Please, touch me." I pull back, a tad bit confused. She meets my eyes, a look that's quickly becoming one of my favorites, one of lust, need and desperation, is etched on her face. I understand almost instantly. She wants a release.

My mind wars with itself. It's Christmas, this _would_ be a good gift for her. Her father and my parents are right downstairs. From the little she had told me of Drake I would assume she wouldn't have orgasmed with him. It would look fishy if we went downstairs with our clothes all messed up. What if someone walked in?

"Edward," She whispers. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this...is something that you and I both definitely want, but might not be the right time for." I say quickly and quietly.

"But..." She argues, "Everyone is downstairs, and this is the first time we've gotten a chance to be alone since the day winter break started." She has a point, she knows it and she definitely takes advantage of it. She rests her hand above mine, which is frozen to her hip. She guides it to where she needs it most and I can't argue. The touch short circuits my brain and I can't help but continue where she left me to.

"Edward," She sighs as I begin my ministrations.

"Bella," I sigh. "You're so...ready."

"That's what you do to me." She teases. Her head falls back slightly, her tongue darts out to lick her lips. I crush my lips to the column of her throat and continue caressing the part of her body that has been off limits for so long. The mews and the sighs coming from her help to guide me to where she wants me most.

My fingers delve, rub, circle, explore, learn. Her body begins to tremble and I know that she's getting closer. I've never been able to get her this close this fast. Her hands grip at my shirt, pulling me to her, her hips begin to move of their own accord, seeking out my movements.

I nip at her earlobe as I quicken my movements. Her back arches, her head thrown back onto the bed, a loud sigh breaks through her lips, I continue rubbing the small nub that has sent her over the edge.

"Ed-ward," She gasps as another wave rolls through her. "Ed-oooooh." I smile against her shoulder as she shoves her chest against mine. I slow my fingers and tickle the soft flesh along her plevis back to her hip. She lets her back fall to the bed and exhales a large breath. Her eyes snap up to mine.

"What was that?" She asks surprised.

"Do you want me to explain or can you guess?" I chuckle against her lips.

"Well I know it was like nothing I've ever felt before." She blushes.

"That's good then isn't it?" I ask smartly.

"Very," She nods enthusiastically.

"We better get going." I whisper, "Tanya is probably alerting the fact that I took you for a _personal_ tour to everyone right now."

"But," She grabs my bicep. "You didn't...you know." She tilts her head in a seductively innocent way.

"That's alright." I answer. "I did before you got here."

"What?" She asks amused.

"You heard me." I scoff. "I knew you were coming over, and I knew you'd probably be dressed in something that I would've fantasized about all night, so I took matters into my own hands, so to speak."

She giggles and sighs again. I leave one more kiss on her lips and push away from her. She readjusts her dress so that it covers her again and shuffles to the edge of the bed. I play with her hair a little to make sure it doesn't look too put of place and offer my hand to help her up. She takes it, I rest a small kiss in her knuckles and then help her stand.

We walk slowly to the stairs, her awarding me with sly glances, soft smiles and light blushes the whole way down. When we reach the landing the doorbell rings. I kiss her hand again and go to answer it. I open the door to be met by none other then Mr. Francisco, his wife and their son, Aro.


	27. Chapter 27: Gifts

**Chapter 27: Gifts**

**B POV**

When I saw Tanya with that stupid smirk on her face and Edward with the look of disgust on his, something came over me. I couldn't stand there and let Tanya think she was stealing Edward from me, so I decided it was time to mess with her. I didn't even have to do anything to Edward to get him to go along with me.

When we got to his room though, something different took over me. Him teasing me with kisses didn't help this new emotion. I felt feral and possessive. By the time his hand was at my hip playing with the thin material of the lace boy shorts I had on, I felt more helpless and needy.

When he finally gave in to my need, well let's just say I pretty much saw stars. He started out slow, letting his fingers explore a little, but within ten minutes he was letting my noises guide him and found exactly where I was most responseful to. It didn't take him long after that to make me lose control of my body, mind and voice. I felt nothing but his fingers and lips, smelled nothing but his body spray, saw nothing but his body looming and pressed to mine.

When I finally tipped over the edge he was there to catch me. He never stopped kissing me or touching me, his caresses prolonging the feeling of flight that was scorching through me.

As I calmed my breathing and heart rate and could see shapes again he insisted we go back downstairs, claiming that he didn't need any 'attention' as he had given himself some earlier. That made images flash through my mind and all of a sudden I was turned on again. But, he was right, we needed to go downstairs before Tanya rang the alarm and someone came looking for us.

As we descend the stairs the embarrassment takes seed in my head. Would anyone know what we just did? Would I be able to hide it? There was a knock on the door, Edward answers it. It's Aro and his family. Well, at least it wasn't James.

"Hello Aro." I say as he walks up to me.

"Hello Isabella." He answers. He never did call me Bella. Edward comes back to my side and wraps his arms around my waist. Aro's eyes snap from mine to Edward's and then back.

"Oh." He pipes. "No wonder we didn't see you the last couple of days before winter break. You and Mr. Cullen here are..." He trails off letting me fill in the blank.

"Dating again," I nod. Edward smiles at me and grips me a little tighter to him.

"Oh, well that's...splendid." He answers clapping his hands together. "Although, I had held hope that you and Marcus would get together. You would have made a very fine addition to our group. It would have made us appear more approachable, by women of your...stature." I squirm a little.

"Well," Edward interrupts. "Dinner should be soon, should we head into the main room with everyone else?"

"Sure!" Aro smiles and turns to head towards the direction where the laughs and chatter emanate from.

"Prick." Edward mumbles

"I'll say." I agree. "Why are Aro and his family here?"

"His dad owns the lumber mill that keeps most of this town supplied with jobs."

"Oh okay," I nod before changing the subject. "Um, I need to use the restroom."

He grins a smirky half grin. "I need to go wash up/ I'll see you at the dinner table. I'll save you a spot." He leaves me at the foot of the stairs with a small kiss.

I walk to the bathroom and try the door. It's locked. I wait silently outside when I hear what sounds like, crying. I listen intently as the small sobs and sniffs echo through the door. I reach out and knock quietly.

"Occupied." Tanya's sharp voice says through the door.

"Tanya?" I ask hesitantly. I get no answer. The door opens a minute later, Tanya's face is a little red, her eyes a little smudged. She looks me up and down, not in criticism, simply observing, like she's looking at me for the first time.

"Are you okay?" I quietly question.

"I don't get it," She admits, her eyes squint as if she's trying to see through a haze. "Why you?" I know what she's referring to and I can't help but feel elated that Tanya is actually jealous of me.

"Trust me," I scoff. "Sometimes I'm just as surprised and confused as you are. But I'm done feeling guilt and inadequacy, so whatever you have to say, you better say it while he's not here because otherwise you _will_ face another bout of rejection and humiliation."

She unsquints her eyes, straightens her back and just when I think she's about to start in, she turns and walks away. I watch her walk away knowing I should feel either happy or scared; but I just feel numb. Numb because I'm indifferent to whatever she may be planning or thinking of saying behind my back. I shake my head and walk into the bathroom.

I return to the dining room table, Edward beckons me over to his side. I slide into the seat next to him just as Esme and Carlisle walk in with the two hams. Everyone 'oohs' and 'aahs' like good guests.

Dinner passes with amiable enough conversation, I catch Tanya looking at me a couple of times and I'm pretty sure Ms. Johnson was 'petting' Frank Hale for most of the dinner under the table. Edward would give me salacious looks and soft knee caresses.

"Well," Carlisle sighs. "Can I invite some of the gentlemen at this table to join me for a cigar out on the back deck?" With that the men retire to smoke cigars; Esme, Alice, Rose and I work on clearing the table.

"Thank you for the help girls." Esme says as we finish loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Bella will you go grab the boys and the men and tell them to join us for the gift exchange?"

"Sure." I perk as I finish rinsing my hands off. I walk out to the garage where Edward is leaned up against a counter talking with Emmett, Jasper and Aro.

"Boys," I announce, "Esme wants you inside, we're going to start the gift exchange." They nod, Edward's eyes light up and he's at my side in the blink of an eye.

"I've been waiting for this all night." He whispers as he grabs my waist and follows me back in the house.

We take the long way around through the pathways shoveled out around the back of the house. The men are sitting in fold away chairs around a small fire pit.

"Hey there!" I say as we near. "Esme wants us all inside, we're going to start the gift exchange."

"Oh good!" Carlisle claps his hands and rubs them together. "Shall we?" He offers as he stands.

We all head in, the parents taking most of the comfortable spots on the couches while us kids sit along the wall, in the dining chairs that have been moved into the sitting room and along the ledge in front of the fireplace.

"Okay," Esme starts as the room begins to die down in chat. "First of all I will pass out sheets of paper and pens, everyone will write their name on one and then we will take turns choosing a name out of the hat. Whoevers name you pull you will present a gift, then that person will pull another name and gift the present they have brought tonight."

A panicked look appears on a couple of faces, but none more so than Ms. Johnson. She leans over and whispers in Mr. Hale's ear. He nods his head and she sits back a bit more.

Edward leans over to me. "I'll write your name if you write mine." He whispers in my ear.

I look at him, one eyebrow raised, shrug and nod my head. He smirks and then writes my name on his paper.

Everyone puts their names in a Santa hat and then Esme mixes them up.

"Okay," She smiles, "Now that everyone has names in the hat, we will all take turns choosing names. If you pull your name you put it back and then grab another one. The person's name you choose will then pull a name until everyone has given and received a gift. Everyone get it?" We all nod and she holds the hat in front of Carlisle.

"Will you do us the honors dear husband?" She teases.

"I would love to start off the festivities." Carlisle smiles and reaches in.

Carlisle chooses Alice's name and awards her with a nice movie basket, filled with popcorn, five different movies and a few boxes of candy. Alice gets Mrs. Denali who recieves a bottle of wine and a selection of cheeses (I'm sure that Esme bought). Mrs. Denali gets Frank Hale, who pulls Charlie's name, who pulls Jasper's name, who pulls Mr. Francisco's name, and it continues until finally Tanya pulls Ms. Johnson's name.

The panicked look returns to her face and she stutters. "I wasn't able to wrap my gift." Esme assures her that it will be fine and to pick a name. Ms. Johnson chooses Esme's name. She then reaches into her purse and pulls out something fuzzy and pink.

An amused face turns into a face of embarrassment as Esme realizes that the gift she has just received from Ms. Johnson is a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

"Oh these are...lovely." Esme struggles for the word. "Thank you."

Emmett guffaws loudly and Rose punches him in the arm, Edward next to me bites his knuckle to stop himself from laughing and a wave of sheepish smiles goes around the room.

As if it weren't humiliating enough Ms. Johnson then volunteers, "I've only used them once, they're brand new other than that."

Edward loses it at those words and leans behind me to splutter in laughter. Mr. Hale rubs his forehead in annoyance and Rose glares daggers between her father and Ms. Johnson.

"Classic," Emmett mumbles.

Esme quickly shifts gears and chooses a name. She picks out Edward and gifts him with a fifty dollar ITunes gift card. Edward reaches into the hat, and I'm watching close enough to see that before he puts his hand in there's already a sheet of paper in it. He pulls out a name and smiles.

"Bella," he looks at me. I blush, knowing that this was fixed. He reaches behind him and pulls out a small package and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I blush as I unwrap the small package. It's a little white box with gold lettering spelled out in loopy words. I pop the lid off and gasp. It's a charm bracelet. There's four charms on it. The first one is a silver number 22. The second one is a blue gemstone snowflake. The third one is a gold sunshine and the fourth one is a small red heart with the initials E+B etched in the center.

"Oh Edward." I sigh. "It's beautiful. _Thank_ you." I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He beams at me as he reaches for it and clips it onto my wrist.

"Show it off." Alice squeals. I raise it into the air and dangle it a little. Everyone claps, Charlie looks amused but also agitated, Tanya doesn't even look at it.

"Your turn Bella." Esme holds the hat up for me, I reach in and feel around, there's only a few pieces left. I pull the piece of paper out and unfold it. Scribbled on the sheet is Aro.


	28. Chapter 28: Confused

**Chapter 28: Confused**

B POV

I smile and announce Aro's name, then I look at Edward wishing I would've thought to fix his name for myself like he did. However, I was saving his gift for when there were fewer people around, way fewer, like none.

I stand, hand Aro his gift and watch him unwrap it. It's a basket of homemade cookies I had made today. There are peanut butter, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin and snicker doodle.

"Wow," Aro smiles. "Thank you so much Isabella. Did you make these?"

"Yeah," I answer. "Hopefully you don't have any allergies to any of the ingredients."

"Unless there's pet dander in these I think I'll be safe." He grins.

The last remaining people give and receive gifts and hot coffee is passed out to the adults. The kids decide to go down and play some games in the game room.

"Edward," I pull his arm back a little so that we fall further behind. "I have a gift for you."

"You do?" He asks.

I nod. "You play the piano correct?"

"Yes," He answers smiling, "Since I was four."

"Do you think if I give you some sheet music you could play something?"

"I'm sure I could." He teases. We walk into the front room, on the other side of the house from where the parents are in the sitting room. I sit him down in front of the keys and retrieve the sheet music I had snuck past him in my jacket. I grab the guitar that sits next to the piano, take a seat on the bench next to him and nod to him to start.

We play the first few notes together, him on piano and me playing the song I've been laboriously memorizing for the past month. Recognition flashes across Edward's face as I begin to sing the first few lines, I have to close my eyes to concentrate.

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
>Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet<br>As what I can't have  
>Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair<br>round your finger  
>Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you<br>What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>and cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
>From all of the clutter in my head<br>Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
>Like a water bed<br>Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
>a thousand times, no more camouflage<br>I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>And cannon ball into the water<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>You always want what you can't have  
>But I've got to try<br>I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
>For you I will<br>For you I will  
>For you I will<br>For you

We finish the last few notes, I finally open my eyes and look up at him. He presses his hand to my cheek and his face lights up in a big toothy smile. He leans in slowly to kiss me, but before his lips reach mine a clapping is heard from the doorway. We both turn to see Aro standing there, smiling.

"Isabella!" He cries as he pushes away from the wall. "You've been holding out on me. I didn't know you had such talent." A blush explodes onto my face, I didn't know he was there, that was supposed to be only for Edward.

"Aro," Edward says softly but firmly. "Do you think you could give us a minute?"

"Oh," Aro's face drops. "Of course! I'm sorry! I'm interrupting aren't I?"

We both just look at him in expectation and annoyance.

"I'll talk to you later Isabella." He says as he disappears around the corner.

"Sorry," Edward grimaces at me. I wave him off even though I really am terrified of singing in front of other people.

"Bella," Edward coos. "That was perfect. I didn't know you played guitar."

"I don't." I giggle. "I printed the music off and had Angela show me how to play just this song."

"Well then it means even more to me." He whispers in my ear.

I turn my face to meet his lips to mine. This kiss is as soft as a feather but contains more emotion then any kiss we've shared yet. His hand comes up and rests on my jaw, keeping him to me. His other hand wraps around my lower back. Tears begin to trace down my cheeks. Edward's thumb wipes them away as our kiss continues to reach into my soul and brand me.

He pulls back slightly, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He sighs.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I whimper in response, my voice cracking from the emotion coursing through my body.

He has no idea how much I meant every word of that. I would do anything I could to make him happy. We sit there for an unidentifiable amount of time, just exchanging breaths, measuring heart rates and conveying unsaid emotions with our eyes, touches and soft kisses.

It seems like only moments later when Alice comes in and tells me that Charlie is asking for me. Edward takes my hand and walks me into the living room.

"Hey dad," I answer as we approach him.

"Hey Bells," He waves. "Edward." He smiles genially at Edward. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"Alone." He reiterates.

"Sure," I squeeze Edward's hand and watch him walk away.

"What's up dad?" I ask as we walk out to the back deck.

"Well," He clears his throat. "Firstly, I was thinking of leaving soon. Do you want to stay here a bit longer or come home with me now?"

"I'd like to stay if that's alright." I answer. "Edward can bring me home."

"Okay, curfew is before 1 AM." I nod. He takes my wrist, the one which holds the bracelet. "This truly is a gorgeous gift Bella." He admires. "But I'm not sure of it's meaning."

"Dad," I sigh. "It's just a bracelet. It's a charm bracelet. I can put charms on it that I like or have meaning to me. I already have some ideas for ones that remind me of you, mom, Jacob, my childhood..." I press hoping he'll drop it.

"This isn't one of those 'sex' bracelets is it?" He asks grimacing.

"What's a sex bracelet?" I wonder aloud.

"You know," He pushes. "One of those bracelets that if you break it, you have to have sex with the guy who gave it to you..."

"Oh my, DAD!" I answer. "We've had this conversation already. None of your business. But as for _this_ bracelet." I emphasize the gift Edward gave me. "No! It's simply a Christmas gift. What is your obsession with Edward and I having sex?"

"Well," He exhales nervously. "Honestly?"

"That would be nice..." I answer.

"Bella," He breathes. "You are my daughter and I love you. You are so smart and beautiful and I'm so glad that you have found love." His honesty is beginning to creep me out. "I simply wanted to say, that I trust you. You may be young and a tad bit naive, but you are also like me. You are a Swan, and Swan's are monogamous. So I know that if you are in this relationship with Edward it is because you are serious about him. So serious as to possibly run off and get married like I did with your mother. Sweetie, if you decide to do that, I'm one hundred and ten percent for that."

"What?" My voice drops into a serious and monotone octave.

"You heard me. Carlisle, Esme and I were talking about it earlier and we think you two are perfect for each other. Not to mention I'm dying to be a grandpa."

"DAD!" I say. "Are you encouraging me to get married and start having children now?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"NO! If anything it makes me want to NOT have kids and get married!" I shout.

"Good!" He claps his hands. "Then let's go inside!"

"Woah woah woah!" I put my hands up. "You're confusing me."

"Good!" He pushes past me and walks through the door.

What was that? First he tells me he wants me to get married and have kids and then when I tell him that saying that makes me not want to do that his reaction is 'good'? How much has he had to drink tonight? I shake my head trying to clear the Seussian conversation that I just had and walk back inside.

I head to the basement where a new game has been cracked out and is causing Emmett to scream in frustration as Alice giggles in delight. I ask Edward what they're playing, apparently they're playing some game called Halo and Alice is kicking Emmett's butt.

By midnight, the Denali's and Francisco's have left. Rose and Jasper are hugging everyone good bye and following an extremely drunk Ms. Johnson being carried by a more sober Frank Hale to the car.

"Edward would you drive me home now?" I ask as Esme shuts the door.

"Oh Bella," She interjects, "Your pie tin."

"Oh yeah." I say as I follow her into the kitchen where the now empty and clean pie tin rests on the counter. "Thank you Esme, for everything. It was a wonderful evening and I'm so glad that I could join you all."

"Well Bella," Esme gushes, "We loved having you! We'll see you soon I'm sure." She winks and hugs me good-bye.

"Come on Bella." Edward brings me my jacket and drapes it around my shoulders. I willingly follow him out to the car. I slide into the passenger seat and shiver in response to the weather.

Edward drives slowly, either because of the ice or because of the fact that he wants to prolong our time together, I know not. I rest my head against the head rest all of a sudden feeling the events of the night sapping my energy. It's relatively silent except for the sounds of the car, not because we have nothing to say but because we are comfortable with not talking. The silence is calming, and his touch on my knee is causing my whole body to spark to life.

"Edward," I groan as his hand moves a little higher up my thigh.

"I can't help it." He chuckles. "The look of your face tonight is stuck in my head."

"Well then allow me to change the conversation." I tease. "I think we should be less harsh on Tanya."

"What?" He tenses. "If we let her walk all over us we'll be screwed, and not in a good way."

"She was crying tonight in the bathroom." I answer quietly. "I don't think she'll put up anymore of a fight with us. I think she's surrendered."

"You think? Or you hope?" He asks sarcastically.

"Both." I answer relinquishing my hand feeling safe that the direction the conversation has gone willl decrease his ardor.

"I'm a little concerned about Aro." Edward says. "He seems interested in you. Not like I am," He grins. "But he seems to want you to join their band."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." I scoff. "I have a hard enough time singing in front of you."

"Thank you again for that." He answers. "You have a beautiful voice and I covet every word that falls from your mouth. You have no idea how much it pained me that you were so shy with me in the beginning."

That makes me smile. "Oh yeah?" I ask smartly.

"Yeah." He answers. "I had to act like a dumbshit to try and make you help me with Biology. Remember?"

"Yes," I groan. "I thought you only sat with me because you needed someone to do all of your work so that you could keep your GPA high enough to remain an athlete scholar." He chuckles.

"Well, I can honestly say that had nothing to do with it."

"Obviously." I scoff. "I totally misjudged you. Way off mark."

"At least you'll admit it now." He answers mildly as his thumb begins rubbing small circles on my thigh.

"Pull the car over." I say quickly.

"Why?" He asks looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Just pull over." I huff.

He slows and parks in a small pull off and I open the door only to hop in the backseat. He watches me and then turns around in his seat to look at me, one eyebrow raised. I beckon to him with one finger and bite my lip slightly. Without even a second invitation he dives into the backseat.

His lips are on mine, his hands roaming back up my legs as I straddle his lap. He groans as my fingers grip his hair and pull slightly. I break the kiss to catch my breath and his lips are burning a trail down my neck to my chest. I vaguely register the song that is playing on the radio, Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton, fitting.

His right arm loops around my back crushing me toward him, his other arm winds its way around my shoulder and pulls me down to him. His lips draw movements from my body that I have no control over. I manage to pull away slightly, he groans but before he can complain his my hands roam down his chest.

"Bel-laaaah." He moans as my ass grinds against his groin. I fumble with the snap on his pants but his hands are at mine.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He grits as he shoves his head into my chest.

"What?" I ask coyly. "Let me-"

"Ugh," He groans again. "I can't do this."

"What?" I ask laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"I can't." He looks me in the eye.

"Why not?" I ask a little peeved.

"Well," He huffs. "Not that I'm _not _loving how comfortable and confident you're getting with me, but I never imagined our first time being in the back of my car. Call me a hopeless romantic but I imagine candles, a bed, more than forty minutes..." He trails off.

All of a sudden I feel extremely guilty, slutty and rejected. I drop my head and self-consciously slide off his lap.

"Bella..." He trails off knowing that I'm not in the mood to hear it. "Don't do this."

E POV

Oh crap. I'm in trouble now. One minute everything is going well to say the least. Bella is grinding on top of me, her perfect breasts in my face the next I'm throwing chivalry at her.

"Bella?" I ask again. She looks up at me, a look I've never seen on her face stares back at me. "What is it?" I ask.

"Do you not want to sleep with me?" She asks bluntly.

"WHAT?" Oh shit, now I was really in trouble. Of course my actions from all this evening would make her feel that way. "No!"

"No you don't want to sleep with me?" She asks a little hurt.

"No. I mean of course I want to sleep with you. We've talked about this al-"

"Yeah but it seems when it comes down to the actually carrying it out part you freeze. First in your room tonight, you wouldn't let me return the favor and just now..." Her voice breaks and looks out the window.

"Bella..." I put one knee on the seat and loom over her. "Bella, look at me." She turns to look me in the eye, she's crying. I push my face within a centimeter of hers.

"Do you remember when we were in Spokane and I confessed to you that I wanted to be with you. That wasn't just in the personal and social aspects. I _want_ you Isabella Swan, more than you can imagine. This was even after I heard about Drake and I vowed to myself I would _never_ do that to you. When I physically show you how much you mean to me I don't want it to be rushed and I don't want it to be in the back of my car. Can you understand that?"

She looks up at me, her tears still brimming and a small sniff escapes her. She throws herself around my chest and buries her face in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and lay my cheek on her head.

"I understand Edward." She sighs. "I love you all the more for it too." She pulls back and kisses me once, twice and the third time she lets her lips stay on mine.

After a minute, we climb back into the front and I drive her home.

"Bella," I stop her from going directly inside. "Can we go on a date? Like a significant, real date?"

"Of course." She smiles.

"Good. Let's plan it for New Year's Eve. I'll pick you up the at 6 on the night before the fireworks, 'kay?"

"Okay." She leans in and I kiss her before she turns back into the house.

I practically spring back to my car, a new sense of buoyancy. Bella and I are going to spend significant time together, alone, with no need to try and worry about the sexual tension. Just us, being together, finally!


	29. Chapter 29: Fireworks

**Chapter 29: Fireworks**

E POV

Everything is ready to go for our date tonight. Bella gets off work in ten minutes and I'm waiting outside in her truck. Tonight is New Year's Eve, I'm going to ring in this New Year with Bella Swan. I can't believe it.

The bell above the door of Newton's Outfitters rings and I look up, it's Mike. He sees me waiting in Bella's truck and comes over. I roll down the manual window as he approaches.

"What's up man?" I greet as he nears.

"Hey Edward," He waves. "How's it goin?"

"Not too bad." I point at the building. "Bella still in there?"

"Yep! She was rolling a couple sleeping bags. She should be out in a minute."

"Cool, thanks!" I nod. I expect Mike to leave but he just kind of stands there awkwardly. "Need anything else?" I ask stupidly.

"Can I ask you something?" He mumbles.

"Suuuure," I answer. "What is this about?"

"Bella." He starts, Oh Lord, here it comes.

"What about Bella?" I nervously voice, my hand automatically clenches into a fist in case this is going to be another dig at Bella or our relationship.

"Well," He clears his throat. "I've noticed that since you two have started dating she seems to be more, er, confident. She's a nice girl and I guess I was just wondering if you are really into her or if you have another reason for going out with her. Because if so, then that's really low."

"What...are you talking about Mike?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm saying that if you're just using Bella I might have to kick your ass." He warns.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not using her." I forcefully chuckle. "She means a lot to me Mike, and I should warn you, if you do anything to try and take her away from me, I will kick your ass."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," He puts his hands up in surrender. "She's not my type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. This kid is treading a thin line.

"It just means that I'm into blondes," He shrugs, "And I also like girls who are more nerdy looking. You know, the girls with braces and glasses." He raises his eyebrows suggestively and all I can do is smile sheepishly.

"Right," I nod. "Well see ya around Mike."

"See ya!" He waves as he walks to the side of the building where his Toyota is sitting. Well that glimpse into Mike's head was both annoying and interesting at the same time. It just goes to show that I'm not the only guy out there who doesn't like the image that society pushes into everyone's heads.

The bell above the Newton's door rings and Bella walks out. She's wearing her Newton's uniform of Khaki pants and Newton's Outfitters t-shirt. She comes around to the passenger side, opens the door and climbs in. She leans over and I pull her in for a kiss.

"Finally," she whispers. "I was going to throttle the last customer. He had me pull out a dozen different sleeping bags and roll them out so he could see the length, color, width, material and everything else, Then he goes and buys the first one I showed him."

"Huh, well at least he bought one right?" I shrug.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighs as she scoots away and opens her bag. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Well then tell me," She pulls out two shirts from her bag. "Which one?" The first one is a blue and red and white plaid button-up made of a cotton material. The second one is a black and grey tiered tank.

"Well," I muse. "Despite the fact that the black and grey one is a tank and would show more skin, which I'd love, the blue and red plaid one would be more suitable and patriotic as it is cold outside and New Year's Eve."

"Okay," she shrugs and rips her work t-shirt over her head. My mouth pops open as my eyes skim up and down her body, admiring the color of her skin compared to the red bra she's wearing. She pulls a white tank on over her bra and slips her arms through the button-up. She pulls her hair out of the collar and quickly buttons the shirt.

"Edward?" She asks as I try and collect myself. "Ready?" The smirk on her face let's me know that she knew what she was doing the second she ripped that shirt off. I throw myself at her, my lips connecting with hers my hand groping through the material for the large perfect orbs I had seen a moment ago.

She giggles and lets her hands grab a hold of my biceps.

"God Bella," I exhale as I pull away from her. "That was mean."

"I know," she shrugs innocently. "Now let's go."

I pull myself back over to the steering wheel and shift into drive. She scoots closer to me, her left hand resting on my right knee, tracing small circles on my jeans.

She leans over and turns the radio on, a song by The Verve Pipe croons from the stereo as we turn onto the highway leading to Port Angeles.

"So we're going to Port Angeles." She states.

"Maybe." I answer.

"Okay," She cuddles in closer to me as we take the forty minute drive to Michael's Restaurant in downtown Port Angeles.

"Edward?" She quietly whispers from next to me.

"Hmm?" I let her know I'm listening.

"Why did you want to take me on a date tonight? Not that I don't want to go, it's just I want to know why you wanted to go." She looks up at me, her head resting on my shoulder, a look of curious placidity on her face.

"Well," I breathe. "We haven't gotten to spend a lot of time alone since Winter Break started, what with you having a job and Jazz, Emmett and I working on shoveling snow and moving furniture for people. I thought tonight would be a good opportunity for us to enjoy each other's company."

"Fair enough," She tilts her head to the right then returns it to its original position on my shoulder. "Is Alice going to be unhappy that we're not spending New Year's Eve with them?"

"Not really, I told her we'd be back in time to watch the ball drop." I squeeze her knee.

"Oh, we will?" She asks curiously.

"Yes," I answer. "The fireworks in Port Angeles go off at 9, we'll leave after that."

"Oh, okay." She nods and rubs her cheek against my arm.

B POV

"Tell me something." He says as he takes another sip of his coke.

"Like what?" I giggle as I twist another forkful of pasta.

"Something you've never told me before, something you've never told anyone."

"Okay," I muse. "How about my favorite movie is really Moulin Rouge?"

"Never seen it. Tell me something else." He shakes his head as he takes another bite of his blue cheese burger.

I take another bite and chew as I think over what I want to say. "Well," I say as I finish the mouthful of pasta. "Something I've never told anyone?"

"Uh-huh." He nods.

"Okay, here it goes." I set my fork down and put my arms on the table. "Since I was twelve, I've wanted to be a chef." I take a deep breath and open my eyes, unaware I had closed them. Edward is staring at me, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Isabella," He whispers. "That is something I have known since the day we made taco salad."

"You did?" I ask a bit surprised by his admission.

"Of course," he smiles lightly. "When you cook, Bella, you become this whole other person. You become this force to be reckoned with, this confidence that overcomes you whenever you cook is so fascinating. The first time I saw you cook Bella, that was the day that I saw the whole you, the you that I've fallen in love with. I watched you go from shy to confident to broken to hopeful all in one afternoon and every part of you was fascinating to me."

I stare into his eyes, the jade flames beckoning me to him. I reach out to touch him and his hand meets mine, palm to palm. His fingers push mine apart and he entwines our hands. His smile explodes and it radiates warmth through me.

I don't know how much time passes but the next thing I'm aware of is the waiter asking us for refills, which breaks the trance and our hands separate as we continue with our meals.

"I have something else to admit Edward." I begin lightly.

"What's that?" He answers.

"The day of the makeover wasn't the day I fell in love with you." I smile and he chuckles.

"Oh yeah?" This seems to pique his interest. "When was it?"

"Can you guess?" I tease.

"Hmm," He ponders. "Was it in the concert?"

"No." I answer coolly.

"Was it at Jeremy's?"

"Nope."

"Was it at your house? After I had dropped off your jacket and you decided to flaunt your birthday suit for me?"

I slap my hand over my face at the memory. "I still can't believe that happened." I whisper. "That had to be the most humiliating situation I've ever been in. Also, no that was not the moment I fell in love with you."

"_You_ were embarrassed?" He asks sarcastically. He lowers his voice and then admits, "Bella, I had a hard-on the size of Texas and you were embarrassed?"

"You did?" I squeak.

"YES!" He almost yells. "Bella, you have _no_ idea. Why do you think I had to turn away from you and didn't respond? I didn't want you to see it."

"Oh," I giggle, then chortle, soon I'm having to cover my mouth with my napkin to stop myself from drawing attention.

"What's so funny?" He asks confounded.

"It's just..." I trail off still trying to stop myself from laughing. "I thought you turned away because you didn't want to look at me. I thought you were disgusted by me."

"Why did you think that?" He asks a little anger in his tone now. "I turned around and immediately kissed you and told you how beautiful I thought you were."

"So," I shrug. "I was still comparing you to Drake at that point and he had done the same thing to me." I look up to see that his face has an unamused look upon it. "The moment I fell in love with you though, was the moment in the restaurant, after I had told you about Drake and you admitted to me that you wanted more than just a friendship."

Edward's face contorts into one of understanding and I smile in response.

"So you had already decided at dinner?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Yep," I answer as I take a sip of iced tea. "I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself, let alone you."

"You evil tease." He breathes. I fake a look of outrage and he smiles in response.

"Well, at least you didn't leave me hanging too long." He laughs.

Edward glances at his watch causing me to look at my phone for the time, it's 8:15.

"We better get going if we want to get a good spot." He takes a gulp of his drink, sets it down and beckons the waiter over. He pays the bill and we head back out to the truck.

"Stay here." He stops me at the front of the restaurant. "I'll be right back." He heads to the truck and is back a few minutes later.

"Here," he holds out a blindfold to me. "I'm going to tie this behind your head."

"Okay." I answer as he places the piece of material over my eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He asks.

"No," I lie. I can see down my nose slightly.

"Good," He takes my hand and leads me back to the truck. "Watch your step." He warns before I trip over the sidewalk. He helps me into the truck, his hand taking the liberty of brushing across my butt as I climb into the cab.

We drive a couple minutes before he reverses into a parking spot. "Wait here another couple minutes." He says before he exits the cab. I sit quietly, ringing my hands and listening to him moving around the bed of the truck. I strain my ears trying to associate the sounds with actions. There's a long scraping sound, followed by a light "whump". After a couple minutes of that I hear a slight swishing and crinkling. I feel him walking around in the back of the truck but don't try and look.

The truck shakes a little as he hops out and I hear his footsteps come around to my window. He opens the door and takes my hand.

"My lady." He helps me out and leads me around the back of the truck. "Ready?"

"Yes," I answer a little breathless with anticipation. He whips the mask off and it takes me a moment to take in what he's done. The tailgate of my truck is down, the snow has been shoveled out and a large blue tarp has been laid out. There are three or four body pillows piled against the back and side of the bed, a cooler and a couple of sleeping bags that have been unzipped and laid out.

"Now we can watch the fireworks." He whispers as he pushes me closer to the tailgate.

He climbs in first and offers me a hand up. I give him my left hand, put my right foot on the corner of bumper that is peeking from under the tailgate and hop up. He sits down and pulls me next to him so that we're laid out on the spread out sleeping bag. He takes the other sleeping bag and wraps it around us.

I rest my head on his chest and wrap my arms tighter around him. "This is perfect." I sigh in contentment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome My Bella." He leans his head against the top of mine.

We sit there for a while sipping the sparkling apple cider he packed and munching on the cookies he had brought for dessert. At 8:55 a hush falls over the crowd as the anticipation of the show settles in. Soon the other people crowded in the parking lot start counting down the seconds until the ball drops in New York. As the final second ticks off the first firework flies into the air, bringing with it a round of cheers and applause.

"Happy New Year," He says as he kisses my head.

"Happy New Year." I say in response as I lay a kiss on his chest. Edward and I both stare into the sky watching the light trails of the rockets before the boom of sparks.

"My favorite are the ones that look like palm trees." He whispers.

"I like the ones that send the shockwave at you, causing you to jump ten seconds after they've popped." I giggle.

The fireworks go off for fifteen minutes before the finale starts. I wait for the slight pause then the sudden stream of trails followed by the steady cracking of light and sound that make my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat.

When the final round of rockets shoots off Edward squeezes me closer and I melt into him. I take my eyes off the show and look up, his eyes are on me and I lean in and touch my lips to his. My breath hitches and my heart skips a beat, then the crack of the rockets and the reverberations of the explosion echoes through my body causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand straight up and a giggle escapes my throat.

"Thank you," I whisper again into his mouth. His lips move against mine with more enthusiasm, giving me the 'you're welcome' that I didn't need to hear.

The crowd bursts into applause and I blush slightly, forgetting for a second that they're cheering for the fireworks going off in the sky, not the ones in my soul. I sit up and readjust my jacket. It's cold, but not unbearably so.

We roll the sleeping bags up and wrap everything up in the tarp and bungee cord it all together. We hop out and climb back into the truck to drive back to the Cullen Castle.


	30. Chapter 30: Need

**Chapter 30: Need**

B POV

The rest of Winter Break passed quickly after New Year's. That night Edward and I rang in the real New Years with the rest of the Cullens. We watched the ball drop at their home, kissed when the New Year's song played and then he took me home where Charlie sat with Billy, passed out in the living room, the New Years after party still on the TV.

School started back-up and of course everyone stared again when Edward and I walked the hallways, probably because they forgot that we had made-up before break ended. Our new schedules went into effect. Edward and I had three of the same classes this quarter, Alice and I had two and Angela and I had two classes together. I was happy with this, the only class I had alone was Spanish and Edward's French class was right across the hall, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Since the tense moment at Christmas between Tanya and I, I had expected something to happen, but it never did. She still glared at me like she always had, but she hadn't approach me anymore. James and Victoria either. even though they were both still in Edward's and my biology class.

As for Aro, he had grown even more unusual. He once left the safety of his groupies and meandered over to our lunch table to sit and strike up a conversation. I was friendly and had answered his questions. It wasn't until Edward had pointed out that all of his questions had to do with my time in Arizona did I understand that he was trying to get information out of me about my singing background. He had asked questions like 'What did you like to do in Phoenix?', 'What kind of friends did you have?', 'Did you do any extracurricular activities at your old high school?'

I realized he was trying to find out where my background in singing had come from, but I wasn't going to let him try and gain something over me, so I just shook off any more advances from him. Eventually I guess he realized I wasn't going to randomly break out in song at the lunch table and hadn't bothered coming over anymore.

Before I knew it, January had passed and the Valentine's Dance/Mixer was coming. Rose and Alice had begged me to make it a big deal, for Edward's sake and I had begrudgingly agreed, hence I'm sitting here in my truck before school, making sure I have everything in my bag that I need to surprise him.

I decided that the thing we needed more than anything else this Valentine's Day was time, alone, with nobody expecting us to be anywhere. There was one thing I wanted Edward and I to share that we hadn't gotten a chance to yet. We had gotten pretty close a couple times but then his cell phone would ring or mine would and we'd be right back to where we started. It was getting very frustrating.

I drag my bag out of the truck and sling it over my shoulder. Walking through the school was like walking through another world. Everything was red hearts, flowers, balloons, love signs and candy. Girls were squealing, guys were chuckling as they shoved their friends towards the girls they were trying to impress and hormones were raging.

I pass a couple girls in the hallway fighting over whose locker a box of candy was stuck to as all it said was "To my Sweetheart".

"Bella!" Someone calls behind me. I turn to see Angela coming my way. I smile and stop waiting for her to get near enough to say hello.

"Hey Ang," I squeak, "What's up?"

"Can you believe how crazy Valentine's Day gets around here?" She exhales as she straightens her hair and outfit. "Ridiculous."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement.

"Hey so," Her eyes brighten, "Ben and are going out for Valentine's Day, do you and Edward want to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer but we already have plans."

"Okay," Angela responds. "I gotta get going but I'll see you in class." Without even waiting for me to answer she takes off down the hallway towards her locker.

I head back towards my destination, Alice.

"Alice!" I call out to one of my closest friend at Forks High.

"Bella!" She shouts in response. "There you are! I've been looking for you! Everything is all set for you to spring your plan!"

"Oh good!" I exhale in response, a little nervous about what I'm planning to do. "Where's Edward?"

"He had to go to class early, you're good for the next twenty minutes if you want to go do it now."

"Sweet, come help me." I grab her wrist and yank her out the doors that lead to the parking lot.

E POV

I'm not happy about having to come in half an hour before school to make-up a quiz, but at least the teacher is letting me take it. It's not hard, at all. I literally think my dreams are more informative.

As I finish the last question the five-minute warning bell rings. I take the quiz to the teacher's desk and lay it in the inbox tray. I return and take my usual seat and am a little concerned that Bella still hasn't arrived. I have a surprise ready for her, but she hasn't gotten here.

My eyes are glued to the door. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two Minutes. Where the hell is she? One minute. Thirty seconds. Fifteen Seconds. The door flies open just as the bell rings and Bella trips in. She catches herself and lowers her face, bites her lip and blushes. My heart soars a little and I smile.

"Ms. Swan," Mrs. Smith scolds, "Cutting it a little close there."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith," Bella mumbles. "It won't happen again."

She stumbles over and takes a seat next to me. I reach out and grab her hand and squeeze in reassurance. She peaks at me from under her lashes and I really want to lean over and kiss her, but a few students are still looking as well as the teacher.

The morning announcements start and five minutes in a kid walks in with a cart full of flowers, candy and balloons. As he begins passing them out I drum my fingers on my desk. Bella looks at me from the corner of her eye.

The boy passes her a card. Written on it are the words, _Look under your seat._

She turns to face me, her mouth pops open then she smiles. She reaches under her seat and feels around. When her fingers find the flat envelope that I taped there she smiles even wider. She peels it from under her seat and brings it up to her face. She rips it along the side and pulls the 5"x7" booklet of red cardstock out.

The front flap says _'Love Coupons'_. She traces her fingers along the edge and then flips it open to the first coupon

_This coupon is redeemable for unlimited kisses, anywhere, anytime._

There's a picture of us in our Winter Formal attire, me leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. My mom had taken it the night of the dance and I had printed it out and pasted it on the coupon.

"I'm cashing in on this one now." She says as leans in and I place a kiss on her lips.

She pulls back and turns to the next one.

_This coupon is redeemable for a movie in the theatre of your choice._

This one has a picture of us sitting side by side on beanbags in the theatre room watching a movie . It was taken from behind us, probably by Alice when we weren't paying attention, I found it when I was transferring photos from the house computer to my laptop. Bella's head rests on my shoulder and my cheek leans against the crown of her perfect hair.

She giggles and turns to the next one.

_This coupon is redeemable for one foot or shoulder massage._

There's a black and white picture I found on the internet of a woman's feet resting on a pillow pasted to this card.

"Hmm," She ponders. "I like this one." She flicks to the next one.

_This coupon is redeemable for a vent. Whether about school, your dad, certain obsessive twits or just life in general._

This one has a picture of her I captured. It is of her with her arms crossed and a pout. I took it when she didn't want a picture taken and the look on her face made me laugh so I hadn't been able to resist.

She groans, I'm sure at the fact that she hates the picture I chose. I lean in and kiss her on her temple to calm her. She quickly flips to the next one.

_This coupon is redeemable for a romantic evening to the Valentine's Dance tonight._

She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. "You bought the tickets? When?" She looks at me.

"A few weeks ago." I sigh. The fifteen dollar ticket wasn't really springing for anything too big and I had wanted a reason to see Bella in a dress again.

"Good!" She huffs. "Thank you so much Edward. This is so perfect. It's more heartfelt and romantic than anything anyone else could have done. I mean it, I love it. You are the world's best boyfriend." She leans in and kisses me again.

Mrs. Smith gets our attention and everyone is forced to forget about they're Valentine surprises and focus on class. The day passes quickly and soon Bella and I are walking out to my car. I do a double take when I see some girls gathered around my Subaru.

"Umm," I pause. "Is there something wrong with my-" My breath catches when one of the girls moves and I see what all the fuss is about. "-CAR!" I exclaim. Bella giggles from under my arm and covers her mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day," She squeaks.

"Oh Lord," I huff. The windows are covered in window marker and the inside is filled with heart shaped balloons. "What on Earth?"

As we near I see that the words on the window are in a certain order starting with the driver's side. I relinquish Bella to the curb and start at the first window.

HAPPY. V-DAY. EDWARD. I LUV YOU. Is written counter clockwise on the windows. I return to Bella's side and chuckle.

"Wow," I breathe. "That was unexpected."

"Good or bad?" She teases.

"Not sure yet," I reply. "Depends on if the marker comes off easily and if there's anything inside.

"Well clean-up is easy." She squeezes my hand. "Here."

She hands me a pin, I eye it and then her. "What is this for?"

"Pop the balloons and find out." She says.

I pull her to my car and open the back driver's side door. I pull out the first balloon, pause for a second then jab the balloon with the safety pin. I flinch at the pop and the red, pink and white confetti that spews everywhere.

"Not it," She gleefully teases. "Next one."

I continue popping balloons until there's only three left. I reach for the one on the ground and jab the pin in, not even reacting this time. The confetti pops out as well as something small and metal. I pick it up and flip it over in my hand. It's a key. My eyes widen in realization as I see the piece of small plastic attached to the key that signifies where it's from.

"Bellaaa?" I ask, confusion riddling my voice. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh," She giggles.

"Why did you give me a key to The Forks Hideaway?"

"Because," She blushes. "Tonight is the Valentine's Dance and I thought afterwards we could go there to spend the night."

"How did you?" I leave it at that, wanting to know but not wanting to know.

"My mom," She blushes. "I told her that Angela had recently broken up with her boyfriend and that she needed a nice girl's night out to save her from having a terrible Valentine's Day."

"So wait," I shake my head in confusion. "How did you know I was going to take you to the Valentine's Dance? I just asked you today."

"Promise not to be mad?" She grimaces.

"Yes."

"Rose told me after Emmett told her." Damn that mother fucker. "It's a good thing Edward, because I was able to plan this, so that our evening didn't have to end. Everything works out because your parents are out of town on a romantic getaway and my dad thinks I'm staying at Rose's house. Also, by me knowing it gave me plenty of time to buy a new dress online."

I roll my eyes and then smile. "Oh alright." I huff. "I guess that works."

"Is that it? That's all the reaction I get from all this planning?" She juts her bottom lip out and I can't help but smile.

"Of course not, come here you mischievous little devil you." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her giggling mouth to mine.

B POV

I take a deep breath as I step out onto the top stair. My heart rate quickens every time this happens. A small part of me always doubts myself and the fact that Edward might not like what he sees. All of my fear evaporates when he turns, eyes wide and his mouth drops a little.

"Oh there you are Bella," Charlie says. "I was wondering if you got lost. You look great baby doll."

"Thanks dad," I smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward grins at me wider and I can't help but melt a little more.

"Shall we go?" I ask a little nervous and excited at the same time. I made it clear to Edward ealier this afternoon my intention for tonight.

I had somehow managed to lie well enough for Renee to believe my story and offered to pay for half the room as well. She had agreed and called ahead. I had picked the key up that morning and surprised him with it after school. Ever since then I had this never ending supply of butterflies in my stomach. I had been waiting for this night since Christmas but the timing was always off.

I understood and agreed completely with his idea of having time, space and romantic gestures involved in this...act. I had stopped comparing him to Drake with every nerve ending in my brain after the night he had told me that. I was willing on Christmas Eve to have him take me in the back of his car, but he had stopped us and explained to me his wants, which took me two seconds to realize that I was thrilled with that statement.

I ponder over all of this on the way to the dance and I know he can feel the heavy silence between us.

"Are you okay?" He whispers to me from the driver's seat.

"Absolutely." I grin placing my hand over the one he has torturously skimming along the material covering my thigh.

"Good." He nods once. We pull into the school parking lot and head into the semi-formal dance. We quickly locate Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice squeals "I _love_ your dress! I'm glad you're finally getting the right idea about fashion!"

"Thanks Alice!" I quirk an eyebrow at her kind of compliment.

"You would have looked great even if you would have worn a brown paperbag," Edward whispers in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck and press a kiss to his lips, how did he always know what to say?

We dance to the run-of-the-mill Valentine's Day songs, Unforgettable by Nat King Cole, Edwin McCain's I'll Be (which holds more meaning for us as it was on the CD he made me), Taylor Swift's Love Story, Only Time by Enya and others. The slow songs are spaced out by two or three fast songs too, some hip-hop, some rock, some pop.

I have to go the bathroom before long and Edward, trepid as always whenever I go to the bathroom anymore just about follows me in. I go to the mirror, readjust my bra, recalibrate my hair, apply some more lip gloss and turn to leave. I get a weird sense of deja vu as Tanya's form comes through the door. Really?

"Oh Bella," She snidely greets me.

"Hello Tanya," I say flatly.

"How is your night going?" Her voice is venomously sweet.

"Great," I answer perking a little, "Edward is an amazing date as always." Take that you fork-tongued bitch.

"As good as Drake?" She spits icily snapping her head in my direction. What the? Did she just...

"What?" I ask a little breathlessly.

"I looked into your file at school," She says sweetly again as she turns back to her visage in the mirror. "I saw that you're excuse for leaving your old high school was bullying. So, I pretended to be my mother, called your old school, told them that we were having the same problem up here and they filled in a couple of blanks for me. I connected the dots."

"Fuck you," I spit. "You had no right. You don't know the half of it Tanya. You are a jealous bitch who can't handle defeat with grace. Go back to the stinking cave in hell you crawled from." I turn on my heel and walk out of the bathroom, absolutely fuming. Edward's is standing there nervously running his hair through his hands when he looks up at me he lunges.

"Bella, Bella. is everything okay? I saw Tanya go in there."

"Yeah," I answer, the anger seeping into my voice. "Can we leave, please?"

"Tell me what happened!" He demands.

"I will, but please, can we go first?"

"Of course," He nods once, grabs my hand and leads me back to the table to grab our jackets. As we near the table Rose sees me, nudges Alice and they both wide eye the look on my face.

"Bella is everything alright?" Rose calls out.

"Yeah," I grit through my teeth. "I ran into the train wreck that is Tanya in the bathroom, we had words."

"Uh-oh." Emmett says catching up to speed. "Please tell me there was at least hair pulling!"

"Not this time Emmett but if it ever gets to that you have front row tickets, 'kay?"

"SWEET!" Emmett fist pumps. "I put my money on you."

"Thanks Em," I smile weakly.

"Got everything?" Edward asks.

"Yeah let's go."

"You're leaving? Why?" Alice cries out in protest.

"Because I need time alone with my boyfriend." I smile in response and squeeze Edward's hand.

"She's going to think she's won." Jasper points out.

"Let her, she doesn't know shit and I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of thinking she does."

"Right on," Jasper nods in approval.

"See you all tomorrow?" I scan their faces.

"Sure thing."

"Yep."

"See ya!"

"Bye!" They all respond.

Edward and I walk arm in arm out of the dance and out to his car, he's peeking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going to make a run for it," I turn and give him a small smile. "I'm stuck on this."

"Good," He nods once and visibly relaxes, a tiny bit.

"Pop the trunk for me would you?"

"Sure," He presses a button on the remoteless entry and I grab the bag that I had stashed in his car earlier.

"You are a frickin ninja." He shakes his head in amusement. "How did you even get in my car earlier?"

"Had Alice steal the spare key from your house for me." I shrug.

"Of course," He rolls his eyes and leaves me with a kiss as he opens the door for me.

Within minutes we're pulling up to the little motel. We enter the small but comfortably furnished room. There's one double bed, a TV, a small table and bathroom. The picture above the bed is of a local beach.

"Bella," he says turning to me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Ugh, Edward, yes." I kiss him once. "Now stop cock-blocking me."

His eyes widen at my words. "Did you just say cock?"

"Yes, yes I did." I smile.

"That's kind of hot."

"Good." I answer pulling him back to me. "Now can I go to the bathroom for a second?"

"Depends..." He shrugs lightly as he kisses my jaw. "Tanya's not going to try to sneak in there is she?"

"No," I roll my eyes. "Not unless she wants to get a black eye."

"What did she say anyway?" He asks.

"Ooh," I huff. "She claimed that she found out the reason I left Phoenix."

"Did she?" He asks a little surprised.

"I don't think so." I shake my head. "She knows that Drake was the ringleader. But that's about it."

"I'm sorry Bella," He lightly pushes my head into his chest. I nestle into him and let him run his hands through my hair.

"Don't be sorry," I whisper against his chest. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. Tanya is a raging bitch and I'm her target. It's not really about you anymore."

"If I weren't in love with you she wouldn't be after you." He argues.

"I guarantee even if we weren't together, she'd still make my life hell." I pull away and look into his eyes, dark from the lack of light in the room. "And you know it too."

"Yeah," He nods. "She had taken notice of you even before I had."

"See? So don't go beating yourself up about any of this. Now, go look through my bag and see if you find anything interesting. I'm going to go the bathroom."

With that I push my lips away and then detach myself from his grip and walk into the bathroom. I turn in the doorway and look back at him, his eyes haven't left me. I slowly close the door as we stand there undressing each other with our eyes.

**E POV**

God this is it. She's done this, to me, for us. I can't believe I'm this lucky! She arranged a room for us to be alone so that I can show her how much I truly do love her. As the door clicks shut I turn to the bag she had dropped on the small table. I unzip the top and open it surveying what she's brought with us. There's two boxes of tea lights, a small box of matches, and a CD case. I pull out the CD, the see-through cover allows me to read the elegant handwriting. _With Love, Bella_.

I flip open the case and snap the CD out. There's a note in the case. _Play me_. I walk over to the TV clutch and open the cupboard. There's a small CD player. I bring it out, plug it in and start the CD. The song Confidence by Teddy Geiger begins playing, it immediately brings back the memory of her singing and playing the guitar at Christmas. I smile and turn back to the bag of goodies.

I don't need directions to know what she meant me to do with the tea lights. I set a few up on each side of the bed, some on the table and one on each side of the platform the TV sets on. I pull my shirt over my head and sit on the edge of the bed, noticing small scars and scratches from playing sports and helping my dad with stuff around the house.

The door unclicks and my breath catches as the backlight illuminates Bella's flawless skin, perfect loose curls and voluptuous figure. She clicks the light off and stands there in her semi-formal black cocktail dress. I'm stunned motionless and before I know she's standing before me. The song comes to a close as the next one starts, a pretty instrumental piece.

Bella turns her back to me, pulls her curls away from her neck and whispers, "Will you unzip me?" Not needing anymore encouragement than that, my hands fly to her back. I fiddle with the zipper trying to get it down but the tab on it is small and hard to get a good grip on.

"There," I say as the small piece of metal finally gives, releasing her from the confines of the dress. Bella giggles and lets the shoulders of the dress fall, revealing the straps of her black bra. I kiss her neck and help her pull her arms through the material. She sighs and lets the dress pool around her feet. She's wearing a black bra, black boy shorts and black high heels. I groan a little as I go from half-mast to midnight in a moment.

Bella turns back around, wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me, slowly and softly. I pull her body flush with mine, letting my hands roam the expanse of her back. My hands find the clasp to her bra and I pause. She nods a little and licks her tongue along my bottom lip. I groan and begin fumbling with the clasp. This is even more difficult than the stupid zipper. I growl a little in frustration. She giggles and winds her arms behind her back, in less than a second she's unclasped it. She moves her hands back and I kiss her shoulder making my way to the delicate strap of the bra.

I bring one finger up and slowly pull it down her shoulder letting it drop to her elbow. We both let out a sigh as her chest becomes fully exposed.

She turns us so that the foot of the bed is at both our sides. She rests her hands on my chest, letting them glide down until they are teasing the top of the waistband of my pants. My turn to nod and kiss my consent to her. She runs her palm along my length through the pants and then unclips my belt. She kisses me slowly as she unzips my jeans and pushes them off my hips. The tenting in my boxers is now very apparent.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too." She looks up at me, her doe eyes conveying more emotion than has ever been directed at me.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask quietly. "Because if you're not, we can wait."

"No Edward," Her lips set in a firm line. "I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before." I nod once in affirmation, the firmness in her voice allowing the last of my doubt to ebb out of my head.

"Lay down," I step away minutely to allow her to sit on the edge of the bed. She pulls her body to the middle of the dark blue comforter, the color setting her skin off in a glorious way. I crawl to straddle above her, her breathing quickens and I smile at the reaction her body is having on me as well.

I run a hand along her ample thigh, the flare of her hip to rest just above her belly button. She shivers in response to my touch and I drag the backs of my nails the rest of the way to her hearty and perfect breast. Her nipples pebble at my touch and I can't help but smile, I do this to her.

I tickle the soft and tender flesh at the center of her bosom. She arches into my touch and rests her hands on the side of my torso both pushing me away and pulling me to her. I lower my head and take the small point of pleasure in my mouth. She moans and pushes her chest into my mouth more.

She grinds her hips against my thigh and I can feel a trace of wetness, I groan and let my hips press against her. I let the hand on her chest roam its way down to the material covering her warm sex. Her breath hitches a tiny bit as I pull the material over enough to glide a finger along the outside of her folds.

"God Bella," I groan, "You're so wet for me."

"Oh Edward please..." She trails off. I know what she wants and I'm more than willing to give it.

I dip one finger into her warm entrance, she sighs and pushes her head back into the mattress. I add another and slowly work them in and out of her. She mews and sighs along with the rhythm. I push my thumb against the sensitive nub that I've grown accustomed with in past 'discoveries' of her body.

After a few minutes her fingers cling to me as she climbs higher and higher, I am vaguely aware of the song When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating playing in the background. Her hands unclench and clench as she dangles over the edge and I crash my lips down to hers as she cries out. Her moans drown out against my lips.

I bring my hand out and up to the hem of her panties. I push off her a little ways and she lifts her lower half up a little, bending her legs so that I can pull the black material off her completely. I kiss the heel of her foot, her ankle, her calf, her knees her thigh and then push myself back up her body to her face. She reaches her hands down and toys with the waistband of my boxers.

"You too," She purrs. She pushes the cotton down over my ass and then pulls her foot up to peel it the rest of the way down.

"Condom?" I exhale.

"Pill," She confirms. I nod once and reach over to the condom I had placed next to the candles on the nightstand.

"Better safe than sorry," I say as she eyes me. It also would help desensitize me for this, I didn't want it to go too quick. She smiles and kisses me. I take a few seconds to put it on, her laying kisses to my shoulder as I do. Once I'm fully covered I take position above her.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much okay? I don't want you to be in an overwhelming amount of pain."

"I will," She nods and pulls me to her. I reach between us and guide myself to her. Her eyes widen a bit.

"I love you," I reassure her once more.

"I love you to-oooh," She manages to get out before I slowly begin to push in. There's no grimace of pain yet, I let her adjust a little, which is really hard because I just want to bury myself into her and stay there forever, she feels so amazing. I push in a little further. She lets out a long breath and visibly tries to relax which causes me to pause again.

"Go Edward," She urges. I can't help myself and push in more quickly. Her body tenses, her face scrunches up a little and she cries out before burying her head in my neck.

I don't want to say anything, so I just still and kiss her temple.

"I'm okay," She squeaks. "The worst is over. Go ahead." I pull out slowly watching her face for any sign that she is in too much pain. She's clenching her jaw and her eyes are closed. She pulls her legs up further, opening herself wider for me as I bury myself in her again. I sigh at the feeling of being enveloped by her.

"Bella," I whisper. "You feel so amazing." She leans up to kiss me, her arms wrapped around my back.

"Thank you Edward. You've made this night perfect." I disagree with that, she orchestrated this whole thing, but I don't want to upset her or make it seem like this is any less special than it is.

"I couldn't agree more," I insinuate that it's her that has made it perfect.

With that she closes her eyes and I begin to move in and out of her again. I should have used two condoms, I can already tell I'm not going to last much longer. The way her body moves with my movements, the way her chest, stomach and thighs create this almost pillow effect has my senses on overload.

"Bella...Bell-"

"I know, let go Edward." She pulls me to her and kisses me on the cheek and with that I can't help but speed up. I push in once, twice and the third time I spill over the edge, groaning out loud as Bella sighs and pulls me further into her with her legs.

My breathing is loud and ragged as I collapse to her side, my arm and leg left draping over her. She giggles and turns toward me, nestling into my body. I pull her closer and push my nose into her hair, she even smells amazing. God, I am so lucky to have her.

She sings along quietly to the song that is now playing out of the CD player.

"I want to get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico. I want to dance to the static of an AM radio. I want to wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin, making love 'til the sun comes up, 'til the sun goes down again. 'Cause I need you, like a needle needs a vein. Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you. Like a light house on the coast, like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost, I need you."


	31. Chapter 31: Again

**Chapter 31: Again**

B POV

The term after-glow took a whole new meaning for me in the minutes after what Edward and I had _finally_ accomplished. We had shared something beautiful and perfect. He was right about the pain part. Edward was, well, large and he was aware of that fact. He had tried to go slow, but I could tell it was killing him and frankly it was killing me too. The slow thing was sweet, but it just dragged out the inevitable more than necessary.

After the pain had lessened and it was mostly just uncomfortable I was fine. Edward when making love was, sweet and sexy and made me love him even more. He was so attentive and even though I knew it was going to be impossible for me to have a release during the act he made sure that I did before.

"Nice touch with the CD," he whispers as he nuzzles his nose along the outside of my ear. "What gave you such a great idea?"

"Oh I don't know," I shrug lightly. "Could it have been that I absolutely love the CD you gave me and thought I should repay the favor?"

"Well it is definitely perfect." He kisses my temple and begins humming along to the Norah Jones song.

"It's like we have some big long soundtrack for our love." I tease.

"Huh, yeah. Never thought about it like that. It just kind of adds to what we have. Now everytime I hear songs on the radio or playing in an elevator I can think of you."

"I couldn't agree more." I say as I stretch my neck to kiss him more. "Umm, babe."

"Yeah?"

"I need to go, err, clean up."

"Oh okay," He releases me.

"I'll only be a few."

"Okay. Is there anything you need?"

"I can get it," I say as I roll off the bed. Edward stands as well and walks into the bathroom as I go to the bag I brought. I grab the oversized shirt and Tylenol I packed and snatch my underwear off the floor. I walk to the bathroom and meet Edward in the doorway.

"All yours." He kisses me as I walk past him and gives my butt a light tap, a habit he picked up from playing sports I'm sure. I click the light on and groan a little.

"You okay?" He calls from the other room.

"Fine," I call back. "My hairs a mess though."

"It's a beautiful mess." He reassures me and I blush.

I grab a hand towel and wet it. I run it under my eyes to get the mascara that ran and smudged. Then I turn around and run the water in the bathtub. I sit on the edge, of the tub and use my hand to cup water in between my thighs. There's a small amount of blood, but not much. It's still sore but that's to be expected. I turn the water off and dry myself, then dress and pop a couple Tylenol.

I turn the light off and walk back out. Edward is back in his boxers, has turned down the sheets and is lighting a couple more tea lights. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his chest and squeeze myself to him. He sets the candle down and turns around to hug me in return.

"Are you tired?" He asks.

"No," I argue but am betrayed by a yawn.

"I think you are. Climb in." He pushes me towards the bed and I crawl in pulling him with me.

We slip our feet into the cool and soft sheets and he pulls the covers up and over us. I wait for him to get comfortable and then I mold myself to him, my head resting on his chest, arm bent and resting on his stomach and my leg draped over his. His right arm cocoons around me and rubs small circles in my back as I trace my palm across his stomach. I rub my toes back and forth across his foot letting out another yawn even though sleep feels far off laying like this.

"Bella," he whispers. "Tell me something."

"Anything." I yawn again as Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade starts playing in the background.

"What changed your mind?"

"About tonight?" I ask a little taken aback.

"No, about giving us a shot, you know after the weekend of the concert."

"Oh, Jeremy."

"Huh? How did he change your mind?"

"He kind of inspired me." I shrug. "Firstly he told me about how you had his back when the gay stuff started being said about him. Then he told me about how when he had moved to Spokane he changed things for himself. He didn't let the hurt and bullshit that happened in Forks affect how he lived his life in Spokane."

"Remind me to thank him." He stills then and I listen to the sound of his heart.

"Why this song?" He asks from the quickly dimming light.

"It reminds me of when you first told me you wanted to be more than friends with me, the day of the room makeover." I admit and proceed to sing the following lines.

Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere.  
>Just wait around and see, maybe I'm much more.<br>You never know what lies ahead.  
>I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything.<p>

Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed.  
>I can be anyone, anything.<br>I promise I can be what you need, I can be what you need.

Tell me tell me what makes you think that you are invincible.  
>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure.<br>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible.

He's silent as the next song, Hero by Enrique Iglesias, cues up. His hand stills and he pushes up a little.

"Thank you," He whispers. "For allowing me in, for letting me prove to you that I was different, for giving us a second chance when we fucked it up, for giving us this night to remember."

I cut him off with a kiss and pull back.

"Edward," I whisper. "Thank you for being you, for accepting and loving me when I couldn't love myself, for standing up for me, for us, for making me feel like more than just a size. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. With your love and support I'm finally looking past my physical self. I feel more beautiful, more cherished and stronger with every day that I'm with you."

"My beautiful Bella." He responds as he lays one more soft kiss on my lips. "You are truly transforming into a swan before me. I've seen it all along, but you are finally believing it as well now and that is what makes all the difference."

I smile in response and he slides off me and to the side. I turn my back to his and he nestles into me. He drapes his arm over mine, pushes his other arm under his pillow and kisses the back of my head as I do the same.

"I've never been 'spooned' before." I tease to lighten the mood.

"Well then consider me your first spoon." He whispers in my ear. His voice sends a shiver up my spine and I giggle.

The song You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy soothes me into sleep and soon Edward is lightly snoring in my ear. It's sweet and only helps me to fall asleep that much quicker. I dream of soft music and intimate touches and black dresses and dim candles through the night.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I am awoken by a sliver of light and crane my neck to see that the light dampening curtain is open a tiny bit, allowing the sheers to let in the sunlight. I check the clock, 6:20 AM. I lift Edward's arm and squeeze out from under him, my bladder screaming at me to relieve some pressure.

I sit down and let myself relax, a smile splaying over my face as I remember the events of last night. As I wipe I notice that the tenderness and soreness from last night has diminished greatly and my inner diva smiles seductively, time to give Edward a wakeup call.

I tiptoe over to my side of the bed and quietly climb back in. He lets out a small snore as I lift his arm but other than that he sleeps soundly. I inspect his face, his mouth is open a bit, his hair is a brilliant mess and he looks so peaceful. I almost don't want to wake him, almost.

I reach my pinky finger out and stroke his nose. No response. I do it again, his nose scrunches. One more time, he moves his hand to swat whatever it is away. I do it the last time and he opens his eyes. A lazy crooked smile lights his face and he pushes his head into the pillow.

"Wha time izit?" He groans into the pillow.

"Just after 6," I whisper. Another groan. I giggle and run my fingers through his hair. In one quick movement he throws the covers over us, springs above me and is tickling my sides and neck.

"Wake me up early will you? Maybe this will teach you." He gleefully teases.

"Okay...okay...OKAY!" I screech and giggle as he pauses his attack. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He teases me more with another around of tickles. I laugh and kick him and try to fight him off playfully. "I'm...SORRY...I woke...you!" I say between rounds of laughter.

"Good," He nods once as he stops his assault, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I chirp.

"Mmm, me too." He purrs as he pushes the covers back down past our shoulders and wraps me into him again. I curl up and smell his Edward scent on his bare chest as I entwine my legs in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asks a little more groggily now.

"Amazing," I say stretching a little for emphasis.

"Good," He nods and kisses my forehead with his eyes closed.

"Umm, Edward." I whisper. Here's where I lose some confidence in myself.

"Huh?" He grunts.

"I was wondering if we could do something."

"Whaddya want ta do?" He slurs a little.

"Umm..." Is all I manage to get out. He opens one eye and angles his head so he can see my face.

"Yes?" He answers a little more crisply.

"Well, you asked how I felt." I reiterate. "And I meant _everything_ feels amazing."

"Okaaay," he answers mildly confused. Screw it, I'm not doing a good job at this asking thing I might as well just show him what I mean.

I reach up to kiss him and let my hand travel down his stomach to his boxers. I feel him, already partly at attention, knowing that this is just a normal symptom for guys in the morning.

He groans and kisses me back more forcefully. My touch becomes more bold and I dive into the inside of the material. I feel along his shaft and take him in my grip, feeling him elongate as I give one long squeeze from base to tip. He gasps and pulls his head back.

"Bella are you sure?" He whispers.

"Yeah," I nod. "I want to go again."

"Oh thank God." He moves his lips back to mine and licks a line from the bottom of my lower lip to the peak of the bow of my upper lip. I open my mouth to him and he slowly dips his tongue into mine. I'm glad I had rinsed my mouth with some water before coming back out of the bathroom. He tastes amazing though and I moan a little.

I remember my hand is still on him and pump a couple more times. He groans and pulls his head away from mine, arching his back a little. I can feel the wetness in my panties beginning to spread.

I move my hand to the tip and feel the small amount of precum on him, I spread it with my palm and then slide it back down his length.

"Ugh...Bel-laaah." He manages to say. "That feels...ohh."

"Mmm," I hum in response.

In less than a second I'm on my back, he's above me panting.

"My turn," He whispers dangerously. He tickles a trail down my side, over my thigh to my knee and hitches it around his hip. He reaches between the two of us, sliding two fingers into my heat.

"You do want to go again," He exhales.

"I told you-ooooh," I say as he gently pushes his fingers into my entrance. It's a tiny bit tender but nothing compared to last night.

"Is that okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I nod and lick my lips. "Feels good."

He works his long dexterous fingers in and out of me slowly, letting me stretch a little and get used to the slight invasion. I dig my nails into his back and urge him to continue. Before long I'm moaning and begging him to keep going, harder, faster. He acquiesces and the slow burn intensifies.

"Come for me Bella," He whispers. Those words make me fly apart at the seams and I'm thrusting my hips into him and gripping him closer to me and throwing my head back. He pulls his fingers out of me and pushes his hands up my body, uncovering my torso.

"I want to see you love." I nod and wiggle so that he can free me of my t-shirt. He pulls it above my head effectively fanning my hair out across the pillow. "God, I can never get enough of seeing your body." He leaves a trail of kisses from my neck down to my chest. When he gets there he ravishes each breast like a starving man to a feast.

He leaves hot, wet open mouthed kisses to each of my girls and flicks the small and perked nipples with his tongue. I moan and arch and feel the wetness between my thighs thicken even more. Within an instant our last remnants of clothing have disappeared and I'm begging him.

"Edward, please. I need you." He nods and reaches over to the nightstand again. He pushes the latex condom on and then guides himself to the very give of my entrance. I lick my lips and stare into his eyes.

"Like last night," He says. "Tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Uh-huh." I nod emphatically and bite my lip.

He slowly pushes himself into me and lets out a long drawn out groan as he does. My mouth opens in an 'o' as I wait for myself to fully envelope him. My body stretches to fit him and there is more discomfort, but again, exponentially less than last night. I've never been more thrilled that my body heals fast than I am right now.

"Is it okay?" He sweetly voices his concern.

"God...yes...Edward! Keep going!" I urge him on. He kisses me and picks up a slow rhythm. Within a few more thrusts my body has completely adjusted and his rhythm isn't enough.

"Edward," I breathily moan, "Go faster please."

"Oh thank fuck," He breathes as he speeds up automatically. His curse sends another round of electricity through my body and I pull my legs up further allowing him to go deeper.

"OH shit," He grunts. "Bella, that's amazing."

"Don't stop Edward." I beg.

He continues as I climb higher and higher feeling the edge of my release beginning again. How the hell? I didn't think that was possible.

"Ed...Edw-aah...I'm close."

"I'm closer," He gasps and continues, picking up a little more speed.

"So...close," I grind from between my teeth. He reaches his hand between us and rubs small circles into the bundle of nerves. I cry out and arch my back as lights explode in my vision.

"That's it baby, Oh God, I'm coming." He cries out. He thrusts once, then twice and the third time he collapses over me panting and spent. I wrap my arms around him feeling the sweat on his back.

We stay like that for a minute or so more and then he pulls out of me. He reaches down and removes the condom, throwing it into the wastebasket next to the bed. He rolls onto his back next to me and lets out a sigh.

"That was..." He starts.

"Yeah," I sigh. "How did..." I trail off.

"What?" He looks at me lazily.

"I didn't know I could..." I blush deeply.

"You didn't think you could orgasm twice in one round?"

"No," I shake my head wide eyed. He chuckles and reaches out to take my hand in his pulling them up to his mouth and leaving a chaste kiss on the back of my hand.

He releases my hand, puts both of his hands behind his head and stretches as a proud smirk forms on his lips. I turn and nestle up to his side, resting my head against his bicep and tracing my hand along his ribcage. I feel like the luckiest and most beautiful girl alive in this moment.


	32. Chapter 32: Invite

Chapter 32: Invite

B POV

Edward and I had showered (separately) and dressed after round two. I was sitting on the side of the bed calling down to the main office to express check out.

"Okay thank you," I say as I set the phone back in the holder.

"Who was that?" Edward asks as he walks out of a cloud of steam wafting from the bathroom. He has one towel wrapped around his waist and he's roughing another through his hair to dry it. I lose control of my ability to speak, God he's fine. It makes me want to jump him again, but if I do we'll never get out of here and Charlie will have to bust through the door to get us out, that's one experience I can definitely live without.

"Umm," I shake the fog out of my head. "Front desk. I just checked us out."

"Oh good." He says as he tosses the hair towel aside. "In that case how about I dress and then we go to breakfast?"

"Sounds good," I nod. "Do you want me to text Alice and Rose and invite the others?"

"Sure," He strides over. "Sounds great." He leaves a kiss on my lips and saunters back to the bathroom to change into his clothes. I smile dreamily after him, collect myself quickly and track my phone down.

Twenty minutes later we're pulling into the parking lot of the local cafe. I'm singing at the top of my lungs to a song on the radio. "Let's go all the way tonight! No regrets, Just love! We can dance, until we die! You and I will be young forever! You! Make! Me! Feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back! My heart stops when you look at me! Just one touch, now baby I believe! This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

Edward chuckles as he parks and turns the ignition off. "You do Katy Perry better then Katy Perry does Katy Perry."

"How many times did you just say Katy Perry? 'Cause I think you broke a record." I tease.

"Oh hush," He waves me off. "Let's go get some food, I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." I open my door and let myself out. We reach the front of the car at the same time and automatically reach out to grab one another's hands.

"I spy with my little eye four friends who have quite a multitude of questions." I say aside to Edward. He looks at me questioningly as he holds the door open for me.

I step in and walk straight to where I had seen Jazz, Alice, Rose and Emmett sitting in the window corner horseshoe booth. As we near they break out in applause. Emmett lets out a double finger whistle and then proceeds to yell "Atta Boy!" at the top of his lungs. A blush spreads over my face as I bite my lip and attach my eyes to my shoes.

Edward grips my hand in his, I look up at him and he gives me a reassuring smile and wink and a sudden confidence fills me. I lift my chin and face them full on. I slide in next to Alice and Edward slides in next to me.

"Okay okay." He pushes his hands in an up and down motion to signify to the group to calm down. "That's enough." He leans back and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"So spill," Rose leans over the table with interest. My eyes get wide, does she seriously think I'm going to give her the details with Edward, Emmett and Jasper sitting right here?

"Not about that, about the Tanya thing." Rose clarifies. I relax immediately and let out a breath I had been holding.

"Well," I begin. "She came in and was all sickly sweet, then she asked how my night was going. I knew it was a rouse, so I told her that it was great and that Edward was a great date, as always. Then she was all 'As good as Drake?'?" I use a valley girl accent.

"That bitch." Alice chirps from under Jasper's arm.

"It gets better," I shoot her a pointed look. "So of course I was confused, then she clarified. Apparently trying to steal my boyfriend isn't enough for her anymore, the meddling bitch got into my file at school, looked at my transfer records and saw that I was bullied at my old high school. So what does she do? She pretends to be her mother and phones down to my old high school to ask around!"

"WHAT?" Every single face even Edward's is plastered with outrage.

"Yeah, so she finds out about Drake, but I don't think she even knows half the shit she thinks she does. She just knows that Drake was the ringleader. Her reasoning was that she just connected the dots, figuring I had a history of seducing a certain type of guy. So now she's got it in her head that I seduced Drake and got what came to me and now I'm seducing Edward and she's going to be the one to make my life hell."

"PLEASE, tell me you said something." Rose whines.

"I told her to fuck off, that she had no idea what happened and something about being a jealous bitch and to go crawl back into the sink hole in hell she came from." I shrug.

"Damn," Emmett commends.

"Touché," Jasper gives me a hat tipping motion.

"Good, but what she did had to be three kinds of illegal, at least. You should report her."

"I don't know," I groan. "I want to but at the same time she could get in _a lot_ of serious trouble."

"So?" Edward chimes from next to me. "She's so desperate to get anything against you that she's going to make a mistake sooner or later. You need to call her on it, let her know that you're not going to take her bullshit." I look up at him in a pathetically desperate way I'm sure. I never thought Tanya would resort to doing something so out there in order to keep this threat up on me but he has a point. She needs to be stopped.

"Okay," I sigh. "I don't want to tell Charlie though. I don't want my dad to know the real reason I moved up here. He can remain blissfully ignorant like my mom did. Who should I tell?"

"The principal?" Rose offers matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah because Tanya's mom would believe that Tanya is searching through private files and posing as her in order to find dirt on me." I roll my eyes. "I could see her taking Tanya's side over mine."

"Well," Alice shrugs. "I don't think she'd do that, and besides, what other choice do you have?"

"Good point..." I mumble just as the waitress arrives to take our orders.

"So how do we go about doing this?" Emmett asks as the waitress walks off.

"_We_ don't do anything." I point out. "I don't need you guys to throw yourselves under the bus for me. Tanya's beef is with me, I'll figure something out."

"Bella-" Jasper starts in.

"No!" I put my hand up. "I'll simply send an e-mail to the principal saying that I got a call from my old high school and that they are returning the inquiry they received from the principal from my new school. When she realizes that it wasn't her, well then she'll hopefully figure it out."

"That might work, but what you should do is just bull face tell Mrs. Denali that you're tired of Tanya fucking with you." Emmett chimes in.

"I concur." Edward raises two fingers in agreeance.

"If it gets down to it, maybe. But please, please don't get involved." I look at Edward sternly. He nods slightly and averts his eyes. I don't want to scold him in front of everyone so I just drop it.

"On another note," Alice quickly diverts the conversation. "How was your night last night?" She eyes us knowingly and suspiciously.

Edward chokes on the drink of water he had just taken and I blush and divert my eyes to the hands in my lap.

The table breaks out in giggles. "Come on now," Rose adds. "You can't keep it from us for long. We'll get it out of you eventually."

Edward takes his hand in mine and brings it up to his mouth and leaves a reassuring kiss.

"It was amazing," He says not taking his eyes from mine. "Perfect actually."

"Awww," Emmett coos. "How was it for you Bella? Of course it was great for him, it always is for the guy." I break my eye contact with Edward and turn to Emmett.

"It was exactly as Edward said it was, perfect." Alice and Rose do a little wiggle dance and Jazz and Emmett roll their eyes at each other. We break our gaze as the waitress arrives with our food.

"Bella!" I freeze at the sound of my father's voice. "How the?" I look up from my plate to see my dad walking in the front door.

"Oh, hi dad," I wave. He takes that as his cue to come over and makes his way to our table.

"Hey kids, how's it going?"

"Why don't you ask Edward and Bella?" Emmett grunts softly.

"What?" Charlie leans in closer to Emmett so that he can hear him better.

Rose elbows Emmett in the ribs and then answers for him. "Oh nothing Chief Swan, we were just talking about the dance last night and how fun it was."

"Oh good! Glad you kids had fun, uh Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure dad," I answer. Edward squeezes my hand in reassurance and then relinquishes me to my father.

Charlie leads me outside and over to his car. "So, your grandfather called me yesterday."

_Oh shit._

"He wants to come over for dinner this week. I told him that I'd talk to you about it and get back to him. So what would you be comfortable with?"

"Dad," I sigh. "He's your father and I don't want any relationship you might be trying to maintain go down the drain over a few offhand comments he makes about me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine. He is incorrigible and difficult, but he's also my grandfather and I'd hate to miss out on any relationship we might have if he decides to get over himself. However, can I ask something?"

"Shoot." He nods.

"Would it be alright if that night Edward could join us for dinner?"

"Hmm," Charlie smoothes his mustache as he thinks it over. "I think that's allowable. I've been wanting to have dinner with the two of you for some time and it would definitely be nice to have Edward there to kind of alleviate some tension after the last dinner with your grandfather."

"Good, then I'll talk to Edward about which day works best for him."

"'Kay," Charlie agrees. "Love you kiddo, go finish your breakfast with your friends, I'm meeting Jimmy here, so I won't interrupt you." Jimmy was another deputy and one of Charlie's friends, young but good at his job.

"Thanks dad, love you too." With that I head back in and take my seat in the booth next to Edward.

"Everything okay?" Edward eyes me and says quietly so as not to interrupt the rest, who are now discussing the whole Tanya thing.

"Yeah, Charlie wants to know if you'd like to come to family dinner at my house. Before you say anything though, let me warn you that my grandfather will be there, and he's great at making people feel awkward and tense."

"I'd love to go." He smiles. "When is it?"

"I don't know I told Charlie I'd get back to him with which day works best for you."

"Well any evening after six works or the weekends."

"How about Sunday?" I ask, "That way you can come over and spend the day helping me set up and cook."

"Sounds great!" He answers and I can't help but thank God that he'll be there. At least with him at my side Grandpa's inevitable comments won't sink in as deep. After all, Edward loves me for all of my features.

E POV

This morning had been, incredible. There was no other way to describe it. Bella had woken me way too damn early, but it was definitely worth it and the look on her face as she orgasmed was, exquisite. She was so lost in the moment, all of her self doubting was gone, all of the fear, all of the constant inner dialogue that I had grown accustomed to seeing plastered across her face dissipated. I couldn't help but feel proud.

We joined the gang for breakfast and like he had some sort of 'Bella and Edward are getting intimate' radar, Charlie walks in and steals her. I was sweating bullets waiting for her to come back, I was hoping that Charlie hadn't known about what had happened last night...and this morning, but I couldn't be sure. A few agonizing minutes later she came back and invited me to dinner with her family. She seemed a little afraid for me to come to dinner but I wanted to anyway.

Bella and I stand on her doorstep, time to drop her off and let the greatest twelve hours of my life become a memory rather than an in the moment experience.

"Thank you Edward," She sighs as she pushes her body against mine, tucking her head under my chin.

"Thank you my Swan," I reiterate. "Last night was everything I wanted it to be because of you."

"Good," She pulls back and looks up at me. "But I don't want it to end. I feel like once I let you go from right here then everything is going to change."

"Nothing will change. I love you, last night just helped to strengthen and solidify that." She nods almost imperceptibly in agreeance. "Now, I'm going to go home, check in with my parents and I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay," She whispers as she pulls away farther. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you sure you want to come to dinner? If you don't that's fine, I just don't want you to feel like you're obligated to."

"No Bella," I disagree because I truly did want to get on a better page with Charlie and I hadn't gotten a chance to meet her grandfather. "I want to go, I want your family to get to know me."

"Okay," She nods her head.

"Then I'll talk to you later?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Her face breaks out in a big grin. "Love you."

"I love you too," I lean in and leave a soft kiss on her perfect lips.

"Bye," She whispers as she heads inside.

I hustle back to my car and head back to my house. I don't get thirty yards before my phone is vibrating.

"Hello?" I answer without looking to see who it is.

"Hey man, what's up?" It's Jake.

"Oh, hey! Nothing, just dropped Bella off at her house." There's no response from the other end.

"Jake?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sounds surprised

"What?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Oh shit.

"Umm..." I don't know how to go about this. Should I lie and just tell him I met her for breakfast. He'd find out anyway, I'm sure. Jake is infamous for finding this kind of thing out. He's got sex radar that far outranges Charlie's.

"Don't even bother telling me you didn't. I can already tell by the way you paused that you did. How did you get away with it?"

I let out an exasperated huff. "Really Jake? You're asking me about my sex life with the girl who is like your sister?"

"Shit yeah man. I gotta know if you made her happy."

"Well she's happy, very happy. She invited me to dinner with her dad and grandpa."

"Oh you're fucked."

"Why do you say that?" I ask curiously, really hoping I don't have to kick my friends ass.

"Charles Swan is one of the most stubborn, hard-ass, insensitive jackasses I have ever met. I've met him once and I hope I don't ever again. He does nothing but complain about and belittle others."

This is an interesting and new development. If that's the case I definitely don't want Bella to be subjected to that kind of bullshit, not with all the progress she's made in her self-confidence.

"Thanks for the heads up man, but I can handle it."

"Sure, sure." Jake fires back. "Anyway, I called to ask if you were free to hang out today? I'm bored and thought I could kick your ass at some Madden."

"I'm not home right now, let me talk to my mom or dad and get back to you."

"Sounds good, text me when you find out."

"Will do," I answer and hang up the phone just as I'm pulling into my driveway. I park the car and sprint to the house.

"MOM!" I yell as soon as I get in the house.

"Jesus, I'm right here, no need to yell!" She says from the sitting room. She removes her reading glasses and sets her book down as I enter the room.

"Hi mom." I greet. "Would it be cool if Jake came over for a while? We're just going to hang here and play some Xbox 360."

"Well okay, but two things. First, how was the dance?"

"Oh, it was good," I run my hand through my hair and avert my eyes. I swear to God, mothers (like bees and sharks) can smell fear.

"Just good?" She smirks.

"It was a lot of fun. Bella looked beautiful, as always, and we had a lot of fun with everyone." I answer a bit of annoyance in my tone.

"Okay," She puts her hands up in surrender. "Fine. Now, before Jake comes over, I want you to do a couple things around the house. First I want you to pick up your room, sort your dirty laundry and empty the kitchen trash."

"Okay, thanks mom." I go to take the stairs.

"Edward..." She stops me.

"Huh?"

"Come over here and give your mother a kiss." I roll my eyes teasingly and then stride over. I kiss her on the cheek and give her the smile that she loves, the one I used to give her when I was little and did something wrong and wanted to get out of it.

"Love you son," She says.

"Love you too mom!" I call over my shoulder as I take the stairs two at a time.

It takes me fifteen minutes to finish picking my room up and sorting my laundry. I descend the stairs and head to the kitchen to take the trash out. As I'm walking out to the garage where the trash can is I hear the unmistakable whine of Jacob's VW Rabbit. I stand there, hands in my pockets as he parks and unfolds himself from behind the wheel.

"Hey E!" He greets me as he slams the door. The door springs back open and he curses. He pulls the handle up, slams the door then releases the handle. It works and he turns back to me.

"Damn thing," He mutters.

"What are you gonna do?" I shrug in a 'it-doesn't-really-matter-anyway' way.

"A first car is supposed to be like that right?" He grins.

"Speak for yourself. My baby is in amazing condition."

"Well that's what you get when your dad buys cars from rich doctors that only use them lightly for a year before they want an upgrade." He punches me in the arm as I laugh. The only new cars we had were mom's Nissan and Carlisle's Mercedes. It was really the only thing he indulged himself in, was that car. He told Alice, Emmett and I that if we didn't take care of our cars or weren't responsible with them that they were a privilege that could be revoked.

"You hungry?" I ask Jacob as we enter the mud room.

"Naw, kinda thirsty though. Got anything to drink?"

"Sure," I nod. "We have water, milk, orange juice, diet coke, mountain dew..."

"Shoot me a Dew." He answers as we walk into the kitchen.

"Two Dew's coming up." I say as I yank the fridge open and grab a couple of the green cans.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asks.

"Mom's in the other room-"

"Hello Jacob!" She calls at my comment.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen!" Jake calls back and then laughs.

"Alice and Rose are doing some cheerleader thing and Emmett and Jazz said something about going paintballing." I shrug.

"Cool, cool." He nods. "Last one downstairs has to be second player!" He takes off toward the basement and I can't bring myself to care.

"Set it up, I'll be right down!" I call after him. I dig my phone out of my back pocket and check my messages. Nothing. I press the speed dial and bring it up to my ear.

"Hello?" She answers mildly.

"Hey you," I answer.

"Hey yourself," She answers her side of our traditional greeting.

"Just wanted to call and tell you I love you and that I'm happy about having dinner with you and your dad and grandfather next Sunday."

"Aww, that's sweet." She coos. "I love you too and you have no idea how relieved I am that you're coming."

"Good, well Jake is here. We're going to be playing some XBox for a bit, so I'll call you later. Or you can text me whenever."

"Okay," She replies. "Have fun, don't kick his butt too hard. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." I answer and wait for her response before I hang up.

"Bye Edward." She hangs up and I sigh as I press the END button.

"Edward?" Mom calls from the living room.

"Huh?" I answer as I come around the corner.

"Did I just overhear that you're going to dinner at Chief Swan's on Sunday?"

"Yeah I told Bella I'd go. Her grandfather is apparently a pill."

"Well you can't go that day."

"What? Why not?" I ask a little loudly.

"Did you forget that that's the day of your father's birthday dinner?"

"Oh crap!" I smack myself in the head. How did I forget this? He was turning 40, we had been planning his dinner for weeks. What the hell am I going to do? Bella needs me, but if I don't go to the family dinner I'd have to face the wrath of Esme and Alice.


	33. Chapter 33: Developments

**Chapter 33: Developments**

**B POV**

I wake up to a text on my phone.

_Be over in a bit._

I smile and roll out of bed. Charlie had some sort of meeting with the mayor and a couple of other town officials. He'd be gone until after three, dinner wasn't until five. I had invited Edward over to help me cook dinner. He couldn't do Sunday because of a family dinner for his dad, so Saturday is what was decided on.

I grab my robe and bag of toiletries and head to the bathroom. I quickly shower and dress and head downstairs. I look through the fridge, I'm missing a few ingredients. We'll have to take a quick store stop. I hear a car door slam and look out the kitchen window, Edward's here. I rush to the door and open it, his hand is up in a fist like he's about to knock. He's wearing his letterman's jacket, a pair of Docker's and a white t-shirt.

"Wow that was quick," He chuckles.

"I saw you pull up," I shrug.

"I figured." He takes a step in, his hands are at my hips pulling me to him. He bends down and lays a small kiss. "So what's the plan?" He asks as he pulls away.

"Well we have to go to the store."

"Okay, then lead the way." He steps aside and offers me an arm. I grab my jacket and keys, turn the lock and grab his arm.

"Where to?" He asks as he plops into the driver seat.

"Just the grocery store over on Pine." I huff as I get comfortable.

"Alrighty," He starts the engine and takes off. "So did you send that e-mail to Mrs. Denali like we discussed?" He leads the conversation

"Yes, I sent it yesterday." I answer mildly. "Hopefully this won't come back to bite me in the ass though."

"Well you have me to back you up, and Mrs. Denali is fair when it comes to disciplining students. Even if they are her own kids, you remember how she was with Tanya after the whole food fight thing."

"Yeah I know," I huff. "I'm just worried."

"Well don't," he takes my hand in his and pulls it up to his lips. I love when he kisses the back of my hand, it reminds me of the night of the first after party I went to, the night his feelings for me became more apparent.

"So your dad's birthday dinner is tomorrow night huh?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "How old is he now?"

"He's turning forty, that's why it was such a big deal if I missed it. So why did you decline Esme's invitation to join us?"

"Because it's a family celebration. Jazz and Rose aren't going either." I point out.

"Well, yes but Rose and Jazz go every other year. They couldn't this year because their dad is taking them camping."

"Edward I'll be fine. I'll go when there's a party, not a family dinner celebration. But I did get him a card, can I get you to give it to him?"

"That was thoughtful, of course I will."

"Thank you," I say as we pull into the grocery store. We exit the vehicle and walk in the store hand in hand. He releases my hand to grab a cart.

"What first?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Produce." I command. He swings the cart right and we head over to the produce aisle. As we turn the corner to the multitude of colors that is the produce section I see Angela.

"Angela!" I call out. She looks up from the bin of apples she's surveying and smiles.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" She waves back, bags an apple, dumps it in her cart and strides over to meet us. "What are you two up to?"

"We're shopping for dinner," I shrug.

"Oooh, fun, for who?"

"My grandfather is coming over for dinner tonight and Edward is over to help me cook and keep my sanity." Angela's tinkling laughter is infectious.

"Well I gotta go. You two have fun shopping. I'll see you at school on Sunday!" She brings me in for a hug and then continues on to the checkout.

"Okay, where were we?" Edward puts us back on track. We finish gathering the rest of the items on my mental shopping list and head to the checkout lanes.

As we unload the cart I look up, James is standing at the end of the counter waiting to bag our items. I noticeably tense and Edward follows my gaze. He clenches his jaw and takes a step in front of me. Him and James have a stare down right there in the middle of the store. I put my hand on Edward's bicep to anchor him back into reality.

"Paper or plastic?" James asks quietly. I don't detect any malice or venom in his voice.

"Plastic is fine," I respond curtly.

The elderly checker looks from Edward to James and back again as he rings up the items. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes in a 'boys will be boys' type of way. I squeeze in between Edward and the counter in order to swipe Charlie's debit card. Edward moves back a bit and wraps his arms around my waist protectively, not taking his eyes off of James.

"Can I help you out to your car?" James offers the standard and required line with no hint of malicious intent or undertone.

"No thank you," I decline. He nods once and relinquishes the cart to me. I push it out, Edward glares at him as we pass, James looks away and back to the counter where the next customer's items are waiting for his packing.

"What was that about?" I ask quietly.

"I was simply giving him the 'don't even think about making a scene' stare down." He shrugs lightly, his demeanor improving dramatically once we are outside the store.

"Well it was unnecessary; he doesn't seem interested in us anymore." I say as we load the groceries into the back of his car.

"Maybe, I don't understand it though. He seemed dead set on making our relationship something that we should be ashamed of, then he just stops? What the hell?"

"Cullen! Swan!" A voice yells from behind us. We both turn and my eyes widen in surprise. James is jogging toward us.

"What do you want James?" Edward almost growls.

"I wanted to apologize." I blink a few times in surprise and look over at Edward. He has a wary expression on his face and his eyes are narrowed.

"Really?" Edward scoffs.

"Yes, all that shit I said to you guys, well I was paid to do it."

"What about the parking lot thing?" I ask tapping my foot in annoyance.

"Paid to scare you into not going anymore." He stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks down at his foot.

"Who paid you?" Edward asks forcefully as he comes around the car to stand beside me.

"Who do you think?" His eyes snap up to Edward's. "Tanya."

The anger in me intensifies. "Oh my GOD! Are you kidding me?" I shout as I throw my arms open.

"What exactly did she say and do?" Edward asks curiously.

"Well she first approached me after the food fight. She told me she'd pay me fifty bucks if I tried to mug Bella at the football game. Then when that didn't work she paid me another fifty to try and embarrass you in the hallway."

"When did she approach you the second time?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"It was a couple weeks before homecoming, mid October or so."

"The concert," I look up at Edward.

"She has a death wish." He spits.

"She approached me again after Christmas and asked me to break into your house. I told her to fuck off, that I didn't want to risk breaking into the Police Chief's house for a measly fifty bucks. She upped the ante and offered me a hundred. I just walked away."

"Why are you telling us now?" I ask a little peeved. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, my best friend won't talk to me now. Laurent said he wouldn't go along with it, that it was one thing to bully a couple of freshman but that mugging someone and getting our asses kicked was a whole other thing."

"So you're not seeking revenge for the whole parking lot thing?" Edward leadingly questions.

"Naw. I was pissed in the beginning, but I realized it was my fault. I shouldn't have taken Tanya up on her offer. So we cool now?" He offers his hand. Edward tentatively reaches his hand and grasps James'.

"I guess, but let me know if Tanya comes after you with any other 'offers', deal?"

"Deal." James nods and they shake on it. "I gotta get back to work, you two have a nice day. Oh and Bella, I really am sorry."

"Thanks," I blush as I look down at my feet. James lopes off back toward the store and Edward and I get back in the car.

"Well that was an interesting and unexpected development." I whisper.

"She has _got_ to be stopped." He fumes, his hands white knuckling the steering wheel. "An e-mail isn't enough at this point."

"Edward, please calm down." I whine. "James told us that he would tell us if she were up to anything. After the e-mail she won't try anything for a while."

"So! She won't stop Bella! Her lot in life is to put others down and I'm tired of her going after you! She needs to get over the fact that I don't want her and that you and I are together!" He shouts. I let him sit there in the silence for a minute before I start again.

"I'll let the principal know when this whole school thing starts up, if that doesn't stop her I don't know what will. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine." He spits and slams his foot on the gas as the light turns green. I reach out and rub my hand along his leg to try and calm him down. After a couple minutes he has calmed. We pull up to the house and he lets out a large breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I shouldn't have gotten that angry." He turns to me, a look on his face that reminds me of a little boy that just got disciplined.

"Edward," I sigh. "I understand you're pissed about this, I am too. However, Tanya isn't going to stop simply because we want her to and I'm not going to lower myself to her level in order to teach her a lesson."

"I know." He looks down at his hands as he plays with the cuticles. "That's just another reason I love you." He looks back up at me.

"Let me handle this?" I reiterate. He nods in agreement and leans toward me. He lays a small kiss on my temple and then exits the car. We take the groceries inside, deposit our jackets on the back of the kitchen chairs and unload the groceries.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" He says cheerfully, the gray cloud from this morning dissipating.

"Nothing right now. I'm going to get the steaks marinating and then we can go watch a movie."

"Alright," he smiles and leans against the counter to watch me cook. "What time is your dad supposed to be home?" He wonders aloud.

"Not until around two or three." I answer as I slap the steaks into a shallow Tupperware container. He cranes his neck to the clock.

"It's only eleven right now." He looks back at me.

"Uh-huh." I nod as I rub the steak with a salt and marinade mixture.

"Where did he go?"

"He had some sort of Sheriff's meeting this morning then he was leaving from there to pick up my grandfather." He doesn't answer, he just continues watching me. I put the steaks in the fridge to sit for a while and wash my hands.

I feel him behind me as I dispense the soap on my hands. He gently moves my hair and kisses my neck lightly. His hands snake around my waist and he pulls my backside flush with his pelvis. I can feel him quickly growing against me.

I lather my hands lazily and let my eyelids droop. He bites my earlobe and I let out a soft gasp. I let my hands run under the water for a second and then slam the faucet down. I turn quickly in his arms, wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him fiercely. He groans into my mouth and I slip my tongue between his lips.

His hands greedily clutch at my hips and waist as he pulls me to the left away from the sink. He presses me up to the counter and I stretch to meet his lips better. My lower butt lifts above the counter line and he bends to grab my thighs, pulling me up so that I'm sitting on the counter.

I spread my legs so that he can press his body closer to mine. I let my hands travel down his shoulders and chest to his abs. My fingers itch to feel the contours of his skin. I push my hands up under his shirt and rub my hands back and forth across his stomach. I feel the slight moisture begin to soak my panties. His hands skim between my legs and cup my sex. I moan and sigh at the same time.

"Bella," he breathes. "I want you." I nod and push off the counter. I take his hand in mine and lead him to my room. As soon as the door is shut his lips are back on mine. We both kick our shoes off as we make our way to the bed. His shirt is over his head, my pants are left strewn next to the bed. My hands claw at the zipper on his pants to no avail.

"It's stuck," I pout uselessly. He chuckles and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, discarding it on my nightstand and works the fly himself. His khaki's loosen around his hips and with a flick of my wrist are pooled at his ankles. He works my shirt up and over my head, the hesitation I feel every time this starts happening is soon eclipsed by the look of wanton lust in his eyes, it belays my fears and I throw myself into him with enthusiasm.

His hands shower my back with affection as he searches for the clasp of my bra. He still is terrible at unclasping it and growls in frustration. I giggle and pull the strap down my arm. He relinquishes his battle with the material and lets me pull it over my head. One of his hands cup around my breast but even that isn't enough to contain it.

"Edward," I whisper. "I want to try something."

"What?" He asks between kisses.

"Lay back." I push him gently back onto the bed. His legs hang over the side and he props himself on his elbows. I let my hands trail down his chest and lower myself to my knees. His eyes light up in understanding and as if in reaction his length grows in front of me. I pull his boxers down his hips and release him from the confines of the cotton. I take in the sight of him and lick my lips. I had wanted to try this since before our first time. I had used my hands to bring him to release but this was so much more…intimate.

I brace one hand on the side of his thigh and let the other wrap around him. I bring my lips to the tip and lay a soft kiss. His breath hitches and I smile to myself. I let my tongue flick between my teeth and tease the sensitive skin. He lets out a hiss and it encourages me to continue. I take the head of him into my mouth and suck him like a Popsicle. His head lolls back and he groans lightly.

Another side of me takes over and I can't stop myself, I leave a long lick along the length of his shaft, pulling another beautiful sound from him. I wrap two fingers around his base and take him into my mouth again and drag my fingers up as my mouth goes down.

His arms give out and he covers his face as he moans. I smile around him and continue the inverse movement of up and down at the same time. He pushes himself up again and reaches his hand down to my hair. He pushes my hair behind me and leaves his hand wrapped around my neck. My eyes meet his as I continue.

"God. Bella-ah. That feels…" He trails off as I let my tongue work along the underside of him.

I moan a little and he laughs out loud, his body reacting in sharp spasms. He sits up and grasps my chin in his hand and I release him from my mouth thinking I'm doing something wrong.

"Bella, Bella…" he trails off breathlessly. "That feels too good. I can't take much more if you keep doing that." He pulls me back up to him and I let it go for now, there will be more time to explore that later, I'm sure.

He rolls us over so that he's holding himself above me, kissing me with deep, hungry kisses.

"My turn," he whispers salaciously as he trails his kisses down my neck and collar. He pauses when he reaches the valley between my breasts. He brushes his lips back and forth across the overheated skin. I giggle as he continues to the peak of my nipple. He flicks his tongue back and forth across the sensitive bud. I moan and my body involuntarily arches into him.

He smiles against my skin and continues his parade of kisses down my stomach. I shudder at his touch and suck in my tummy as far as I can, it still causes me a tiny bit of embarrassment in front of him. He either doesn't notice or is choosing to overlook that.

His fingers hook into either side of the bikini strap underwear I have on. He pulls them down, running his hands along my thighs, knees and calves as he pulls them off of me. He lets his left hand roam back down my leg but his right hand pauses at my ankle, holding it in the air. He lays a kiss on the bottom of my heel and torturously works his way back up the inside of my leg. He drapes my leg over his shoulder as he continues his descent.

I close my eyes and lose myself in the feel of his lips on me, the way his hand tickles the flesh on my hip. His lips disjoin at my knee and I am just about to open my eyes to see what he's doing when a kiss on my inner thigh, dangerously close to his destination, causes me to jump a bit.

"You okay?" He asks from between my legs.

"Uh-huh," I squeak in response and let out a shaky breath.

His hand traces from under my thigh and he trails two fingers through my forever moistening folds. I sigh at the contact. He spreads my legs a little wider and readjusts himself. With no more warning than that I feel his hot tongue on me. I cry out a little, causing him to increase his action. He dips two fingers into me as his tongue works the small bundle of nerves a little more north.

Within minutes I'm panting and gripping the sheets, my body growing tense.

"Oh God, I'm so close Edward." I warn him. He hums in response and the vibrations cause the same reaction from my body as they did his. I cry out as his hands move with more resolve, his tongue begging me for my release. I grip more of my sheets in my hand, curl my toes and let myself fall over the edge. My hips buck in response and he continues working his fingers as I ride out my orgasm.

Before I can open my eyes his body is molded to mine, his lips tangling with mine and the taste of me on him is like an aphrodisiac.

"Hold on I want to do something now." He leaves me stretched out on the bed. I bend my knees and curl my arms around my stomach and watch him as he grabs his IPod out of his discarded pants. He walks over to my IHome and quickly plugs in and chooses a song.

The slow and low drum beat echoes through the room. Edward swiftly moves back to me and covers his body with mine. My heart slows to match the beat of the drum.

"I've always wanted to make love to this song." He whispers in my ear sending shivers up my spine. The violins pick up as he kisses me softly. I wrap my hands around his neck and tangle my legs around his. He moves back into position over me.

The chiming begins and his hands roam across my skin. I sigh as he slowly guides himself to my entrance. He lays one languorously seductive kiss on my lips that spans the rest of the chiming. At the first light crash of the cymbals he presses into me. I moan and he continues. With every crash of the cymbals he pistons into me, letting the chiming and violins lead him back out. Then the cymbals stop and after a short pause he lets the slow beat of the drum lead his movements.

A loud crash of the symbols ups the speed of the low drum beat and I cry out at the sudden increase in tempo. I feel like I'm slowly burning. It suddenly calms again and the torturously slow pace is resumed. I cling to him as another loud crash of the cymbals signals him to speed up again and increase in volume, causing him to increase his force.

Soon the drum ceases and the violins take over as well as a new drum. He sets the beat to the new drum and I cry out louder as his speed reaches a new high as well as the force. It feels so good I can't help but to claw my nails into his back which seems to only fuel him more. The music drops off but he continues with his speed, the speed the violins and chanting has taken. I moan and sigh and scratch my nails a bit. He pushes into me at the same speed but with more force as the music grows louder.

It goes on and on and I can feel my coil winding tighter and tighter. His breathing matches the rhythm of his hips. I can feel the song change, an edge of almost chaotic desperation makes me succumb. I begin pushing my hips into his, meeting him blow for blow, note for note. I bite my lip in anticipation.

The song reaches a new plane and right as it crescendos into a great crash of the cymbals we both cry out in ecstasy. My eyes roll back as my head slams into the mattress. My release hits its peak right as the as the last bit of the crescendo ends and I come back down as the chiming finishes the last few notes.

We lay there both spent and panting for a moment before he rolls off to the side. My heart races wildly and a giggle erupts from my chest, followed by a chuckle and then a full out belly laugh. I cover my face with my hands before peeking through my fingers at him.

He has a slightly confused but amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" He voices a little self-consciously.

"Nothing! It's just, wow…that was…" I exhale my breath in a short beat-like rhythm like Charlie does. "…I can't even form words! How did you come up with the idea for that?" I nod to the IHome.

"Well," he rolls back towards me, letting one arm prop his head up and the other arm wrap around my plump stomach. "I don't even remember where I first heard the song, probably on a movie trailer or something. I downloaded it and it quickly became a song I would listen to when I was studying or reading. Then one day I was driving myself on some road trip alone and listening to it and for some reason or other I had this thought that it would be a great song to...screw to." His face contorts in an expression of concentration and humor and I turn towards him.

"Well good idea, 'cause that just rocketed to top five on my list of favorite songs, ever." I lean in and press my lips to his. We lay there just kissing for a few minutes before I feel the need to shower.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," I whisper quietly.

"Mind if I join?" He cocks one eyebrow at me. I stiffen in response, he wants to shower, with me? That's something new.

"If you really want to…" I trail off.

"Great let's go," He hops off the bed and pulls me up with him. He wraps his arms around from behind me and penguin walks me to the door. I open it and peak out, just in case.

"I'm already here," he whispers into my ear. "No need to check if the coast is clear. I can't really surprise you in the nude this time. Besides you already are." He lays a kiss behind my ear and lets his hands roam down my body to emphasize that fact.

"Thanks," I smile. "Wait." I remove his hands from around my waist and grab my robe and a towel from behind the door. I hand him the towel and wrap the robe around myself. He wraps the towel around his waist and we dart across the hall to the bathroom.

I turn the water on and let it warm up before I disrobe and step in. Edward quickly follows suit and I just stare at him, not really knowing what to say. He's here, in my shower, with me, what next? He reaches his arm behind me and pulls back, shampoo in hand.

"Well, turn around," He chuckles and spins his finger in a circle and I do as he's directed. I hear the squirt of shampoo and the click of the lid. My eyes follow his hand as he puts it back on the shelf.

His hands make a quick swish as he spreads it between both hands. His hands tangle in my hair and he lathers the soap into my wet strands. He massages my scalp and I lean my head back into his touch. The jetting of the water on my chest and the slow kneading of his hands roaming through my hair soothes and relaxes me. I never knew I could feel this comfortable, naked, in front of someone.

"How's that feel?" He asks quietly.

"Amazing," I sigh.

"Good. You have such beautiful hair Bella, I could get lost in it." I giggle lightly and pull my head back up. When he's satisfied with it he lets his hands fall to my shoulders and pushes me around. He pushes my head under the spray of the water and helps the suds rinse off and down the drain. I smile and reach my hands up as well. I put my hands over his and we move them together.

He lets his fingers slip from beneath mine and trail down my face, cupping my cheeks he lays a kiss on my lips and then pulls back. His hands roam lower to my shoulders, across my breasts to my waist where the beginning of my love handles start. I tense slightly and he picks up on it.

"Bella, stop." He urges. "This," he moves his hands to the meat of my ass, cups and yanks my body towards him, "is such a turn on it's ridiculous."

"I still don't understand why though." I quietly mew.

"Because, there's more of you. More to hold onto, more to love, more to kiss, more to feel." His hands move back to my waist and he pulls me closer to him. "I love every inch of you Bella."

I smile and grin sheepishly, I guess I'm okay with that answer.

**E POV**

Bella and I managed to finish our shower without getting too physical. There was groping, caressing and kissing, mostly on my part, but I couldn't help it.

Currently we sit on her couch watching some made for TV adaptation of Spartacus, with the Eastern European doctor from ER in it. Bella's head rests on a pillow in my lap and her breathing tells me she's fallen asleep. It's almost four, her dad and grandfather should be here any second. I switch the TV off and let my fingers roam through her hair, beckoning her awake.

"Bella," I whisper quietly. "Wake up Love, your dad should be here soon."

"Make the monkeys go away," she mumbles through her sleepy state. I contain my laughter by pushing my hand over my mouth. She sleep talks, this is a new development.

"Why are the monkeys here?" I ask, trying to get her to talk more.

"They want grandma's banana bread recipe." She says a little clearer than before.

"How should we get rid of them?" I manage to say between muted chokes.

"Throw the pudding at them." She whines and squirms a bit.

"We already used it all." I laugh in response.

"Noooooooo," she cries out lightly. I can't stand it anymore.

"Bella my Swan, wake up." I shake her a bit and manage to bite back my laughter.

"Huh?" Her eyes flutter open and then close again as she stretches.

"What time is it?" She squeaks.

"Just before four, your dad should be here with your grandfather soon."

"Okay," she nods and moves to sit up. She stretches again and my eyes travel to her chest that she's pushing out. God, I can't stop myself, I don't even try. She's perfect for me.

She sees me looking and smiles a vixen-like smile.

"My eyes are up here," she points to her face.

"I know, but your eyes are not what have caught my attention in this exact moment." I splutter never taking my eyes off of her chest.

She stands and my eyes follow like a cat tracking a mouse. She laughs and walks out, strutting her hips a little. My eyes transfer to her full ass and I jump up and follow her into the kitchen. Before I can grab a hold of her, she turns and shoves a pile of plates at me.

"Mind setting the table?" She tilts her head and bites her lip. I lean in and kiss her lips quickly then take the plates to the dining table. I set them out and head back into the kitchen.

"Silverware is in that drawer," she points to the drawer to her left with the knife she has in her hand. I grab four of each set and the cloth napkins she had put on the counter above them. I finish setting the table and head back to the kitchen.

"Sit there," she points to the kitchen table chair. I take a seat and she brings over the garbage can, a vegetable peeler and a sack of potatoes. "Think you can peel these for me and put them in this-" she reaches for a large pot on the counter. "-pot?"

"I'm sure I can handle that," I roll my eyes and get to work. We work on making a salad and peeling potatoes in silence for a minute or two when she reaches over to a clock radio hanging under one of the cabinets. She presses a button and the radio turns on. The kitchen is filled with a man's voice backed up by a guitar and drum. Bella seems to know it because she sings along.

"Don't patronize, I realize I'm losing and this is my real life. I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake. This habit is always so hard to break. I don't want to be the bad guy, I've been blaming myself and I think you know why. I'm killing time, and time's killing you, every way that I do." She lifts the cucumber to her mouth and turns on her heel to me and sings into it.

"Did you say please just follow me? I thought you wanted me, 'cause I want you all to myself! I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up, make me feel like someone else!" She flips her hair around and bends over, using her whole body to belt the lyrics. I laugh at her enthusiasm and give her a wink, humming to the catchy tune.

She turns back around and finishes chopping her makeshift microphone and bouncing on her toes along to the beat. The sound of the door slamming alerts us to the fact that Charlie and his father have arrived. Bella reaches over to the music and turns the volume down quickly.

"Hey dad!" She calls. "We're in here making dinner!" I look up as Charlie comes around the corner. I stand and reach for the nearest dish rag. I wipe my hand off quickly and straighten up as Bella's grandfather comes from behind Charlie. He's Charlie's height and has Bella's eyes, it shocks me a bit and I lose my focus.

"Well, you must be Edward Cullen?" He gruffly states.

"Yes sir," I nod my head and reach out to shake his hand. He meets my handshake with hands that feel like pumice stones. I give two forceful shakes, showing him that I'm not intimidated. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Swan, I've heard a lot about you." We release our hands and I take a couple steps back towards Bella.

"Likewise," he grunts and takes a seat opposite the one I had just occupied.

"What's for dinner Bells?" Charlie asks curiously.

"Oh, um…steak, scalloped potatoes and salad." She answers and gets back to cutting vegetables. I return to my seat and continue peeling the potatoes.

"She's got you doing the work?" Mr. Swan accuses as he rests both hands on his cane.

"Not quite, I'm happy to help." I answer mildly.

"In my day the women did the kitchen work." He grunts. I don't know how to respond so I just chuckle softly. What a dick thing to say.

"I suppose next you'll be doing the laundry huh?" I bite my tongue and force a smile, not wanting to say anything that I'll regret later. Jacob was right, he's kind of a douche.

Bella looks back at me and gives me an apologetic smile and mouths 'Sorry'. I flash her a reassuring smile and start in on the last potato. I set the pot on the stove and she turns her head to look at me. I lean in and lay a kiss on her cheek. I turn around and lean against the counter.

"So I hear you're quite the gardener Mr. Swan." I start a conversation.

"Yes, the way a man cares for his possessions says a lot about him. A yard, home and car that are kept in order reflect on him. If you can't keep the things around you looking good you might as well give up anything you may want to accomplish outside of your home."

"Maybe that's where Bella gets her work ethic." I smile and wink at Bella who returns my smile.

"I doubt it, if she did she would take better care of herself." Bella's knife clatters to the cutting board. My hands tighten on the counter but before I get a chance to say anything Charlie cuts in.

"Dad, what did we talk about in the car?" He forcefully spits. "Say one more thing…" He moves his head back and forth and clenches his teeth.

"Yeah, got it." Mr. Swan grunts and leans back in his chair extending his legs a little more. "Sorry Isabella."

She doesn't say anything but picks her knife back up and continues her systematic peeling and cutting. I edge a little closer to her, giving her silent encouragement.

"Dad," she says. "The steaks are in the fridge, will you go start the grill so we can get those started?"

"Sure thing baby," He nods and heads out the back door leaving me and Bella in the kitchen with this ass of a man who I am quickly growing less fond of.

"So Edward," He starts again. "I hear you play football and basketball."

"Yes sir, baseball as well."

"What positions?"

"I'm running back for the football team, point guard for the basketball team and first base for baseball."

"Wow, sounds like you are athletically gifted." He appraises, scratching his chin as he says it.

"Yes sir, my family has been very supportive of my hobbies. I have a couple of scholarship offers in baseball." I boast a little.

"I didn't know that," Bella beams at me.

"Yeah they're just small offers, nothing too big." I respond coolly.

"Well if I were you I would focus on that at this point in your life. A man's ambitions are important. You don't want to tie yourself down with anything too early in life."

"That may be, but my true passion is science. I hope to someday be a doctor like my father."

"A doctor, really?" His face reflects admiration, he seems impressed. Maybe this will help him ease off Bella a bit. Charlie bangs in through the door, whips open the fridge and pulls out the steaks. I notice he has black smudges on his fingers.

"Need help Chief Swan?" I offer.

"No thanks son, the barbecue and I just had a mild difference in opinion. I beat it though. How do you like your steak done."

"Medium rare," I answer.

"Good then everyone's will be up at the same time." He huffs and heads back out the door.

I turn back to Bella.

"Anything else I can help with?"

"No I think I have it handled. I just have to put these potatoes in the oven and let them cook then we should be good. What do you want to drink?"

"Hmm is there milk?"

"Of course," she nods.

"I'll have some milk then."

"Okay, grandpa if you want you can go have a seat in the dining room."

"Alrighty," he heaves as he pulls himself up and heads into the dining room.

Once he's out of earshot Bella turns to me. "I am so sorry, he can be so insensitive sometimes."

"Don't apologize for his comments. You don't have any control over them. I can't believe he said that about you."

"Welcome to dinner with grandpa Charles," she shrugs. "Really that's not bad compared to what I have heard before."

"What?" I ask taken aback.

"He once told me that if I wanted to marry well I had to get a man drunk first." My mouth drops open and my face falls. What the fuck? How dare he!

"That is horrible Bella, don't you ever believe that." She shrugs and nods. I wrap my hands around her waist and nestle my chin against her shoulder. "You are beautiful, any guy would be lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you, do you hear me?"

She turns her head and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you," She whispers. I angle my head more and leave a slow but chaste kiss on her lips.

"Uh-hum," Mr. Swan's gruff cough is heard from the doorway. We both snap our heads in his direction and I release my grip on Bella.

"What is it grandpa?" Bella asks quietly.

"If you two aren't too wrapped up in necking there I'd like a drink."

"Of course," Bella wipes her hands on a dish towel and grabs a glass from the cupboard. "What would you like?"

"I'll take some tea." Bella nods and pulls a pitcher from the refrigerator. She pours him a glass and hands it to him. "Thank you." He turns back and heads into the kitchen.

"AWK-WARD," I whisper quietly as I lean back against the counter again. Bella giggles as she gathers the bowl of salad, tongs, salt and pepper off the counter. I follow her out to the dining room. She deposits the items and gestures for me to take a seat. I sit in the chair closest to the kitchen and wait for her to return.

She comes back a couple minutes later with the salad dressing and two glasses of milk. She sets one in front of me and the other across from me.

"Steaks should be done any minute now, along with the potatoes. I'll be right back." With that she leaves the room and I'm left alone with Mr. Swan again.

I clear my throat and begin talking again. "So how long have you lived in this area?" I ask.

"Since birth," he answers. "My family has lived here as far as I can remember. I worked in the mill up until a little less than a decade ago."

"Wow, that's dedication." I commend.

"Yep," He nods once. "So tell me, an athletic, smart and handsome young man like yourself has a lot of potential. A lot of prospects if you will. Why are you wasting your time on someone like Bella?" My mouth goes slack before I slam it shut. My hands ball into fists, my nails digging into the palm of my hands. Fuck this, I've had enough.

"With all due respect sir, you and others may think I'm crazy or drunk or whatever other excuse you use to rationalize our relationship. However, I love your granddaughter. She is caring and smart and hard-working and intriguing and, to me, breathtakingly beautiful. For you of all people to believe any different is ludicrous. I am respectfully asking you to stop your off-hand comments, at least in front of her and I. I find them neither truthful nor humorous, they are condescending and bitter words that she doesn't deserve in the least. By saying things such as that, you alienate any possibility of having her in your life, which is a shame because she has the ability to light up your life in unexpected ways, I know she has mine. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to go tell her how much she means to me."

With that I excuse myself from the table and walk into the kitchen. I nearly bowl Bella over because she's standing in the doorway. She wraps her arms around my chest and clings to me.

"Did you hear?" I mumble into her hair. She nods into my chest. I lift her chin with my fingers. "I meant every word." I say and lean in to kiss her. She pulls back slightly.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much." She smiles up at me. "If he says anything else, I'll handle it though okay? I want him to know that I won't put up with it anymore either." I nod quickly and she presses her lips to mine. I can only hope that this newfound confidence will help her deal with the coming onslaught with this Tanya problem.


	34. Chapter 34: Lucky

**Chapter 34: Lucky**

**B POV**

Edward releases me just as the steaks finish and the potatoes beep they're completion. I lay them on a hot pad on the middle of the table and sit across from Edward. He gives me a wink and one of his reassuring smiles that makes me swoon and want to jump him at the same time. I look over at my grandfather who has his lips in a straight line and his forehead is creased.

"Should we say grace?" He asks as if nothing is wrong.

"The honor is all yours," Charlie nods his head in assent. Dad and I never pray unless grandpa is around, I don't think Charlie would even know where to start.

"Dear Lord, today I'm praying for forgiveness." He continues into a pregnant pause and I begin to wonder if he is going to continue. Before I get a chance to look up though, he continues. "Isabella, I'm sorry for the things I have said to you in the past. If you can believe it, I say them because I care. I want you to be tough; I want you to strive to better yourself. I know I've probably only hindered you in the past, causing you to grow a complex. I think I did the same thing to my son, Charlie. He's been a blessing as a son and an excellent Chief of Police. You both mean more to me than I would ever admit due to my blind and stubborn pride. As I ask for forgiveness I would also like to thank you Lord, for bringing Edward to my granddaughter's defense. This respectful young man has opened my eyes and for that I owe him. So, thank you Lord for my family and I will try to appreciate them more. Amen."

I open my eyes and peek over at my grandfather, his head is still bowed. I turn to look at Charlie whose mouth has dropped and whose eyes are bugging out of his head. Edward has a proud yet sympathetic smirk on his face. He most definitely is going to know how much I appreciate and love him later. Grandpa looks up.

"Shall we eat?" He grunts and we all snap into action mode, nodding and smiling and passing food around the table.

"Pass the salad please," Edward looks at me. I smile and hand him the salad, meanwhile slipping my foot out of my shoe and stretching my leg out under the table. My foot finds purchase on his sneaker and his eyes snap up from serving himself the salad to look at me. I give him a bright smile and let my toes run up and down his ankle. He gives me a salacious smirk and goes back to serving the salad.

The rest of dinner passes in light conversation, mainly sports. By six o'clock I'm in the kitchen cleaning dishes, Edward at my side drying.

"Hey Bells," Charlie peeks his head around the corner. "Just letting you know I'm taking your grandfather home now. In case you wanted to say good-bye."

"Yeah," I nod and dry my hands on my jeans before heading out to the living room.

"Hey grandpa thanks for coming." I wave as I near him.

"I'm glad I did." He nods as he meanders over to me. He wraps his arms around me in a hug and bends down to whisper in my ear. "I like that young man of yours."

"I do too, thanks grandpa." I smile as I pull away and he returns a smile.

"See you soon Isabella?" He asks cheerfully.

"Hope so," I nod. If this new and improved grandfather sticks around then I won't mind seeing him as much. But if stubborn ass grandfather comes back, well I think I'll be able to hold my own. I stand at the door and wave as dad pulls away from the curb. As I go to back up into the house to close the door I run in to Edward. His arms wrap around me as he buries his nose in my neck.

"Thank you," I say as I pull his arms tighter around me.

"Anytime." He whispers. "You are worth more than a few honest words Bella."

"And you are worth more than a dinner and some dishes." I say as I turn around and pull him in for a kiss.

"Oh yeah," he teases. "What am I worth to you?"

"Hmm, besides a great lay?" I tease back. His smile turns sheepish and he blushes. "You are the best boyfriend, ever." I say as I kiss him on the tip of the nose. "And you deserve a shoulder rub."

"Hmm, I'll take it." He says as he leans in to kiss me again.

"Right after I finish dishes." I add as I untangle from his arms and head into the kitchen. He follows close behind and returns to position awaiting the next pot to dry. I smile and give him a slight hip check. He bumps me back and returns a bright smile.

"So your grandfather seems to have had a change of heart." He concludes.

"God I hope so." I huff. "If he keeps up with this new and improved grandpa thing I might have to invite him to more family events." Edward laughs and continues with the dishes.

"Come to dinner tomorrow?" He asks again.

"Edwaaaard," I whine. "I don't want to intrude." I say as I rinse off the last dish and hand it to him.

"Why do you keep insisting that you are intruding? My mom invited you and Carlisle asked if you were coming as well. They want you there Bella."

"Are you sure?" I ask again, still feeling unsure of myself.

"Yes!" He shouts. "Screw mom and Carlisle…I want you to come." I peek up at him from under my lashes and the look on his face nearly breaks my heart. He's pouting like a little kid begging for puppy.

"Alright, I'll come." I give in and shrug my shoulders.

"Awesome!" He shouts as he pulls me in for a hug and kisses the top of my head. "It's going to be so much better with you there."

"I'm glad you think so. Now, come on boyfriend, I owe you a shoulder rub for being such a loving, caring, amazing person." I pull him into the living room and force him to sit in front of the couch on the floor and choose a show on TV while I work my hands along the tension in his shoulders.

**E POV**

"You ready?" I ask as she hits the bottom stair, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white top.

"Think so," she looks around the room like she's searching for something or trying to remember something that she's forgotten.

"Great then let's go!" I cheer as I take her hand and lead her towards the door before she can come up with an excuse as to why she can't go.

"Okay," She huffs finally giving in to coming with me to my father's birthday dinner.

"What are you so worried about?" I ask aside to her as we make our way through town towards my home.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm intruding on your family." She whispers.

"I don't understand why you feel that way. They love you and besides _they_ were the ones who invited you before I even got the chance. You are not intruding in the least."

"If you say so," she sighs as she leans back further into her seat and fiddles with her bracelet. She added another charm to it, a fish to represent her father. I reach over and prevent her from nervously tearing the delicate bracelet apart. She smiles up at me and clings to my hand in an effort to push her reservations aside.

As we pull up to the house her breathing has become quicker. Honestly, I don't understand why she's freaking out at all. It's not like she hasn't met my family before. We exit the car and head up the walk to the front door. Before our feet land on the top stair the door flies open revealing Esme's smiling face. Bella's grip loosens and she smiles in return.

"Oh yay!" Esme coos. "I'm glad you decided to come. She spreads her arms towards Bella and brings her in for a hug. Bella relinquishes my hand in order to return the affection. When they disengage mom leans towards me and pecks me on the cheek.

"I hope you're both hungry. I've made your father's favorite, ribs."

"Awesome!" I reply.

"That sounds wonderful." Bella answers as well.

"Everyone is in the sitting room. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asks as we enter the kitchen.

"Nothing for me thanks." Bella responds. I shake my head at mom and lead Bella towards my family.

"-and that's when I told your Uncle that he was a fool for investing in post-it notes. Guess he proved me wrong." The room erupts in giggles and chortles as we enter.

"Oh Bella!" Alice scoots over on the couch allowing both Bella and I to take a seat. I sit first and allow Bella to lean against my shoulder as I drape my arm over the back of the couch.

"What are we talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, just some of my family history." Carlisle answers mildly.

"Oh yeah? Talking about Uncle Alistair again?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, I got a birthday call from him today. He's in France, again." Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"Ah, the life of a terminal bachelor." Emmett muses. "Is he ever going to get married?"

"I don't think so. He's forty-five years old and has never had a serious relationship. He doesn't know what he's missing out on." Carlisle speaks as his hand automatically winds its way up to Esme's hand which is now scratching lightly on his shoulder. He tilts his head up and smiles lovingly at my mother. Emmett makes a gagging noise but I just smile. The love Carlisle has for my mother has always impressed and intrigued me. He looks at her with more affection and caring in his eyes than my real father could ever dream of. I inherited my father's eyes, sometimes when I look in the mirror I see him, but then I remember that I'm me.

As if she can read my mind, Bella looks up at me from under lashes. Her expression matches that of my mother's and I can't help but return the intense gaze that she has entrapped me with. I lean in and kiss her lightly then pull back.

"Okay everyone." Esme interrupts. "Dinner is ready, let's head into the dining room."

"Alright!" Emmett shouts as he leaps from the love seat and rockets towards the food.

After everyone has stuffed themselves with the amazing ribs mom made, we all clean off the table as the dessert is prepared. Carlisle isn't allowed to help as it's his birthday dinner, and the rule is that you don't do dishes at your own birthday dinner.

"Mmmm," Carlisle groans at the cake mom is currently topping with two candles in the shape of a 4 and a 0. "German Chocolate, my favorite."

"Of course it is. I know your weaknesses old man." She teases. He feigns a blow to the chest and stumbles back a bit then breaks out in a thick grin and chuckles. "Don't go calling me old yet."

"Why not? You've hit a new landmark now." She continues.

"I'll give you a landmark," he whispers a little too loudly as he snuggles into her back.

"Ugh, gross!" Emmett interrupts. "Contain yourselves before I puke up the wonderful dinner that I just tucked away!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice fires back at him. "I think it's cute! They're in love, leave 'em alone."

"Thank you Alice." Mom sticks her tongue out at Emmett who rolls his eyes and continues putting away dishes.

"How long have you two been married?" Bella asks looking up from the pan she's rinsing.

"Oh goodness," Esme scrunches her face in concentration.

"Eleven years." Carlisle fires off quickly, not needing to think about it. "But it feels like it's still brand new."

"I couldn't agree more." Esme says as she offers a finger of frosting for Carlisle to lick. He quickly rids her finger of the sticky substance then goes in for a kiss.

You'd think the actions my parents are currently involved in would disgust or repulse me, but I've just gotten so used to it that I don't really notice it anymore. Affection between them has never been something that has lacked, even when times are tough or tense, they always show each other little reminders of how much they love one another.

"Edward told me that you two knew each other before that though." Bella says as she finishes her last dish and turns back to them.

"Well yes." Esme nods. "Carlisle and I were friends before anything ever got romantic."

"Well for her maybe. I was in love with her the moment I saw her." Carlisle smiles sheepishly. "I don't know how much Edward told you Bella, but my first wife, God rest her soul, had died in child birth with Alice and I had a rough go of it for years. I really struggled with raising an infant daughter and an awnry two year old. I took time away from work in order to find myself, deal with my grief and focus on my children. When Alice was about a year and a half old I decided to go back to working. That's when I met Esme."

"More like ran into me." Mom corrects him. "I was juggling a crying Edward, an arm load of paperwork and a bag of groceries as I was headed home from work when all of a sudden I was practically mowed down by this gorgeous man with a chart in his hand."

"Really?" Bella giggles.

"Yes, I dropped my paperwork everywhere." Esme laughs at her memory.

"I helped her pick it up of course, apologizing profusely. Then when I finally managed to look her in the eye I was stunned speechless." Carlisle chimes in.

"I believe his exact words were, 'I'm so sorry miss…gorgeous'." Esme offers.

"Aww," Bella tilts her head and I return to her side, pulling her to me a little closer.

"Yeah, I pretty much gawked at her for the rest of the exchange until she walked out of the door. Then I kept having to make excuses to go down to her floor to see her again." Carlisle laughs. "I had some great pick up lines."

"I think my favorite was, 'How do I get my daughter to potty train?' Or maybe, 'What time is 415 scheduled for his enema?'" Esme teases.

"I knew she was married. I mean the ring and the kid were kind of obvious. I didn't want to be a home wrecker or anything though. So I struck up a parental advice friendship." Carlisle admits. "I would mostly come to her with questions about kid stuff."

"That's cute." Bella grins widely.

"Yeah, I lucked out." Esme sighs as she turns to grab the cake from the counter. "Now, is everyone ready for cake and presents?"

"More than ready!" Emmett booms. We follow mom back into the dining room. She sets the cake on the table and we all form a semi-circle around Carlisle who is beaming.

As the last lines of 'Happy Birthday' are followed with Emmett's crude edits Carlisle closes his eyes, takes in a breath and easily extinguishes the two candles. A round of applause goes up and Carlisle slowly opens his eyes.

"Would you look at that, my wish already came true." He chuckles.

"Oh, you..." Esme pulls him in and kisses him thoroughly. I smile and pull Bella closer to my side as Alice begins cutting the cake and Emmett piles the presents on the table.

After the presents have been opened and cake has been half-eaten Bella and I head back out to the car.

"Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" I tease. Bella shoots me a death glare which makes me laugh even more.

"No," she huffs as she slides into the passenger seat. "Your mom and Carlisle are so adorable, so in love. They remind me of Phil and Renee, except they've been married over a decade."

"Yeah, the love my parents have for one another amazes me. I can't fathom having a marriage without as much dedication and love as the one they have." I answer looking at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She settles further into her seat as we turn back on to the highway and closes her eyes. I reach over and grab her hand to run my lips across her knuckles. She hums contentedly and looks at me.

"Thank you Edward." She whispers. "It was nice to see how your family interacts. It helps me understand you more, understand how you're such a loving, caring, perfect person." I smile in response as I ponder over how lucky I am, again, for the billionth time tonight.


	35. Chapter 35: Confront

**Chapter 35: Confront**

**B POV**

I wake up early Monday morning due to the nerves I have crashing around in my head and stomach that have caused me to develop some sort of restless leg syndrome. Today is the day I face the e-mail I wrote to Mrs. Denali, the e-mail that will finally force this whole tirade of Tanya's into the open.

I've spent the past two hours, showering, dressing, cleaning, switching laundry, eating breakfast, mopping the kitchen floor, dusting, vacuuming, basically anything to get my mind off of the confrontation I'm sure is inevitable today.

I look up at the clock for the millionth time this morning and sigh loudly. I can't procrastinate going to school anymore. Edward and everyone else are waiting for me. I grab my keys and backpack from the entryway and grudgingly stomp to my truck. The Beast roars to life and whines loudly as I ease it out of the driveway.

As I creep into my parking spot I begin to hyperventilate minorly. I glance in my rearview to see Edward striding towards me from across the parking lot. When he gets to my door he looks in the window at me. I look up to him with what I hope is a smile but he must not believe it because he yanks the door open.

"You okay?" He asks reaching for my hand.

"Fine," I squeak.

"You're worried about Tanya aren't you?" God, he knows me too well.

"Maybe," I shrug as I slide out of the truck and into his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He pulls my face into his chest and rubs up and down my back. "You'll see. Mrs. Denali is one of the most objective, fair and honest people I know. She won't let this go unanswered." I can't form words so I just nod into his chest.

"Let's get to class." He says. I nod and loop my hand into his back pocket, his arm winds around my waist as we walk towards first period. We file in with the rest of the students and take our seats. The bell rings and my eyes are glued to the clock, waiting for the morning announcements to start.

Edward's hand squeezes mine in reassurance and I squeeze back. My eyes flash to the teacher's desk when the phone rings. Oh shit, oh shit, it's for me. I know, I'm about to be called to the office.

"Hello?" The teacher answers. "Yes, I'll send her down now." She hangs up the phone and scans the room quickly before her face finds mine. I stand, not needing any more information.

"Bella, you're requested to the principal's office." I nod and turn back to Edward.

'_Good luck'_ he mouths and I give a small smile in return. With that I head out of class and to my demise. I pass a couple of students who are running late in the hallway and finally reach the door to the administration office. I approach Mrs. Cope, the assistant and smile.

"Can I help you?" She asks politely.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Denali." I answer breathlessly.

"Oh yes, go right in to her office. She's in there." Of course she is, probably with Tanya.

"Thank you," I manage to squeak as I dodge around the desk and march towards the door. I knock twice.

"Come in!" The voice sounds back. I open the door slowly and peak in. She's at her desk, no Tanya in sight.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask quietly.

"Isabella, yes. Please sit down." She motions to one of the chairs. I edge in, shut the door and take a seat. "Do you know why I asked you down here?"

"Yes," I answer, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Good, then would you mind clarifying some things for me?" She takes her reading glasses off of her nose and sets them on the desk.

"Sure," I nod.

"Firstly, I called your old school. They didn't call anyone here. In fact they remembered me calling them, but I know for a fact I didn't." I nod. Well, I was caught in a lie on that one. "So why did you send me an e-mail telling me that they called you?"

I take a deep breath to calm myself. "I didn't want to get anyone in trouble." I hang my head and look down at my hands as I fumble with my bracelet.

"Who would you get into trouble?" She asks a look of understanding placidity on her face.

"I don't think I should tell you." I answer.

"Why? Because you think I won't believe you over my daughter?" She states bluntly as she stands and moves around her desk to lean against the front.

"Yes," I nod in response.

"I need the truth Isabella. I am a principal first and foremost. Every student here I see as equal. I show no favoritism, no preference. I will deal with this as is spelled out in the code of conduct and rules that this school abides by. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I nod weakly again.

"Good, then please. Don't be afraid to be honest with me." I take a deep breath and nod before looking up into Mrs. Denali's face.

"You know I moved here after being bullied at my last school." I decide to ease into it because despite the fact that she is the principal, she is also a mother. Getting news that your daughter has been verbally assaulting another student can't be easy for any mother to take.

"Well, when I came here I decided to try and keep my head down, not bother anyone. That didn't end up working so well as I was directly involved with that huge food fight mess. I put a huge target on my back after that. Then when Edward and I started dating the target got bigger. I knew that it was the opposite of what I had wanted, but I couldn't help it. Tanya seemed to feel I was becoming a threat to her socially. I mean, I don't know if she was under the impression her and Edward were dating, but she seemed to think she had some sort of claim to him. When I started inching closer to him she decided she didn't like it." I pause to take another long breath to steady my voice. I look back at Mrs. Denali whose eyes are bright with curiosity. She gives me a slight smile and nods her head for me to continue.

"Anyway, this weekend I found out that she had gotten James to try and scare me off. She had him try to mug me in the parking lot of the football field so that I wouldn't go to any more games. When that didn't work she tried to threaten me herself. That didn't work either, so she had James, yet again, try to embarrass me in the hallways. All that did was make Emmett and others stand up for me. After that she decided that getting others to do her bidding wasn't enough, neither were empty threats and harsh names. She cornered me at the Valentine's Dance and admitted to me that she had called down to the school, pretended to be you and gathered enough information about me to try and use my past to hurt me." I snap my mouth shut and look back down at my hands.

"Why now? From what you've said this has been going on since the food fight, but you're just now coming to me. Why?"

"When I told my friends about what happened they encouraged me to come to you with it. I couldn't let it go on anymore. I'm past letting people walk all over me." I admit out loud without really thinking about it. As soon as I say it though, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I care more about myself and how I feel than I do about being invisible. Something inside me clicks and I sit up straighter, hold my head up and look into Mrs. Denali's eyes.

"Good. Thank you for letting me know about this Ms. Swan. I will deal with it. You are excused from my office and can go back to class. However, I would like you to stop by during lunch. Please feel free to bring Mr. Cullen with you as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Denali." I answer and stand. I exit her office just as I hear her pick up the phone and start dialing.

I take a large, enlivening gulp of air as I enter the hallway. I never thought that I could feel better or more alive than when Edward would look at me, but now, this new sense of pride, sense of accomplishment, sense of confidence in me makes my whole body shoot with tingles.

I stride through the hallway, a smile on my face, a swing in my hips. I don't have my head down; I don't look away from people when they look at me. I reach the door to my classroom and open it. I step in and search for Edward's face. He looks up from whatever he's working on and his eyes widen. Can he see the change already? I confidently stride along the wall and slip into my seat.

"Hey you," he whispers.

"Hey yourself." I chime back with a wink.

**E POV**

As soon as the announcements begin Bella is called to the office. Oh how I wish I could go with her and back up her story. Tanya's actions recently have been ridiculous. Not to mention, the whole James thing. If I could punch one girl in the face, it would be Tanya.

I sit there for the next twenty minutes, waiting for Bella to come back. I'm tempted to ask the teacher to go to the bathroom and take the long way so that I can catch a glimpse and see if Bella is alright. I stare down at the history textbook and read the same line over and over as I try to focus. The door swings open and my eyes immediately lock onto Bella.

Her chin is up, her chest out and she smiles when her eyes lock onto mine. I guess this means everything went well. She heads to her seat and slips into the chair.

"Hey you," I whisper at my new and improved girl.

"Hey yourself." She tosses me a wink.

The teacher starts the lecture and we both fake our attention. I open my notebook and write her a quick note.

_Everything went well I take it?_ I slide it to her and she slyly reads it. Her hand flashes along the paper and she pushes it back at me.

_It was fine. She knew I lied about the high school calling me. She wants to meet you and me in her office at lunch._ I read it quickly and then look up at her. She smiles and reaches for my hand to give it a squeeze.

_What does she want with me?_ I write quickly and slide the notebook back to her.

_To corroborate my story probably._ She answers and pushes it back when the teacher is looking away. I nod and focus back on the history of World War II. When the bell rings I pick up our conversation.

"So what did she say?" I ask as I slip my stuff back into my backpack.

"She said that she called the school and they told her no one down there had called anyone, that they were the ones who received the call from her. She knew that wasn't true and called me on my story." I hold the door open for Bella as we enter the hallway. "She made me tell her everything that happened. I felt bad because even if she is the principal first and foremost at this school, it still must be hard to hear that your child is capable and has been acting in that manner."

"Yeah I mean I know how that is. If one of us kids got into an accident and ended up at the hospital, Carlisle wouldn't be allowed to help in assisting us as he would be emotionally involved. Obviously nobody's life is at stake in this situation, but still, Tanya is her child and she's not going to be able to separate her feelings completely." I say as we travel to our second period together.

"Exactly. Anyway, she asked me why I was just now coming to her. She asked why I didn't come to her sooner and what changed my mind."

"I would like to know the answer to this as well." I state as I stop in midstride and face her quirking my eyebrow.

She exhales a large breath and begins. "I told her that not only did my friends help encourage me, but that I finally was done caring about other people more than I cared about myself. I mean of course I care about others, but I need to put how I feel ahead a little bit more. I can't let people walk all over me anymore." She shrugs and looks directly into my eyes.

FINALLY! She was beginning to stand up for herself! This is what I had been waiting for! Me standing up for her wasn't going to be enough forever, she's finally speaking up for herself! I launch myself at her and throw my arms around her shoulders in an exuberant hug.

"THANK GOD!" I practically shout. She laughs and hugs me back.

"Wow!" She says as she pulls back. "Didn't know my stance on self esteem would be such a turn on for you."

"Well it is! Confidence is sexy!" I purr into her ear as I lean in to kiss her cheek. Before I have a chance to say anything else a loud shriek cuts through the air.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Tanya comes flying out of my peripheral and barrels into Bella. Before I can even understand what's going on they're both slamming into the lockers. The hallway is still full and someone yells "CHICK FIGHT!" Immediately people engulf Bella and Tanya, effectively shoving me away from the fight my girlfriend is in.

I try my best to shove in through the wall of people, but it's too crowded. SHIT!

**B POV**

"THANK GOD!" He triumphantly crows as he wraps himself around me in the middle of the hallway. My entire body hums with accomplishment. Edward is happy I'm gaining confidence. He kisses me on the cheek and as he pulls back to kiss me again I see a murderous face behind him, Tanya.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screams right before she launches herself at me. I put my arms up in defense but her hands shove me backward into the bay of lockers. The next thing I'm aware of is bodies, a wall of bodies all around me and Tanya's hands in my hair as she yanks at me. She yanks me towards her then pushes away and the sting and bite of my hair giving out causes me to snap back to reality.

I reach out with my hands and grab a hold of the first thing I can, her shirt. I tear the fabric and a loud ripping is heard. I keep grappling for more. I feel something hard and metallic and rip it, beads from her necklace go flying everywhere and we both start slipping on them.

Her hands dislodge from my hair as she careens to the floor. My legs are pushed out from under me and we're on the ground. She kicks her feet and I feel a blow to the leg. I scramble up and manage to plant myself on top of her. She's slapping and kicking me like a seizure patient. I manage to get a hold of her wrists and pin them above her head.

"Get the fuck off of me FATASS!" She yells. "You fat slut! You've ruined me! If I'm going down, so are you!" With that she careens her head up and lets the projectile fly from her mouth. I feel a glob of gum and spit land just at the crown of my head. Oh no she did not.

"Bitch, what is your problem?" I shout in return as she tries to kick me again.

"HIT HER! HIT HER!" Some kid from the crowd around us yells.

"BELLA!" I hear Edward's perfect voice ring out to me. "BELLA!"

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" Tanya screams. "You ruin my shirt! Give me detention! Steal the boy I like! Make my own mother turn against me! Get me suspended from school and kicked off the cheerleading squad! I HATE YOU! If I can't have any of it neither can you!" With that she flicks her tiny wrists out of my grasp and manages to get a hold of my hair again.

I scratch and claw in return, trying to get her to let go. I manage to get a hold of her large hoop earring and give it a tug. "Let go of my hair oh so help me God I will rip this thing out of your ear!" I threaten. Her hands still as the pain registers and she looks up at me with narrowed eyes.

A sharp metallic whistle sounds over the chanting of the crowd and before I register it strong hands are pulling me off of her. Her hands disentangle from my hair and I reluctantly release her earring. I look up to see Emmett's scowling face pulling Tanya off the ground.

I turn and put my head into Edward's chest. He smoothes my hair down my back in long soothing motions. "It's okay, it's over. I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't get to you." He says as my breath hitches.

I pivot around and look at Tanya again. "Psycho bitch!" I grit under my breath.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Denali nearly shouts as her furious eyes glance from Tanya to me and back.

"She's ruined my life!" Tanya shouts as she makes another lunge for me only to be held in place by Emmett.

"I didn't do anything to you! You've created this personal vendetta against me simply for being here! I didn't come here with the intent to ruin your life! You've done that to yourself!" I fire back as I take a step toward her. Edward's arms snake around my waist and attempt to hold me back even though I have no intention of lunging at her again.

"The four of you. My office. NOW!" Mrs. Denali shouts as she points to Edward, Emmett, Tanya and I. "Everyone else head to class!" She turns to the bystanders.

With that Mrs. Denali turns on her heel and leads the way to her office. Edward and Emmett separate Tanya and I from one another as we walk through the hallway. I sneak a glance over at Tanya, her face is filled with anger, fear and frustration. My eyes roam to Emmett who has a serious but amused look on his face. Edward looks over at me as he gives my hand a squeeze.

His face reflects worry as well as something else I can't quite identify. I give him a reassuring smile as the tense procession to the principal's office continues. We finally reach her office. As soon as the four of us are in the room she shuts the door forcefully. She stands in front of her desk, her arms crossed.

"Mr. Cullen." She turns to Edward. "What happened?"

Edward pauses, looks at me, then Tanya, then back at Mrs. Denali. "I'm not exactly sure. One minute I'm hugging Bella, the next Tanya's slamming her into a locker."

"You are aware of what is going on are you not?"

"Well, yes." He nods once. "I know what Bella has told me and I've witnessed some of Tanya's behavior in the past few months."

"Why didn't you report anything?" Edward looks down the row at Tanya and back.

"Bella asked me not to. I was respecting her decision."

"So you let your girlfriend deal with belittling and bullying for months on end without saying anything?" Edward's head drops as he mumbles a quiet yes.

"And it was justified in your eyes?" Edward shakes his head minutely as his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Stop it!" I voice. "Leave him out of this. It was my decision. I should've come to someone the night I was harassed by James and Victoria." Edward's head remains down and I shift closer to him, trying to remain strong for him, for us, like he has since day one.

"You should have. Fighting on school grounds is prohibited. I may not be able to do anything about that night, but today's issue is inexcusable. Tanya you're suspension is now going to be lengthened by another week. Isabella you are going to be given detention for two weeks." She moves to sit at her chair behind her desk.

"Emmett you are dismissed. Go back to class." He nods once, turns to me, winks and heads out. I sneak a peek over at Edward. He's pinching the bridge of his nose still, his head toward the ground. I want to reach out and comfort him, kiss away his pain and self-doubt, but now isn't the time.

"Tanya did you retrieve your stuff from your locker?" Mrs. Denali huffs as she looks up from her desk.

Tanya shakes her head no, her eyes narrowed, arms crossed. "Go get your books and come back." With that she stomps out and nearly slams the door.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, you are excused for the day. I'm calling your families to tell them to expect you home." I nod once and head out the door, dragging Edward with me. As we enter the now empty hallway Edward seems to gain some composure.

"She's right." He says hollowly. "I should've said something, should've done something to prevent it from getting to this point. I let you take it and take it when it should have never happened in the first place."

"Stop it, right there." I growl as I pull him to a standstill. "We already agreed there was nothing you could've done to prevent Tanya from coming after me. She's had it out for me since day one. That's something you're going to have to accept. If I hadn't been so spineless and belittling of myself then I could've stood up to her a long time ago. Don't you _dare_ put this on yourself Edward Anthony Cullen." I forcefully answer him.

He looks up at me with pitiful eyes. "Bella…" he trails off. I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me, crushing my head to his chest.

"Dammit Edward." I grit. "Not now, don't give up on us now. Not after everything we've been through. If you do this, if you start second guessing yourself, you're second guessing us. When you start doing that, Tanya wins. Don't let her win. We're stronger than that."

He rests his cheek on my head and pulls me closer and chuckles. I pull away and look in his eye.

"It's not funny. I'm serious here." I answer sharply.

"I know." Edward smiles. "It's such a relief to see you fighting for us too. I thought I was alone in that department."

"No, it just took me a while to catch up. I'm sorry if I ever let you doubt my feelings about you, about me, about us. I love you Edward.


	36. Chapter 36: Inquisition

**Chapter 36: Inquisition**

**E POV**

"Let's get out of here." I say as I release my Bella from my arms. She nods and grabs for my hand. We head out the front doors and walk to the parking lot. We don't get ten yards before Bella's phone vibrates in her bag.

"There's my dad." Bella sighs as she reaches for her phone. She presses the TALK button and puts it up to her ear.

"Hey Dad…" she greets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bella flinches and pulls the phone away from her ear at the explosive greeting. She presses the speaker button as we get to her truck.

"Dad, calm down. I think we need to have a talk." She answers mildly.

"DAMN RIGHT WE NEED TO TALK!" He screams. "WHERE ARE YOU NOW?"

"I'm with Edward. We're just leaving the school. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I motion to Bella and she nods and switches the speaker off. I answer the phone and walk around to the other side of the truck.

"Hey mom." I answer my own angry parent.

"Edward? Are you alright? Where are you? What's going on?" She asks hurriedly.

"I'm fine mom. I'm with Bella. We're leaving the school now." I huff pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Goodness. What has been going on? Why haven't you told us anything?"

"Edward…" Bella whispers from next to me.

"Hold on mom." I put my hand over the speaker of the phone. "Yeah babe?"

"My dad wants to talk with your parents." She rolls her eyes.

"Alright just a minute," I motion to her for one second and respond back to my mom. "Mom, Chief Swan wants to talk with you and dad."

"Oh, okay. When?"

"When?" I direct at Bella.

"Lunch today?" She asks both me and her dad at the same time. I wait for her dad's reply. She nods her head when her dad's quieter response gets to her. "12:15 okay?" She asks.

I nod and get back to my mom with the plans. "Chief Swan can take lunch at 12:15."

"Meet at Sandy's Café." Bella whispers aside to me.

"At Sandy's Café." I add to the response to my mom.

"I can do that, let me call your father and get back to you."

"Okay mom. Talk to you soon." I answer as I hang up and turn back to Bella who is still on the phone.

"Yes dad. Yes I know. Okay I understand. Okaaay. I'll see you in a bit." She forces out and hangs up the phone before he can get her attention again. She takes a deep breath and sighs loudly.

"Ugh, this is such a mess." She rolls her eyes and leans her back against the door of her truck, letting the back of her head rest on the window. I take a step toward her letting my body mold itself to hers and my nose bury itself in her hair. My hands cage around her waist and I listen to her breathing hitch slightly as her body responds to mine.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. The feeling of failure and guilt washes through me again. I let her down. I could've stopped this the day that Tanya threatened her in the hallway. I should've gone to the principal sooner. All of this could have been avoided. Bella's problems with self esteem and confidence could've been solved months ago. I'm so focused on these thoughts that I don't notice that I've clenched the material of her shirt into my fists.

Her warm hands run up my chest and neck, trying to coax me from the cascade of curls framing her face. I resist, not wanting her to see my weakness. Her hands become more urgent though. She maneuvers her head a little so that she can see my face.

"Edward…" she breathes.

"No-" my voice breaks. "Listen to me. I'm sorry Bella. I thought I could protect you from her, protect you from having to deal with all this bullshit. But I couldn't and now you're being punished for something that you didn't even start."

"I don't care if I didn't start it. I would've finished it had Mrs. Denali not shown up. I would've ripped that bitch's earring out of her earlobe. I've reached the boiling point. I'm not dealing with her bullshit anymore. She can say whatever the fuck she wants but she better know that there are consequences. If I hear one more word fall from her fork-tongue I'm gonna slap a hoe." I peek at her face and her perfect lips are set in a firm line and there's a fire in her eyes which I have never seen. It's so…damn…hot.

In an instant my mouth finds hers and the anger we have towards this whole fucked up situation is erupting. Our mouths battle more fiercely and her tongue darts out to trace my bottom lip. I grant her access and our tongues hash out all of our unsaid frustrations.

Our breathing becomes frantic as my body grinds into hers, seeking as much contact as I can get. My hands search for handfuls of her luscious body.

"Edward…" she gasps as she breaks away from our fevered kissing. "We have two hours until we have to meet our parents."

"I know." I hiss into her ear. "Where to?"

"Right now I could care less. Just get in the truck." She pushes me away from the door, opens it and climbs in, dragging me in right behind her. She hands me the keys and I fumble to get them into the ignition. Her lips seek out my earlobe and she nips and sucks at it sending shivers up my spine and a groan to topple from my lips.

"Shit Bella that feels amazing." She smiles against my skin as I slam the truck in gear and floor the accelerator. The truck splutters in defiance then takes off. Bella's hands run under my shirt and along my skin as I let my hand run circuits along her inner thigh.

"Fuck it…" I growl as her hand roams down to the crotch of my jeans. I swerve into an alleyway and park behind a decrepit and abandoned warehouse.

No sooner do I get the truck into park than Bella throws one leg over both of mine and straddles me, continuing our needy and urgent make-out session from the parking lot. I shimmy us over so that her ass isn't forced into the steering wheel and let my hands take full access to her positioning, kneading and pulling at her thighs, ass and waist. She moans when my hands dive into the material of her jeans and underwear to better feel her skin.

Her hands steadily work the buttons of my shirt open and I groan into her mouth. "God Bella! You're so damn sexy! I love this newfound confidence."

"Mmm…" Is all she responds with before pulling back and ripping her shirt over her head. My eyes take in her full chest and I retract one hand so that I can pull down a strap on her bra. As soon as the material slips past the darker skin of her breast I attach my mouth to it. My other hand reaches up to pull the other strap down, releasing her arms from the offensive piece of clothing so that she can wrap her hands around my neck.

I suck greedily and let my hands fall to her waist to assist her in bucking her hips and grinding her heat against my lap. Before long the lack of clothing below the waist becomes too much for her as well. She untangles her hands from my neck and reaches down to undo the buttons on her jeans. I release her waist to do the same with mine.

When her zipper is undone, she plants one hand on the back of the seat and one foot on the floor of the truck. She lifts herself off my lap and shimmies her jeans and panties off her hips. I arch myself up and slide my pants down around my knees as well.

As she's repositioning herself back above me her foot hits the radio turning it onto some random oldies station. I barely register this slight interruption until the lyrics finally reach me.

_And I was changing;  
>All I see is you; All I feel is you for me!<em>

_And I would really like to watch you ride;  
>And always feel you by my side;<br>I would really like to watch you ride  
>All on me!<em>

"That's weirdly coincidental." Bella giggles.

"No kidding…" I smile and curl my hand around her neck to pull her lips to mine again. She melts into my kiss, her hands glide over my shoulders, gripping and releasing and then gripping again. My other hand wraps around her waist and pulls her down to me. When my erection brushes along her wet folds both our breaths hitch.

"I would really like to watch you ride." I echo the words of the song and she giggles in response before lifting up a bit. I position myself and let her guide herself onto me. We both moan at the feeling of fullness.

_And you are shining;  
>All I see is you; All I feel is you for me!<em>

She begins to move, pulling back a little at first then thrusting forward. Her actions are slight and cautious.

"It's okay baby." I groan. "God you feel amazing! Go faster!"

"I don't want to hurt you though." She breathily answers.

"Trust me," I chuckle slightly. "You won't hurt me." She nods once and takes her movements to the next level, pulling back farther before plunging her hips down and forward.

_Times don't change; Times don't ever change for me;  
>And I know that you could be the only thing in my world,<br>The only thing that my mind would find;  
>For love, for love and peace of mind, for me, for me.<em>

"Oh God…" She hisses as she throws her head back and begins moving even more forcefully.

"That's it baby." I grind out as I watch her breasts bounce in front of my face. I reach out and cup one, rolling it around and pinching slightly. My mouth attaches to the column of her throat.

_My mind, and my mind it comes alive with you;  
>It's all that I can do to sit here and let you blow my mind;<br>Ah! My mind,  
>You're so fine, in my mind you're so fine, in my mind you're so fine.<em>

"That was Jefferson Airplane with Watch Her Ride." The radio announcer says as Bella continues her steady and urgent thrusting. "Next up we have Johnny Cash Ring of Fire." My attention is drawn back to Bella as she arches her body away from mine. Her hand remains at my shoulder but her elbow and shoulder blades lean against the dashboard allowing her body to open up more and take me deeper into her.

"Oh shit!" I cry out involuntarily. "So good!"

"Ahhh…" She moans in response. "Close…so close." She cries.

"Me too!" I huff as she slams down again.

"Edward touch me…" She says. That's new, she's never asked anything like that of me before, usually I'm the one having to ask to touch her. God, this new Bella is so sexy. "Please…yes!" She mews as I let my hand trace down her stomach and pelvis until it finally rubs into the bundle of nerves right above where we're joined. I feel myself sliding in and out of her.

"Holy hell!" I curse. "Bella baby, feel this." I reach up and grab her hand off my shoulder and lead it down to where we're connected. Her eyes pop open wide.

"Holy fuck!" She squeaks. "That feels…"

"I know!" I answer as she keeps the rhythm up.

"Oh God! Edward!" She cries.

"Touch yourself for me baby. I want to see you." She bites her lip and lets her hand travel to her clit. She rubs slight circles and the visual makes me harder.

"Yeah love, that's it." I urge as I buck my hips meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Ohhh…Ooooooohhhh…" She moans softly as her fingers pick up in vigor. "Ed-waaaard!" She groans as she arches her back and her thrusting becomes more chaotic. I continue springing up into her as her climax takes her higher and higher. When her orgasm has died down she lolls forward and lazily continues her movements.

"Come for me Edward." She gasps and I can't help it anymore. My body tenses and then melts as I release into her. "Mmm, yeah." She sighs as she kisses my face and runs her fingers through my hair.

I lightly kiss her shoulder and let my arms wrap around her bountiful body, pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you…" I sigh into her flesh.

"Anytime." She giggles in response as her hands lightly scratch my head. "Umm Edward, where are we?"

"I…have no idea." I answer as I squint through the now pouring rain. "I think that's the old paper warehouse."

"Romantic." She teases as she presses her lips to mine.

A little while later, after making a stop at her house to refresh ourselves from the truck, we pull into the parking lot of Sandy's Café. Charlie's police cruiser is already here and so are Carlisle's and Esme's cars. I slowly shift into park and turn the key off. Bella looks over at me and I look back at her.

"Might as well get this over with…" she sighs as she exits the truck. I open the door for her and we search out our parents. They're in a booth to the right, Chief Swan sitting across from Carlisle and mom. Charlie waves us over and Bella grapples for my hand. We hurry to the booth, Bella taking a seat next to her dad and I sit in a chair that has been pushed up to the edge of the table.

"Ok, what in the H-E-Double hockey sticks is going on?" Charlie practically growls at both Bella and I.

"Well," Bella huffs. "Dad there are some things you should know before I get into anything recent." She pauses and surveys her dad's expression. He seems to be waiting for her to continue so she does. "I didn't really move here because of mom and Phil. I moved here because I couldn't stand living in Phoenix anymore. I moved because at my old high school I was teased and bullied viciously until I couldn't stand it anymore."

"What?" Charlie's face drops. "When did this happen? Who? What?"

"Oh Bella, that's terrible dear. I'm so sorry." Esme consoles.

"It was by some guy named Drake and he was a jerk. I'm over it now though, Forks is so much better than Phoenix." Charlie nods tersely and tenses more waiting for the information we're all here for.

"Forks _is_ better than Phoenix but it seems I'm still facing the same problem." Bella sighs. "I've attracted a bully. By now you've probably heard that it's Tanya Denali." She peaks up at her dad and I reach out under the table to give her knee a squeeze in reassurance. Her hand clasps over mine and she squeezes back.

"Yes, I heard about this. So instead of telling someone you decided to fight her? That's not very lady-like or adult of you."

"It wasn't her fault." I interrupt. "Tanya came up to Bella and shoved her into a lock-"

"I don't want to hear it from you young man." Charlie fires back angrily. "You let this happen to my daughter. Why didn't you say or do anything?"

"Dad-" Bella tries to answer before my father puts a hand up to stop her.

"Chief Swan." Carlisle butts in as mom's eyes widen and her hands bunch into fists. "I understand you are upset that Bella has been targeted by school bullies. However, blaming my son does not help the situation. He is a good and honest boy and I will not tolerate anyone saying otherwise, even if you are the Sheriff." I clench my teeth together and then release. I'm happy that Carlisle is sticking up for me, but I agree with Charlie in this situation.

"If I may…" I lead. "I do take responsibility in this whole situation. You're right in saying that I should've said something. I blame myself for how far this whole thing has escalated."

"But he's also the reason I stood up for myself!" Bella cries out as she locks eyes with everyone at the table. "Edward is a kind, sweet, wonderful, intelligent and honest guy. He befriended me and made me feel welcome to Forks. Then he made me feel special and beautiful and strong. If it weren't for Edward I probably would've asked to live in Port Angeles months ago in order to avoid the public harassment that Tanya would have subjected me to anyway. There's nothing that could've been done to make Tanya not target me. I was the sad, lonely new girl and by pushing me down further she would've made herself feel better. That's why she does it, not because Edward is with me and not her, not because I now have more friends than I've ever had, but because she doesn't feel worthy."

She continues her stare down before she picks back up.

"Dad, I should've told you a while ago. You're my father and deserve to know this. The day of the food fight Tanya staked her claim to Edward and when I didn't back off, she hired a student to mug me in the school parking lot after the football game."

"WHAT?" Charlie's face turns purple and his mustaches twitches violently.

"Yes, she hired a couple of kids to try and mug Alice's keys off of me so that I would be too scared to go to anymore football games. She wasn't anticipating that Jacob and Edward would show up and kick the kids butt. After that she hired them again to make a spectacle of me in the hallway. But again, Edward _and _ Emmett…" she glances at Esme. "…were there to defend me from them. Then she ended up inadvertently saying something I overheard, which caused me to break-up with Edward. The bullying stopped for a little while after that."

"But it started again?" Carlisle pushes.

"Yes," Bella nods and looks down at the table. "After Edward and I got back together she decided that she was going to have to deal with me herself. So, she pretended to be her mother and called down to my old high school to find dirt on me. She found out about the past bullying and decided to try and use it against me. I guess I got over it by then though and it didn't affect me. Anyway, Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett convinced me to finally tell the principal about what her daughter had been up to. I sent her an e-mail on Friday and today she called me to her office. She was really cool about it and told me she would handle it. The next thing I know Tanya is screaming and pulling my hair." All three parents are gawking at Bella.

"So how are you the one that got detention?" Esme finds her voice first.

"Well, when Mrs. Denali came across the scene I was kind of on top of Tanya and threatening to rip her earring out of her earlobe." Bella blushes and diverts her eyes.

"Oh I see. Does Mrs. Denali know that it was Tanya who started it?"

"Yes, but fighting is prohibited on school grounds. I got detention for two weeks and she got an extra week of suspension."

"Even though you were defending yourself?" Charlie practically yells.

"Yes." Bella huffs. "Again, I wasn't exactly just rolling over and taking it. I was fighting back."

"Oh this is bullshit!" Charlie hisses. "Excuse my language." He amends to mom.

"No you're right. It's bullshit." She nods at Charlie. "Tanya Denali and her two sisters are entitled brats while Bella is one of the sweetest girls I've have had the pleasure of getting to know. You don't deserve this Bella." She reaches out to Bella and grabs her other hand.

"Thank you Esme." Bella whispers.

"Bella, after lunch we're going down to the school and I'm going to have words with Mrs. Denali." Charlie says.

"Dad you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do!" He interjects. "Bella, honey, I may be the Sheriff and it may be my job to protect this town. However, you are my daughter, therefore you take priority. If justice needs to be upheld in any situation it is in this one." Bella nods her head and kisses her dad on the cheek.

"Thank you dad." She whispers.

"Okay, well Carlisle…Esme…Edward," Charlie nods at each of us. "Bella and I have to go speak to the principal. Thank you for helping us sort through this. We will talk later."

"Thank you Chief Swan." Carlisle extends his hand and Charlie shakes it firmly. "I will call you later."

With that Bella scoots out to let her dad exit.

"I'll be right back mom and dad." I say as I grab Bella's hand. "I'm just going to walk with Bella to her car." They nod and I lead her towards the door.

"I don't know what my mom and dad are going to ask me." I whisper to her. "What should I say."

"Tell them the truth." He shrugs. "Our parents deserve to know that they can trust us."

"Alright." I answer. We get to the cruiser and I wrap my arms around her shoulders. She hugs me around my chest.

"I love you." I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too Edward." She says as she pulls away. "We'll get through this." I can't answer so I just nod and lean down to kiss her softly.

"Ready to go Bells" Charlie chimes from the other side of the truck.

"Yeah." She sighs as she releases me completely and yanks the door of the police cruiser open. I watch them drive off before I begrudgingly go back to face my parents.

**B POV**

"Dad, really, I can handle two weeks of after school detention. I'd pay it three times over if I could smack that girl in the face."

"Bella, that's not how you handle situations."

"Well that's what she deserves." I mumble under my breath. "Besides," I voice more firmly, "Nothing else has worked on her. Her mom has tried talking to her, Alice has threatened to kick her off the cheerleading squad, Edward has told her numerous times that he would go to the administrators. She just doesn't listen dad, I don't understand how you're going to change that."

"I'm not here to make sure Tanya gets punished." Charlie answers. "I'm here to make sure you get treated fairly in this situation. You are not the antagonist in this scenario." I huff and cross my arms, obviously there's no point in arguing this so I just sit quietly as we drive the remaining way to the school.

Sixth period is just being let out when we pull into the parking lot. Students are gathered in groups, chatting animatedly. From some of their hand gestures I would assume the news of Tanya and I duking it out in the hallway has spread. As we exit the truck some of the conversationalists stop talking and start gawking at me.

"She's alive!" Someone shouts out.

"Team Bella!" Another one yells. I blush fiercely and give a slight smirk.

"We thought you were a goner Swan!" I hear Emmett's voice bellow.

Dad leads me into the building and to the main office.

"Why don't you have a seat here Bells." Charlie gives me a semi-reassuring smile. "I'm only going to be a few."

"Okay." I nod as I take a seat. Charlie disappears into Mrs. Denali's office and I pull out my phone. I have six new text messages. Really people? The first two are Angela wanting to know if I'm okay. Emmett apparently has won twenty bucks off of my fight. Alice has sent me a blurry picture of Tanya and I yanking on each other's hair.

As soon as I finish scanning through the rest of the messages the main office door flies open. Rose comes barging in video camera in hand.

"BELLA! Thank God I found you! You have to see this!" She cries as she takes a seat next to me.

"Sheesh Rose, what's going on?" I ask hurriedly.

"You won't believe what I had to do in order to get this camera from Eric Yorkie." She huffs as she coaxes the thing to life. "I had to threaten the little perv. He actually thought I'd show him the goodies. I told him that I wouldn't sick Emmett on him if he was good and gave me this stupid thing. Okay here it is." She shoves the attached screen at me and I flinch back before focusing on the image.

Eric was apparently doing some sort of expose on making out in the hallway for his journalism class. The shot starts out with kids in the hallway and then pauses on Edward hugging me. He leans in to kiss my cheek. From behind him Tanya is bee-lining it straight towards us. As soon as Edward pulls away a little she strikes, pushing me away from him and into the locker and effectively shell shocking Edward. Eric yells "Chick fight" which causes everyone to swarm around Tanya and I. Eric manages to lift his hand over some girls head and gets the money shot of Tanya and I clawing at each other. When I break her necklace we both fall to the ground and the rest is her shrieking. The whole thing is mostly a mess of hair and hands, you really can't see much other than that. Then a whistle is heard and everyone dissipates.

Eric apparently ducked behind a wall because he manages to get the exchange between Tanya, Edward, Emmett, myself and Mrs. Denali. As soon as we disappear down the hall he turns the camera back to himself. "This is YouTube history right here! Screw make out sessions in the hallway!" The camera screen goes back to blue and I blink a couple times.

"Holy shit." I curse as I lazily hand it back to Rose.

"Smile you've been caught on candid camera!" Rose squeals.

Before I can panic anymore my dad comes storming out of Mrs. Denali's office.

"Come on Bells, we're leaving." He stiffly answers.

"But-" I try to stop him. What is going on? Did everything work itself out?

"No buts. Home. Now." Oh crap, one word sentences. He's not happy. I wave a little at Rose, she shoots me a pitifully apologetic smile. I follow Charlie out of the front doors and to the car. Most of the students have dissipated by now. We load into the car quickly and he takes off.

"What's going on dad?" I ask quietly, not wanting to make him more angry.

"You still have detention."

"I figured." I answer quietly.

"Mrs. Denali got the Vice Principal to back her up on her punishment. They both agreed that you were as much a part of the fight as Tanya was. So I told her the next time I find Tanya drunk on the street or in the middle of lewd behavior in the back of some punk's car I'm going to bring her down to the station rather than home."

My mouth drops open a bit, then snaps closed. "Fair enough," I shrug. "After all, you're both just doing your jobs right?"

"Right." Charlie nods. "Mine just happens to have more disciplinary power." He breaks his eye contact with the road to glance at me and do his little eyebrow dance. I giggle and smile.

"Thanks dad." I whisper sheepishly.

"No one messes with my little girl and gets away with it." He scowls. "That little princess better keep her nose clean from now on."


	37. Chapter 37: Plans

Chapter 37: Plans

E POV

I slowly walk back into the café to finish talking with my parents. I slide into the booth where Charlie and Bella had just been sitting.

"You okay son?" Carlisle asks me as I rub my forehead.

"Yeah, just frustrated and tired and feeling guilty." I admit.

"Edward honey, why do you feel guilty?" Mom asks with nothing but concern in her voice.

"I don't know." I huff. "Chief Swan is right. I could've done more to prevent this. I should've told you guys or Mrs. Denali or Bella's dad, anyone. But I didn't. I let it happen and now Bella has detention for fighting, which will go on her permanent record and could affect her ability to get into college." The repercussions for this simple act could affect her entire life.

"Edward I hardly doubt Bella won't get into college just because she was in a small fight. You'd be surprised what schools tend to overlook or disregard."

"I know." I answer. "But really it wasn't her fault at all! She was attacked by Tanya! I saw the whole thing! She didn't say or do anything!"

"Unfortunately that doesn't matter," Esme shakes her head. "She fought back, not that anyone can blame her. But still…she fought." Esme shrugs and reaches her hand out to me. I take her small hand in mine and remember a time when I used to think Mom's hands were huge.

"I've been there Edward." Esme's voice gets heavy and I know to what she's referring, but she continues. "When your father would hit me, I would take it and take it, knowing that if I said anything he could get into a lot of trouble. I didn't think I was worth more of a life than that. I just knew that if I took it that you wouldn't have to. But then he started yelling at you, or saying offhand comments about you and I knew that you would get caught in his path of destruction too. It wasn't until I reached a breaking point that I was able to stop him. Sure he deserved it, but there were consequences I had to face too." Esme's voice breaks and a tear escapes her eye. Carlisle wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple.

"Son," Carlisle begins. "Your mom is right. Bella has reached her point. She seems to have shifted. Now what she needs right now is for you to be supportive and help her. You were there for her when she didn't have another person just like I was there for your mother. So stop feeling guilty about what you could've done and start feeling thankful for what is now."

I understand what they're saying. They both have been in this situation before and they got through it. Bella and I can too.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." I smile and scoot out of the seat as they both scoot out as well. Esme wraps me in a hug and I tuck her head under my chin as Carlisle pats me on the back.

"We love you Edward." She smiles.

"Love you both too." I say.

Ten minutes later I'm pulling up to my house. All I want is to lay down on my bed and wait for Bella to call. I high tail it up to my room and collapse on my queen-size bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I'm aware of is someone knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I groggily shout. The door is pushed open and Rose comes in.

"Edward? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," I answer as I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up. I scoot to the edge of the bed and Rose sits next to me. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know what I did." She whispers.

"Okaaay," I answer, mildly confused but mostly curious.

"Well, earlier Bella came back to the school with her dad. Her dad went and talked to the principal and I came looking for Bella because I had found something. Apparently Eric Yorkie was making a video about hallway PDA and captured the whole fight on his camera. I mean from the point where you're hugging Bella to Tanya attacking her to Mrs. Denali leading you guys to her office."

"Really?" I ask, suddenly alert. "That's great! Did you show it to Mrs. Denali?"

"Well, I tried to." Rose shrugs. "But when I went to press play I accidentally erased it from the memory card."

"WHAT?" I yell.

"I'm sorry Edward! I didn't mean to! I was trying to prove Bella's innocence but the little trash can button is right next to the play button and before I even knew what happened it got erased." Rose drops her head into her hands.

"Well," I shrug. "It's alright. What's done is done. Thanks for trying though Rose, you're a good friend."

"Thanks Edward. It doesn't make me feel that much better, but thanks for trying."

"Heh, I know how ya feel." I answer.

"Tell ya what Edward. If you stop beating yourself up over this whole situation so will I."

"Deal." I smirk at Rose. She hugs me and then turns to leave.

"Hey Rose," I call to her before she exits my room. "Tell my brother he's a jackass for making bets on chick fights, even if he did bet on my girlfriend."

"I think Tyler Crowley is a little pissed that Bella apparently grew a backbone when she did."

"Tyler Crowley can eat shit." I answer. Rose laughs and heads down the hallway.

B POV

Things didn't calm down from the chick fight fiasco for another week. It was all anyone talked about around school. I kept my head down and reported for my detention every day after school, not wanting to get in even more trouble.

From what was being leaked through by the other two Denali sisters Tanya was in a world of hurt with her mom. She had her phone, car and laptop taken away and was forced to volunteer her time at a local retirement home during the days.

The next week people lost interest in me and moved onto the latest scandal. Something about one of the coach's hooking up with a student. Frankly I didn't care, so long as the heat was off of Edward and I.

Lately though all that's being talked about is Prom. This is the topic of conversation as we sit at the lunch table.

"As head of the prom committee it's my job to come up with a theme. Any ideas ladies and gents?" Alice asks notebook and pen in hand.

"Under the sea?" Emmett offers. All the girls roll their eyes and ignore him. "WHAT! I'm just trying to help." He grumbles.

"I know baby." Rose kisses his temple. "But your ideas are terrible. It's not your fault, you're a guy. You don't understand."

"How about a fifties theme?" Jasper provides.

"Better, but still cliché and overdone." Alice shakes her head. "Anyone else? Bella? Edward?"

"Don't look at me!" Edward puts his hands in the air in surrender.

"We could do some sort of movie theme." Alice offers. "Like a Moulin Rouge type of theme."

"You know what I always thought would be cool to go to?" I ponder aloud. "A masquerade, like in Phantom of the Opera. Lavish costumes and elegant masks. The whole black and white theme is so classy and elegant too." I finish my thought and spear another piece of pineapple into my mouth before looking up.

Alice's eyes are wide and she's staring through me, like she sees something that's not there and you can almost see her gears turning. The whole table is quiet for a bit before Alice finally cracks into a huge smile.

"That would be amazing!" Alice trills. "I don't think that's ever been done before. The mask element would be fun to do. Oh and the black and white thing has my mind overflowing with decoration ideas! Bella you are a genius!"

"Thanks." I answer as a blush creeps over my face. Before anyone else can say anything though Lauren and Angela come up to our table.

"Did you hear yet?" Lauren asks Alice.

"Hear what?" Alice replies.

"That they are contemplating downsizing prom this year!" Angela finishes.

"WHAT?" Alice shrieks. "Who said that? When? Why? WHAT?"

"I just heard Mrs. Cope talking about it. They apparently are running low on funds and the little they have left has to go towards the yearbook. So instead of going all out like they have in the past they are going to go cheap."

"NO! They can't do that to me? Do they have any idea what I've just planned?" Alice mourns as she throws her head into her hands.

"Just being the operative word." Edward mumbles. I rib in the elbow. Alice seems really distraught over this.

"Is there a way we can raise the money?" I ask trying to get Alice to calm down and come back to reality.

"What?" She looks up at me. "How would we do that?"

"An auction?" Rose offers.

"What kind of auction?" Jasper asks.

"Something that would get a lot of revenue and maybe some pull from the surrounding area." Rose chimes in.

"Pfft, that's easy." Emmett interrupts. "Auction off dates with some of Forks High School most eligible bachelors." Everyone at the table stares at Emmett dumbly.

"That's…" Rose starts.

"Not a bad idea." Alice finishes.

"Really?" Emmett asks surprised. "I mean, of course It is!"

"Yeah, we could invite girls from surrounding high schools, put our men up for one date, no strings attached." Lauren offers.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice begins frantically gathering her stuff up. "I have to go talk to Miss Cope, NOW!" She throws everything into her shoulder bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Come on girls!" And just like that, Alice "The Whirlwind" Cullen is off to save prom.

"Well, that was interesting." Edward breathes.

"I'll say." Emmett grunts. "Who knew Alice would fall for something so stupid. And awesome! FINALLY, I get to show some of my moves off!" Rose looks at him sideways and scoffs.

"Just don't let this go to your head. I'd hate for you to think that your too hot of shit. I don't like the idea of you being up for grabs by skank bitches."

"Oh babe," Emmett throws a meaty arm over Rose's shoulder. "You know I only reserve my extra special moves for you." He nuzzles up to her ear and she giggles and leans in to capture his lips.

"You're not gonna let those skank bitches get me are you love?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Absolutely not." I tease. "I'm a heavy weight champion who goes home with her prize."

"Good." Edward nuzzles into my neck and I sigh. I just hope Tanya doesn't think she can hold her own against me.


	38. Chapter 38: Auction

Chapter 38: Auction

B POV

"Bella over here!" Rose calls to me from across the room. I edge around chairs and make my way over to the auctioneers table. "Can you believe this turn out?" She gushes. I shake my head and raise my eyebrows.

When Alice gets her mind set on something, she goes for it. It's amazing what the little pixie is capable of. The local meeting hall serves as our venue and it's packed full. We put out ads in Port Angeles, on the Rez and to a couple other local towns in order to get people here. It apparently worked. At first the auction was only supposed to be guys from our high school, but when Jacob heard he wanted to volunteer himself. He was newly single and trying to make Leah jealous for breaking up with him. He got a few of his friends to join as well. Then Esme thought of the idea of a bunch of the local single dad's, like Frank Hale and Charlie, and if they would be interested. So we offered and they accepted. Soon we had options for not only the younger girls in the area, but for the single divorcee's.

I scan the room quickly. The bar that's been setup on one side of the wall is more crowded than Wal-mart on Black Friday, those poor bartenders. The silent auction for gift baskets is set up along the opposite wall and seems to be getting a decent amount of traffic. I hope my basket of baked goods sells well.

Esme comes over carrying an arm load of paddles.

"Oh Bella! There you are! Good!" She huffs. "You're needed backstage. The boys are having wardrobe malfunctions. You'd think they'd never even seen bow ties before."

"On my way." I answer as I make my way over to the door that leads to the make-shift green room. I enter the room and am immediately surrounded by half naked men all wearing jeans and different colored bow ties. That's the outfit Emmett and Alice decided on. Chippendales meets Cowboy.

"Woman in the room!" Emmett sees me and bellows over the laughter.

"Hey Em," I wave at him. "I heard I'm needed."

"I'll say. Help Mike over there. He's about to make an origami swan out of a fucking tie."

"Alright." I answer as I squeeze myself through the crowd over to Mike. "Hey Mike!" I greet as I get in earshot.

"Oh jeez, thank goodness, a female. Bella will you help me with this noose?" He asks.

"Of course." I answer.

"Thanks." He gives me a goofy and slightly embarrassed grin. I smooth the mangled piece of material, center it around his neck and begin the simple process of tying it.

"Seen Edward yet?" Mike asks.

"Nope, where is he?" I ask.

"Over behind the changing room curtain last I checked. He was running around doing stuff for his mom up until a couple minutes ago."

"Thanks. So how are you doing Mike?" I ask.

"Fine. I mean I'm a little nervous. I feel like I'm a piece of meat. I hope I don't get a bunch of desperately skanky girls that bid on me."

"Well, even if you do, make sure you give her her money's worth."

"Oh I'll make it worth every penny." Mike chuckles.

I roll my eyes and pat the perfect bow down on his neck.

"You're all done." I say smiling.

"Thanks Bella!" Mike gushes as he surveys the tie.

"You're welcome!" I answer as I make my way over to the changing curtain. Before I get ten feet though, a hand rests on my shoulder.

"Hey honey." A gruff voice coughs. I turn to see my dad smiling sheepishly in his fishing jeans and a black tie. "What are you doing in here?" He crosses his arms over his furry chest and I can tell he's just as embarrassed at this situation as I am.

"Esme told me there were wardrobe malfunctions to tend to, so here I am." I shrug and avert my eyes to the ground.

"Ah, I see. Well, show time starts soon. You better get going if you want to get good seats and first dibs on your guy." He does the eyebrow wiggle and I giggle.

"Thanks dad. I was just going to look for him before the show starts. I'll go out in a few."

"Alright baby girl." He nods and pats my shoulder before he turns to go break up a couple of guys who are horsing around. I turn back and yet again try to make my way to the changing curtain over in the corner.

"Bells!" Jacob huffs in my ear, causing me to grab my heart in shock and jump. I turn to him and sock him in the arm. He's wearing a red bow tie and what looks like new jeans.

"Don't do that!" I scold him.

"Sorry," He snorts. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ugh, Esme sent me in here to help with bow ties and last minute stuff. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering. Hey, what's it like out there?"

"Madness. Wall to wall women. A single guys wet dream." I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Is Leah out there?" He asks quieter.

"I didn't see her but I would think she would be. Every other girl is there."

"Don't tell her I asked." He whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

"Your secret's safe with me. Nothing works better for a girl to realize she still wants you then when other girls want him too." I reassure him.

"Thanks Bells." He grins. "Now go find your man."

"Thanks." I roll my eyes and with more resolve head straight to the cream curtain.

I reach my hand to the material and pull it aside slightly before launching myself into it. I'm met with a choking sound that turns into a hum.

"Hey gorgeous." His arms envelope me and his lips find my earlobe.

"Hey yourself." I laugh. "Thought I was some guy coming in here to compare sizes or something?"

"I'd win hands down. But better that than another girl." He laughs. I push off him for a second and take in his outfit. He's wearing a pair of jeans and a green bow tie. I run my hands from his shouldesr to his hips, taking in everything.

"You like?" He asks.

"Mmhmm." I answer as my fingers play with the waist of the jeans.

"Well, hands off the merchandise until you've paid for it." He teases as he removes my hands and kisses the palms. My face contorts into a pout and he leans in to kiss it away. "How many women are out there?"

"Scores." I answer rolling my eyes. "You boys are in for a rough night."

"Yikes really?" He asks, a furrow creasing his brow.

"Yeah. I think every girl and their mom from our high school is here. Not to mention women from Port Angeles and the Rez."

"Yikes, are there enough guys to go around?" Edward asks.

"I'm not worried about every guy. I'm just worried about mine. I hope I brought enough money to make sure he comes home with me."

"You and me both babe." Edward agrees as he wraps both his arms around my neck.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure Carlisle will be here in a second to get everyone in position. I better head out." I sigh.

"Alright," He huffs. "Make sure you get a table right up front. I'll be struttin' it for you."

"Oh don't worry, Alice reserved us the very first table." I reassure him.

"Good." He nods and kisses me once more before pulling the curtain back and leading us into the room full of testosterone. I edge through the rambunctious guys, Edward gripping my hand tightly. As we reach the door it opens to reveal Carlisle with a clipboard.

"Bella. Edward." He smiles. "We're starting."

"Okay," I nod and squeeze Edward's hand before I slip through the door. I glance back at him and leave him with a wink.

"OK GUYS! LISTEN UP!" Carlisle shouts as the door closes. I turn to see that the tables are filling quickly. The bar has a few stragglers around it and Alice is adjusting the microphone on the stage. I scurry to take a seat at the front table with Rose, Angela, Jessica and Lauren.

The lights dim as Alice finally gives in and yanks the mic off the stand. Her smile lights up her face.

"Welcome ladies to the Forks High School Prom Fundraiser!" A round of hoots, cheers and whistles makes her smile even wider. "We have a fine selection of items up for bid, and we also have some silent auction items as well." She smirks.

"Now before we start I'm going to point out the Inebriation Patrol along the edge of the room." She gestures to two of Charlie's married officers standing at either entrance of the room. "We're here to have a good time, but if you get a little carried away then they will remove you. As for the bidding rules, every lady here has a paddle. If you see something you like, raise your paddle. The bidding will go up in increments of ten dollars; minimum buys are set at 30 dollars."

"All sales are final. Make sure that you read over the rules and limits that were given out to you when you received your paddle. If you did not get a copy, there are a couple set at each table."

I grab the one sitting in the center of our table and glance over it. It basically says that even if you buy the guy, you aren't buying rights or freedoms. The auctioned have a right to set limits. Sexual/physical conduct is not a guaranteed perk of buying a guy. I set the brochure down and look back up at Alice.

"If that's everything…" She leads. "Then I guess without further ado I present to you, the men of Forks!" The lights go out and spotlights being run by a couple of Esme's book club ladies are focused on the door from which the guys will enter.

The speakers fill the room with sirens and a guitar solo. "Ahh yes!" The singer starts as the door flies open and the boys pour out in a line, Emmett leading the pack. They rush the stage and form a line facing the audience. The amount of cat calls and squeals from women causes the walls to shake.

There's about 50 men total. Edward is in the middle of the pack, standing between Jasper and Jacob. I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a shrill whistle. All the guys have smiles on their faces, a few have eyes the size of saucers as they take in the amount of women in the room. Charlie brings up the end of the line and takes the stairs quickly. His mouth is set in a small line as he gives an uncomfortable smile. If I could read his mind it might be saying something like 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

His eyes lock onto mine and I give him the thumbs up. He gives me a slight smile and the eyebrow wiggle. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggle. The song picks up and the guys back up to the wall. The spotlight rests on Emmett as he takes center stage. Alice introduces him as he pulls a Michael Jackson type of hip thrust and then points and winks at Rose. Rose rolls her eyes and then lets out a hoot.

Each guy is introduced by Alice and takes a turn in the spotlight, some more comfortable than others. A couple of them give a little wave and then step back. A few of the daring ones do a spin or some sort of dance move. When the spotlight gets to Jazz he strikes a pose and pouts his lip. A few squeals ring out. Jasper melds back in and Edward steps forward. He does a quick spin on the ball of his foot then lip sings to the song. "Run run runaway baby before I put my spell on you!" He points to me and I blush. Then he moonwalks back into his place in line.

Jacob steps up to the light. He winks then crouches before springing and pulling a backflip. Another round of squeals and whistles rings out as he snaps his fingers and lets the line continue down.

When it's finally Charlie's turn he takes a couple of stiff steps into the spotlight and gives a small smile before giving a bow. The last few words ring out. "You better run run runaway baby!"

The lights go out and the house erupts in cheers. When the lights come back a new song starts again but quieter. "I can be a freak, I can I can be a freak, I can I can be a freak every day of every week." The song picks up.

Emmett steps back up to the center and Alice reads off a clipboard as he struts his stuff. "Emmett is a senior at Forks High School. He plays left tackle on the football team, is a state ranked wrestler and plays catcher for the baseball team. He enjoys shaking his groove thing to music and watching any Chuck Norris film ever made. If you bid on him he says he'd like to spend the night partying. The bidding starts at 30 dollars."

Immediately Rose puts her paddle in the air. "40." Alice chimes. Apparently Rose isn't the only one to hold an interest in Emmett. A few other paddles bring the total up to "70!" Emmett clutches his chest and pushes his thumbs up in a 'higher' motion. Rose bids again for 80 and a couple others bring the bid up to a hundred. Emmett smirks but motions for higher bids again. A couple other girls raise their hands and bring the bid up to 130. "Going once, going twice..." Alice offers. Emmett nods and rewards the crowd with a little butt wiggle, causing Rose to raise her paddle and shout $150. "Sold for $150!" Alice crows. A trill of giggles springs from Rose's mouth as Emmett points at her then hops off the stage and gives her a little lap dance before exiting to the green room.

The next few guys walk up there and do their things. None of them sell for over 100. Now it's Jasper's turn. Lady Antebellum's Lookin' For A Good Time starts up on the speakers. He pulls some crazy cowboy type moves that get the ladies worked up.

"Jasper is a senior at Forks High School. He's the starting quarterback for the football team and goal keeper on the soccer team. He enjoys horseback riding in the moonlight and cuddling next to a warm fire. If you bid on this handsome cowboy he'd be happy to take ya bull ridin'.." Alice chuckles and starts the bidding at 30. Soon Jasper sells for 120 to a cheerleader that Alice finagled into bidding for him. Jasper winks to the cheerleader and then to Alice and heads to the side door.

I sit up a little straighter as my prize takes his spot in the light. The song More by Usher is the song he's been chosen to dance to. I laugh as he pulls a robot type dance move and then proceeds to fist pump like the Jersey Shore goons. I know he hates that show and is only trying to make fun of it.

"Edward is a junior at Forks High School. He plays running back on the football team, point guard in basketball and first base in baseball. He enjoys playing piano and driving his Subaru WRX as fast as he can. If you bid on him he would like to spend the night learning everything about you." Edward bobs his body to the beat as Alice gives him his introduction and starts the bidding. He beams at me and I raise my paddle to up the bid to 70.

"I have 70. Do I hear 80? 80 in the back. 90? Anyone want him for 90? 90…100…110!" Bids fly off at rapid succession. I begin to get nervous. I lift my paddle for 150 as the bids slow down. "I have 150 to the lovely lady in the front row." Alice gushes and Edward points at me as he wiggles his hips. I bite my lip and then blow a kiss at him. "150 going once…160 in the back!" Alice squeals and Edward squints to see who is bidding on him. I crane my neck to see who is still in this with me before putting my paddle up again. "170 here…" Alice answers, "…and 180 in the back!" Really? Screw this.

"200!" I shout as I raise my paddle. "More!" the music shouts.

"Woah! We've broken a record!" Alice sings. Edward smiles at me.

"210!" The girl from the back yells.

"220!" I shout. "More!" The music echoes again.

"230!" She yells again. I stand and face the back of the room. The lights are in my eyes so I don't see who it is bidding for him.

"300!" I fire back knowing that that's the last I can do. I only brought three hundred with me tonight. I turn back to look at Alice and Edward with an exhausted and frustrated look on my face.

Alice blinks and before another bidder can react…"SOLD! For 300 to the gorgeous lady in the front!" With that the music ends. "Gonna push it to the limit give it more!"

I slump in my seat exhausted, but a smile creeps over my face. I knew there was a reason I was pulling the extra shifts at Newton's and saving. Whew, I think I spent less on my actual dress for prom.

Edward looks like he's relieved as he heads off stage. I exhale heavily and calm myself as Jacob gets up and dances to I Like That by Static Revenge & Richard Vission. He tosses a few of his taekwondo moves in and gets the bids to rocket up. Jacob sells for 200, I don't catch to whom.

Angela buys Ben for 110. Jessica buys Mike for 100 and Lauren buys Tyler for 100.

"Okay all you hot mamas out there!" Alice shouts. "We have some mature men for you to bring home with you tonight!"

With that the music changes from current songs to older songs. Jimmy, Charlie's young officer dances to Michael Jackson's Bad and ends up selling for 120. Frank Hale dances to War by Edwin Starr, using plenty of hip thrusts and pistol holstering and he sells for 140. Soon we've reached the final volunteer of the evening.

"Ok ladies!" Alice squeals. "We've saved the best for last! Take a big bite out of Forks finest! The Chief of Police…Charlie Swan!"

I let out another sharp whistle for my dad as the funk beat starts making everyone nod their heads. A chair scrapes next to me and a person sits down.

"Good, I didn't miss it!" Edward huffs.

"Miss what?" I ask.

He beams as he points back to my father who is now letting the beat of the 70's Disco Hit move his body. As the first lyrics start he immediately springs into action.

My baby moves at midnight, goes right into the dawn.

My woman takes me higher, my woman keeps me warm.

My mouth drops open and I am floored. I look around at all of the older women and they all look like they've been transported back to the 70's, the young ones as well. My dad is reenacting the John Travolta Saturday Night Fever disco dance to You Should Be Dancing by the BeeGees.

He starts with the wrist movement and then does the across the audience pointing. He then does the wrist spinning move and by the time he gets to the hip thrust I am only daring to watch him from behind the safety of my hands over my face.

"Your dad is hot!" Lauren shouts over the crowd. "I didn't know he could dance so well!"

"Let's start the bidding!" Alice shouts as my dad continues to bounce from foot to foot. "I say we start at 50 for this bad boy!"

Within thirty seconds my dad is being auctioned for 120 dollars. When he drops into the rolling splits the bids fire up to 200. As soon as he pulls the up and down knee motions the women go crazy and he breaks 300.

"Come on ladies can I see 350?" With that my dad does a leaping toe touch and a woman a couple tables over leaps into the air. "500!" She yells as she waves her checkbook.

Dad snaps into the classic disco pose, hip thrusts to the side and punches his right arm in the air, the other hand on his waist as Alice yells "SOLD!" The whole place goes up in a standing ovation round of applause as Charlie once again bows and then jogs off stage to the green room.

E POV

"Thank you everyone so much for the wonderful evening! We hope you enjoyed yourself and we thank you for helping support the Forks High School Prom Committee! Have a great time on all your dates! Oh, and for all you ladies not going home with some arm candy, we are at least giving you some real candy. Mrs. Crowley was kind enough to make a small bag of homemade truffles for every guest here! Thanks again!" Alice finishes her job as hostess and bounds off stage to make her way back to the auctioneers table to finish organizing everything.

I turn to look at Bella who is beat red and has her head still in her hands trying to shrink in her seat. It causes me to laugh and take a seat next to her again. "You good there babe?" I ask quietly in her ear.

"Oh good LORD!" Bella groans. "I didn't know my dad was capable of that, let alone that he would do that in front of a roomful of hormonal women!" I chuckle more.

"It wasn't that bad." I try to appease her. "He was actually pretty awesome! He's got it going on for a guy his age!"

"Did you know he was going to do that?" She sits up and looks at me in what I assume is her most severe glare.

"I didn't know he was going to do that specifically. But I did know that he had requested that song from Carlisle and that he told them he had a plan."

"Oh. My. God!" Bella whispers. "I think the worst part is I finally understand why my mom fell for him. That and the fact that he's kept that 70's porn mustache for so long." She shakes her head back and forth as I howl with laughter and nearly fall out of my chair.

"Who bought him anyway?" She asks as she starts looking around. I can't answer because I'm laughing too hard. "Oh come on Edward. It's not that funny."

"Oh I'd say it ranks up there with you trying to wiggle Jell-O out of your bra." I manage to squeak through tears of laughter. She swats me teasingly on the arm and huffs.

"Seriously though. Who paid for my dad?"

"I believe I did." A voice answers from behind me. I turn to see a middle aged Native woman. Her hair is cut short and she's wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that sets off her russet skin nicely.

"Sue?" Bella asks. "You bought my dad?"

"Sure did." She smiles. Bella had told me about how Sue had been coming over more since Christmas. Her husband died last year and one night Charlie was over at Billy's when Sue dropped Leah off. From what Bella tells me Sue and Charlie were just friends.

"Well I guess that answers your question." I offer. "Now, time for you to go claim your prize." I offer Bella my hand and she takes it and stands.

"All 300 bucks worth of it." She smiles.

"I have to go claim my big ticket prize as well." Sue adds as she follows us over to the extremely crowded table.

Fifteen minutes later Bella has shucked out 300 dollars and I'm officially her date for the evening. Sue is just paying her ticket when Chief Swan approaches us.

"Hey there kids." He smiles sheepishly.

"Hey Chief Swan!" I greet him with a handshake. "Good show! That was incredible."

"Yeah dad!" Bella blushes. "Where did you learn that?"

"I never forgot it." He admits. "You're mom always had a thing for John Travolta. I watched that part of the movie 50 times before I got it down. I remember taking your mom to a 70s themed school dance, I pulled that move to impress her. And if I'm not mistaken, that was the night you were conceived."

"Ugh, Dad! TMI!" Bella pushes her hands to her ears and cringes. "We're leaving! Have fun on your…date." She furrows her brow and leads me out the door by the hand. Before we get to the door though, we're blocked by our arch enemy, Tanya the meddling Medusa.

"Oh look who it is." Tanya smarmily drawls.

"Break out of house arrest Tanya? Does your warden know where you are?" Bella spits back.

"My mother, if that's what you're referring to, knows I'm here. She's somewhere around as well."

"Well then how about you step back and let Edward and I pass before she sees that you're harassing me again?" Bella fires back. Tanya narrows her eyes and purses her lips together before sliding two inches to the left. Bella pushes past her and I toss her a spiteful glance as we pass.

"I cannot stand her!" Bella hisses from between her teeth. "She was probably the one who was trying to outbid me on you."

"Actually no, that was some drunk woman. Maybe from Port Angeles, 'cause I had never seen her before. She looked like she was forty."

"What the? Why was she bidding on you?" She asks stupidly.

"She was drunk…and I'm hot stuff." I answer snidely as we reach my car.

"This is true." Bella smirks as she ducks into the passenger seat.

"So where to?" I ask gallantly. "You have paid your fee and now are free to reap your reward."

"Well, I haven't eaten since this morning. Let's go get dinner. Surprise me as to where."

I ponder this for a moment before deciding. I pull out and take off like every other couple is in the process of doing. Bella fiddles with the radio until she finds a station that's playing You Should Be Dancing by the BeeGees. She cringes and quickly turns the radio off. I chuckle and grab her hand to leave a kiss on her knuckles.

A short while later we pull up to the Dairy Shack.

"The Dairy Shack?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, it's the first place we were alone and I got to start getting to know you." I shrug knowing that it's kind of cheesy.

"Aw, that's cheesy and sweet." She leans over the console and leaves a kiss on my cheek. As we exit the vehicle I notice just about every other high school couple is here also. Lauren, Tyler, Jessica and Mike all sit at one of the tables laughing. A few of the guys from the team are sitting with their dates at another table.

I lean into Bella's ear and whisper. "Looks like the cafeteria at school." She giggles and nods her head.

"You can take the students out of high school, but you can't take the high school out of the students."

We get up to the window and order some food then manage to snag a table just as a couple get up to leave. Bella giggles as I pull a chair out for her.

"What's so funny?" I ask amusedly.

"This is the same table we sat at that day you were referring to. The day we met to discuss the project and then I stormed off." I look around and notice she's right.

"Huh. Well that's funny. Hey, you never did tell me why you stormed off so suddenly anyway. I got your number and thought I was being all suave by pushing your hair behind your ear and then you just turned and ran."

"Yeah," Bella nods and ducks her head in shame. "That was because of what you said."

"What did I say?" I ask trying to rack my brain to remember.

"You said that you weren't most other guys. You were trying to prove to me that you were different, but it ended up backfiring."

"Why?" I press on.

"Because Drake had used that same line on me before and at that time I didn't know why you had taken an interest. I was still comparing you to Drake and the memory of him totally pissed me off and scared me away." Bella huffs.

"Ah." Is all I can think of to respond with. Before anything else can be said the food arrives and we begin eating. Bella unpops her shake lid and dips a fry in. I look at her like she's crazy.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask.

"It's good try it!" She pushes a milkshake covered fry in my face. I reel back and give her a 'you crazy' look. "Just try it Edward. I promise it's good." I tentatively open my lips and take the fry in my mouth. The cold mixed with the hot and the salty with the sweet takes me by surprise. It is pretty good. I chew with more enthusiasm and she flashes me a smile. "See? Good huh?"

"That is pretty good." I answer before taking another bite of my burger. We finish eating and then toss our trash.

"Where to next?" I ask.

"Hmm…" she muses. "There's not really a lot to do in Forks. But our choices are, the Cliffside, where every other couple here is probably headed to." She's referring to the scenic spot that couples go to park. I've never taken her there before because of her experience with parking in scenic places. "I think we've already missed the movie time for The Metro." The only theatre in town. "Times like these is when I miss living in a big city." She huffs.

"I got it." I answer.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"What are we doing?" She asks.

"Can't tell." I shake my head as I open the door for her and let her slide in. "It's a surprise."


	39. Chapter 39: Heavenly

Chapter 39: Heavenly

**B POV**

"It's a surprise." Edward answers as he deposits me in the passenger seat. I roll my eyes as he jogs around the front of the car. I check my phone for the time. It's just after 8.

He enters the car and pulls out of the Dairy Shack parking lot. "We have to make a stop at my house. Here." He pulls out his forest green tie that was around his neck earlier. "Put that over your eyes."

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"I want to surprise you." I shrug my shoulders and tie the piece of silk material over my eyes. He pulls a quick left, then a right then pulls a U-turn then goes in a couple of circles. "Confused yet?"

"Umm, yes?" I huff.

"Good." He answers as he continues. Soon we're slowing. He puts the car in park and my breathing becomes kind of erratic because I can't see what he's doing. I jump a little in surprise when I feel his hand trace over my right hip followed by his hot breath on my face. "Stay here and don't peek." He requests. I can't answer so I just nod my head. He softly brushes his lips against my cheek and then just as quickly he exits the car and I'm left in silence.

I wring my hands nervously but make no attempt at taking the blindfold off or even trying to peek under it. After a couple minutes I force myself to relax. I jump again when the back hatch opens and he deposits something. He shuts the door and a few seconds later is back in the driver's seat and the engine is purring back to life.

"Did you peek?" He asks.

"No," I answer curtly. "You asked me not to remember?"

"Just making sure." He answers as his hand finds my knee and he continues tracing small circles on my jeans.

"Can I get a hint?" I whisper.

"Nope." He pops the 'p'. I huff as I cross my arms and settle further into the seat. He must understand I'm frustrated because he slowly rubs my thigh in what he probably thinks is a comforting gesture but is just heightening my want for him. He turns off onto a dirt road, I know this because of the way the car pitches and jumps over the potholes and divots. Small rocks fly up and hit the undercarriage making pinging noises.

I giggle because the car keeps throwing me around and it feels like a rollercoaster ride.

"Hold on baby." Edward laughs. I quickly reach up to grab the 'oh shit' handle just as the car glides through what feels like a ginormous puddle. I hear the 'whoosh' of the water as it crashes over the car and the reaction of the windshield wipers trying to clear the debris off. After another minute of careening through potholes we slow and stop.

"I think this is as far as we're going." He answers from the darkness. "Stay there." He steps out of the car, grabs his stuff from the trunk and then opens the door for me. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car, making sure I don't hit my head on the roof.

"Keep hold of my hand. I'm going to lead the way." I nod once. He leaves me with a quick kiss before he pulls me along. He keeps a manageable pace. Obviously my inability to see anything causes him to keep a slower pace than would be necessary if I didn't have a stupid blindfold on.

I can hear the sound of the breeze as it goes through the trees and the hoots of owls in nearby trees. It's eerily creepy and I reach out and take hold of Edward's bicep, pulling him closer to me. He chuckles and squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"Okay, stay right here." He whispers in my ear before disentangling from me. I whimper when I can't feel his presence anymore and wrap my arms around my chest to try to comfort myself. The air is crisp but somewhat chilly. I hear Edward's movements close by and I focus on that, knowing he's near keeps me from ripping this annoying blindfold off my face and running straight into his arms.

His hands wrap around my waist and he pulls me forward a few feet and turns me around. He comes around behind me and lowers both him and I to the ground. Instead of feeling the cold hardness of the ground I feel a warm cloth type of material. His hands glide along my arms and shoulders until he reaches the knot at the back of my head. His adept fingers pry the material apart but hold it in place. His other hand reaches around to my chin and points my head up. He quickly rips the material away from my eyes and suddenly I see stars. Literally, thousands of stars wrapped in a ribbon of green light.

"Welcome to my galaxy Isabella." He whispers in my ear.

"It's beautiful." I whisper as my mouth drops open. He wraps his arms tighter around me, both our faces turned towards the heavens. "That's the aurora borealis right?" I breathily ask.

"Yes," He answers. "Lucky for us the sun has been super active lately." Just as he says that a streak of light enters and exits the sky in the blink of an eye.

"Shooting star!" I exclaim.

"Make a wish." He whispers. I close my eyes tightly and make a wish with all my might.

"What did you wish for?" He asks a few seconds later.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." I reply nudging into him a little.

"Fair enough." He shrugs. We both are quiet for a while, pondering our own thoughts as we stare up at the majestic night sky. His warm breaths on my neck and his body pressed close to mine makes me shiver.

"Are you cold?" He concernedly voices.

"A little." I lie, not wanting to reveal how really it's just being around him that causes my body to react this way.

"Hold on." He shuffles back from me a little and I immediately regret saying anything. "Stand up super quick for me." I do as he requests and notice what it is we're sitting on, a spread out sleeping bag. He pulls it back to reveal another one that had been laid down under it. "Okay come back here." He pulls me over as he lowers himself onto the sleeping bag. I follow him down, kneeling beside him as he lies down and adjusts to get comfortable. As soon as he's in position I cuddle up to his side, my head on his chest. He flips the top of the sleeping bag over both of us to protect us from the chill of the April air.

"Better?" He asks, his hand rubbing along the length of my arm.

"Much." I nod and kiss his chest. He squeezes me tightly. I take a chance to look around our surroundings. We're in a clearing, filled with what look like wildflowers that haven't begun to bloom yet. "What is this place?" I ask quietly.

"Nowhere in particular. It's off of a logging road." He shrugs. "I found it with Jazz and Emmett when we came back here in Emmett's truck. We went off-roading and stopped for lunch. I went exploring and happened across this place. It must've been June so there were more flowers. It just blew me away. I've only come here a couple of times since, but never at night. You're the first person I've brought here."

"Thank you Edward. It means that much more now." I turn and slide up his body a bit so that my lips can capture his. Our kiss starts out light and sweet but soon deepens. I hitch my leg up between his and feel the obvious bulge in his pants. He groans as I lightly acknowledge with my thigh that I know it's there. He pushes himself over me and I run my hands through his hair.

"Time to give you your money's worth." He smiles against my lips. I sigh a little as his hands gently unzip my fleece jacket. Soon my jacket is discarded and my jeans are unzipped. His lips are traveling down my body as his fingers work at undoing the buttons of my shirt. He pushes the purple cotton shirt away from my chest and nips at the roundness of my breasts peeking above my pink bra.

"God you have gorgeous breasts." He admires with a flick of his tongue emphasizing his point. I whimper and grip his hair in my fists as I arch into him. He chuckles against my overheated flesh and continues kissing down between my breasts to the curve of my stomach. His head disappears under the sleeping bag as he continues, lower and lower. I laugh at the outline of his form under the sleeping bag but am quickly interrupted by his insistent hands tugging my jeans down my legs.

I lift up the edge of the sleeping bag and peek under to see him lick his lips and stare back up at me. I bite my lip trying to repress the groan that is bubbling up in my throat. With that he grips my thighs in his arms and then leans down to leave a gentle kiss right to the bundle of nerves at my center. I cry out and drop the sleeping bag to drag my hands through my hair.

His lips don't move from where he has attached them to. He continues to lick and suck at me until my hands are fisted into the sleeping bag and I'm grinding against his face. He shoves his elbow and forearm into my inner thigh and opens me up further as he uses his hand to restrain my flailing hips. The release that detonates through my body causes my head to snap backwards and the stars above me to spin like a kaleidoscope.

I'm vaguely aware of Edward emerging from beneath the sleeping bag as my world stops spinning. I move my face back to search for his and find him above me. He has shed his jacket and shirt and is kneeling before me, looking down at me with lusty wantonness, a background of heavenly orbs behind him. My breath catches and my heart aches at how gorgeous he is.

I reach out and grip the waist of his jeans in my hands so that I can work the button and the fly undone. I bite my lower lip and his hands come down on either side of my body, his lips meeting my ear.

"You are so beautiful to me Isabella. Your body is so voluptuous and luscious. Skin, so soft. Taste, so delicious." Those words cause me to increase my frantic need to feel him, all of him against me.

I manage to get his jeans off his hips and half way down his ass before he finally begins to help. He reaches between us and pulls himself from the constricting cotton of his boxers. He lines himself up and in one swift motion sheathes himself in me, causing me to cry out and attach my teeth to his shoulder to silence myself. He hisses at my carnal action and retracts his hips only to push them back into me harder.

He brings his head from my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "I can see the stars reflected in your eyes. It makes them so much more beautiful." I smile and lean up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. His hips slow and he begins to love me, slowly and with everything he has. It isn't long before he has me coming, four word litanies falling from my lips as he keeps pushing further and further into me.

He rolls us quickly so that I am above him. I slowly begin moving, letting my body come down from the high as I catch my breath. His hands grip my hips as he pulls me onto him and then pushes me away. Slowly and with meaning I move my hips in the way he has guided them. He seems confident in how I am moving above him because he lets his hands roam, down my thighs, up my thighs, over my stomach to my breasts. He gently folds down the cups of the bra, one for each hand, he rolls and squeezes each.

I decide to give him more by bending forward, continuing my back and forth movements and allowing him to shower my breasts with suckling kisses. My shirt, which I never managed to completely discard, hangs on either side of him. I moan out loud as he takes each perked tip into his warm mouth and then releases causing the cold air to send shivers through my entire body.

"Oh Bella," Edward whimpers as he detaches from my chest and focuses on my throat. "Baby, move faster." I comply without pause, moving my hips against him more urgently. Feeling my third orgasm start to build I sit up so that I can feel him hit that spot inside me that causes me to fall over the edge every time.

"Oh Bella," Edward moans. "So sexy." He begins moving his hips, thrusting into me as I fall back onto him from every retraction. My hands curve around his stomach, gripping at his sweat sheened skin.

"That's it baby." He moans. "Are you there?"

"YES!" I cry out as my thrusts become more erratic and my body begins to convulse with the power of my orgasm.

"Oh fuck!" He cries out as his hands greedily pull my ass towards his forceful thrusts. He throws his head back, mouth open and groans as he releases himself into me. My heart aches as the blissful expression of his release contorts his face. It is the most erotic and fulfilling experience I've had in my life.

I fall onto him, burying my face in his neck as we both desperately try to control our ragged breathing, his hands running up and down my back.

"That was worth every penny." I tease as I pull away from his neck and kiss him.

"It was worth every star in the heavens to me." He whispers in return.

"You're just saying that." I sigh as I roll to his side and cuddle into him, pulling the sleeping bag around us tightly.

"Am not." He shakes his head. "It's true." We both stare into the sky. As I look up into the thousands upon thousands of twinkling pinpoints of light, I feel tiny and insignificant. "I would trade all of the stars in the night sky in order to stay by your side." He breathily whispers.

My breath catches. "How do you know exactly what to say?" I reply softly as I squeeze him to me.

"Because I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He answers confidently.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen."

**E POV**

Two hours after our amazing experience under the stars Bella and I walk back to the car, hand in hand. This evening has been perfect and I'm so grateful that she didn't get outbid. I had told her that it wasn't by Tanya, which was true, but it wasn't a forty year old drunk woman either. I just didn't want her to get jealous or nervous of who it actually was so I told a white lie to ease her mind. I have every intention of telling her, just not right now.

We deposit the sleeping bags into the backseat and I walk her around the car to the door. I let her take a seat and shut the door before going back to my side and dropping into the driver's seat. I manage to turn the car around and head back down the pot-holed ridden road until we get back onto the highway. Within a few minutes we're pulling onto Bella's street.

She sighs as I pull the car to a stop.

"I don't want it to be over either Love." I answer her wordless exasperation.

She looks around me and at the driveway. "My dad's car isn't here. Would you like to come in and watch a movie?" She offers, batting her eyelashes for good measure. How can I refuse? I chuckle and exit the car. She quickly does the same. I wait for her to come around the hood of the car before reaching out and taking her hand.

We enter the dark house and Bella flips the light on. We hear a muffled "oh shit" followed by urgent whispers coming from the living room. Bella looks at me, eyes wide and filled with confusion. I'm sure my face reflects the same thing. She nods towards the living room, a silent request for me to lead the way. I acquiesce and take two steps toward the living room, Bella hot on my heels. As we turn the corner my mouth drops open. I try to turn to stop Bella from seeing but it's too late.

"Oh my God!" She squeaks as she takes in the scene of Sue and Charlie disheveled and extremely flustered. There's an opened and finished bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. Charlie's pants are undone and his shirt is nowhere in sight. Sue's pants are on but she's in the process of zipping and buttoning them. Her shirt is askew, causing her right breast to be covered but her left one is about a centimeter from showing.

"Bella! Edward!" Charlie mumbles. "You're home early."

"Not really. Curfew is 11 and it's 11:19." Bella responds diverting her eyes from her father as he finishes buttoning his jeans.

"Sorry about that Chief." I give him a small smile apologizing both for having her here late and at the same time not keeping her away long enough. "We didn't see your cruiser in the driveway. We didn't think anyone was home."

"Umm, that's alright. I let Jimmy borrow it, he's dropping it off in the morning." He coughs. Sue has adjusted her shirt and grabs her jacket from the La-Z-Boy. She returns to Charlie for a moment.

"I better get going. Call me?" She asks giving him a pointed look.

"'Course." He nods and kisses her once. Sue scoots pasts us.

"Bye Bella!" She pauses. "Hope you had fun tonight."

"I did. Night Sue." Bella chokes. She turns on her dad as the front door closes.

"Where is your shirt dad?" Bella asks pointedly.

"Well I'm certainly not going to say it had a spider on it." He answers snidely, emitting a blush from both Bella and I.


	40. Chapter 40: Firsts

**Chapter 40: Firsts**

**B POV**

Senioritis had begun to infect every student graduating this year. Fewer students were in the library and more were skipping classes.

The Spring Talent Show had been cancelled due to lack of funding, typical.

As for Prom, it was still going strong thanks mostly to Alice, Jessica and Lauren. Those three girls had taken it upon themselves to fundraise, organize and advertise the entire affair.

The Masquerade theme was quite the hit among the students so far. Having the inside scoop on the theme, my dress had been tucked safely in my closet for the last month and I made my mask last week. The only thing I was still waiting on was Edward to ask.

We had a week before Prom and he hadn't formally asked me, which is currently the cause of my frustration as we make our way to our next class.

"YES!" A girl squeals further down the hallway. I look wistfully over as the relieved guy hands a bouquet of flowers to her. She wraps her arms around him for a hug, then pulls back to admire and smell her reward.

"Bella?" Edward's voice brings me back to the conversation at hand.

"Huh?" I ask not paying attention.

"We're meeting in the cafeteria after class right?" He looks at me intently for a moment.

"Of course," I nod in agreement.

"Okay, see you then." He pulls me in for a quick kiss before dodging into the classroom across from mine. I silently fume as I enter my Spanish class.

I sit and stew during class, not even aware of what the teacher is saying. It isn't until Angela leans over and whispers do I break out of my hypnotic state.

"Has he asked yet?" She whispers under the loud echoing of the students as they repeat Senora Verde's instruction. I shake my head firmly.

"Don't worry about it," She waves her hand. "I'm sure he will when you're least expecting it." I shrug, not wanting to uncork the dam of frustration that is threatening to overflow.

Finally class is over and we all pack up. I walk with Angela to the cafeteria for lunch. She's chatting mildly about her homework load, obviously avoiding the touchy subject of Prom because she realizes it's what is upsetting me at the moment. Nothing she's saying demands a response from me, so I keep quiet. As we round the corner she completely cuts off mid-sentence.

I look up to see the entire baseball team standing in matching white t-shirts with black letters on each. It takes me a second to comprehend what they are spelling.

W-I-L-L U G-O 2 P-R-O-M

It isn't until I get to the last shirt that my smile breaks out. Edward is standing on the far right with a shirt that says 'With me?' on it. He's holding a single red rose, reminding me of that night in December when he showed up on my doorstep.

As I open my mouth to give my answer the boys break out in a low hum. The whole lunchroom is quiet save for the thirteen boys. All thirteen begin to snap in a line and do a sort of shuffle with their feet. Edward steps up into the center and begins to sing, not very well I might add.

_"__I got sunshine,  
>On a cloudy day.<br>When it's cold outside,  
>I got the month of May."<em>

_"I guess you'll say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl!" _Followed up by the back-up singers_ "My girl, my girl"  
>"Talkin' 'bout my girl." "MY GIRL!"<em>

I blush violently as he shimmies his way over to me.

Angela, as well as the rest of the girls in the cafeteria, are giggling, as girls do when a fellow female is being publicly put on the spot by their boyfriend. I try not to focus on them and connect only with Edward. The boys continue their chorus of 'my girl' in the back, Emmett now leading the group.

Edward gets right up close to me, kneels on one knee and pushes the rose up toward me. "Isabella, will you be my date for prom?" He asks sickeningly sweetly.

I can't form words due to the fact that I'm about to burst, so I just nod excitedly and give him a smile. He grins and stands as I take the rose from him. He wraps me in a hug as the cafeteria begins to clap.

"Took you long enough." I whisper in his ear as people begin to dissipate and move on to the next public recognition of another couple pairing off.

"It only took me so long because none of the guys were ever here when I needed them to be. I couldn't very well show up with a sign that said 'ILL UG 2 ROM With me?" I giggle and kiss him so that he knows I'm not upset. Well, not any more anyway.

"Oh goodie!" Alice squeals as she approaches. "You finally managed to ask her. Now that that's settled, let's move on to everything else." Alice grabs my arm and pulls me away from Edward to continue breaking down how the entire week is going to go.

The night has finally arrived, which is both a relief and a nerve-racking fact.

It's a relief because it means all the hard work that Alice has made us do all this week has finally come to fruition. Either it's a huge hit, or it will be a dud. However, based on the fact that it's Alice, and nothing ever goes wrong when she wills it into being, I know for a fact that everything is in perfect position for this night to be unforgettable.

Rose and myself have spent all week with Alice, choosing centerpieces, tablecloths, making playlists for the DJ, organizing seating and floor plans, decorating the gym, making sure the photographer is good to go, that the chaperones (aka hired parents) are informed of their duties, that refreshments are in place, that rope lights are hung, that the voting booth can't be tampered with, and on and on and on. I can't think of a single thing Alice doesn't have covered.

The only thing I have left to be nervous about is the fact that my father is one of the chaperones.

He somehow managed to get tonight off work. I was barely able to talk him out of driving Edward and I in the back of the cruiser. That is _not_ how I wanted to arrive to my Junior Prom. Thank God for Esme. I told her of Charlie's plans, she managed to talk him down in a parent-to-parent advice sort of way.

Currently, I'm staring at myself in the mirror, through the peep holes of my mask.

I barely recognize myself. My hair is curled in long tendrils, which have been pinned up and back, allowing the lower ones to flow freely over my shoulders, but the higher ones to fountain down the back and nape of my neck.

My mask has been applied using a type of adhesive and rests delicately above my nose, the butterfly accenting the right side of my face.

My shoulders are bare and elegant. My breasts are perfectly round, lifted and separated.

The dark blue, light blue and white gathered material makes my skin look even more porcelain. The jewel-encrusted empire waste drops down into a long white, flowing skirt; the bottom of which is adorned in an intricate and beautiful pattern of blue butterflies. The moment I saw this dress I knew it was perfect, I just didn't realize how perfect.

I take a deep breath, lift the gentle and flowy fabric an inch or so to reveal my white wrap peep toe heels and step out of my room.

I take each stair carefully and grip the banister, making sure I don't slip and fall. As I come around the corner I clutch to the door frame to prevent myself from losing balance. Did I mention these heels were higher than any I've worn to date?

"Dad, you ready?" I ask after I've assured myself I'm not in any danger of falling.

"Ya," He turns around from trying to figure out his new digital camera he bought yesterday—he decided that he needed to document the evening for himself. He freezes when he sees me. "Wow baby girl." He breathes. I blush under his discerning eye. A look comes over his face I've never seen before. His eyes get distant, like he's looking at me through some sort of filter.

"You look so grown up. It's hard to believe that you're my little girl anymore." He whispers as he fumbles awkwardly with the camera in his hand. I smile.

"I'll always be you're little girl daddy." I answer, walking over and hugging him. In my heels my head tucks into his shoulder. His hands wrap around me and he squeezes me tightly. I pull away and smile at him. He coughs awkwardly before he gives me his eyebrow wiggle. I giggle and take a step back.

"We better head over to the Cullens. Esme told me I have to get there at exactly 7:15. We have ten minutes."

"Okay." I nod as I take his arm to stabilize myself. He walks me to the door and grabs my jacket. As he holds it open for me I slide my arms into the sleeves. I pull the hood over my head because it's begun to sprinkle outside and I don't want my hair to get wet and fall apart.

We both dash through the misting rain, me slower and more cautiously due to the dress and heels, and quickly pile into the cruiser.

Charlie fires the engine and we drive the speed limit—exactly— to the Cullens' house.

When we pull up, Alice is waiting for us at the door. She squeals and waves at us in excitement. I shake my head and walk towards the porch, Charlie following close behind.

"Bella, you look hot!" Alice chimes.

"Not as hot as you!" I laugh as I motion to the strapless purple dress that Tinkerbell herself might have worn to her Prom.

If I thought my shoes were high, Alice's are Mount Everest and her mask is the exact shade as her dress. The pearlescent flowers at the right side of her forehead create the base of the large purple plumage that projects over her face.

"Well thanks!" She sticks her tongue out at me. "You, me and Rose will be the best looking chicks there, GUARANTEED!" She quickly turns on the ball of her foot, as if the shoe is just an extension of her and delicately bounds back through the door. I glance at Charlie and he smiles and gives a small eye roll.

"CHIEF SWAN AND BELLA ARE HERE!" Alice calls up the stairs to no one in particular. The stampeding and sounds of bodies getting thrown into walls is heard from above us.

"Emmett! Knock it off!" Edward's muffled threat echoes down to us just as another slam shakes the walls, followed by a smack.

"EMMETT!" Esme calls. "Let your brother go!"

The wrestling sounds end and Edward stumbles onto the landing at the top of the stairs rubbing the back of his head and grimacing. Emmett guffaws and slaps his back, earning an elbow to the rib from Edward in return.

"Douchebag…" Edward grumbles at Emmett as they both begin jogging down the stairs.

Rose enters behind Esme and my mouth gapes a little at her outfit. Her strapless silk dress is raspberry pink, form fitting and flowy. A slit up the side reveals all ten miles of her left leg. Her mask is the same color and framed in gold sequins. The right side of which has dangling beads at the bottom and feathers jutting from the top.

I feel a tad bit self-conscious before turning to look at Edward. His face mirrors the look on mine, but the only thing he's captivated by is me. I feel the familiar blush spread against my face and chest. Will I ever tire of seeing him look at me like this? I don't think so.

E POV

I have a feeling that I'm going to need a twelve step program to handle this addiction that is my girlfriend. When I saw her in her prom costume I was floored, and I'm still floored as mom lines us up on the stairs for pictures.

"Emmett, be serious! This is your senior prom! You'll never forget this!" She scolds as she positions my older brother towards the top of the stairs.

"Then why do we have to take a million pictures to remember it?" Emmett jokes.

"Because that way I can show my future nieces and nephews that their dad wasn't always so ugly." I shoot back.

"You think my boyfriend's hot too?" Rose fires back. "I didn't know you swung that way Edward."

"Knock it off you three." Bella nudges me. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get there."

"Good point." Jasper agrees from in front of Bella.

"Alright everyone. Say cheese!" Esme squeals as she frames the shot. I put on my most genuine smile as I rest my hands on Bella's waist, giving a little squeeze for emphasis. She giggles lightly causing my grin to widen just a little.

"Perfect!" Mom gushes just as the honking of the limo is heard.

"ALRIGHT! LIMO!" Emmett shouts before lifting Rose caveman style and whisking her down the stairs toward the front door. Rose squeals and smacks his back in weak protest.

"Shall we?" I offer my arm to Bella and she twines hers around mine and kisses me on the cheek.

"Absolutely." She winks.

A short ride in one of the most lavish limos Forks has, which isn't saying much, we all pull up in front of Forks High School. The line is long, ridiculously long.

"Well," Alive sings. "Shall we skip this line and go through the VIP entrance?"

"Really?" Rose scoffs. "Of course!"

We all chuckle and begin to bypass the line, but as we're walking I hear someone call my name.

"Edward? EDWARD!" An unidentified female shouts. Bella and I both pause and I turn to look around.

I'm praying it's not who I think it is, but God must not have heard my prayer because no sooner than I think that, I see her. The voice in question is coming from a blonde girl who is wearing a black flowing dress with purple, green and white wisps climbing from the hem of the dress. She's holding a peacock mask but removes it to show her face. She's waving directly at Bella and I with a great flourish and beckoning us over. I put on a forced smile and grip Bella's hand.

She smiles at me and begins to head towards the young woman. I submit to following a footstep behind her. As we reach the girl who is now smiling brightly and has stopped waving her hand.

"Long time no see Edward!" She reaches out and gives me a big hug, causing Bella to release my hand. I robotically hug her back as I break into a cold sweat. I would have hoped that I could bypass this experience.

"It has been a long time." I answer mechanically as I stiffly pull away from her. She smiles and looks between Bella and I. Bella also looks at me expectantly as well.

"Oh, excuse me," I cough. "This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Meg."

**B POV**

Meg? As in Meg his "first time" Meg. Why is she here? I thought she lived in the Tri-Cities. Wow, she's pretty. Why is she _here_? I can't seem to respond, although I know it's my turn. He said something, what did she say.

"Bella?" Edward whispers at my side. I snap out of it and respond.

"It's nice to meet you to Meg. Thank you, you're costume is stunning as well." She complimented how I look, but she looks like she stepped right out of a magazine. Her mask the kind you hold rather than wear and her hair is in an ornate up-do with peacock feathers twined into and accentuating her honey gold locks.

"How have you been Edward?" She asks, and I think I'm only imagining the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Fine," he answers stiffly as he twines my arm around his. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze but I think I'm in too much shock to register it. His first girlfriend, alright not really girlfriend is standing in front of us, flirting with him. Alright not flirting, but still…he's _my_ boyfriend now! It's our prom! Life is a son of a bitch sometimes.

I smile congenially as I try and pay more attention to what's being said.

"…and when I saw you at the auction I just had to bid. I mean we had such a great time last time we hung out." She laughs softly and I get the sudden urge to strangle her. _She _was the one trying to outbid me for the night with Edward.

I'm seething at this point and any hope of following the conversation vanishes. How _dare_ he. He told me it was some forty year old drunk, not a blond bombshell who he slept with over the summer before he met me. I'm internally fuming but have the biggest forced smile I can muster on my face as they finish up their conversation.

"Well, see you inside." Meg winks and gives a flirtatious little wave. "It was nice meeting you Bella."

"You too." Bitch, I internally tag onto that last part. That's when I realize I can't be thinking this. I'm sure she's a nice person. I mean Edward is just too attractive for his own damn good. She must have been pulled into his tractor beam of hotness too. Edward pulls me away and as soon as we're out of earshot he start in.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know she was going to-" I cut him off with a look. "Bella?"

"Don't."

"But-"

"Edward, I'm too pissed off right now." I answer curtly as we walk into the side entrance. We join the quickly growing line for pictures with the rest of our group. Alice and Rose take one look at me and decide to give Edward and I a second alone.

"She's one very attractive drunk forty year old." I hiss at him.

Edward gives me a shocked look before pulling my hand to his lips. The ice in my mind melts a little as he begins pleading.

"Bella please, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you. She means nothing to me anymore. It was a one-time thing."

"I'm done talking about this right now." I cut him off with a pointed glare. "I just want to enjoy prom, is that too much to ask?"

"No." He sighs as he lets our hands drop. I nod stiffly and turn back to the group just in time for Emmett to realize that we've joined them. He talks animatedly with a stone faced Edward. I take this time to look around.

I admire some of the costumes people are in. Most are just generic masks that we meant to match the color scheme of the couples. One mask captures my attention, it's a red and black devil mask. It covers everything from the lips up and the person behind the mask is staring right back.

For some reason I see him staring at me and don't look away. We have a stare off for what seems like hours before I feel Edward lightly pulling on my hand, signaling me that the line is moving. I look back and the horned mask man has disappeared.

I shake it off and continue to delve into conversation with Alice and Rose as we gossip about some of the other dresses and costumes.

"Did you see Tanya Denali's?" Rose quietly hisses so that only Alice and I can hear her.

I shake my head no.

"Oh my God! First of all, her and her sisters are in the same dress, but different colors. How tacky is that? And they all three have the same mask. So ridiculous.

"What do their dresses look like?" I ask.

"They have animal print bodices that flare out into black skirts. Heavy on the tooling." She rolls her eyes. "Not to mention the cat masks."

"I didn't think they were that bad." Alice answers sweetly. "The dress would look good on anyone else that is." We all burst into giggles at that before we are called up to take the formal pictures.

After dishing out nearly three hundred for the whole group for pictures we make our way into the gym. It has been transformed into an elegant and lavish room. I feel like I've stepped right into the scene from Phantom of the Opera. Everything is black and gold and classy looking.

"Alice you did an amazing job!" Both Rose and I gush.

"I know…" she sighs as she takes in her handy work.

"Come on Jazz! Let's go dance." And with that Alice is off. Jasper, Rose and Emmett following close behind.

"Bella?" Edward grabs my attention.

"Hmm?" I acknowledge him. I'm still pissed and he knows it. I head towards the table and set my clutch next to my name card.

"I…I'm-" He begins but stops when he sees the look on my face.

"I'm going to go get us a couple drinks." Edward sighs, apparently giving up on talking me down at the moment.

I sit and watch Edward lithely dodge through the other students as he makes his way over to the beverage table on the other side of the gym.

I sigh and turn away, taking my cellphone out of my clutch and checking the time, 8:12. I'm not being unreasonable am I? I mean Meg is really pretty, and Edward's first time was with her, there has to be some sort of connection there. I replace the cell phone just as a cup of punch comes to rest in front of me.

"That was quick-" I begin before looking up at the person depositing the drink. It's him. The guy in the red-horned mask I saw staring at me earlier. I tense and furrow my brow.

"Umm, hello." My tone of voice changes from light and flirty to tense and confused. "Can I help you?"

He does nothing but offer me his hand and bows as if in invitation.

"Oh, umm. I'm with someone. I'm waiting for him to come back from getting drinks." The stranger simply nods and reaches down to take my hand. He pulls on my arm gently and for reasons I can't fathom his touch is oddly familiar. I let him pull me up until I'm standing. He nods his head toward the dance floor. I bite my lower lip and war with myself over whether I should do this.

What's one dance going to hurt? I mean, I'm pissed at Edward, sure. But I'm not cheating on him. It'll only make him jealous in return for the jealousy issues I'm having, what with Megan and the whole bid war that was just revealed. One dance won't hurt. I timorously let this stranger lead me to the dance floor.

We get lost in the center of the crowd as the song Warwick Avenue by Duffy begins to soothe the dancers into a slow rhythm. The stranger's strong hands wrap around my lower back.

It doesn't feel right, but was I expecting it to? I mean, Edward's hands are the ones that I love being on me. I tense and maintain an arm's length away, my hands resting on his biceps. The black silk of his shirt is cool and makes my arms break out in goose bumps.

His mask covers his face from his lips up, and the lack of light in the gym prevents me from discerning his eye color. They look dark and the pupils dart up and down my body. His lips curl in a sneering smile and it makes me uncomfortable.

I tense and he takes notice, moving his body closer to try and calm me. It has the opposite effect. My breathing becomes rapid with mild panic. I want to stop dancing but the curious part of my mind has taken over. I want to know who this guy is.

"Who are you?" I manage to stutter.

"You don't remember me?" He asks, his voice is like the consistency of grease, thick and unctuous. The alarm bells go off in my brain because I can tell he's disguising his voice.

"Should I?" I squeak.

"I would hope so. It seems that your body does. You're practically hyperventilating with how much I'm exciting you right now." My breath hitches and I freeze. My eyebrows knit together in an angry glare.

"This is not exciting me. This is pissing me off. Who do you think you are?" I almost growl.

He chuckles in appreciation. "Oh look who's playing coy now. Come on you don't remember me even a little."

"No, not an ounce." I spit as I remove my hands from his biceps and push his hands off my waist.

"Sure you do. Nobody forgets their first time Jelly Belly." He coos and reaches behind me to grab my ass and pull me towards him. My whole body locks up and I can't move, or fight or scream.

The only thing I manage to choke is "Drake?


	41. Chapter 41: Love

Chapter 41: Love

**B POV**

My body screams at me to revolt and I begin to violently try and push him away, struggling against him as I surge and buck to escape. "Get off of me!" I scream at him. 

I manage to wiggle away but my dress gets wrapped around my ankle and I trip on the hem. I go sprawling onto the dance floor. 

The crowd scatters and I scramble to my feet. I turn, only to find Drake sneering down at me. "Now look what you've gone and done Jelly Belly." 

He bends to help me the rest of the way up but I slap his hand away. "Don't you _dare_ touch me." I seethe. 

"Bella!?" Edward's voice sharply bites in over my hiss. Forgetting about all the feelings of jealousy and resentment I felt, I throw myself at him and bury my face into his chest. His hands wrap tightly around me and my fear begins to dissolve. 

"What's going on?" He asks breathlessly. All I can do is shake my head in sheer disgust at myself. "Baby talk to me." 

I gather my breath in a sob and stare into his masked face. His unmistakable green eyes are soft but alert and worried. 

"Drake." I nod my head to the demon whose date has vaporized next to him as well. 

"Oh Bella, it appears you've met my date." Tanya drawls sweetly as she loops her arm through Drake's. 

"Your...your date?" I stumble, not believing what I'm hearing. By this time a circle has formed around the four of us. A couple's showdown seems to be the new entertainment of the night. I push away from Edward slightly, still maintaining the contact I need to stay strong, but also trying to gain some composure. 

"Don't worry Jelly Belly," Drake answers mildly. "There's plenty of me to go around." Tanya shoots him a pointed glare. 

Drake's crooked sneer twitches a little before he continues. "Although I know for a fact, there's more of you that goes around." 

An anger crescendos in my soul but before I can do anything about it, Edward's fist has already made contact with Drake's jaw. The devil mask goes flying into the crowd as Drake stumbles backwards with a garbled groan. 

Drake's looks haven't changed much since last time I saw him. His dark eyes are still wild looking and his hair is slicked with so much product, he could fit in with the guys from Jersey Shore. 

He recovers quickly though and makes a lunge, plowing into Edward's abdomen, sending them both sprawling backwards onto the hard gym floor. Edward's grunt is heard as Drake takes a punch. I react quickly, clawing at Drake, trying in vain to dislodge him from atop Edward. 

"Get off me bitch," He spits as he diverts his attention to push me away. One hard shove causes me to lose balance in my heels and fall. A sharp pain in my ankle crumples me. 

When I look up however Edward has gained the upper hand. He has a hold of Drake's collar and gets in one good punch before another body seemingly appears out of nowhere. 

The furiously beat red, mustachioed face of my father looms frighteningly over the fight. He quickly grabs a hold of Edward's descending fist and prevents his next blow from landing somewhere between Drake's neck and eye socket. 

"That's enough Edward." Charlie says almost too calmly. "I'll take it from here." Edward nods once, letting his fist loose the tension, but not dislodging his hand from the vice grip it has on Drake's shirt. 

He bends low and says loud enough for only the few around us to hear. "You are not welcome here. If you so much as look at Bella again, I swear you will have to eat meals through a straw the rest of your life." 

"Come on son," Charlie taps Edward's shoulder. 

Edward gives Drake one last venomous and threatening look before he forcefully pushes Drake to the floor and swiftly gets up. He makes his way over to me I bury my nose into his chest, wrapping my arms around his middle and holding onto him for dear life. I'm so proud and embarrassed and disgusted and frightened and it all comes roaring through me like a runaway train. 

"Alright, show's over!" I vaguely hear Charlie call out. "Scatter!" 

Edward shuffles me further away as I turn my attention back to my father. He has a hold of Drake by the scruff of the neck and is having a very heated, very one-sided conversation with him. Drake stares at him with blank placidity, as if he's letting most of it go in one ear and out the other. 

"Bella!" Rose and Alice are at our side immediately. 

"Oh my God, who is that douchebag?" Rose begins. 

"I can't believe he said that about you!" Alice finishes. 

I flush with embarrassment and divert my gaze. 

"That would be Drake." Edward answers for me. 

"No fuckin' way!" Emmett answers in disbelief. "Why the hell is he here?" 

"And why is Tanya over there doting on him?" Jazz observes. We all look over to see Tanya now attached to his side, cozying up to him and feeding his overly sized ego. 

"I'll go check it out." Emmett answers. He makes his way over to the group. No sooner does he arrive, Mrs. Denali joins the group along with Mrs. Francisco. 

There's a lot of finger pointing, what looks like heated words and Emmett throwing his hands in the air in a 'what-the-fuck' kind of way. 

Charlie finally releases Drake by the scruff of the neck-a little forcefully-relinquishing him to Mrs. Denali. Mrs. Francisco delicately places her arm around Drake's shoulder and steers him toward the side hall. Tanya obstinately follows him. 

Alice and Rose are still trying to pry me for answers but I've barely noticed their chatting because I'm too focused on what's going on twenty yards away. Emmett, Charlie and Mrs. Denali are marching over to Edward and I. Edward notices and grips me tighter to him. 

"What's going on?" He finally asks as the adults reach us. 

"You're going to have to come with me." Mrs. Denali answers mildly. Edward nods his head, as if he were expecting to hear that answer. 

Edward goes to detach himself from me but I interject. "What is Drake doing here?" 

"He's attending school here now. It appears he has family here in Forks and has moved in with them." 

"Family? Who?" I feverishly question her. 

"The Franciscos. Aro and his parents." My eyes widen in surprise at her answer. 

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to need to have a conversation with you and Mr. Higgins. If you would please come with me-" 

"I'm coming as well." I interrupt. 

"Bella, no. You don't have to do that." Edward answers strongly. "You don't have to deal with him. I'm the one that threw the first punch. You should know as well as I that there's no fighting on school property." He gives me a crooked grin and brushes a strand of my disheveled hair from my face. 

"He's right Bella." Charlie answers. "You and I have matters to discuss." 

I nod once and gulp my frustration. Edward leans forward and kisses me softly. 

"Don't worry," He whispers. "You're worth all of this." 

"I'm sorry." I choke. He opens his mouth to interrupt me but I put my fingers over his mouth. "I'm sorry I blew up at you for Meg. I have to learn to not let my past insecurities take control of me. I'm sorry that you had to deal with Drake. I shouldn't have followed him to the dance floor." 

"Bella, we'll talk about this later." He smiles at me. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." 

I can't form words so I just nod. He kisses my temple softly. "Love you." He says. 

"Love you too." I simper before he heads off with Mrs. Denali. 

I watch him walk away before turning back to my dad and the rest of our group. 

"Bells, we have to talk." Charlie cuts in before anyone else has a chance to say anything. I nod my head and grab onto his arm. He leads me to a table on the far edge of the gym and we sit next to one another. 

"Are you okay?" He ask, inspecting my ankle. 

I nod as I lift my dress. The shoes are a little scuffed but the pain in my ankle has gone down considerably. "I don't think anything is broken, only slightly sprained. I'll be fine." 

He nods once and tight lipped looks toward the door where the group disappeared behind. 

"That was the kid from Arizona." He says not needing my answer, which I give anyway. 

"Yes." 

"And he's targeted you again." 

"Looks like it." 

"And he's dating Tanya." 

"I guess." 

"SHIT!" He curses breathlessly. "I'm sorry Bella. It seems no matter how hard I try I can't always be there to protect you. Not unless I start following you around school." 

"Dad, I don't need my daddy to protect me 24/7. I love and appreciate that you're there for me in case I ever do, but there comes a point where I need to stand up for myself. It appears that time is now." 

"You've come so far since you first arrived here. The introverted, self-conscious Bella that showed up in September is gone and I know that Edward has a huge part to do with that." 

"He does dad, but he also can't protect me at every turn. Honestly, had he not punched Drake, I would have smacked him in the face first. I can stand up for myself too ya know." 

Charlie nods once and looks toward the door where the group is now emerging. "Do you want to leave or are you going to stay." 

"Depends on if Edward is kicked out or not I guess."

Edward walks over to us and looks between me and my dad. "May I have my date back?" He asks Charlie.

"She's all yours." Charlie nods as he stands. "Take good care of her, but remember, I'm watching."

"Yes sir." Edward nods as Charlie tosses me a wink and walks over towards Mrs. Denali.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asks offering me his hand. I smile brightly at him and rest my hand in his.

"Always," and as I stand he lifts my hand to his lips, leaving a feather soft kiss to the inside of the wrist. This is different than any other time he's kissed my hand. Suddenly I feel like I don't want to be in a large gymnasium full of people, but in a private room where we can explore other intimate places to kiss.

I shake the fog in my mind away and let him lead me. We don't go to the dance floor, but towards the exit to the courtyard.

"Oh no, did you get kicked out?" I whine.

"No," he chuckles. "I just noticed that the dance floor has too many intrusions. It's much more private out  
>here."<p>

"But that area is supposed to be for seniors only." I whisper under my breath.

"Luckily, I know the doorman." He whispers back. I look to the door to see Charlie standing there with a smug smile on his lips. He reaches for the door handle and lets us pass.

"Thank you sir," Edward nods his head towards my dad.

"Have fun you two," Charlie answers before tossing us a wink. I smile at him and let Edward usher me through the door first.

The entire courtyard has been transformed. Rope lights line the walls of the building. The tables have been draped in cloth, as well as the benches. Candelabras are sitting in the center of each table. A makeshift dance floor has been set up at the edge, close to where the field meets the concrete. A beautiful white canopy has been raised to protect the dancers from an attempt by Mother Nature, should it start to rain.

Edward leads me directly to the dance floor, where most of the seniors are, including Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

None of our group makes a move to ask a million questions; thankfully, they seem to be too engrossed in one another. Or they're just awesome friends and are giving Edward and I a moment of peace after our hellish arrival here.

The music blares over speakers linked to the ones inside. The song? One of my and Edward's of course. I smile as the smooth notes of Garth Brook's 'To Make You Feel My Love' begin. Edward's hands loop around my waist and pull me in. I reach my arms around his neck and fall into his embrace.

We're quiet for a couple of lines but then I can't help myself.

"What happened?" I blurt.

"I could ask you the same thing." He answers a little stiffly. I blush and duck my head. "Why were you on the dance floor with him?" He asks a little forcefully.

"I don't know." I answer softly.

"Not good enough." He huffs. Tears threaten to spill over, but I contain them. "Bella you got absolutely pissed at me because Meg was here when I had no inclination that she would be. And when I go to let you cool down and grab a couple drinks, I find you on the dance floor with Drake. Now I know nothing happened, but how do you think that looked to me?"

"I know, I know." I almost sob. "I'm so so sooo sorry. I had no idea he was going to be here. I didn't even know it _was_him until we were on the dance floor. Then he got all pervy and handsy and I pushed him away. I would have smacked him had you not punched him."

Edward chuckles half-heartedly before becoming somber again. "Your first dance was with him" He says sadly. I exhale a small, pained breath before answering.

"I didn't think about it. I kind of just let it happen. I was pissed and hurt and jealous and I thought I could make you feel those things back. It was petty and childish. I'm sorry. I will spend every second of this prom hating myself for it."

"Don't do that." He answered quickly. "I want you to enjoy prom. Not hate yourself the entire time. I'll go dance with Meg if it will even us out." He jokes. I smile lightly but hope he understands that my tightened grip on him is my answer. "The truth is Bella. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else. If you wouldn't have come to Forks, I probably wouldn't have gone to prom this year."

"Had I not come to Forks I wouldn't be who I am now." I answer. "Meeting you and feeling this way about who I am are synonymous Edward. You have helped me grow into who you see in front of you. There's a reason I chose this dress." I stare into his spellbinding eyes and smile.

"I understand." He nods before pushing his lips to mine.

"I promise." I say as I break the kiss. "I will spend every dance from now on with you."

"I'll hold you to that Swan." He answers as he kisses me again. We finish our dance knowing that through the rest of this year and next, we at least have each other to lean on and love.

__The storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
>Down the highway of regret.<br>The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>But you ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>_

__There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do,  
>Go to the ends of the earth for you,<br>Make you happy, make your dreams come true,  
>To make you feel my love.<em>_


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Graduation**

B POV

"Bella! Edward! Over here!" We hear Esme's voice beckon. I pull Edward's hand towards the direction of where his mom, dad and sister are sitting. "We were wondering where you two were! Thought you got lost on the way to your own school!"

I sneak Edward a guilty and sly glance. "Yeah sorry. We got...um...held up." Edward fumbles with an excuse.

"By what?" Esme asks.

"I spilled coffee on my shirt..." I lend a hand in our excuse.

"Oh, put some hydrogen peroxide on it before you wash it Bella. The stain will come right out." Esme offers kindly as she turns back to the stage.

"Since when do you drink coffee? I thought you preferred tea." Alice gives me a knowing smile.

"Would you shut up?" I hiss under my breath at her. She puts her hands up in mock surrender and also turns back to look at the stage.

"So we've graduated from spiders to coffee?" Edward chuckles from next to me.

"You too, Mister. If you weren't so divine looking in a tie I wouldn't have had to jump you." I mutter and shoulder him.

"Right back at you." He winks and I blush a little. This is the first summer dress I've worn since I was about 8 and I have to say, I feel...good in it. Edward lets his hand rest on my knee and gives it a light squeeze before rubbing small circles on the exposed skin.

I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder as the first notes of the graduation march begins.

The students begin to make their entrance from behind a curtain set up on the south side of the gym. Even in the seemingly endless line of students, Emmett stands out. He's easily a head taller than every other student in line.

We all shout and scream, just like every other parent and family of the other graduating students. Esme clicks her camera like a madwoman capturing a miraculous moment. Then Rose and Jasper emerge from behind the curtain and it renews our vigorous cheering and Esme's desperate photography. Alice lets out a sharp and drawn out whistle with her fingers that almost busts my eardrum.

"That's my boyfriend!" She crows triumphantly. All three of our graduates find us immediately and wave back before taking their seats.

Mrs. Denali gets up and takes the podium, clearing her throat before beginning her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a remarkable year for these young people." Her opening line makes me think about where I was a year ago. I remember being heckled in the hallways, my locker being tagged, signs being put on my back and counting the days until it would end.

I remember having a revulsion of being in my body, averting my gaze from anything reflective, avoiding scales at all costs, constantly trying to hide my body with jackets and sweats in 95+ degree weather, crying myself to sleep because the only thing that was waiting for me the next day was more teasing and name calling. I was depressed. I was insecure. I was a shell of who I am today.

Moving to Forks was one of the best decisions I ever made. It may not have felt like it at the time. I remember feeling at the time like it was a punishment. I was punishing myself to a life in a dinky town. I was removing myself from the sun, from the heat, from anything I _did_ enjoy from Phoenix.

I had absolutely no clue that what I thought was one of the worst things that could happen to me, was actually the best. Coming here, meeting Edward, finding love, accepting myself, learning to fight for myself and who I am...those are the most cherished gifts I could have ever been blessed with.

Yes, Drake is back. The person who single-handedly ruined me has found his way back into my life. Not to mention, his new skanky and hell-fiend girlfriend, who are probably conspiring against me right now, but I will not let them beat me. I will be stronger; for my friends, for my dad, for Edward, bust mostly-for me. I can't let the words of others hold me back from everything I want to do.

Prom was a perfect example of that. I went with the intent of having fun. A few unforeseen circumstances set the night up to be terrible. Edward was almost kicked out, but instead was given detention for the rest of the school year. Drake wasn't yet a student, as he was enrolled for the following year, so Mrs. Denali, kicked him and her own daughter out of the dance.

Edward and I ended up working through the last of my big issues together that night too. Her name is Meg and she is also back. As Edward informed me, she is back and enrolled in the school for next year as well. He also convinced me later that night that I'm the only girl he loves...twice.

The icing on the cake is the fact that my father, on his way home from chaperoning prom, arrested a couple for minors in possession of alcohol, indecent exposure and public acts of lewdness. That lucky couple was none other than Drake and Tanya. I did a little happy dance in my underwear as I belted out the song to "Mean" by Taylor Swift the next morning when I found out.

They weren't detained overnight, but still, they made their way around the school's-not to mention the town's-gossip circuit. They loved it of course. Any day that Tanya is the topic of conversation, even if what's being said is that she's a slut, is a good day for her. Word is, she's still on house arrest for her stunt. Not to mention guys were backslapping Drake the next day for his die hard attempt at getting laid on prom night.

Edward nudges me, effectively waking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I query.

"I said," he chuckles. "Are you looking forward to being down there next year?"

"Hmm..." I ponder. "I think when I get there yes, but right now I'm enjoying being right here with you too much."

"Good answer." He smiles before giving me a peck on the lips.

"And now, I present to you, the 2011 graduates of Forks High School! CONGRATULATIONS!" Mrs. Denali ends the speech as a flock of graduation caps is sent flying, followed by the cheers of a hundred students and a crowd of people.

"Come on kids, let's go congratulate our graduates." Carlisle gathers us and ushers us towards the meeting area. The sea of people outside is huge and chaotic but we manage to find Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

I stand a few feet away and wait for my turn to give them a hug. As I stand smiling at my goofball friends a sharp nudge knocks me off balance. I turn to be met by Tanya's face, the same old lemon-sucking look glaring daggers at me.

"Oh, so sorry. Your huge ass was in my way." She icily sneers.

I smile genuinely back at her. "That's alright Tanya. Your bony elbow didn't deflate my curves."

"Huh," she scoffs. "I'll try harder next time."

"You try that," I answer smoothly.

"Although I wish you wouldn't," Edward's voice resonates close to my ear as his hands encase around my middle. "Her curves are perfect." He kisses my neck softly as he smugly smiles at Tanya.

"I don't know how you can say that." Drake answers as he materializes from nowhere. "I've been there, and had to prevent myself from gagging."

"That's because you can't appreciate a real woman." Edward answers quickly.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's with a woman." Tanya bites back.

"Oh Tanya," I smile brightly. "I don't know if you're informed but the average pant size for women in America is a 12. I think it's clear, that _real_ women...have curves, not stick figure points and edges. That anorexic look you're sporting there went out in the 90s, along with Courtney Love and the Spice Girls."

And before she can respond I turn around, wrap my arms around Edward's neck and kiss him with everything I have. Letting everything else fall away, knowing that with him, I won't ever feel the way I did one year ago, ever again.


	43. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey all-

I know it's been a while. Please forgive the absence. I'm just here to alert everyone that there is currently a sequel that is being posted. The sequel is called _**Real Men Will Cry**_. It only has two chapters at the moment. But I'm working as fast as I can. I'm hoping to have a chapter up every week or two. With the holidays coming up that might be a little harder, but I have the plot planned.

Please feel free to message me any questions/concerns/theories on either story.

I hope to see more lovely comments on Real Men.

XOXO

-Tru


End file.
